I'll save you if you save me
by 19mckenzie92
Summary: my own take on the events of Sophie and Sian in the build upto the tram crash! and everything after;    disclaimer- I don't own any of the corrie characters.
1. Chapter 1

TV Shows » Coronation Street » I'll save you if you save me  
Author: 19mckenzie92  
Rated: T - English - General - Reviews: 50 - Published: 03-06-11 - Updated: 06-10-13 id:6802620  
Sophie and Sian First Fanfic

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future!  
Description: Events before the tram crash and secrets being revealed  
Rating: T

Hi this is mi first shot at a Fanfic so feel free to tell us what u think :)

Chapter 1:  
1st November 2010 Sophie and Sian have nearly been dating for about a year, they were sat up in Sophie's room watching a dvd that she had set up on her laptop. Sophie was sat up on her bed with her back against the wall while Sian sat snuggled into the side of Sophie her head rested on Sophie's chest just listening to the sound of her girlfriends heartbeat the soothing sound made Sian relax completely enough that she found her self drifting of to sleep.

Sophie looked down at the blonde all though she couldn't see Sian's face she knew that she was asleep the way her breathing had slowed, she moved a stray strand of hair that had fallen across Sian's face and tucked it behind her ear.

Sophie sat there watching her girlfriend sleep, she lightly kissed the top of Sian's head " I love you more then you know Miss Sian Powers you have no idea what you do to me " Sophie whispered to Sian while stroking her girlfriends long blonde hair, she began to think of everything that had happened over the past year with her mum being diagnosed with breast cancer if it wasn't for Sian she couldn't even begin to think about how she would of got through, Sian was the one thing that grounded Sophie to the world.

She then began to deepen her train of thought as she thought about how Sian had Rejected her that night she Had kissed Sian... she now knew that Sian had only ran out on her because she was scared of all the emotions that had been building inside of her and didn't know what to do with them but she didn't know that back then and it scared her to think that 'what if it had all turned out differently.. What if Sian hadn't come back... what if I didn't go and see Sian that day...' just then she was pulled from her thoughts by the sight of two most piercing blues eyes.. that was one of the many things she loved about Sian her eyes they were as blue as the ocean she started to board her thought train again " hey soph... what you thinking about " said Sian in some form of a whisper. Sophie looked back down at Sian A smile started to tug at the corners of her mouth just by looking into those eyes she found herself lost in them.

"I..I. was just thinking about... " she trailed off she didn't want to bother Sian with this she knows how much Sian regrets treating her the way she had

"I was just thinking about the past year..." she trailed of again at this point Sian was sitting up looking at Sophie with a concerned face Sian knew that when Sophie wanted to talk she would and she didn't want to push any further so she left it in hope to try again in the morning, Sian had got up from the bed leant across to Sophie pecked her on the lips

"im gonna get to bed i'll see you in the morning ok" Sian walked out of Sophie's bedroom and into the bathroom to get ready for bed .

Sians P.O.V  
I walked out of Sophie's room and into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out of the bathroom I went into my room it used to be Rosie's but she said I could have it now that she had actually decided to settle down and had moved into the flat above Dev and Sunita's shop with Jason Grimshaw he's a builder that works for Sophie's granddad Bill which in away is good because she doesn't just barge through the door any more but it sure is quiet around here with out her, he and Rosie are perfect for each other.

Now I no what your thinking im dating Sophie so why don't I just sleep in her room well I want to but her mum said that we have to be in separate rooms at night what does she think were gonna do... I mean Sophie has her vow and I respect that I really do but does she think by saying we cant sleep in the same room at night time that would stop us during the day, I'm snapped from my thought when I hear the bathroom door unlock not that I had heard anyone go in there in the first place I lay on the bed im not even tired anymore so I get up walk back towards Sophie's room her door is shut I knock once before opening the door she is standing at her desk fiddling with her ipod I walk up behind her and snake my arms around her waist as I feel her lean back into me I rest my head on her shoulder breathing in her scent I love her so much it's unbelievable! my mind starts going crazy, I can't think straight when im around her all my thoughts start rushing about in my head "only if she knew what she did to me... how she made me feel.." I thought to my self

"I can't believe your mine" I hear a little laugh come from in front of me did I just say that out loud I can feel my cheeks go a shade of red but it was true she turns around in my arms looking straight into my eyes and wraps her arms around my neck rests her forehead against mine

"I cant believe your mine either Powers" with that she kissed me slow and gentle as I deepened the kiss I felt her smile into it...

Sophie's P.O.V  
did I just hear right...did she just say that... I love her so much I turn in her arms wrap my arm round her neck pulling her closer to me I rest my forehead with hers

" I cant believe your mine either Powers" I say to her neither of us breaking eye contact I could stare into to her eyes forever and never get bored of doing so, I leaned in and kiss her gently as she deepened the kiss I couldn't help but smile running her tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance that I granted straight away I hear her moan a little into the kiss , Neither of us wanting to break contact as the kiss got more intense I pulled away if it wasn't for the lack of oxygen I wouldn't of.

"wow" was all she could manage from both us trying to regain our breath . As I took her by the hand I lead her over to the bed sat down pulling her down with me so she was straddling me I found my self getting lost in her eyes again... the look in her eyes full of love and lust, I lifted my head so I was millimetres from her lips I could feel her warm breath on my lips my own breath hitched in my throat as a thought to were this might lead we had never actually discussed my vow, she knew I had my vow and she respected it as she does me but I don't know how she stops her self so many times we nearly have but she never took it any further because she knew I wasn't ready but something felt different this time I don't know how to explain it, hovering just millimetres from my lips our nose just grazing

"Sian " I croaked as my throat was all of a sudden dry

"Yeh ... Soph" she whispered in between kisses as one of my hands got tangled in her soft long blonde hair the other placed firmly on the centre of her back

"I ..." I kissed her slowly pulled away

"Love" I kissed her again this time putting a little more effort in as I heard the door creak open I saw Rosie out the corner of my eye

"ROSEH" she looked at me with a confused face her eyebrows scrunched together obviously she hadn't heard the door open

"Rosie you love your sister" she was even more confused I turned her head to the door

"OOOoooHhhhh Rosie" she started to blush she looks really cute when she gets all embarrassed she looked back at me an quickly jumped up off the bed and started to play with the bottom of her top avoiding my sisters gaze, then Rosie spoke up for the first time

"I am so sorry I shoulda kno..." I cut her off

"Yeh you should of Roseh"

"Im sorry well at least you weren't..." I cut her off again as she cleared her throat.

" what are you even doing here Roseh" the tone of my voice getting more annoyed...

There you go the First part of My first Fic let me know what you think Thanx for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Looking back with no regrets and on to the future  
Rating: U  
Disclaimer: none of the characters in this Fic belong to me... :)

Chapter 2

"Oh me and Jason got locked out so I came over here for a little while, while he sort out how to get us back in... and I just wanted to see if you two wanted to chat like old times...but I guess not erm sorry to of disturbed you " Rosie sounded defeated she looked at Sophie smiled a little and walked back down the stairs. 

Sophie p.o.v  
"Soph go after her" Sian nudged me with her shoulder, I just looked at her about to speak when she pulled me by my hand out of my room and down the stairs to where Rosie was sat in the kitchen with mum I tried to protest but I knew it was a battle I wouldn't of won so I gave up.  
" you two alright girls you look a bit flustered" sally asked looking from me to Sian  
Rosie let out a little laugh "well she definitely changed her tune" I thought to my self  
" erm...yeh thanx sally... we err...just came down to see Rosie since she's here" Sian said nervously glancing at me as she sat down at the table, I looked around the room my dad was sat in the living room reading a paper, my breath hitched in my throat

" oh no she knows ... how could she know she hadn't seen anything" my babbling thoughts continued to think until I felt an intense gaze fall up on me I met Sian's piercing blues she seemed to be able to see right through me she tilted her head towards the seat next to her I didn't move for a couple of seconds I found my glued to the spot melting into her blue eyes she broke eye contact looked at the my mum and Rosie and back at me as if to say if you don't get your ass over here now your in big trouble to this I held my hands up and walked over to the table and slumped on to the chair in between Rosie and Sian,

'I can't get my head around what almost could have happened if Rosie hadn't of walked in... I mean we've been in that situation loads of times but this time it felt different there was so much electricity and passion...' I trailed off from my thoughts to look at Sian as she was talking to Rosie about something I had no clue what they were talking about but she started laughing it got me every time and that was another thing I loved about her, her eyes, her laugh, her smile everything about her I loved, I don't know how long I was sat there looking at Sian until I realised that I had drawn my mums attention away from the conversation she was staring at me she gave me her loving smile

"Did she know what I was thinking I hate that mums can do that... I was so happy when my mum was given the all clear over her breast cancer..." I decided to disengage my thought train and return my mum a warm smile and turned slightly to my sister to join in on the conversation.  
" How r you and Jason" I said not really knowing what to say  
"yeh were good better than good actually " Rosie replied  
"Anyone wanna brew" my dad interrupted our little group talk  
" yeh" we all replied in unison to which we all laughed  
two minutes later my dad placed our teas in front of us and joined us all at the table,  
"sorry about earlier what happened upstairs" I looked towards Rosie and smiled a little  
"no it's ok I should of knocked" Rosie apologised with a sympathetic look between me and Sian  
"why what happened upstairs" Sally asked looking confused  
" Nothing" Sian squeaked an answer a bit to quickly and found a sudden interest in the table  
"Nothing indeed" I mumbled also taking an interest in the table  
"So im getting knew promotion work for a new bar that's opening" Rosie said in an attempt to change the subject and it worked I gave her a thank you look.  
We were all chatting for a good half an hour talking about anything and everything like we used to before she had moved out.  
"I miss this you know" Rosie said while she put her hand on top of mine  
"me to" I replied... I missed having her around we might have not got on all the time but tell me what sisters do, but Rosie was the best sister in my eyes she stuck by me and Sian

... Flash back...  
when we were about 5 months into our relationship we were outed by Claire Peacock the local baby sitter on the day of Roy and Haley Croppers wedding on the train that was transporting practically the whole street to the wedding so imagine it we hadn't even come out to our parents yet, Claire and my mum were having an argument in the middle of the train about Claire trying to pass the buck onto me and Sian because everyone thought that she had hurt Adi Sunita's son but it turned out he fell and hit his head while fighting with Simon while me and Sian where babysitting, me and Sian had babysitting for a little while now and the kids were fine, while Claire had to go see her mum in hospital when she got back she saw me and Sian kissing,  
"I have done nothing wrong and you no it" Claire said all smug

"What happened that night Claire did Adi try your patience push his luck" Sally asked

"Mum stop it..." Sophie was uncomfortable with this argument she didn't know where it was going to lead

"So you gave him a little slap to teach him a lesson" Sally was starting press Claire now

"I would never harm a child" Claire sounded a bit defeated but she wouldn't back down

"We all no that's a lie now don't we" Sally scoffed

"Dad tell her to stop now" Sophie said with a tremble in her voice

"C'mon Sal now's not the time heh" Kevin said wrapping one arm around Sally trying to guide her away from the situation, everyone had turned their full attention to the argument,

"you know i really pity your kids for having you for a mother they'll be lucky enough if they live long enough to come of age" Sally was pushing Claire's buttons now so much she launched her self at Sally but Ashley held her back, "Truth hurts doesn't it" Sally scoffed "

"ok... you want the truth well anything could have happened while those two were in charge...because they weren't looking after the kids they were snogging the face off each other" as the words left Claire's mouth she felt so guilty she had broke her promise of keeping quiet, the whole carriage was filled with talk of the two girls after a couple of minutes after the gasps and whispers died down the whole train fell into an uncomfortable silence...Sian took Sophie's had out of sight which didn't go unnoticed by Rosie who was stood behind them Sally was about to speak when she turned to face her daughter in question she looked at her scared daughters face then to Sian and new it was true,

"I...Is it true" Ryan asked from the other side of Claire with disgust in his voice

"How long...were we still dating Sian" he pressed for answers but didn't receive none, Sophie tightened her grip on Sians had to reassure he everything was going to be ok.

"why didn't you say anything" Sally question with hurt in her voice Sian was about to answer the two question but she couldn't she looked around everyone stood there looking at the girls there were little whispers going round. "Not bessie mates but lezzie mates"

that was enough Sian looked at Sophie trying to hold back the tears Sophie felt Sians hand fall from hers and Sian took off she looked around the faces saw a couple of sympathetic faces, mostly confused faces and some with disgust she looked back to her mum shook her head and ran after Sian...  
...Flash back ends...  
" so do we here wedding bells anytime soon" Rosie eyes went wide just as dad asked Rosie the question the front door went which brought Sophie back to reality she was a bit confused after being in her own little world that she didn't know what was going on.  
"What w.w..hy would you ask a question like that" Rosie started to babble like she does when she gets nervous.  
" JASON" Rosie squeaked by the looks of it she never been happier to see him.  
" yeh... you ready to go home babe" Jason asked  
" yes more than you know" with that Rosie jumped up put her jacket on kissed her mum and dad goodnight and pulled Jason out of the house before anyone could ask any question as to why she was being strange .  
"Oookkkk then well that was weird" I stood up walked round to kiss my mum and dad goodnight pulled Sian up out of her chair

"Goodnight girls" Sally shouted as we ran up the stairs... I walked Sian to her room and said goodnight I turned to walk away when she grabbed my hand

"Soph" she said quietly

"yeh" I replied as I turned around she pushed me up against the wall rested her forehead against mine leaned into kiss me slow at first but the kiss turned more heated the longer it went on my hands tangled in her hair, she pulled away and looked into my eyes trying to regain our breath

"You know you can talk to me about anything don't ya" her tone concerned and little hurt I nodded my head

"Ok good ill see you in the mornin night I love you " she left me with a gentle loving kiss before she walked into to her room and shut the door

"Love you to" I said just before she shut her door... 'what did she mean by that the sound of her voice as if she was upset... ill ask her in the mornin' I thought to my self with that I made my way to my room to go to bed...  
Thanx for reading :) feel free to tell me what you think... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx For all the comments loved them :) so here's the next chapter sorry its late took a bit longer than planned enjoy :)

Title: looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Rating: U

Chapter 3  
Sians p.o.v

You know when its winter and your having a really nice sleep and you know that you need to get up but your bed is just ssssoooooo comfortable and warm that you say to yourself what you always used to say to your mum when she tried to wake you up for school 'just 5 more minutes' and it turns out to be a whole lot longer than that , I was officially woken up by the sound of a text on my phone I rolled over and reached out for my phone but knocked it off the bedside table

"oooohhhh" I groaned, I threw back the quilt I really wish I hadn't Because it was so cold, retrieved my phone from the floor saw 3 text messages and 2 missed calls from Sophie and a text from Sally... hold up a text from Sally... Sally never texts me...

Hi Sian can you stop by my work when you get up please need to talk to you bout Sophie :) : 8:15 am

why would Sally want to talk about Sophie omg she knows that we almost... no Sian we didn't almost even knowing this time it felt different...she doesn't know anything... does she...trying not to think too much into it I decided to look at the texts from Sophie...

Hi babe u up yet :) love you xxxxS : 8:45am

Take it ur not up yet since u haven't replied and ur not here :( xxxxS : 9:30am

Sian seriously I am so bored need you I've only had two conversation in the last hour one of which was Sunita she's gone to the wholesalers so hurry up and get ur ass out of bed please im on my break in a bit ;)love ya xxxxS : 12:33pm

I looked at the time "Crap" I shouted ran to the wardrobe grabbed some black skinny jeans and my white vest top along with my grey and yellow striped hoodie ran to the bathroom to get ready

"Sophie's gonna kill me" I mumbled as I ran down the stairs...well I was meant to meet Sophie at the shop at 9am and its now 12:40pm so yeh I think she's definitely gonna be pissed, I grab my keys look around the room no ones in so they must all be at work, walk out the door lock it then legged it to the Sally's work before going to see Sophie thank god its all quite close together...  
...Earlier on in the morning 7am...  
Sophie p.o.v  
my alarm clock has been going off for about 5 minutes now, so I reached out in search of snooze button on my alarm clock found a button pressed it but it didn't stop the sound,

"why are you not shutting up" I mumbled I sat myself up ruffling my hand through my hair turned to were my alarm clock is sat, it probably would of helped if I was pressing the snooze button instead of pressing the button on my ipod, got out of bed as my alarm clock had demanded, went to the bathroom got dressed and ready for work, came out of the bathroom looked at my watch 7:30am 'new record for the Webster' I thought smiling to myself as it normally takes me about 45 minutes to get ready today it took about 25, so I was quite pleased with myself, walked to Sian's room, slowly opening the door trying not to wake her as it creaked a little I did have a plan to jump on her and wake her up but I couldn't bring myself to do it she looked so peaceful she had a smile on her face so I take it she was dreaming

"I would love to know what goes on in ur head powers" I whispered. I stood at the door for what I thought was a couple of minutes taking in all of her beauty as she lay there asleep even though it was mostly dark the light that shone through from the landing lit up half of her room...  
"Sopheh...SOPHEH..." I heard my dad shout from the bottom of the stairs I shut Sian's door and walked down the stairs I saw my dad standing there in his work overalls

"dad there's no need to shout ya no" I replied

"its 7:59 your gonna be late for work" my dad said a little snappy pointing to his watch, my eyes went wide as I looked at my watch double checking what my dad had just told me

" how long was I stood there" I thought to my self I ran to the kitchen nicked a slice of my mums toast kiss her goodbye and ran out the door with my mum shouting something at me not that I heard what she said some thing about actions.  
I walked through the door of the shop to see Dev standing behind the counter with his arms crossed looking at me he pointed to the clock behind him I looked at it while munching on the piece of toast I had nicked from my mum, it read 8:03am, Sunita walked in from out the back saw Dev staring at me and looked at the clock

"OH Dev give up will ya its 3 minutes" she looked at me and smiled I returned the smile at Dev quite smugly and walked behind the counter sat down on the stall, Dev looked between me and Sunita threw his hands up in the air sighed and walked into the back room mumbling to him self we let out a little laugh. Sunita has been really good to me and Sian she was like a second mum, she was the first person to find out about me and Sian before we were even going out, After Sian had rejected to me I had gone to the shop to get some stuff and Sunita saw that I was upset so I told her everything the way I felt including the bit were I had kissed my best friend and the way she had kissed me back, she even closed up the shop for me and we sat talking for god knows how long just chatting and eating chocolate and sweets until I cheered up a bit... back to the normal world... I have been at work for about 2 hours now sent two texts to Sian rung her a couple of times she was meant to be here by now lazy cow I thought to my self I turned round to look at the clock 10:30am.

The sum of 4 people have come in one of which was my dad two little old ladies and Lloyd.. Dev went out a little while ago leaving me and Sunita... I was about to go in the back I heard Sunita on the phone to someone so I stopped in my tracks, I didn't hear who she was on the phone with as my hearing isn't that good but my mum says I have selective hearing I only hear things when I want, so I moved a little closer to the door, I couldn't pick up the whole conversation because the door was closed but I heard my name being mentioned then something about a birthday I started to get excited a bit so I went and sat back down not wanting to ruin the surprise that's if there was a surprise...  
"Hey soph" I heard Sunita shout from the back... 

Sunita's P.O.V  
My phone was ringing I looked at caller id it said Sally I found that quite odd as she normally doesn't ring me I answered  
"Hi Sally...4th isn't that Sophie's birthday...ok I will see what I can do...it might be a bit hard as I don't think she would want to do that on her birthday...why don't you get Sian to take her out for a while...oh I see ok I'll ring you later ...bye" well how am I gonna do that I thought, she wants me to ask Sophie to baby sit for me on her birthday as a ploy to get her to her party without suspecting anything, they had a surprise party at the rovers for her ... well this is gonna be fun I hate having to lie to Sophie but I guess it's not really lying is it... So here it goes...

"Hey soph..." I got up calling her while walking through towards the shop...

" yes" I heard her reply in an excited tone to her voice I looked at her she looked like a little kid that had just been told that there going to Disney Land and not the one in Paris and in about two seconds that look is going to be gone...

"I need a favour and I know it's a big thing to ask and I know its going to be on your birthday but it would really help..." I left a little gap for her to interrupt but she just sat there waiting for me to continue I cleared my throat

" ya see me and Dev need a babysitter and it would only be for a little while well 3-4 hours" I trailed off hoping her answer would be a yes, I knew it her face expression had dropped now it was like you had just ripped a the little kids hope of going to Disney land like you were just dangling it on a on a piece of string in front of them...  
Sophie's p.o.v  
Is she being serious she wants me to baby sit on my birthday by the look on her face she didn't want to ask but it had to be important and Sunita doesn't ask for something unless she needs to

"Yeh ok..." I replied simply

"its just I couldn't find any one else... meet us in front of the rovers at 7pm...and thanx Sophie means a lot" she turned to walk back into the office

Sophie's p.o.v

"Sunita you owe me one" I said with a smile on my face... This day was draggggggiiinnngggg it was now 12:30 and still no Sian, so I decided to text her again, a total of 7 people have been in no one that I really knew Sunita has gone to the whole sales. About 5 minutes later Rosie came in

"Finally someone I can have a conversation with" came out a bit more dramatic then needed

"Today that boring heh...weres Sian" she asked looking around the shop

"She hasn't been in yet" I said a bit confused thinking why she hadn't been in yet... Rosie walked around to my side of the counter and took my hand she looked really happy

"Ok Soph im gonna tell you something that I haven't told anyone yet..." she trailed off then spoke up again "not even mum and dad cos I want you to be the first to hear it..." I cut her off

"Rosie you're starting to scare me now just tell me"...

"Ok well"...

Thanx for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Description: what does Sophie find out from Sian when she talking to someone else :)  
Rating : anybody

Chapter 4  
Sian p.o.v  
Ok so after legging it down the street like a mad person on a mission I've made it to the steps of the factory go me but all I want to do is turn around and run in the complete other direction I am really really nervous, what would you do if you were asked by you girlfriend or boyfriends mum to go and see them at work to talk about their daughter or son, I mean I like Sally she's been like a second mum to me taking me in after my parents disowned me but she kinda scares me, she's one woman I would never like to cross with Sally there's a fine line and as long as you don't cross that line your fine, so many thoughts going through my head  
" omg omg omg...what am I gonna do...pull it together Sian...you don't even know what she wants to talk to you about...Ok well there's only one way to find out...here it goes" I find my self routed to the spot I cant move  
" come on Sian you can do it... just one step at a time...no wait I really cant do it... what if she wants to kick me out...wait why would she even want to do that I haven't done anything..." apart from the fact that I nearly on several occasions nearly had sex with her daughter which she has forbid under her roof she's made that point quite clear as a condition of me living there, but we haven't yet and how would she know a shiver runs right through my body,  
"right im going in...no your not..." I was pulled from the argument that I was having in my head by a concerned voice

" you alright love" I stopped pacing up and down which I didn't even know that I was doing and looked over to where the voice had come from standing in front of me where Haley, Julie and Sean all standing there looking at me i don't know who said it but by the look on there faces they concerned  
" yeh... im fine...great in fact apart from the fact that Sally wants to see me and I don't have a clue what about" I replied, they walked over to me,  
Julie wrapped her arm around me "Oh well im sure it cant be that bad" with that she lead me into the building closely followed by Sean and Haley the work benches were empty everyone was in the kitchen having a break  
"oh great" I muttered as we walked into the kitchen.  
"Sally someone's here to see you" Julie said guiding me towards Sally while walking with Sean over to the table to join the others; Sally turned around and got up from her seat.

"Well here it goes..." I thought to myself,  
"Oh hiya Sian love" Sally said, I could feel everyone turn there attention to me,  
"oooooooh right what's happened here then for yew to be summoned yew upset her Sophie or sum thin" I heard Janice say you cant mistake Janice's voice it's very distinct voice is all I will say,  
"NO... well I don't think so" I trailed off nervously looking from Janice towards Sally, she stood looking at me for a second before looking to Janice, I couldn't read her expression it was concerned annoyed and sympathetic all at the same time, Sean looked at me and gave me a warm smile, Sally was about to speak when someone entered the kitchen  
"Oh hi ya Sian love...hold up what's Sian doin here" I thought it was Michelle but she was already in the room it was Carla she walked past me to pick something up from the table, Carla's another person that's been supportive of me and Sophie as her niece Ella is gay. Janice spoke up again  
"We don no yet were just about to find out...think she upset Sally's Sophie...aayyy you had a bit of that Ryan lad on the side ave ya Sian"  
"EWW as if and I haven't upset Sophie" I snapped back I didn't mean to but she was annoying me...  
"Don't eeewww my Ryan there's nothin wrong with him" Michelle snapped back at me  
"yeh well obviously I needed to go to specsavers" I didn't mean for the words to come out as harsh as they did...

Sophie's p.o.v  
"Your getting married" I said quite shocked  
"that's what I said me and Jason are getting married" she laughed at my reaction  
"you don't know how relived I am to hear you say that...I thought you were gonna say you were pregnant" I saw the look on her face  
"im sorry Rosie didn't mean it to come out like that" I said pulling her into a hug

"im really happy for you" the shop door swung open  
"who's pregnant" Sunita asked as she walked through the door  
"oh we were just talking about fizz and her baby" Rosie replied trailing off the subject I gave her a wtf face and turned my attention to Sunita  
"oh yeh soph has Sian been in yet" she asked  
" no why do you know where she is" I asked kinda desperately  
"I just see Julie taking her into the factory" Sunita replied popping her head round from the office door  
"erm Sunita...is it ok if I take my break now" I shouted back to sunita who had gone through to the back  
"yeh I don't see why not" I heard her shout back with that I ran across to the factory went through the doors stopped in my tracks as I heard people talking...  
"Don't mind me" Rosie said whilst leaving the shop

Sians p.o.v  
"Ow...what did ya do that for" Janice squealed Carla just hit her over the head with a paper and smiled at me.  
"Well Janice tells me why Sian would cheat on Sophie with Ryan" she stopped in her tracks and looked over to me "yaw not are ya... I mean with Ryan like" everyone just stared at me prying over every word that left my mouth waiting for the slightest slip up even Sally...  
I stood there and looked at her with a wtf expression, unaware that Sophie was just around the corner.

"Why does everyone think im cheating on Sophie with Ryan...?" I looked around everyone and carried on...  
" I love Sophie. No wait...I am... IN... love with Sophie I really am and I respect the fact that she has a vow she's everything to me and I wouldn't do anything that could blow it all up and Ryan was a BIG mistake I see that now I just wish I would of realised it sooner" I emphasised on the in and the big, I felt a shiver go through me as I said his name made me cringe a little even thinking that I had a relationship with him what I saw in him I haven't got a clue  
"And I no some people still aren't ok with that but you need to get over yourselves seriously" I glanced over to Michelle and a few other people that I didn't know  
"you don't just wake up one day and say oh I no what im gonna do today im gonna fall in love with best friend,... you don't choose it,... its not about sex or anything like that its about feelings, you don't say to god can I be like this cos im fed up of blokes, its something inside ya... and im proud to be with Sophie even if people think its wrong, I really don't care because all that matters to me is Sophie and we are ssooo happy and nothings gonna change that, so say what you like and think what you want im past caring as long as I got Sophie nothing else matters" I was quite proud of my little speech then something happened that I didn't expect to happen, an emotional voice I didn't expect to hear my heartbeat speed up it was so loud it felt like it was gonna burst through my chest I got the weird sensation in my stomach the only feeling that only one person in the world can make me feel...  
"Really" I turned around to be met by my girlfriend... 

Sophie's p.o.v  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing is this the way she felt...I was so proud of her I never ever thought that loving her anymore than I already did was possible...but in that moment I felt so happy and knowing she loved me that much to confront a group of adults some of which she didn't even know was just... arrrggghhh I cant explain it... I carried on listening forgetting the whole Ryan bit knew she wouldn't cheat on me.. a couple of minutes later it all went quiet so I took that as my cue and walked to the kitchen door, I looked at the shocked emotional faces a swear my mum had a tear her eye even Carla was on the verge of tears.  
I decided to speak up my heart felt like it was going to explode their was a warm fuzzy feeling tugging at my stomach

"Really" I managed it came out in a bit of a whisper.  
She turned around to look at me she put her hands into her back pockets of her jeans, she tilted her head a little and replied with a simple

"yes" that's all I need the look in her eyes said the rest, I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug I buried my head into the crook of her neck wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her in closer to me so there wasn't a gap between us' taking in her scent so intoxicating, I pulled away slightly to look into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I rested my forehead against hers and shut my eyes trying to savour every little detail, I slowly opened my eyes to be met with her gaze my knees felt like they were gonna give way...I brushed a strand of hair out of her face rested my hand on her cheek, brushed my thumb gently over her cheek pushed my hand across the rest of her face and tangled it into her hair soft blonde hair, took hold of her hand with my other and entwined our fingers and leaned into her placing a gentle kiss on her lips as I pulled away she followed and our lips met once again but this time with more passion then the last it was slow as I felt her smile into the kiss I couldn't help but smile back, I could feel the electricity from the kiss course through my veins the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach got more intense the kiss got more heated as our noses grazed against each other, her tongue ran over my bottom lip as I parted my lips to grant her access I heard moan into the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance, I smiled into the kiss again I couldn't help it the way she made me feel she was like my own self prescribed drug, I didn't care who was watching if they didn't like it then they knew where door was we were in our on little bubble she placed her hand on the small of my back leaning into me more which sent tingles going up my spine, we pulled away for much needed air as their became lack of oxygen I wish we could stay like that all day we rested our foreheads together again as we regained our breath.  
"see what you do to me" she said out of breath I laughed a little, then we heard my mum and Carla clear there throats we were still a bit dazed from the kiss we just shared we had forgotten where we were when the whole room erupted into aaawwwss and clapping I looked across to where my mum Sean and Carla was standing still with my forehead rested against Sian and couldn't help but smile I pulled away from Sian as we turned around to face every one our fingers still entwined  
my mum walked over to us both pulled me and Sian into a hug

"I am so proud of u two girls more than you know" I let go of Sians hand gave my mum a proper hug, I pulled away from my mum linked hands with Sian and pulled her towards the door.  
"Oh and Sian I still need to speak to you but ill guess it will keep till I get home" my mum said to Sian in a weird tone  
"WOAH why do you need to talk to Sian, she's right here" I said nervously pointing at her waving my hand up and down in front of her  
"Soph im sure if it was anything bad she wouldn't of let that just happen would she" Sian said trying not to laugh at how I had just changed from on being on top of the world feeling like I can do anything to nervous in that matter of seconds, before I could interrogate my mum any more Sian was dragging me out of the factory shaking her head at me she pulled me into a hug

"I love this I really do, but haven't you got to get back to work" Sian said a little upset at the fact I had to go back to work or did I

"I got a better idea" I replied with a huge grin on my face and started to pull her down the street towards the house...  
There's Chapter 4 sorry if its a little crap but im tired so you know took me just over 5 hours to write this Fic started typing it at 12am just looked at the time now ands 5:37am so Wow see what I do for you people lol:)xx  
Thanx for reading:) 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Rating: anyone  
description: this chapter is a bit more focused on Sian and a little bit about her past. :) and Sophie finds out something that could ruin her family

Chapter 5  
Sian's p.o.v  
One minute I was standing outside the factory with Sophie in my arms and the next thing I knew Sophie was opening her front door, she pulled me through the front room and into the kitchen, she put the kettle on and jumped up onto the counter, I didn't even find out what Sally wanted, but I get the feeling that I don't have to worry anymore and it cant be bad news after all she told me and Sophie that she was proud of us in front of everyone at her work. It's taken Sally and Kevin a while to come round to the fact that Sophie and I aren't just best mates any more we are so much more than that, there still not completely comfortable but there adjusting taking it one step at a time and we couldn't ask for anything more, just to have them on our side after my parents disowned us but not for the reason you think... ... Flash back...  
When Rosie and Jason brought Sophie and Sian back to the street

"Sian...SIAN" my dad shouted as he was walking up the street towards me and Sophie as we were getting out of the car he looked quite wrecked and angry boy did he look angry, by this point a crowd had started to form in the street, nothing better than a good family showdown and to top it all off it was in the middle of the street filled with nosey neighbours.

I quickly grabbed Sophie's hand not caring who saw and she took a step closer to me standing in front of me a little bit as my dad charged up the street towards us, he stopped leaving a couple of metres between us  
"Sian what the hell do you think your playin at" he continued to shout at the top of his lungs ruffling his hand back n forth through his hair, he obviously didn't care that people were watching  
"Dad...I..." he cut me off  
"Is it True" he looked at me with pure venom in his eyes, if looks could kill I would definitely be dead right now even as he said the words they were so empty and cold and full of hate, I just stared at him not knowing what to say in case it was the wrong thing to say, I looked away from him as I tried to hold back the tears that stung my eyes threatening to fall, I gripped Sophie's hand tighter causing her to look at me.  
"Where's mum" I asked him looking over his shoulder not paying much attention to question he just asked, so many things I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't, I was scared of saying it in front of all these people, I could see someone else in his car it looked like it was my mum.  
"OI... I asked you a question...is...it...true" with each word that left his mouth he took a step closer to us, he was now a couple of feet away trying to get my attention, I heard a car door slam which caused every one to look apart from Sophie and my dad who where having some sort of staring competition, I could feel Sophie tense up loosening her grip from my hand a little.

Now Sally and Kevin had made there way through the crowd and stood at the back of the car to the side of us, I could see that they were uncomfortable having this argument out in the street but it wasn't there argument.  
"what if it is true eh" Sophie had let go of my hand and moved closer to my dad practically squaring up to him, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, someone so small standing up to my dad my mum was even shocked.  
"Is what true Vinnie" my mum asked obviously oblivious to the situation trying to get my dads attention but him and Sophie stayed where they were neither of them backing down,  
"you want the truth fine..." Sophie was cut off by my mum causing her to glance at my mum then straight back to my dad.  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on...is what's true" I could hear the anger in my mums voice start to rise, Sophie continued with what she was saying,  
"yeh its true" she kept her eyes locked with my dads everyone in the street just watching speechless at the sight before them a few gasps, my dad stumbled back a few steps looking from me to Sophie with a disgusted look on his face before regaining his stance  
"Got nothin to say now eh ave ya..." she looked back to me before she carried on I gave her the most reassuring smile that I could manage.  
"Ask your daughter" he directed at my mum he couldn't even look at me.  
"Sian...what's going on" my mums voice so tender and loving but scared at the same time. Sophie looked back to my parents and carried on  
"me and Sian are together and we've been together for about 5 months" Sophie looked around the people standing in the street, to anyone else it would look like she was perfectly ok in this situation not a tremble in her voice nothing to give away the fact that she was just as scared as I was, but I know she's wasn't ok.  
"Soph" I called out to her I was scared of what my dad would do next. My dad stood back in front of her looking at me as she turned her back on him and walked back to me wrapping me in her arms I buried my head into her neck.  
"U ok" I whispered to her gripping on to her tightly.  
"Ur not a lesbian ...ur just a kid...u...u.. w. in love with that Ryan boy 5 minutes ago" I heard his voice break for a second but then it turned back into the cold angry voice  
"But they are mister Powers there like totally in love" Rosie piped up from behind me  
"Love they don't know what love is...this is all down to born again looney tunes here" he said while pointing at Sophie,  
"don't speak to her like that" I pulled away from Sophie and shouted back at my dad as a single tear ran down my cheek. "Sian...how...wh..." my mum trailed off  
"wow that's a first my mum everybody... Speechless as usual" I said sarcastically while waving my hand towards her the atmosphere started to get awkward but I didn't care.  
"Sian car now if we get you away from here then we can get this sorted...get you back to normal" his tone so sharp and so sure of him self  
"WHAT...No...when have you ever been bothered about what I do or who I do it with, if I was with a lad you wouldn't care would you... but because im with Sophie you start taking an interest in my life because you think its not 'NORMAL' when was the last time we actually talked as a family..." I shouted back to them while wiping the tears from my face.  
"Sian ...I" I cut her off  
"No you don't get to start paying an interest in my life now when you haven't for the last 16 years so why is now any different heh..."  
"Sian im am listening"  
"Car now" he started moving towards us but my mum stopped him,  
"Vinnie shut up for once in your life this isn't about you" my mum shouted at him  
"ha-ha" I laughed and shook my head as my mum walked over to me and tried taking my hand  
"no mum ur not listening... you never do you were both to wrapped up in you other world that was your son to even take interest in me he couldn't do no wrong and he's gone and its all you talk about Daryl this and Daryl that...HE'S GONE...and im still here and you don't care" Soft sobs took over my body as I gripped Sophie's hand.  
"Sian that's not fair and you know it... im sorry you feel like this but you know we could of lost you both of you that day and after...after he died I couldn't handle looking at you, you two are so a like that whenever I used to look at you all I saw was him and I couldn't... it hurt too much...im so sorry" my mums stare burned right through me as a tear came to her eye she turned her back on me and started to walk back to the car, she turned to look at me one more time...  
"See you can't even say his name it's been 5 years since then, and I lost him too he was my brother and I needed my mum but you weren't there, and I've got used to that so you can go back to your lives and just forget that I ever existed...it's probably want you want anyway" I directed the last part at my dad.  
"you know I never even wanted a daughter...when your mum told me she was pregnant I was so happy that I would finally have a son... then we got the news that your mother was having twins and I thought not just one son but two...and then when you where born we both thought you were boys as the doctor had said, a nurse came over with your brother and handed him to your mother,... then another nurse came over with a pink blanket," he chuckled a bit then carried on

"I thought that they had run out of blue blankets so she handed you to me and she said this is your daughter...and I stood there looking at the nurse for a minute thinking did she just say daughter...and you know when I looked down I was met with the most beautiful deep blue eyes I had ever seen, and then you let out this little yawn, and I fell in love with you straight away I was so proud that I had a daughter and a son I couldn't believe that I only wanted sons..." he locked eyes with me as he walked over to me put his hands on my cheeks lowered his head to my level and placed a kiss on my forehead...  
"but if im being honest this is to much to handle and I can't do it... cos I look at you and you remind me so much of your brother it hurts... and I think... I think that the wrong one died...and its not fair on you or us and now with this new relationship with you and your mate I don't think I'll be able to get my head round it, its just not right..." he placed one more kiss on my forehead and turned his back on me, I couldn't believe it I looked around everyone then to Sophie who had tears in her eyes, I let go of her hand, pushed past Rosie and ran in the opposite direction and didn't stop I could hear Sophie calling after me but I didn't stop...  
...End of Flash...  
…back to Sophie and Sian in the kitchen... 

I just stood there staring at her for no particular reason why its just cos I could and plus I couldn't seem to get the last ten minutes out of my head it was replaying over and over again in my head, I don't even know what made me say all that stuff where did it even come from, it scared me a little to say it to all those people and that's probably how Sophie felt when she stood up to my dad when we had come back after running away and she had said it in front of the whole street and if I had to say it again I would... and that kiss I could still feel it, my heart rate started to increase just by the thought of it I put my finger to my lips the fuzzy tingling sensation still present... what does this girl do to me, I never felt like this with Ryan but with Sophie it's different there's a sense of security when im with her everything just clicks into place, I never thought I would feel this way about a girl, I don't think about girls like that but then again this isn't just any girl it's Sophie...

"Sian you ok" I locked eyes with Sophie as she said my name her voice so angel like, I walked slowly over to her, her eyes never left me watching my every move like a cat, I stood between her legs, wrapped one of my hands in her hair round to her neck and pulled her down to my level staring into her eyes her look so soft sweet and innocent with a massive smile on my face, she rested her arms on my shoulders linking her hands together, we stayed like that just staring into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, she leaned in softly placed a lingering kiss on my lips, its weird the way a kiss can say so many things love, hurt, anger, lust, hello, goodbye so many different emotions...  
"Soph...as much...as...I like...this...but haven't...you got to...get back to wo..." I said between kisses but before I could finish saying the last word she kissed me again with more passion the good/weird feeling was back in my stomach, she put her hand on my face brushing away a strand of hair and tucking it behind my ear she placed her other hand on my lower back rubbing it up and down my spine, she knew this was my weak spot it sent tingles through my entire body as she pulled away my eyes were still closed and she laughed a little bit.  
"erm...what was I saying" I opened my eyes slowly as I dragged out the words  
"you were saying how beautiful I was and that you could never live without me" Sophie said in a dramatised voice with a grin on her face  
"ha-ha very funny...no seriously haven't you got to go back to work" she looked at her watch  
"well ive still got 10 minutes left" she jumped off the side and pulled me towards the stairs, I pushed her into her room closed the door, pulled her back to me as she backed me up towards the door, but before I hit the door I flipped us round so she was against the door, pinned her against the door with my body a jolt of electricity ran through my body as soon as our bodies made contact, pinned her hands against the door above her head, she leaned in to kiss me but I pulled my head back teasing her.  
"Sian" she was getting annoyed as I continued to tease her I leant in to kiss her our noses grazing stopping just millimetres from her lips, I could feel her heart beating, the pace of our breathing quickened as I pushed my body more into hers she let out a moan as I captured her lips, the kiss was heated full of lust, I trailed kisses down her jaw line still grinding my body more into hers stopping at her neck I knew all the spots that made her weak, gently biting and kissing her neck I made sure I at least left one mark so everyone knew that she was mine, I trailed back up her neck finding her lips once again, then I heard what sounded like the front door slam I stopped what I was doing as we heard shouting down stairs but it was muffled by the door.  
"who's that" I pulled away from Sophie as she turned and carefully opened the door to reveal two voices Sophie's dad and a woman but it wasn't Sally.  
"I don't know everyone's meant to be at work" Sophie whispered in a confused tone, we walked closer to the stairs to listen,  
"well what do you want me to do Kevin" that voice was so familiar but I couldn't place it  
"I don't know but I can't just get up and go I've got Sally and the girls to think of" Kevin's voice bitter and angry  
"and to hell with Jack, Rosie and Sophie are grown up now and they've got Sally" it must of been Molly why was she talking to Kevin like that it didn't make no sense, I looked at Sophie she had gripped onto the banister, it was silent for a couple of minutes.  
"Jacks your son not Tyrone's and you know it I cant stay with Tyrone living this lie..., I don't want Jack to grow up not knowing who his real dad is" each word hit like ton of bricks why was she saying these hurtful things, Sophie was as white as a ghost she looked as if she was going to be sick tears started to stream down her cheeks, I wrapped her in my arms and rocked her gently as she collapsed to the floor we stayed like that for a couple of minutes while they were still arguing it went quiet again.  
Sophie jumped up and ran down the stairs she came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs as I started to make my way down I stopped at her side looking to Kevin and Molly who were stood in the front room still arguing to busy to notice that Sophie and I was standing listening to everything, I cleared my throat and Molly turned to us her mouth dropped open Kevin turned to look at us as he tried to lock eyes with his crushed daughter but Sophie couldn't handle it she looked at me then started to walk to the door.  
"Soph.." she turned to look at me  
"I just wanna be on my own" she looked so scared I didn't want to leave her but I knew that she needed her space so I nodded my head and she ran out the door, I looked to Kevin the pure look of shock and confusion and guilt took over his face  
"erm... how long were you..." not Kevin but Molly I couldn't believe her nerve.  
"How long were we what...? Standing listening to Kevin Sophie's so called DAD and his slapper argue about the fact that you want him to give up everything and move away with you and your BASTARD child" I emphasised on the dad and bastard.  
"OI ...Kevin are you gonna let her speak to me like speak about your son like that ... Are you not even going to say anything...?" I can't believe her she was starting to make my blood boil Sophie's taken off some where I don't know where, and she's talking like she's his wife.  
"well its a well known fact that a child born out of wedlock is a bastard child, I just can't believe you've got the nerve after everything you've already done to come into this house and have a row did you not even think to check if their was anyone in...no but I suppose that your so wrapped up in your own little world that you don't think about anyone else" I looked at them searching their faces as I said the words Molly looked at Kevin for support but she wasn't getting any.  
"Er... think you should go...I've got to find Sopheh" Kevin's stare burning straight through Molly as he moved to towards the door.  
"NO ...you don't your not going any where near her at the moment the last thing she needs is your pathetic excuses and yes I think you should get out" I jumped in front of the door to stop Kevin from leaving he walked through to the kitchen running his hands through his hair in frustration as I turned my death stare to Molly.  
"who do you think you are talking to me like that you haven't got no right to say anything on this situation" here we go back to square one  
"who do I think I am" now I really can't believe her  
"I am Sophie's girlfriend you know the girl who you just broke into a million pieces with your sick little revelation, which gives me more right then you think, now I really think you should go before you do any more damage than you've done already" I said while opening the door and she walked out, I slammed the door walked into the Kitchen to where Kevin was sat at the table I stood rested against the doorway just looking at the broke man in front of me, I went and made us a brew, went over and sat opposite Kevin handed him his cup, I didn't know what to say, still couldn't get my head round why he would do something like that.  
" Im sorry" was what he came out with even knowing I wasn't the one he should be saying it to, I was so angry with him not for what he had done but for the fact he had hurt Sophie so much and I didn't like seeing her like that like a broken little girl so scared and fragile I need to be with her why did I let her go on her own, we sat in silence for quite a while , Kevin had pulled him self together, I don't get how men can do that something happens and they go back to like nothing has happened.  
"I know I got no right to ask this but please will ya not say anything" I stayed silent looking at the table surface.  
"Sian please don't say anything" a tone of desperation in his voice, I looked up at him searching his face for an answer as to why but there was nothing.  
"I won't say anything..." he let out a sigh of relief before I continued  
"but im not doing it for you...im doing it for Sophie, I don't want her to get hurt anymore then she is... ok but if she decides to say something im not going to stop her" I pulled out my phone to ring Sophie, wow the time, we had been sat here for 4 hours it was 5:40pm, so I rung Sophie to hear another phone ringing I looked around and saw Sophie's phone on the counter.

So I got up put my jacket on and went to look for Sophie, I left Kevin in the kitchen and went to the canal first this is where we always ran off when we wanted to be alone or to think but she wasn't here, I made my way to the park not there either, I checked round by the bus stop, it's been an hour since I started looking now 6:45pm, I haven't seen Sophie for 5 hours and I was starting to get worried  
"I knew I shouldn't of let her run off on her own" I mumbled to my self, but there's no use beating my self up over it know is there, I ran back to the street as the heavens had opened up I was drenched in a matter of seconds, I ran to the Kabin crashed through the door startling Norris a bit Rita laughed as she saw Norris jump but her expression went serious when she saw I wasn't laughing  
"sorry Rita but have you seen Sophie" I asked out of breath from running all the way from the park to the bus top round the corner back onto the street  
"erm.. No love I haven't why is something wrong..." Rita asked concerned  
" Why are you soaked" I just looked at Norris giving him a wtf look  
"Have you not looked out the window" I snapped back at him  
"sorry erm if you see her can you ring me please its important" I left my number with Rita and ran back out side to the really really wet weather but I had to keep looking for Sophie...

Thanx for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Description: Sians still looking for Sophie until she goes and looks in the pub but get something totally different then she bargained for :)  
Rating: anyone  
this chapter over ran a bit so I decided to split it into two parts hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 6 part 1

As I crashed through the shop door I was met with Chesney, Katie, Sunita and Eileen they seemed to be in deep conversation they looked at me then outside as I shut the door  
"Sian are you ok...your soaked" Sunita asked while grabbing a towel from the office and wrapping it round me.  
"yeh im fine have you not seen it outside" I snapped while shrugging the towel off and stepping back from Sunita they all looked at me weirdly like id forgotten to take the happy pill, I know she was only trying to help but my mind was going into overload with everything that has happened plus im dripping wet and freezing im a complete mess my hairs turned into rats tails... today is just not my day it started off bad turned good for all of a few seconds and now its completely ruined.  
"Sorry Sunita my minds just somewhere else at the moment..." I trailed off  
"well we can see that love, is everything ok." Eileen had spoke the words calmly,  
"have any of you seen Sophie" Chesney and Katie both shook there heads in unison saying no, I looked to Eileen and Sunita, I could tell by the look on their faces they could tell something was up that look of Caring, patience and generality about them...  
"No sorry I haven't seen her today" Eileen replied slowly  
"she didn't come back after her break so I thought she was with you... has something happened" Sunita said looking around the room glancing to the others..  
"well you could say that..."I trailed of turning my gaze to the floor trying to think of something to say other than  
"yeh something has happened me and Sophie were in her room making out when we heard to people come into the house shouting so we went to listen and it turns out that Kevin betrayed his whole family by sleeping with a home wrecking tart, oh and he got her pregnant, now Sophie's run off and she's been missing 5 hours and I still cant find her ..." no Sian you can't say that...I turned my gaze back to them I had to say something...  
"We just had a row with her dad that's all and I haven't seen her for a while, it's probably nothing but I can't find her anywhere" Sunita walked back round to finish serving Eileen  
"we both know that when Sophie goes off on one she just needs time to calm down...right bottle of vodka was it Eileen"  
"right im gonna go check the pub if you see her ring me yeh...bye" I turned on my heel and ran out the door back onto the flooded cobbles, the rain had started to get heavier and the more time I am apart from Sophie the more I worry, the huge bomb that had just been dropped in on her life, I knew I shouldn't of let her go, she didn't even have her phone on her no way of contacting her ...  
Sunita's p.o.v  
I heard Sian say goodbye as I reached for the bottle, I saw a space next to it occupied by a note, as I turned round I saw the door shutting, I looked at Eileen as I opened up the note to reveal Sophie's hand writing.  
" Tell my mum and Rosie im sorry and that I didn't mean for any of it to happen and tell them not to worry, tell Sian that I love her and im sorry that I left her earlier...I just don't know what to do now...we will have to wait and see what happens I guess...I should be back in a couple of days just need time to get my head round things Sophie xx"  
P.S  
I 've payed for everything that I took  
Bye Sunita  
My eyes went wide from reading the note I looked up to Eileen and nodded my head towards the office door, as she followed me in I shut the door, I handed the note to Eileen  
"what do you think it means" I asked confused  
"I don't know maybe she just needs some space...that must of been some row for her to take off like this" Eileen sighed  
"It must of been for Sophie to leave Sian...let me check to see what she took and then we will go give the note to Sian" I picked up an audit sheet and went back into the shop  
"how r u gonna no what she took" Eileen questioned  
"well I've run a shop for a while you pick up on stuff like this plus I only took a stock check after I got back earlier and not that many people have been in" I said as I started to look a round  
"Is everything ok Sunita" Katy asked quietly  
"erm yeh it's nothing to worry about" I replied while checking the rest of the stuff 15 minutes had past Eileen had shown the note to Chesney because he was refusing to leave until he knew what was going on, I walked behind the counter to check the shelves of medicine and alcohol  
"right so she's taken sweets, crisps, chocolate, water, paracetamol...vodka" I dragged out the last word piecing the last two words together" 'she wouldn't would she' I thought to my self  
"right we best go find Sally... she'll be in the pub" Eileen voice was low and shocked with that I locked up the shop and we made our way to the pub through the rain... 

Sians p.o.v  
"Sophie where are you" I mumbled as I ran through the rovers return doors the heat hit me instantly it was so nice and warm and sound changed from raindrops hitting the cobbles to friends and loved ones chatting and laughing but as I crashed through the third set of doors today it caused people to look over in my direction  
"Sian love are you alright" I cut Michelle off  
"does it look like im alright" I said motioning my hands down my body, I looked round to see Sally and Rosie staring at me, they were sitting in a group off people Janice, Carla, Haley, Julie and Sean, they looked like they were having fun I shuffled over leaving Michelle mumbling to her self.  
"Great what the hell am I gonna say, hi sally but ive lost your daughter... but technically she ran out...but I had let her go so its practically my fault no one knows where she is...but then again she ran away from Kevin so it's his fault... there you go it's Kevin's fault, right Sian say something" I thought  
"Hey everybody" I said trying to gather my thoughts of what I was going to say to Sally as I looked to the table.  
" yew been summoned again that's twice in one day Powers" I heard Janice say with a little snicker.  
" Oh Janice will you grow up" I snapped at her bit louder than intended, the whole pub was still quiet as I looked around the familiar faces Janice's had dropped, Sean tried to hold in the laughter as a couple of other people did.  
"Erm... have any of you seen Sophie" they all shook the heads  
"Not since your little scene in the factory earlier" Carla spoke up taking a sip of her wine  
"yeh they were in the middle of filling me in on that actually... they said it was like something you see in a movie... oh I wish I was there" Rosie squeaked out in an excited tone  
"right so none of you have seen Sophie since then... Perfect just perfect..." I trailed off  
"is everything alright love" I could hear the growing concern in Sally's voice  
"I really wish people would stop asking me that..." I replied throwing my head back in frustration of the question.  
"I and Sophie went back to the house earlier..." I trailed off cos I could see what Janice was thinking and plus this part was irrelevant, I had to lie well it's not a lie I just left a few parts out I took in a breath...  
"to cut a long story short...we had a row with Kevin and I haven't seen her in a while that's all " I let out the breath I had been holding in, and took a seat next to Rosie I could see her little brain ticking away, as the others chatted amongst them selves about Sophie if they knew where she might be  
"oooohhhh...park" Janice chucked in  
"Canal...I always see you two next to the canal" Carla offered  
"Shop...Kabin...cafe" Julie, Sean and Haley put in one after the other..  
"well how longs a while and with my dad what was it about" she had a wtf look, I knew that look all to well from Rosie we got at least one everyday if not two...  
"Erm slow down" I put my hand up in front of me counting the places of on my fingers  
"Park..ive looked, Canal checked she's not there either, as for the shop and Kabin she was not there and I haven't checked the cafe yet" I buried my head on the table in my arms sighing with defeat  
"How long Sian and what about" Rosie quizzes again  
"erm bout 5 nearly 6 hours it was nothing" my answer was muffled where my head was buried in my arms...we were interrupted by Sunita and Eileen who had rushed over to us they were nearly as soaked as I was.  
"Sian... Sian" Eileen called out something wasn't right the tone of her voice the look in her eyes  
"is everything ok...have you heard from Sophie" I asked, you could definitely notice the desperation in my voice as my head shot up in there direction, Sunita looked scared as she handed me a bit of paper  
"well it must of been some row for her to do a runner" I looked over to Janice she was bracing herself for my snappy reply  
"yeh well it was you don't know the half of it" I replied in defeat I couldn't be bothered to deal with Janice's little snide comments.  
"what's this" I looked to Sunita as I took the note and opened it slowly, It was in Sophie's hand writing but why does Sunita have it...my whole body tensed as I read the note...  
"we was hoping you would know I found it on the shelf in the shop behind the counter" Sunita tried to sound calm but she didn't do a very convincing job of it, Rosie moved closer to me looking over my shoulder to read the note, I dropped the note onto the table tracing both hands through my hair in frustration, Rosie picked it up  
"why would she just up and leave, we will have to wait and see what happens...what's that about" I thought to myself while Rosie read the note out loud...  
Rosie's p.o.v  
Sian's face went blank as she dropped the note I looked around everyone as I picked the note up an started to read it aloud...  
"Tell my mum and Rosie im sorry and that I didn't mean for any of it to happen and tell them not to worry," I trailed off looking to my mum then to Sian  
" tell Sian that I love her and im sorry that I left her earlier" I trailed off again  
"what did you two row about" I asked Sian as she got up and legged it out of the pub everyone was staring at me to finish...  
"I just don't know what to do now...we will have to wait and see what happens I guess...I should be back in a couple of days just need time to get my head round things Sophie xx"  
P.S  
I 've payed for everything that I took  
Bye Sunita"  
the whole pub was completely dead quiet looking and listening intently to the ongoing situation I handed the note to my mum and went after Sian...  
Sally's p.o.v  
I sat there staring into space towards Carla she was just in my line of view...can't believe that Sophie had run off again but why...  
"Well at least it said that she'll be back in a couple of day's heh" Janice's tone was comforting but Sally didn't want comforting she wanted answers to why her little girl had run off again. I looked at the note reading it over and over again...I didn't realise Sunita speaking to me as I looked up my eyes met hers they were full of guilt and concern...  
"What did she take" I asked in a low broken tone not expecting what sunita was about to say  
"erm Crisp, sweets, chocolate, water..." she trailed off as she was about to say something else  
"She . . . . .erm she also took . . . . . paracetamol and ...v." she said the last word quietly but it was as clear as a bee sting as I felt my heart break, my breathing became unbearable, I needed to get out as I got up I noticed Rosie had brought Sian back in the look in her eyes, you can normally see the sparkle in her eyes but there was nothing, like no one was in...

(right all these chapters are on my live journal so im just reposting to here and this chapter over ran so I had to split it into two parts, but on here it doesn't work like that it would just go straight to chapter 7 so sorry if it is a little long )

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Description: everything that has happened takes its toll on Sian.  
Rating: 14 some swearing

Recap: Sophie has found out her dads dirty little secret and has run off leaving a distraught Sian behind to pick up the pieces.

Chapter 6 part 2

Sians p.o.v  
I needed to get out of there still all these thoughts running through my minds. . . . . . . .

"where is she...is she ok...what did she mean by I guess well have to see what happens ...Oh I wish had stayed in there a little longer its was so nice and warm and out here its just yuck...absolutely freezing and its still wet...no shit Sherlock of course it wet because its raining." I thought to my self as I stood in the archway entrance to the pub looking out onto the cobbles it was like a mini river had formed on them, the rain drops pelting the rooftops and the puddles I love the sound of rain I find it calming but I absolutely hate it, I found my self arguing with myself over the weather I like the sound but I hated it, the muggy smell and it ruins your hair and your make-up...  
"uurgghh, see what you've reduced me to Sopheh you've got me arguing with myself about fucking weather" I mumbled to my self, I was so cold, I pulled my arms in tighter around me wishing that they were Sophie's but no such luck, the pub door swung opened and I went flying out into the street as the door hit me in the back me luckily I didn't fall over.  
" hey watch were your fu..." I stopped talking when I looked up to see Rosie standing their with her hands over her mouth in shock  
"Sian im so sorry...why were you just standing their and when did it start raining" Rosie said shocked and surprised at the fact she had just hit her sisters girlfriend with a door and the fact that it was raining.  
"because I didn't want to be in the rain again like I am now so I guess mission failure big time" I said while smoothing out my clothes and walking back over to Rosie rubbing my back where the door had hit.  
"Come back inside you'll catch that thingy out here you know the cold flu thing" she was really concentrating to find the right word.  
"Pneumonia" I offered as she struggled to find it.  
"yeh that" Rosie said, I shook my head as a smile crept onto my face, trust Rosie too make a bad situation funny, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder guiding me back to the door

"so what was the row about"  
"I'll tell you later when there's less people" as we walked back into the rovers we stopped in the middle as we heard Sally ask Sunita a question  
"what did she take" her voice was so frail  
"erm.. crisp, sweets, chocolate, water,"  
that's my soph I thought as I heard Sunita go through the list but she stopped as she was about to say something else, she cleared her throat and carried on...  
"She ...erm she also took...paracetamol and ...v." as soon as Sunita had said the words they hit me, like I a part of me had just been ripped clean off the words repeated them selves in my head going round and round  
"she wouldn't theirs got to be an explanation" I thought.  
Sally had noticed me standing here with Rosie, my legs felt like they where gonna give way, I was so tired, cold and empty, Rosie ushered me over to the booth and sat me down.  
I just sat there staring into space, Sally had knelt down next to me, she took my hand and was talking to me but I couldn't hear what she was saying my brain wasn't processing anything all I wanted was Sophie back with me, I didn't feel right it might of had something to do with the fact that I had been out in the cold rainy weather for god knows how long and how much I've been stressing over Sophie, plus the little fact that sunita had revealed, "drugs and booze" I couldn't get them two words out of my head I felt sick, my head was spinning like I had just gone to a fair and got on the waltzers twice in a row, I couldn't think straight, I felt tears prick my eyes I tried to hold them back but it was to late a single tear ran down my cheek, I turned my head to look in Sally's direction she was staring at me her eyes watching me intently, She stood back up and went to the bar, I heard her talking with Michelle, I tried to listening but all I heard Michelle mention was Sophie's name and how she treated me and that Sophie didn't love me anymore, a weird feeling washed through my body I couldn't explain it, I Stood up turning in the direction of Michelle, I had to grab onto the back board of the booth to stop my self from falling back down, I was a bit dizzy but I regained my stance and managed to stand on my own.  
"You what" I said slowly but loud enough for everyone to hear...

Sally p.o.v  
I saw her standing there she looked so empty, the colour had been washed from her skin she was so pale, Rosie moved her to the booth she sat down and I moved over to her kneeling beside her I took her hand moved a bit of hair tucking it behind her ear she didn't respond to my touch she didn't even blink  
"Sian you know Sophie loves you, she wouldn't do anything stupid like that especially if it meant it would hurt you" I watched her as she slowly moved her head to the side to look in my direction she didn't make eye contact, I searched her eyes and her face to see if she had heard me but there was nothing.

I got up and walked over to the bar and asked Michelle for a Brandy as I looked back to Sian still sitting there lifeless...  
"she's not old enough to drink" Michelle replied with a hint of smugness  
"her body needs something to calm her nerves, look at her she is in total shock" I hissed back  
"you know our Ryan would never treat her like that" Michelle scoffed  
"like what" I wanted to know what she meant  
"oh nothing just thinking out loud sorry" Michelle responded digging her heels in a bit more  
"well you've said it now, so please carry on" I said calmly  
"well she's obviously had enough for her just to up and leave, looks like she didn't love Sian after all" Michelle responded in an even tone to match Sally's  
I was about to speak when I heard Sians Voice  
"You what..." her voice so coarse  
"I...err... I" Michelle was lost for words  
"Don't say anything unless you got the facts right first... you don't know the first thing about our relationship ...you haven't got a clue what's happened today...SO don't you fucking dare." she trailed off she didn't look good, with in that second she had crashed to the floor with a thud  
"SIAN ..."I moved back over to her I checked to see if she was still breathing  
"mum is she alright" Rosie said she was startled at the sight before her  
"I think she just passed out Rosie give me yaw jacket...after whatever has happened today I don't blame her but we need to find Sophie" I said while raising Sians limp body to put the jacket on her..  
"Owen can you carry her back to the house please" he didn't object he just did as I asked  
"I'll go get the doctor" Carla offered  
"Thanx Carla" I said looking back to her, I wrapped my arm around Rosie and started to walk to the door before we left I turned to look at Michelle  
"this isn't over not by along shot" with that I walked out

Three hours Later the doctor had been and gone he said that it was just exhaustion that caused her to black out he wasn't impressed when we told him that she was out in the pouring rain for a while and the stress didn't help but she would be fine when she wakes up...

Sians p.o.v  
I woke up to the sweet smell of my girl as I sat up the room was pitch black  
"Soph" but I got no answer I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, I had a pounding headache like someone had hit me over the head with a hammer. I remembered my little outburst in the rovers I threw my head into my hands as the rest of the days events came flooding back.

I stood up slowly and turned the light on, I realised that I was in her room that's why I woke up to her smell, I walked over to her chair picked up her hoodie and put it on I just wanted to be close to her as I snuggled into the hoodie I held it up around my neck breathing in the scent.

I walked out the room and down the stairs as I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard 5 voices, Sally's, Kevin's, Carla's, Rosie's and Rita's, I entered the Kitchen I walked past them and jumped up onto the counter crossing my legs and picked up Sophie's phone and twiddling it in my thumbs they sat there and just stared at me for a second Rosie jumped up and tackled me with a hug at least I was already sitting down.  
"wooaah there Rosie" I giggled as she backed off  
"sorry we were really worried" she replied to answer her actions  
"How do ya feel love" Rita asked  
"I feel a lot better thanx" I turned my attention back to the phone  
"The police have been" Rosie squeaked out in the awkward silence  
"what are they doing" I asked turning my gaze to Kevin the glare didn't go unnoticed  
"erm...they keeping a look out they can't really do anything until she's been missing a whole 24-48 hours because she left the note saying she will be back in a couple of days" Sally said noticing the glare I was giving Kevin  
"No but she didn't say that she said she might be and did you tell them about the pills and th..." I pushed my hair back out of my face as I rested my head in my hands  
"yes we did but it doesn't change anything..."  
"dad said the reason why you three had a row was because he said he was still uncomfortable with the situation" as Rosie said it my head shot up I looked over to Kevin and just nodded my head,  
"I am sorry Sian I didn't mean it" Kevin chimed in it wasn't my place to say anything so I just nodded along again.  
I looked to the floor as the five of them started their conversation again...  
I slid up Sophie's phone to unlock it, she had a picture of us kissing at the park I traced my thumb over the picture, thinking of where could she be, I looked at the time it read 23:08pm  
"You know its Sophie's birthday after tomorrow" I said putting the phone onto my lap and pulling Sophie's hoodie up to my neck, they all looked at me once again stopping there conversation Sally stood up and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug as tears fell from my eyes this time I didn't even try to stop them  
"I know and you know what we are still gonna have her party over at the rovers because I know she will be back, you know she will want her presents" I nodded and laughed wiping my tears away as she said the last part  
"You think so"  
"I know so coz she can't bare to be with out you, so just keep your chin up eh" Carla said walking over to me and giving me a hug...

The night was cold thunder and lightening were roaming in the night Sky, the moon was bright and made its self clear through the breaks in the clouds, the rain had stopped for now, there was a brunette who was sound asleep in a room in a hostel that had been kind enough to put her up for the a couple of night like she had asked, Next to her lay an half empty vodka bottle and pills which were spread across the floor...

Thanx for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Description: filling in the missing gap of why and where Sophie been :)  
Rating: 14 contains a scene of suicidal activity :( don't want to give anything away :)

Thanx for all the comments

Chapter 7

Sophie's p.o.v  
As I ran out my front door slamming it shut behind me I ran off down the street in direction of the canal. I sat there for a while thinking about all the things that have bombarded my life over the past year.  
Like my mum getting cancer I know she's beaten it but the thought that we could of lost her still lingers you know, then I fell in love with my best friend which happened to be a girl and we started dating in secret, Sian falling ill at prom which she had to have an operation for and I thought that she was just trying to get out of going because she was ashamed of us but she really was ill, then Claire found out and opened her big gob to everyone on the train about us, then we ran off because we were scared that our parents would stop us from seeing each other as they did when they found out we had lied about going to Sians mums instead we went to the music festival, then when Rosie convinced us to come back Sian was disowned by her parents and I found out she had a brother that died 5 years ago in a car accident that they were both involved in and Sian had survived, then we got booted out of the choir because of our sexuality and now my so called dad has betrayed the woman he claims that he loves by getting that bitch Molly Dobbs his best friends wife pregnant and she wanted him to runaway with her and her bastard child.  
I looked down to my wrist which had the watch that my dad had given me, so I took it off in anger and chucked it I didn't see where it landed but I didn't care I think I heard it land in the water, I didn't want anything from him. So all in all it's been a great year for me...  
"...Oh my god Jacks my half brother...!" I thought as the magnitude of today's events sunk in.  
The only question that was going around my head was why...why did he do it...wait if Jacks his son then that means that he was with her before last Christmas...I felt a horrible tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach as I thought about it...how could he do that to my mum...she had cancer and she needed him and he was off getting his jolly's while she had to suffer...  
"im gonna be sick" I ran and threw my self at the railings leaning over towards the water as I was sick, after a couple of minutes of being sure that I wasn't going to be sick again I stood up straight wiping my mouth with arm and ruffling my hand through my hair letting out a defeated sigh, I leaned back down resting my hand on the railings and dropping back into my thoughts not that I had dropped out of them...how could he do that to me and Roseh...I couldn't help think that it was something I did...was this Gods way of punishing me.  
It was getting cold the sky was full of dark grey bubbly clouds, I had realised I had run out with out my jacket, I put my hand into my trouser pocket to retrieve my phone but it was empty...  
"Uurgghh, c'mon seriously do you wanna make it any harder for me for fuck sake! " I shouted looking up at the sky, an old lady was trailing past slowly she stopped and looked at me like I was some sort of crazy homeless person as I made eye contact with her she speed off don't let that appearance fall ya she was quick .  
"SORRY" I shouted but she walked even faster.  
"Great, now what" I said looking down to the floor and kicked a stone across the pavement.  
I started walking back to the street, as I got nearer to the bus stop I saw her getting off the bus the bus I tried to ignore her but I couldn't because she started to walk over towards me  
"Oi Sophie" why the hell is she calling me is she being serious, I look around sarcastically then point to my self,  
"you got to be joking" I shouted at her she was now standing in front of me, all I wanted to do was hit her, but how would I explain it to my mum with out breaking her heart, I pulled my arms in tight around me as to give me some source of security.  
"what do yew want" I snarled at her  
"well there's no need to be like that" she was so calm and smug it annoyed me even more  
"what do yew mean there's no need to be like that, I've got every reason to be like this"  
"me and your dad...we" I cut her off I was now at boiling point her face was so smug like she didn't care what she had done or who she was going to hurt.  
"Yew and me dad what..." she was about to talk again when I cut her off  
"wait let me guess...what was it...oh yer I remember you fucked my dad! " as I said the words her face didn't even crack, still so smug she moved in closer to me put her head next to my ear  
"yeh I did and you know what, he said that he loved me and that he would leave you your mum and Rosie in a heartbeat if it meant we could start a life together so I guess your not all that special to him, especially now as he's got the son that he's always wanted so I don't see the reason for him having to keep up the act like he cares about all of you...what was it he said to me... oh yeh I remember now...he only stuck around because you were the easy route in life..." she whispered it so proud of herself, I pushed her back shaking my head I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of letting her see that she had got to me.  
" For the lips of an adulteress drip honey, and her speech is smoother than oil; but in the end she is bitter as gall, sharp as a double-edged sword. Her feet go down to death; her steps lead straight to the grave. She gives no thought to the way of life; her paths are crooked, but she knows it not. Proverbs 5:3-9 " I recited to her, her facial expression had dropped she was well and truly confused, I took off in direction of the shop not looking back to her I wasn't going to let her see she had got to me even knowing that, that might be a bit late in giving the way I just took off.  
I definitely couldn't go home not after what she had said, even if she was lying I still can't face him not yet, I need to get away from here...  
"please be open" I whispered to my self hoping that Sunita was at the shop, as I got to the door the closed sign was displayed with a note under it saying  
"popped out be back in an hour or two" I remembered that Sunita had given me a spare key to the shop in case she needed me to open up, she gave it to me when Adi was in hospital and she had never asked for it back, luckily I had my keys with me I looked around to see if there was anyone around and unlocked the door and snuck inside .  
At least it was warm in here, I walked into the office and sat down on the chair at the desk, my brain started to go into overdrive as that's all it seemed to be doing lately, I was trying to make sense of everything that had happened but their was no explanation well none that I could think of...but wait nothing justifies having an affair... Is there but what if what she said was true and that he had only stuck around for the sake of it...uuurrrggghh...why did she have to say all those things to me... earlier when I had found out it was like she had a knife in her hand and just now when she said that my dad was gonna leave us for her it was like she had dug that knife right in...what did I ever do to her... I once again disengaged my thought train as I like to call it, I looked at the clock it read 15:35pm, I needed to get out off here off the street I need to think about what to do and I can't do that here, I grabbed a peace of paper and a pen and basically wrote a note saying that I was going away for a couple of days and for them not to worry and that I was sorry I don't know what for but I felt that after everything that has happened to this family that it somehow must be tied to me, After the third attempt of writing a note the first two sounded a bit suicidal even knowing that's how I felt but its wouldn't be fair on them, I got up to walk back into the shop to grab some bits to take with me.  
I stopped in front of the mirror; I stood there in shock at what I saw

"Oh my fucking god Sian what have you done!" I shrieked as I ran over to the mirror moving my hair from my neck I had a huge love bite and I mean it's huge how the hell am I gonna cover that up, my thoughts flashed back to Sian "I can't just leave her but I can't just stick around either" not thinking anymore about it because I know if I did think about her then I wouldn't find the courage to do what I was going to do I walked into the shop grabbing what I ever I craved and went to put the money into the till for what I had took when I saw them, they seemed to stand out I picked up the bottle and placed it in the bag along with the pills that seemed to stand out as well,

"Well they do say that it helps take away the pain and helps you to forget, I placed the note down where the drink had been locked the door, I thought it would be best if I left out the back way so that way no one would see me, I walked through the office realising that I had left my jacket here when I had run off over to the factory on my break my thought automatically flashed back to Sian but I blocked them back out... I decided to walk a bit further off the street to get a bus in case anyone saw me.

I decided to stayed on the bus for about 20 minutes I got off and I realised I had no idea where I was, no phone nothing I had about £20 on me and the stuff that I had took from the shop

"nice one Sophie...perfect just fucking perfect" I thought to my self, I had been walking for a while now I was so lost that I think I may of past the same house about three maybe four times that the thing with British roads their so swirly you get lost easily, it had been raining for a while I was completely soaked, it started to get dark being winter an all but I didn't have a clue what the time was as I had thrown my watch and lost it in the anger of the moment earlier.  
My legs were starting to hurt and I was still no closer to finding out where I was and I think I just passed that house again, I continued to walk ignoring the pain in my legs, I came across a building it looked like a homeless shelter, don't know what gave it away probably the fact that there were loads of homeless looking people around, I walked inside and it opened up into a lobby from the outside it has the look that puts you right off but inside it looks really nice almost like a hotel but you knew it wasn't a hotel because there was a load of scruffy looking people every where and notice boards with community group info, aa meeting info and loads of other boring notices.  
A woman approached me she wasn't like the others she was clean for a start smartly dressed she was about 25-30 years old, she had short brown hair, she was a bit taller than me brown eyes.  
"Hi there" she said  
"erm... hi" I said looking around  
"are you ok" she asked a bit concerned, I didn't even know her and she sounded concerned  
"err...yeh...I guess" I didn't really know her so I didn't know what to say.  
"You guess..." she looked at me weird  
"yeh its just been a really bad day"  
"right... so you got a name" she said while walking off  
"yeh" I said as she turned around and motioned me to follow her, I stood there for a second to look where she was going she had walked over to what I figured to be some sort of reception desk, so I walked over and stood in front of the desk.  
"So your name" she said looking up from her computer screen  
"yeh it's...Sophie...Sophie Webster" I replied  
" Hi Sophie my names Louise. so how comes a girl that looks like she lives a good life is here" she questioned like she could see right through me  
" trust me I don't live that good of a life" I said rolling my eyes  
"well you live with your mum and dad and your sister a steady life a nice home good friends maybe even a special someone...so how did I do..." she trailed off looking back down to her computer screen  
"how did you do that" I was a bit freaked out until she turned her computer screen  
"oooohhhh that's how" I said with letting out a little laugh  
"Facebook a great thing you know tells you a lot about someone...but it still doesn't explain why your here" she quizzed  
"I just need somewhere to stay for a couple of days " I said getting straight to the point  
" well lucky for you im in a giving mood today follow me" with that I followed her down a long hallway this place really was like a hotel the halls were nicely decorated with wood panelling the carpet was red and it looked really soft you could feel your foot sink into it  
"Nice place"  
"I should think so after all the money I've put into it"  
"this is yours"  
"yep its all mine I grew up on the streets looking after my brother and one day I decided enough was enough and I had to make something of my self so I got into college with help from the social when I was eighteen took a course in law decided I liked it so much that I thought I would carry it on and became a lawyer" she stopped outside a room opened the door for me to walk in..  
"I thought it was about time that I gave people a second chance like I got" she continued as I walked through the door  
"wow for a hostel this is Really nice" I said as I explored the room  
"Yep its like a mini apartment you won't find one quite like it" she laughed  
"you can stay here as long as you like...just one condition"  
" your not kidding there" It had three rooms inside this one room bathroom kitchen and bedroom as you walk in its the bedroom which opens up into the Kitchen then an off side room which is the bathroom looks like my day was starting to get better after all.  
"no trouble" I nodded my head in agreement turning my attention back to the room  
"Right well I leave you to it... if you need anything I will be in the lobby for another couple of hours then my brother will be here his names Lucas" she shut the door and I stood there in the middle of the room, took my jacket off put it over the back of a chair, I looked at the clock on the desk, I couldn't believe the time it was 21:00pm I had been walking around for ages and I was soaked, five minutes later there was a knock at the door I opened the door it was Louise she had bought a change of clothes for me...  
"Mind reader" I laughed as she smiled  
"Oh my god what happened to your neck" I didn't catch on to what she meant as I ran over to the mirror as I felt the heat rise in my cheeks  
"oohh that yeh well" I laughed a little bit  
"something to do with the girl you were kissing in your profile pic" my head shot up she placed the clothes on the bed  
"don't look so worried I don't care a relationship is a relationship at the end of the day whether its between a boy and a girl, a boy and a boy or a girl and a girl it doesn't make the slightest difference to me there's a washing machine and a dryer in the kitchen area and there washing stuff under the sink"  
"really" I said it a bit more shocked than intended as I went and looked  
"yep I told you, you won't find a hostel quite like this one" she laughed as she turned on her heel to walk out  
"Thanx Louise" I said she looked at me and nodded her head  
I got changed and put my clothes into the wash, It was now 21:54pm, I was sat on the bed staring at the pills and the vodka while munching on the crisps and sweets I was about a quarter of the way through the vodka when I opened the pills spilling them out onto the bed I stared at them before I picked up one put it into my mouth slowly giving myself time to change my mind and took a swig of the vodka, as I looked across into the mirror I traced the mark Sian had left all the feelings rushing back I was trying so hard to fight them as I picked up a second pill a tear fell down cheek desperately trying to block her out I took another pill, I threw my head into my hands as her face intruded my thoughts I couldn't stop the tears from falling, I thought alcohol was meant to make you forget not think even more

"uurgghh why are you doing this to me Sian" she wasn't even here and she was making it impossible I took another as her face was still there and I couldn't go through with it the thought of not seeing her again was unbearable thinking that I could be so stupid and give in so easily to the moment of weakness well I wasn't going to I couldn't leave her mum and Rosie on their own.  
I got up trying to find my footing and placed the half empty vodka bottle on the side next to the bed and slowly walked over to the bathroom I stood in front of the mirror starring at my self trying to get my head straight, I turned the tap on taking the cold water into my hands and splashing it over my face. I walked back to the bed pushing the pills onto the floor as I climbed on to the bed.  
My head hit the pillow as I could hear the thunder rolling outside as I let her take over my thoughts It wasn't long until I passed out with her face imprinted in my head smiling at me...

Thanx for reading hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Description: focusing a bit more on Sian and her relationship with Carla  
Rating : anyone  
It overran a bit sorry but once I start writing I can't stop so I split this chapter into to two parts  
:)xx

Chapter 8 part 1  
Louise's p.o.v  
I made my way back to the room that I put her in, I noticed she was drenched from where it had been raining so I thought I would increase my Florence nightingale reputation by taking her some spare clothes, I knocked on the door as she answered immediately, I noticed a huge mark on her neck, I knew exactly what it was I wondered if she even knew it was there,

"Oh my god what happened to your neck" she ran over to the mirror, as I laughed a little as I walked into the room.  
"Oh that yeh well" she laughed, I noticed she was getting a tad bit embarrassed so I decided to add to it  
"something to do with that girl your kissing in your profile pic?" I watched her intently as I placed the clothes down on the bed as I asked the question her head shot up her eyes went wide, the truth is I didn't care I had been there once but im not going to get into that now.  
"Don't look so worried I don't care, a relationship is a relationship at the end of the day whether its between a boy and a girl, a boy and a boy or a girl and a girl" I left telling her that the was a washing machine and a dryer in the kitchen and the stuff she need was in the cupboard,  
"Thanx Louise" she said I nodded my head in a reply and walked back to the lobby.

Its been 2 hours and 50 minutes since I took Sophie's some spare clothes, which means my brother is late which he's not normally something must of happened at his work, there were no thoughts of is he ok or what if something has happened while he was at work and it got out of hand, but now im thinking them... I got up made myself some coffee my eighth cup today its bad right...  
I sat back down at my desk, the girls facebook page was still open on my screen, as her profile was unlocked which meant that I could have a little snoop round, from what I saw of the pictures it looked like she lived a nice life, there were some with a caption which said "when me and Sian went on our little runaway mission 2010:)" and there were some of her and another girl tagged as Rosie Webster I took it she was her sister as she only looked a little bit older they had the same features brown hair, blue eyes...and the rest apart from this girl dressed like a grade A* slapper and something else caught my eye Sophie wore a silver cross around her neck so I think that meant she was religious but then again doesn't religion go against gay people hhhnmmm...I decided that was enough prying until I looked at her wall posts before logging off

"what harm could it do" I thought to my self  
"hey sis how's ya day been" I looked up to see my darling little brother looking down at me well he's not so little anymore, I didn't even hear him come in.  
"good your late, ohh we've got a new arrival by the way I put her in room 23 down the hall..." I said giving him a disapproving look and pointing down the hall  
"well I missed you too...so what's this one then, a teenage ticking time bomb or are they different this time" he was still dressed in his uniform so I guess he had just come straight home from his shift  
"Don't get sarky with me, so...hows your day been" I asked while turning my full attention back to Sophie's profile..  
" It was ok a girl has run away no leeaaad..." that's all I heard the rest was garbled, I looked at a post from her girlfriend her name was Sian Powers, she was the same girl that was in Sophie's profile pic so I take it she is Sophie's girlfriend...

" Hey Soph if there's a chance your reading this then please know that we are all worried about you and we want you to come home, I feel lost here with out ya just like im someone who's randomly walked into another persons house... Sunita found your note and she told us what you took from the shop, please don't do something stupid, were not mad at ya, we can work this out together Sophie, I know its gonna be a big change to things but it doesn't have to be not if you don't want it to?... I spoke to your dad and he said that he was sorry and he didn't mean it to happen, I know that won't mean anything to you, but what ever happens you still got me FOREVER, I LOVE YOU Sophie Lauren Webster xxxx S just come back home" posted at 23:30pm

I felt like I could cry, my mouth parted in shock as I read it, she had runaway from what I don't have the slightest clue but from this post I guess its to do with her dad...and it wasn't my place to go asking questions but at least she was safe and not out on the streets, something stuck out though

"Sunita told us what you took from the shop please don't do something stupid" what does that even mean...  
"did you say a girl had runaway..." I trailed off looking up to my brother but he wasn't there  
"Is this the new arrival" his voice scared the shit out of me made me jump a little as I grabbed onto the arms of the chair to calm my self as I held in the scared scream that wanted to jump from my lips making its self known but I managed to hold it in as I shut my eyes, I turned around to look at him.  
"what the fuck Lucas seriously you've got to stop doing that its creepy the way you move around so silently" I said as he looked at me like what the hell are you going on about  
."..It's like your a secret ninja you don't work for the police at all that's just a cover up" I joked with him, when he was little all he wanted to be was a ninja.  
"right so how many cups of coffee you had today then your way to addicted" his gaze shifted to the coffee as did mine, I looked at him as my hands snaked them selves around the cup gripping firmly onto it and giving him the evil eye as to say my coffee no touchy all mine, but it was true I was addicted it was one of my three loves the others being this place and my creepy ninja style brother...  
"oookkkk then back to the girl" he said pointing at the screen  
" erm...yeh...is she the runaway" he put his hand into his police vest as he pulled out a picture and showed it to me he opened his little black description book  
"Sophie Webster aged 15 turns 16 on the 4th well I guess tomorrow now, runaway from home after having a row with her dad..." he looked back towards the hallway took his mobile out  
"what...what are you doing" I asked him cautiously my voice pitch a little high  
"I have to call this in Lou" he said back to me in a calm tone of voice  
"no you can't not yet... let me go and talk to her first yeh let her say her peace she obviously ran away for a reason" he looked at me as I gave him my best puppy dog eyes  
"why are you being like this" he asked as I got up and started to walk down the hallway I stopped turned around to answer him  
"being like what...im not being like nothing...right you best stay here the uniform might scare her a bit" I said backing down the hall I turned and carried on walking, I stopped when I got to her door... I hesitated to knock at first but I had to so I knocked there was no answer, I waited a minute then I knocked again but still no reply,  
"she must be asleep" I thought as I opened the door to see her laying on her back sprawled across the mattress, I noticed little white spots on the carpet as I opened the door fully and walked closer I noticed the bottle of alcohol on the table next to the bed.  
"oh my god, how could I of been so stupid" I ran over to the bed to see pills over the floor and the empty pill bottle on the edge of the bed, I shook her calling her name but nothing no response she was breathing but she wasn't waking up...

Back at the Webster's 23:23pm

Sian p.o.v

I had been sat there listening to them talking about plans for Sophie's party at the Rovers for the last 10 minutes and my headache was getting worse, I didn't want to take any medication because i wanted to feel pain, I needed to feel something in order to make it feel real... everything that's happened it just feels like im in a bad dream...  
I was still sat on the counter snuggled into her Hoodie, In away it made me feel like she was here I knew she wasn't but it made me relax a little, I eased my self off the counter and walked over to the medicine cupboard it got to a point were my headache was unbearable I wanted to feel the pain but I couldn't take it, I got a glass of water placed it onto the side and took the paracetamol out of the cupboard and just stared at them while my grip had tightened on the bottle you could see my knuckles going white...  
"are you alright Sian" it was Carla asking this time I think everyone on the street has asked me  
"im fine" I snapped as I threw my head back taking a couple then slammed the bottle down on the side and ran back up stairs with Sally and Carla calling after me .  
I don't know why I had got so worked up, I don't even know what over, Im just tired of people asking me if im alright I guess.  
I walked back into her room turning the light on and just stood in the middle of the room for a couple of seconds, I turned her laptop on as I slumped into the chair at her desk, logged into my facebook went onto Sophie's profile, I didn't even no what I was doing I stared at the pictures for a couple of minutes looked at the time it had only been 26 minutes since I had woken up,  
"there might be a chance that she might look at her facebook she never goes with out updating her status at least once a day but this wasn't just any day" I thought but it couldn't hurt so I wrote her a message on her wall telling her that we were worried about her and that I wanted her to come home and not to do anything stupid in regards to the pills and vodka but I didn't put it like that.  
I logged off and decided to go back down stairs and apologize to Carla I didn't mean to snap but Sophie could be lying somewhere any where and no one would even notice her they will probably think she's just another tearaway teenager who's gone off the rails but she hasn't...  
I made my way into the kitchen, Sally was scribbling down plans for the party on a piece of paper, I think this was her way of saying that Sophie is coming back, and all I've thought about is my self in all of this I didn't even think about Sally and how she must be feeling her daughters run off with booze and drugs making us think the worst.  
She doesn't even know the fact that Sophie ran off was to do with the man sitting next to her the man she loved had done the dirty on her and her family and fathered another child behind her back...  
I walked back round to the table jumped back up onto the counter which was the only space where I could sit, I looked at my hands as they played with the sleeves of the jumper as I apologized to Carla  
"erm Carla..."  
she didn't answer she just looked over to me with deep concern, even knowing Carla can be a grade a bitch she was good to me she was better then good she was like a mum to me especially after the incident in the street where my parents publicly disowned me, Sally was as well don't get me wrong but she was Sophie's mum and sometimes it would just get awkward if me and Sophie had a row  
I could talk to Carla about anything and she would listen after everything that happened with my parents I started going off the rails a bit not much but just like missing school and staying out late with Sophie and drinking, but Carla put me get back on track and made me realise that while I was dragging Sophie down with me and we have an agreement that no body knows about yet but they will find out soon if it happens that is... I would even go and sit in her office and talk to her, she would get so distracted from her work and tell me to leave sometimes but I knew all the right buttons push and she couldn't say no, she might as well be my mum she shows more interest in me than my actual mother ever did.  
"Im sorry for snapping earlier I didn't mean to" I said pulling myself from my thoughts  
"C'mon I think we should go for a walk we need to have a chat" she got up put her jacket on and signalled at me to get my coat in this way she was exactly like a mum she would never take no for an answer, I got up of the side with effort making a point that I couldn't be bothered but she just looked at me like do it now and so I put my coat...  
"I will bring her back in a little while and you make sure you wrap up warm" Carla looked to Sally and nodded towards me, "yep definitely like my mum " I thought as I laughed  
"what's so funny young lady" she quizzed in reply to my laughter  
I looked at her with a smile on my face

"Nothing just thinking" but the smile soon disappeared when thoughts of Sophie lying in a ditch somewhere came back into my head...  
"well im not going to sleep tonight so there no rush" Sally replied defeated, I gave her a hug  
"She will be back Sally I know it" I just hoped that she believed me gave her a smile then walked to the door with Carla and shouted bye as we walked out the door.

The moon was shinning bright through the breaks in the clouds, it had stopped raining but the thunder and lighting were still making themselves well known as they fought in the night sky. We walked down the cobbles in silence until we reached the canal...  
"Sian you know you can talk to me about anything don't you" I remember saying that to Sophie yesterday because she seemed to be distancing her self from me a bit but that might of been just me thinking to much into it.  
"I know and there's nothing to say " I replied I didn't even believe my self so there was no way Carla was going to believe me  
"Really well I don't believe you" see I told you she wouldn't believe me  
"Sian..." I didn't respond to her I just walked over to the railings and rested my body against them  
"Sian will you look at me" she said in authoritative tone of voice it scared me little and its not the first time either, the first time I had heard that voice was a month ago when she had ago at me for skipping school you know like a normal teenager does once in a while but it wasn't just the once...

...Flash back...

"SIAN LOUISE POWERS" I heard a familiar voice shout  
I turned around to see Carla standing next to her car with a lot of shocked people standing behind her including Sally  
"Busstteedd great one Sian frickin perfect" my mind was rambling as I just stood there in shock  
"SIAN get here now" I looked at her the authority in her voice scared the shit out of me and she wasn't even my mum  
"right just play it cool...I so knew I should of waited...why cola bottles why" my mind continued rambling as I walked over to her  
" I haven't got all day you know" I stopped in my tracks as a huge grin took over my face im gonna be in so much shit later but hey I decided to walk even slower just to wind her up, she looked to the floor shaking her head, as I got to her I received the bollocking of my life not even my former dad scared me this much...

Carla's p.o.v

I got out of my car and found the key for the factory...  
"you alright girls" I said retrieving my folders from my car and handing them to Janice  
"hi Mrs Connor how was your night?" I was about to reply to Haley when I noticed a certain blonde haired girl came out of the kabin, I checked the time on my watch it read 9:32am  
"oh I don't believe this"  
"don't believe what mrs Connor" Haley quizzed  
"SIAN LOUISE POWERS" I shouted walking back down the steps standing next to my car they all looked at me like I had gone mad but no one knew the reason I was so mad. She turned around and stood there  
"SIAN get here now" you could certainly here the authority in my voice it scared me a little, I've been in this situation before but that was when I was in Sians place and my mother in mine  
she started walking over but she was taking her time  
"I haven't got all day you know" I shouted as she stopped, I saw myself in her that grin on her face and she started walking even slower like she was trying to wind me up and it worked  
"oooohhhh "I moaned to myself shaking my head looking at the floor, she definitely reminded me of my self, I think that's why even knowing its only been what one and a half months but I felt responsible for her, I can't explain it but...she had the Webster's but she had no one on her side for family and I wanted to help her... she was now stood in front of me after a fashion of trying to make her point of winding me up...  
"What do you think your playing at we had an agreement remember" I said to her with the visibility of disappointment in my voice and on my face  
"ohh what agreements that aye" Janice once again sticking her nose in we both ignored her,  
"im sorry Carla...but I wa..."  
"you was what Sian...you were going to school but let me guess the first lesson was in the kabin" she looked at me with the wtf expression I saw that expression so much from Rosie when she used to work for me  
"No...I was going to say that I really wanted cola bottles actually if you had let me finish and then I thought I would have my first lesson in the kabin" she said the last bit sarcastically, I felt a smile tug at my lips but I couldn't let her see that  
"right well If you want to keep our agreement then you best start bucking your ideas up young lady because if it does happen then there will be no more missing school do you hear me but the way your going about it its definitely not going to happen" I regained the authority back in my voice  
" I know Carla im sorry and I still want to go ahead please your the clos" I cut her off by clearing my throat before she could say anything else in front of people I looked around everyone looked baffled by our little conversation  
"Right... im gonna get going to school now so bye" she started to walk back wards  
"Oh no you don't me and you both no that you wont be going to school to day missy so don't try and play that game, I invented that game its the oldest trick in the book" I just realized that I had called my self old as she burst out laughing  
"oohh you know what I mean " I walked round behind her and pushed her towards the factory  
"by the way there acting you would think that she's Sians mum" I heard someone whisper a smile crept onto my face at the fact people could actually see me as Sians mum.  
"What you doing" she was still laughing as i opened the door and dragged her inside and whispered

"your punishment" her face dropped as she stood in the middle of the room, everyone walked in and started to get settled  
"everyone can I have you attention please...If you need anything coffee tea food, Just ask Sian here and she will get you what ever you need so don't hesitate" I raised my voice so that everyone could hear me.  
"WHAT Carla you can't be serious" her voice pitch was high and a look of shock written all over her face, I winked at her and started to walk to my office.  
"Im not doing it" I stopped turned around  
"REMEMBER GIRLS ANYTHING AT ALL" she glared at me and rolled her eyes as I raised my voice again for everyone to hear me, and carried on walking to my office.  
"THIS IS CHILD LABOR" I heard her shout  
"WELL THEN YOU SHOULD OF GONE TO SCHOOL SHOULDN'T YA" I shouted back and closed the door...  
...end of flashback...

Part 2 carry's straight on :)

Carrying straight on :)

Chapter 8 part 2

Sians p.o.v

I smiled at the memory as she walked up and stood next me placing her hands on the railings  
I looked towards her  
"Carla im sorry" her head darted in my direction with a look of disbelief, I didn't even know what I was apologizing for I just felt I had to, my eyes started to sting as I felt a tear run down my left cheek I wiped it away quickly hoping she didn't notice, she grabbed my arm and turned me in her direction  
"Right you listen to me, you've got nothing to be sorry for ok" she wiped the tears from face and pulled me into a hug, I felt safe again but not as safe as Sophie makes me feel when she holds me but when Carla holds that's how I wished my mum would hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok but she never did but now I had Carla to do that.  
"I didn't know the right time to tell you this but now seems a good time..." she paused and pulled away from me, I had calmed down a bit the tears stopped but the silent sobs still racked through my body as I my breathing returned to normal  
"tell me what" I managed my voice was hoarse from where I had been crying  
"the other day ...the other day I got a call from the social and they erm said that my err.. application has been approved" she struggled with the words a bit but when she finished I found my self crying again  
"why are you crying I thought this is what you wanted" she looked at me worriedly, I managed to stop crying and smiled they weren't sad tears they were happy tears  
"It is and I still do I just didn't think it would be that quick ya know"  
"I know exactly what ya mean but now I cant wait that's if your sure you still want to go ahead that is"  
"Of course I do I guess it just... now its going to be official" I said looking back at the water  
"Yeh I guess it is" she said it with relief.  
"erm...Carla" I turned back around to the railings resting my head in my hands  
"yeh..."  
"you know earlier you said I could tell you anything right and I said there was nothing to tell"  
"Yeh" she quizzed wanting to no where this was going as much as I did but I needed to tell someone and If I couldn't trust Carla who else can I trust  
"Is this about Sophie and to do with her running off" I nodded my head in reply  
"then shoot"  
"right after me and Sophie left the factory we went back to her house we talked for a minute then ya know..." I trailed of as I felt my cheeks getting hotter  
"yeh I know what ya mean and you don't have to be embarrassed by it, sex is perfectly natural"  
"CARLA," my voice went so high pitched it sounded like a mouse squeak, she started laughing  
"anyway we didn't, well we would of but..." I trailed of again I groaned out in frustration, the look on her face became serious

"do you know how hard it is to talk about this stuff to someone you view as your mum" I looked at her she just stood there staring at me...  
"I hope I didn't just scare her by saying that nice going Sian" I thought to my self praying for her to say something... 

Carla's p.o.v  
Did she just say that she viewed me as her mum, I felt my heart skip a beat but she looked so adorable she was getting all embarrassed it was cute, but never did I think she actually viewed me as her mum I mean I wanted her to and knew she kind of did but to hear her actually say it, made me feel something I've never felt before and I couldn't explain it...

Sians p.o.v  
"Carla are you ok" I looked at her waiting for a reply  
"yeh im fine" she looked at me and smiled put her hand on top of mine and squeezed it gently  
"anyway the reason we didn't was because we got interrupted by..." stopped turned my self to Carla as she did the same  
"Carla I need you to promise me that you wont say anything ok promise" I put my hand into my hair ruffling it a bit before wrapping my arms around myself.  
"Sian what's this about" I could see the worry in her eyes as I met her gaze  
"just Promise me like really really promise me you cant tell anyone ok" I moved my hands and put them into my back pockets and tilted my head a little as I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Ok I promise but just tell me Sian cos yaw starting to scare me now" her voice was so confused.  
"sorry I don't mean to but I can't hold it in any longer..."  
"Can't hold what in any longer" she pressed, she took my hand squeezed it reassuringly  
I let out a breath that I didn't even know was in me and carried on with what I was saying...  
"the reason why Sophie ran off ... was because of her dad at least I think it was anyway"  
"yeh we no that... you lot argued and then she ran off" I walked over to the bench and started pacing...  
"no that's just it you don't get it none of you do uurgghh this is so hard to even just say it let alone find out what he did I mean to be able to do that and just act like nothing had happened its just not right" I said while pacing up and down the length of the bench that was behind us.  
"Right Sian slow down...will you stop a minute" she grabbed onto my arm to stop me from pacing I turned to look at her  
"we were interrupted by Kevin arguing with someone and when we went to see who...we stopped at the landing and heard a woman's voice It was molly and what we heard it tore Sophie apart..." I trailed off as my vision went blurry from the tears that were forming.  
"what tore Sophie apart" she was really concentrating on what I was saying  
" we found out that Kevin was Jacks dad not Tyrone...They were having an affair Carla he broke Sophie so much that she collapsed into my arms and I had to rock her gently just to calm her down I didn't like seeing her like that she was like a broken little girl...and then Sophie ran down the stairs and they were still arguing to busy to notice that she was there and when they did notice it was to late all the damage had been done and she went to leave but I called out to her and she looked at me but the Sophie I knew was gone it was just a scared little girl that was looking up at me and I didn't want to leave her but I knew she needed her space so I let her go and now look what's happened no one knows where she is and I feel so guilty for just agreeing to let her go" I feel back onto the bench and threw my head into my hands as I let the tears fall from my eyes. Carla knelt down in front of me and pulled me straight in to a hug...  
"this isn't your fault ok you didn't know this was going to happen, and like you asked me to I won't say anything ok, right lets get you back you need to rest and if you want we will go and look for her tomorrow ok " I wiped my eyes and nodded my head while she pulled me up as she got up.

We walked back into the house and it was 12:45 we where gone just over an hour, I walked into the kitchen everyone still sat at the table talking about the party  
"hey Sian you alr..." I cut Rosie off with a stare and she got the hint and shut up...  
"If anyone else asks me that question I won't be held responsible for my actions" I looked around all of them  
"Im gonna go to bed...err sally..." I said quietly knowing its a stupid question to ask  
"you alr...erm yes love" I laughed a bit as she changed her wording  
"Is it alright if I sleep in Sophie's bed tonight"  
Sally nodded her head in reply as they all looked at me sympathetically. I turned to Carla and just fell into her arms she wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head say goodnight  
"I'll see you tomorrow, NIGHT" I said to Carla and shouted to the others shouted as I ran up the stairs and into Sophie's room got into her bed, pulled the covers up around me tightly and breathed in her scent it made relax instantly.. I went to sleep my last thoughts about finding Sophie tomorrow...


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Looking back with no regrets and on to the future  
Description: what happens with Sophie  
Rating: anyone

Sorry if its a little crap but I had to re-write this chapter 4 times to Day :O as I wasn't completely happy with it :( but hopefully you will like this one hopefully :)

Chapter 9

"C'mon Sophie" I shouted at her she is breathing but its shallow, she has drunk a lot but I still don't like the fact that there are pills all over the floor. I picked up the bottle it says there should be 36 tablets all together so I picked them up off the floor beginning to count them, I counted 32 in all, placed the bottle on the side next to the bed and tried to wake her once more but still nothing I ran out to get my brother something which I didn't want to do but I had no choice  
"LUCAS" I shouted as I ran down the hall he met me halfway before I could explain I think the fear on my face said it all he took off down the hall towards the room with me straight behind him  
"how long has she been like this" He asked as he ran over to her checking if she was alright  
"I don't know I just found her" you could hear the fear in my voice and I was really scared it brought back bad memories from when I was a teenager and when I still lived with my parents...  
"now I have to call it in" the police man inside of him was now talking as he looked at me and got his phone out.  
"NO...you can't do that" I snapped at him as I remembered what it was like for me when I ran away...  
"Why" I could see he was confused but he doesn't know why I ended up on the streets he was only 8 when it happened but I could see the same pattern happening again like history was repeating its self...  
"I will call an ambulance but don't call it in Lucas" I begged him and he hesitantly put his phone down while I rung for an ambulance, five minutes later they were here, I told them everything I knew about the pills and about the booze what time I had left her and when I came back, they asked me who I was to her and I don't know why but I told them I was her sister which I received a cold stare off of Lucas as they wheeled her out Lucas grabbed my arm  
"you still haven't answered my question why are you doing this you don't even know her Lou"  
"Because she reminds me of me and what I was like 11 years ago... did you ever think of were I went, I ran away because they were ashamed of me Lucas they couldn't handle who I was they said I brought shame down on the family name...I haven't go time for this just don't call it in Lucas trust me" I left him standing in the middle of the room as I ran out to the ambulance  
"Lou" I turned around to see my brother running out to his car  
"I'll see you up there ok" with that I got in and sat down as I took in the sight before me  
"I don't get it what's wrong with her" she had an oxygen mask on while the paramedic hooked her up to a heart machine.  
"we don't exactly know that's for the doctors to work out but you said that you think she had taken four pills no more than that are you sure she didn't take any more"  
"I counted them and there was only four missing"  
"and she had drunk half a litre of vodka yes"  
"I've told you all this" I snapped at the paramedic who was starting to piss me off by the way he was looking down his nose at me he doesn't know anything about me...  
"just making sure we've got all the facts for the doctors"  
As the ambulance came to a halt the back doors flung open they took her out and started to wheel her into the hospital I didn't even realise I was moving until I heard doctors talking,  
"This is Sophie"  
"Looks likes " I zoned out while they started to talk about the technical stuff as we got into the room a nurse pulled me to the side asking for Sophie's details  
"what's Sophie's last name"  
"Sophie " I didn't want to give them Sophie's last name but I had to.  
" erm what's wrong with her" I asked looking over to her  
"come with me and a doctor will be along shortly ok" she pulled me out of the room and sat me down in the waiting room" Its been half an hour and my brother still wasn't here, I got up and started to pace the length of the room there was no one else in the room with me and that's how I wanted it to stay.  
I hate the smell of hospitals, I hate hospitals full stop they just bring back bad memories...I try to stay clear of them the best I can ever since my parents kicked me out onto the streets well I ran away but I might as well of been kicked out because I was to much for my dad to handle and in my fathers words

"This is a respected family and all you have done is brought shame down on it" those were his last words to me and what did I do you ask well that brings me to my partner Brogan she was my best friend since we were little like 6/7, and now she's my wife that's what I did I fell in love with my best friend when we were 14...I was pulled from my thoughts by her voice  
"hey" she stood behind me in the doorway next to my brother she had long blonde hair deep blue eyes a bit taller then me she was really thin which annoyed me cos she could eat what ever she wanted and not put any weight on, I stood their looking at her not moving not saying anything I just sat down on the nearest chair she walked over and knelt down in front of me took a hold of my hands and told me everything was going to be ok, Brogans the one that stood by me when everything with my parents went on and she is still here today after everything the way I left her when I ran away but I didn't know the whole truth then, practically trying to take my own life like Sophie had done because I was to weak to handle everything that was thrown at me in life.  
"Sophie Webster" I heard a male voice boom into the room  
"Yes" I stood straight up and walked closer to the doctor  
"and your her sister is that right" he asked looking at the paper in his hand  
"yeh that's right, is she ok" as I agreed I received puzzling looks off of Lucas and Brogan  
"she will be fine, her body shut down was because it was given to much to do at once, the paracetamol and alcohol are detoxified by the same pathway in you liver known as the cytochrome P450 oxygenase pathway, and because she took both at the same time it caused her body to shut down she could of been a lot worse in some cases it could lead to critical shutdown of the pathway as it cannot handle both the drug and the booze which then could lead to liver cirrhosis, failure and death, even knowing she didn't take much combined with the amount of vodka she had it was enough but we managed to get everything out of her system before it could get to that stage so yes she will be fine" I didn't understand a word that he said except for the part were he said that she was going to be ok.  
"Can I go see her please" I asked scared of what his answer might be.  
"Of course but just one of you but she is still asleep" Lucas was still confused about why his sister cared so much but Brogan knew exactly why...  
I walked into her room and sat in the chair while I waited for her to wake up...

Sophie's p.o.v

They say that when someone's unconscious that sometimes they can hear what's going on around them and it is so true I could hear everything I was awake in my head but my body wasn't responding, I could hear and feel Louise trying to wake me up but I couldn't and it went quiet and then I heard a mans voice I could hear everything they said they were talking about me and calling something in, but all I could see was black and images of Sian imprinted into my mind just her face, two more voices joined in they sounded like paramedics as they started to check me over I could feel everything but I couldn't see it I could hear them asking questions and I was trying so bad to scream out and answer but I couldn't.  
I tried to forget about it all while I let Sian invade my mind again it seemed to calm me down... don't know how much time had past but now I could hear a lot of noises engines, wind, people, and I could hear Louise talking to someone most probably the paramedic as she was answering the question he asked her. I heard the sound of doors opening and I could feel myself moving again, I heard some one say this is Sophie I was starting to feel tired and heavier as I tried listening but I could only pick out words like overdose, heart rate, numbers and some other doctors jumble that I didn't understand. I felt something sharp go into my arm and that was it Sian was slipping away from me I couldn't feel anything see anything and my hearing became weaker as I could only hear mumbling...

I woke up in a room, Louise was sat in the chair next to the bed and a small quite old woman dressed in nurses scrubs walked out of the room and re-entered the room with a tall man bout the same age as my dad black short hair sides and back with a white doctor's coat on. I looked at the time it read 9: 35am  
" How are you this morning... you gave your sister quite a scare" his face was gentle and trusting as he spoke  
"My sister then I looked to Louise and realized...Oh yeh my sister" I smiled at him and answered his question.  
I looked back to Louise as she started to wake, she rubbed her eyes and looked at me as she stretched,  
"hey you ok" she croaked out as she had just woken up  
"yeh im good was just telling the doc" I said nodding my head towards the doctor  
"I want to keep you in until tomorrow under observation, we have to wait for your results and go from there, you were really lucky Miss Webster." with that he walked back out and two people entered  
"who are they" I asked Louise pointing to the two people that just walked in  
"they said it was ok that we come in" the blonde said she reminded me of Sian her hair the same colour and length and her eyes were exactly the same colour.  
"oh Sophie this is my wife Brogan and my brother Lucas"  
" Hi" I said shyly waving to them  
"Sis Brogan told me what happened and im sorry, I Know why you were so worked up and why you didn't want me to call the Webster's" the boy said he looked a bit older than me round 18/19 he was dressed in a police uniform, short brown spiky hair, looked a lot like Louise...  
"YOU CALLED MY PARENTS" I panicked  
"no...no you didn't did you" Louise questioned her little brother  
"no I didn't why would it be a bad thing if I did" he and the woman walked over and stood next to Louise I let out a big sigh of relief throwing my head back against the pillows  
"Soph"  
"Sian" I lifted my head back up and realized that it was Louise that had called me  
"No Sophie Sians not here sorry"  
"no its just that nobody really calls me Soph apart from her and for a second I thought she was here" I said resting my head back onto the pillows  
"who's Sian" Brogan asked confused  
"she's Sophie's girlfriend...erm Sophie can I ask you a question" Louise turned her head from Brogan to me changing her tone from normal to scared and confused.  
"wondered why she didn't freak when you introduced me as your wife" Brogan said shyly  
I looked at the three of them as I went to speak but Lucas' phone went, He answered  
"Hello pc McAdams...yes mam... I will go there now...yes mam bye..."  
"crap" he muttered as looked at me weirdly  
"what is it" I asked curiously thinking I already knew the answer  
"they want me to go to your house to gather some more information so they can actually start the search as you have been missing for nearly 24 hours" and I was sort of right I got it right about it being about me but the missing part totally surprised me...  
"MISSING I left them a note saying I would be back in a couple of days" my voice broke saying the last bit as I realised that I might not of been here at all...  
"yeh and look how that's turned out your recovering from an overdose" he snapped  
"Please don't tell them they can't know" I pleaded  
"there your parents they have to know" Lucas questioned  
"that's just it they can't know because then they will want to know why and it will tear my family apart"  
"Why will it tear your family a part" Louise asked as she took hold of my hand  
"you want to know what made me do it." she nodded her head as I looked towards the window I took in a deep breath and began my answer for some reason I felt that this wasn't going to be the last time I told this story  
"Ok...me and Sian were in my room on my lunch break when we heard shouting coming from downstairs we went to listen and I stopped at the landing I could hear a woman's voice..." I trailed off a tear traced down my cheek as I quickly wiped it away finding the right words I carried on

"It wasn't my mum though it was his best friend's wife and nothing could have prepared me for what I heard ...she said that Jack was his son and that she wanted him to...she wanted him to run off with them...Sian held me for a few minutes and I felt so safe...I could of just stayed there but I had to get out and away from it all when I got down stairs they didn't notice I was there because they were still arguing and when he did realize it was to late I had heard all I needed to he didn't try to deny it the look of shock and guilt plastered over his face and I couldn't take it so I ran and ran till I got to the canal which was were me and Sians could go just to escape. . . . . I stayed there for a while until I decided to go and face the music but I couldn't that's when I saw her getting off the bus she looked so smug she came over to me and I didn't want to hear it, that's when she told me what my dad supposedly told her that now he had the baby boy that he always wanted which was true he always wanted a son and that he was going to leave us for her and that he only stuck around because he felt he had to and that we were basically mistakes...and now I have a massive decision to make do I tell my mum or keep quiet in hope that they stay together..." they were all silent with pure shock on there faces  
"Please Lucas you cant say anything my mums only just gotten over her cancer and her Doctor said its best if she doesn't get stressed and this will definitely stress her out" I pleaded once more  
"Oh my god Soph im so sorry" Louise said gripping my hand tighter  
"what you sorry for you haven't done nothing wrong" I said looking down to the bed avoiding her gaze  
"Ok but you got to make me a deal ok" Lucas said not quite sure of what he was going to say was going to work...  
"o...k" I said slowly scared of the deal he had in mind  
"you got to promise us that when you get out of here you go back home" he sounded confident but I guess that the police man inside of him  
" Ok well im not getting out of here today so it will give plenty of time to think about what to do...thanks Lucas" I smiled at him as he left  
"Louise can you stay here please...I don't want to be on my own"  
"Ok but you got to tell us the story of how you and Sian met" I laughed at her reply because even knowing how it all started off it made it better in the long run really...

thanx for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Rating: anyone

here we go with chapter 10 :) hope u like :)

Chapter 10  
Sians p.o.v  
Thursday 3rd November 2010 sun was shining for a change especially as its winter the sky was clear you would expect it to be summer if it wasn't so cold, today Carla is taking me out to search for Sophie... I looked over towards the alarm clock 9:45 am I've had about 8 hours sleep, As I got up I was welcomed back by my friend headache, I swung my legs over the bed to stand up as I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, after about 15 minutes I came out and went down the stairs to find Rosie, Carla Rita and Sally sitting at the table  
"Am I the only one that went to bed last night" I asked curiously especially as Rosie was up  
"no Kevin went up after you actually" Sally said while nursing a cup of tea  
"right ok then so what's happening about this Party" I asked trying to change the mood in the room, Sally looked completely wrecked she was off in her own world joining in conversations at random moments, she was with it but something was missing and you could definitely notice...  
"We've got it all planned for tomorrow and Sophie will be back" Sally replied again sounding like she was trying to convince her self more than anyone. I walked over to the medicine cupboard to take some paracetamol then made everyone a fresh brew and my toast. Kevin had come down the stairs walked into the kitchen made him self a brew  
"Sorry would of made you one but didn't know you were here" I said coldly towards him he just nodded his head in return as I went and sat at the table...  
"So love how are you feeling today" Rita asked me  
"good, my head still hurts but im good" I replied not wanting anyone to worry I felt like complete Shit with a capital S  
"Right im off to work" Kevin said as he stormed out of the kitchen  
"why are you going into work" Sally questioned bringing her self out of her day dream  
"well one of us needs to work Sal and as your not then I am and I can't just sit around here and do nothing can I" I could understand where he was coming from but Sally wanted him here with her...  
"So yaw just gonna go to work and do nothin instead" Sally shouted as she got up from the table and walked over to Kevin  
"Sal what do ya want me to do heh click my fingers and make her come back it don't work like that" his tone was a bit harsher than needed after all he's the reason Sophie took off in the first place  
"I just want her back, I want her back" Sally voice broke as she started to cry, Kevin wrapped his arms around her tight trying to calm his wife, Rita had got up took Sally in her arms and told Kevin to go to work...  
"Sally you need to get some sleep all this stress isn't doing you any good and I promise I will wake you up at the first sign of news on our Sophie ok" Rita walked Sally over to the sofa and ordered her to go to sleep after a little while of protesting Sally finally went to sleep.  
The time was now 10:35am Me and Carla were just about to leave when there was a knock at the door, Rita had answered it,  
"Hello im PC McAdams and this dci Procter" I heard a man introduce him self  
"right come in I'll just wake sally up" Rita came back in and mouthed police as they walked in behind her  
The man well he was a boy couple of years older than me tall short brown spiky hair athletic build and the other was a woman brunette brown eyes bout 5,4 in her 30's I think looked like it anyway...  
"You must be Sian im DCI Procter this is PC McAdams, heard you gave this lot quite a scare yesterday" the woman introduce her self and her colleague  
"why what happened" the man asked  
"I collapsed from exhaustion yesterday...Er how did you know" I asked really confused letting out a puzzled sigh, looking from him to her as I answered, I hadn't met her before,  
"I was around here yesterday while the doctor was here, you didn't look to good either" she replied, I nodded my head in reply looking over to sally.  
"Sally...Sally love the police are here they want to talk to you about Sophie" Rita said softly  
"Sophie why what's happened to Sophie" Sally panicked at the mention of Sophie's name  
"Nothing as of yet Mrs. Webster we have just come to ask you some questions and we will need the most recent picture of Sophie" Pc McAdams reassured Sally  
"oh right so there's no news yet" Rita asked as she calmed Sally down  
"no but once we have got her picture circulating the local areas someone is bound to of seen her"  
"Sian you ok" Carla asked  
"yeh im fine" I replied  
"Don't lie to me Sian" she pressed  
"Ok im just tired that's all" You couldn't hide anything from Carla, I pulled a picture of me an Sophie out of my purse that was taken last week by sunita in the shop, I was sitting on the counter with my head rested on Sophie's shoulder as she stood between my legs with my arms wrapped around her waist, that day was fun as I remembered we all had driven dev out of the shop by winding him up it was quite funny but I was snapped back to reality by  
"you don't look to good" PC McAdams spoke up  
"LOOK I SAID IM FINE..." I snapped at all of them  
"im sorry but I will be a lot better when Sophie's back...heres a recent picture its was took last week" I handed the picture to the man as he showed it to his colleague  
"are you ok here mam I just thought that the quicker we get this going round the quicker we will find her" he asked cautiously, don't know why but I don't like him there's just something I don't trust about him...  
"Yeh you go ahead" she said to him and he left, which was what I wanted to do...  
"can we go now" I turned to Carla and asked  
"no" she said calmly a bit to calmly for my liking  
"what Carla you said" I was annoyed now, how could she do this to me  
"I know what I said but your health is more important so were gonna go and see the doctor again"  
"Carla seriously...urgh... I HATE YOU" I shouted at her and ran up the stairs  
"1...2...3 and slam, right on cue anyway can I get you a brew" Carla pointed with her fingers counting the number then asked the DCI

Carla's p.o.v

"yes please, you sure she's alright" DCI Procter asked  
"yeh she's fine just upset about Sophie she will calm down in a minute or so im used to it" I said walking off into the kitchen leaving them to speak, I decided to ring doctors to make an appointment for Sian while I made the tea.  
"Hello Gail...yeh its Carla...there ok holding there own...yeh erm are there any appointments for to day...one in ten minutes...nope that will be great...bye" I hung up, walked through to the living room placing the cups on the table and ran up to Sian I opened Sophie's door but she wasn't there so I tried the bathroom door and it was locked  
"SIAN open this door right now" I banged on the door  
"GO AWAY" her tone was pissed off and upset.  
"SIAN U GOT DOCTORS in 10 minutes no wait make that 9 and a half now open this bloody door" ok bit more angrier than intended  
"why do you care" Sian retort, Right the tough approach clearly not working,  
"Sian look im sorry ok im just worried about you I don't want to go looking for Sophie and not find her and you collapse again ok so come open this door please" that's more like it I thought as I heard the door unlock and watched as it slowly opened to reveal Sian she was a right mess  
" right come on missy lets get you sorted" I pushed her back into the bathroom as I grabbed the brush took her hair down brushed it back up into a side pony tail so it hung over her right shoulder and sorted her make-up out  
"Im sorry Carla you know I don't hate you right"  
"Its ok and I know, but really we have to get going, doctors in less than 5 minutes good thing were only 30seconds away" I smiled at her and gave her a hug  
We walked down the stairs I told them I was taking Sian doctors and we would be back shortly...

Lucas p.o.v

Its 7:20pm I know what your thinking I left the Webster's at 10:40am and you was thinking that I was gonna come straight to Sophie but I had to do my job first and it was long I had to brief the teams on the situation go around town circulating the picture asking if anyone had seen her, follow up on the leads we were given but nothing and it took forever...but of course I knew where she was but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone Including her family..  
So now im at the hospital, I walk into Sophie's room were all three of them are laughing and joking  
"So get much thinking done in here" I asked as they turned around to look at me  
"yeh she did actually" Brogan said laughing at something what it was I didn't want to know  
"im going back as soon as I get out of here tomorrow which will be god knows, how ever long its takes I guess the doctor said around 6pm the latest" she was still laughing along with Brogan while Louise just sat there not looking to impressed with them...  
"Wow half of your birthday spent in a hospital how exciting..." I said sarcastically  
"should I tell her the state her girlfriends in or should I leave it if I tell her it might convince her to let them know where she is" I thought to my self...

Sians p.o.v

As we walked into the doctors there wasn't that many people It was dead silent a few moans from a couple of little kids but that was it, we walked straight up to Gail who told us to take a seat and two minutes later the doc walked out and called me in,

" Im really not in the mood for this I want to be out looking for Sophie not stuck talking to the doc, but Carla was only looking out for me, I guess that's the mother roll taking over" I thought to myself as I left Carla talking to Gail...  
"how are you feeling today Sian" He asked in a positive manor which I didn't return  
"the truth I fell like crap, My head is banging, I feel sick and dizzy and im fed up of people asking me how im feeling" I told you I didn't return it  
"right well from what your body encountered yesterday it needs plenty of rest" I cut him off from all his doctors crap  
"I have rested Ive taken tablets and I know what I need and no one knows where she is" I got up and stormed out of his office, as I might of over dramatized the whole storming out act the way I flung the door open an that...  
"Sian wait where you going" I heard Carla's voice  
"doctors sessions over" I shouted looking over my shoulder and stormed out onto the street  
"Sian wait" I stopped reluctantly outside the rovers waiting for Carla to catch up

Carla's p.o.v

I was talking to Gail about well I don't know what about actually im not paying much attention, I heard the door open it sounded like it was gonna fly off its hinges, Sian stormed out

"great here we go again" I muttered under my breath  
"Sian wait where you going" I called out after her  
"Doctors sessions over" she shouted looking back to me as she stormed through the doors an onto the street  
"Sian wait" I ran after to her as she stopped out side the rovers she's quite fast when she wants to be  
"what happened" I looked at her as she started to cry  
"c'mon lets get you back" she nodded as she lent into me letting me guide her back home. As we got back into the house the DCI was still there. Sian had stormed off back up stairs  
"I really don't know what's gotten into her she just stormed out of the doctors nearly taking the door off its hinges in the process" I said as I walked through to Rita and Rosie  
"I'll go and have a talk to her" Rosie jumped up and ran upstairs.  
"she's just upset it can't be easy for her not knowing anything, if Sophie's ok or not she just needs time to get her head round it all" Rita said sympathetically as I sat down at the table and let out a shaky breath bringing my hands to my mouth leaning on to the table...  
"that's just it Rita look at what she like at the moment and we don't know anything I can't even begin to imagine her if we find out bad news about Sophie...I mean what if she has actually already taken the booze an...I can't even bring myself to say it" I trailed as I actually couldn't bring my self to say it...

Sophie's p.o.v

Today has gone so quick its now 5:40pm and I have made two new friends yeh there older than me but its good to talk to people in the same position as me as in the me and Sian situation not the one im in now...I have told Louise and Brogan how me and Sian met leaving out the bit were she rejected me because she still doesn't forgive herself for it and she wishes that it hadn't of happened, then we moved onto how they met when they were little and how they found out that they liked each other and when they began dating funny and embarrassing stories about our families, the doctor said that someone will be down in a little while to do an evaluation on my 'mental state'... I wasn't really listening I was to busy trying to figure out why 'Louise had stayed by my side all night and she's still here now I know I asked her to stay but she could of said no and left but she didn't. don't get me wrong but I know she saved my life and that but I just can't help but wonder why...I mean I only met her yesterday and it feels like we've all known each other for ages, she reminds me of Rosie the caring side that is not the slapper side...right im gonna ask her why...and what Lucas was on about earlier...here goes nothing' I thought to myself as I found the right words to ask the question that has been driving me wild all day...  
"erm Louise...why are you here" she just looked at me as I've just asked the most stupid question in the entire world  
"don't get me wrong but ...erm ...what Lucas said earlier about you getting worked up and not wanting to call my parents" I asked cautiously, she looked at Brogan for a minute and I could see that they really loved each other the same look as when I look at Sian...

"I wish she was here...see Webster you just had to go a cut above the rest didn't you...but I don't want her to know what I did " my train of thought started rolling again until Louise spoke up  
"I know what its like to be where you are now" Louise said slowly and nervously  
"what do you mean " I was confused it took me a couple of seconds to clock onto what she meant my eyes went wide with confusion and shock as I looked at her I didn't know what to say but she started talking so I didn't have to...  
"yeh and im not proud of it, I thought I had lost everyone...My dad told me that I brought shame down on his well respected family because I had fallen in Love with his best friends daughter" she pointed to Brogan  
"which is where I fit into the story" Brogan spoke up smiling at me  
"anyway they stopped us from seeing each other this was a year after we were dating but no one knew, but we got found out by her aunt who then told her mum who then told her dad who then told my dad who both stopped us from seeing each other to protect their family titles, then Brogan and her family were involved in a car crash" I cut her off by a sharp gasp  
"what OMG...sorry" I voice was a bit high pitched and in shock then apologized for interrupting  
"no its ok well I was Ok nothing happened to me actually" Brogan spoke up but soon went quiet when Louise squinted her eyes giving her a dirty look.  
"sshhh im telling the story" she received a evil upset look off of Brogan as she went back to telling the story  
"ANYWAY as I was saying" she glared at Brogan again " Brogan and her family were in a car crash and my dad told me that she had died which wasn't true they had just moved afterwards but I didn't know that at the time, which lead me to go off the rails a bit"  
"A BIT...sorry" Brogan held her hands up in surrender as she shut up as she received a cold stare from Louise  
"Yeh a bit...basically drinking staying out late partying...ya know dragging down the family reputation a bit more which is what I intended to do at the time until I couldn't handle it no more so I ran away, I was out on the streets for about two weeks until everything that had happened started taking its toll on me that's when I found myself waken up in Hospital from a coma they told me that I overdosed but I couldn't remember I remember getting the drugs but I don't remember anything after that even till this day, But on the upside I woke up to find Brogan next to me, My mum had found her and told her everything that happened and eventually she split from my dad for the way he treated us and lying to me about Brogan she saw it as him that put me in hospital not myself and she never forgave him for it "  
"so do you still talk to your mum"  
"yeh I see her every Sunday actually" she replied while keeping her eye contact with Brogan  
"I would leave you two to it but Im kind of stuck in the bed" I laughed at them as they finally broke out of each others captivating gaze  
"sorry...erm that's why I was so worked up and I knew that you didn't want your parents to know" Louise went back to being nervous like she had done something wrong.  
"but how" I questioned she was right I didn't want my parents to know or Sian for that matter  
"because otherwise you wouldn't of runaway if you wanted them to know you would of done it at home if you had done it at all" I could understand what she was saying and I guess she was right in away...  
The time was now 6:30pm and Louise and Brogan have just made them selves scarce because the doctors have just come into to do my psyche evaluation  
"Miss Webster"  
"that's me" I had cheered up a lot after talking to Louise about everything its made me realize just how stupid I was to even take at least one pill with alcohol its definitely a big no no and Im definitely not going down this route again no matter how low im feeling this whole experience has scared the shit out of me...

Thanx for reading... :)


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Description: Sians struggling with out Sophie and starts to take it out on everyone else by pushing them away.  
Rating: anyone

Chapter 11 

**After Sian and Carla had come back from the doctors :)  
**

Rosie's p.o.v  
Carla and Sian had just walked back in from the doctors I swear they were only gone about 5 minutes Sian ran straight up the stairs and Carla came through muttering something she was talking to Rita, I didn't hear what she said something about Sian  
"I'll go and have a talk with her" I mumbled and Ran up the stairs, I slowed down as I got to the top as I could hear Sian sobbing it broke my heart to see her like this, I've gotten to know Sian really well since she moved in and I know how much she loves Sophie which makes it even worse that we don't know where she is or how she is...I walked slowly over to Sophie's door and knocked gently  
"GO AWAY CARLA" she shouted through sobs  
"Sian it's me Rosie" I opened the door slowly to see Sian sitting on the floor sat against the wardrobe just staring at the wall opposite her while sobs racked through her entire body tears streaming down her face, she looked at me as she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head into her arms resting on her knees, I sat down beside Sian and pulled her into me we stayed like that for ages until she had calmed down.  
"Sophie's gonna be ok" I whispered to her and that was it she shot up shouting at me  
"YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT ROSEH...NOBODY EVEN KNOWS WHERE SHE IS...SO DON'T SIT THERE AND TELL ME THAT SHE'S GONNA BE OK COS YOU DON'T KNOW JACK" she stood there waving her hands about gesturing all over the place while she went into a mini rant as I just sat there in shock...  
"Sian just" my voice was so small against her shouting  
"...JUST WHAT...URRGGHH GET OUT ROSEH" I stood up an did as she asked and walked out of the room back down the stairs to be honest I was in shock I have never seen that side to Sian before she looked so angry, upset, confused and scared all at the same time...

Carla's p.o.v

Everyone had now moved through into the kitchen and was sat at the table, the DCI was still here, Sian and Rosie were still up stairs, I had just finished making the brews and placed them on the kitchen table as I took a seat next to Rita  
"she's been up there for a while, do you think I should go up" I asked looking to Rita  
"no just give her time she will calm down" Rita replied and in that second we heard shouting coming from upstairs  
"you were saying" I exhaled quite loudly in frustration.  
Rosie had just come down the stairs looking behind her as she paused at the bottom of the stairs for a moment,  
"everything Ok Rosie love" sally asked  
Rosie walked into the kitchen leaning her back against the counter raising her fingers to the bridge of her nose and looking down to the floor sighing heavily shaking her head slightly before speaking..  
"ermm ...I don't know, I never seen her like that, all I said to her was that Sophie was gonna be ok, and she flipped...she was so angry and upset but then the look on her face was scared and confused"

Sian's p.o.v

She doesn't know Sophie's going to be ok...how can she...the police haven't found her yet...so how does she know that... all these thoughts going through my head I can't think straight especially not in here...and my headache is getting worse I swear, well it will teach me for being out in the cold rainy weather for ages wont it...I looked at the time 14:35pm wow is that the time ive been sat up here for like three hours, I can't stay in here any longer so I decided to go down stairs, as I got to the bottom of the stairs everyone was sat in the kitchen, the DCI was still here shouldn't she be out looking for Sophie by now instead of sat on her backside doing nothing! Everyone had fallen silent since I walked in, I walked straight to the medicine cupboard took out the paracetamol and ibuprofen and took two of each which was the max dosage in hope it would get rid of the head ache, they were annoying me with there silence like if they spoke it would break me, but I don't blame them everyone that has spoke to me to day ive practically snapped there heads off or ignored them, apart from Rita but that's because she was way older and she reminded me of my gran a bit with her larger than life attitude and hair,  
"Sian" Carla called me but I ignored her I really couldn't be bothered to stand there and argue, I walked into the front room and sat on the sofa, Carla came in and sat next to me as I laid down placing my head on her lap giving in I was too tired to deal with all the emotions that were coursing through my body.  
"what's up with you heh" Carla asked softly  
"do you really need to ask that question" I sniffled a reply  
"Guess not, it's just one minute your fine and the next yaw going off on one and to be honest it scares me because I haven't got a clue what to do with you at the moment I've never seen you like this" Carla said carefully not wanting to upset the blonde  
"Im sorry I don't mean to its just everything with Sophie I guess plus I've got this killer headache which isn't helping" I said rubbing my eyes  
"I know but you just got to be patient and she will be back when she's ready ok" Carla said slowly while playing with Sians hair which was making her even more tired...  
"Its gonna sound stupid but... I never been with out Soph for this long though, even before we were going out I used to see her everyday at school, on weekends, even on skype when I was visiting my mum in Southport and even when I couldn't see her we were on the phone and now it just feels like I got a gaping whole in my side n im scared that she ain't gonna come back Carla" my voice was starting to go croaky were I was falling asleep  
"Na I don't think that's stupid one bit" Carla voice was quiet and tender as she reassured Sian, I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out Sophie's present and gave it to Carla to look at, I was getting really sleepy laying like this as I found my self fighting to keep my eyes open as I spoke again  
"I got it the other week from some of the money that was in mine and my brothers trust fund, and I was gon...na give it to Soph...eh tomorrow but now what if...wha... if sh..." that was it I fell into a slumber thinking about my girl...

Carla's p.o.v  
As I looked through to the kitchen I saw everyone listening intently to our conversation I could tell she was getting sleepy from the way she was speaking, I looked back to Sian as she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me saying it was Sophie's birthday present and she was going to give it her tomorrow she was trying to say something else but she trailed off as she let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes and before I knew it she was asleep, I sat there for a couple of seconds looking at the box Sian had just passed to me as I opened it a Silver Diamond ring was revealed, I got up slowly, carefully trying not to wake her as I placed the a cushion under her head and pulled the blanket that Sally was using over her tucking it into her as I kissed her lightly on the forehead...  
I walked back into the kitchen taking my seat back at the table placing my hands onto the table holding the box.  
"She's lucky to have a mum like you" the DCI stated, I practically chocked on thin air  
"im...not her mum" I said correcting the DCI, well not yet any way i wanted to say but it wasn't for definite.  
"well you might as well be you have been there more for her than her real mum ever has" Sally asserted getting up to put the kettle back on  
"sorry I just from earlier the way you two were acting and how worried you were last night" DCI Procter presumed  
"It's fine I don't mind she practically like a daughter to me anyway" I concluded  
"err what's in the box" Rosie asked curiously I looked up at Rosie confusingly forgetting that it was in my hands.  
"That is Sophie's birthday present" I said whilst opening the box  
"OH EM GEE" Rosie squealed  
"Rosie its just a promise ring and keep it down because she's only just gone to sleep" I lowered the tone of my voice trying not wake Sian.  
"Promise rings, engagement rings does it make a difference they practically mean the same thing don't they" Rosie stated/asked, I guess in away she's right a promise ring is just a prolonged engagement with a bit more meaning behind it.  
"How did she even afford something like this, its gorgeous" Rosie questioned as she picked it up to examine it closer  
"she said something about her and her brothers trust fund"

Rosie's p.o.v

I picked the ring up out of the box to take a closer ring it was really gorgeous I wish mine was like this its not that big but its definitely noticeable the diamond is cut perfectly and I noticed lettering engraved on the band as I read it, it had an S on each side of the diamond and foreva and always engraved around the outside and on the inside had xx I love you soph xx  
"aaawwww that is so cute" I squealed again  
"what is" Rita asked taking the ring off of me  
"S S foreva and always xxI love you Sophxx" Rita read out the engravings to everyone  
"well I hope Sophie gets back home soon" DCI Procter chimed in  
"I do to" Sally said taking the ring off of Rita a smile finally appeared on her face for the first time since Sophie had run off...

Sian was still sound asleep she's been that way for about five hours now coming up to six, the police person left an hour ago and Carla and Rita have taken mum over the pub to help take her mind off of things for a little while and to sort out the rest of the details with Steve for tomorrow, It's now 8:35pm and Jason has been here for 30 minutes and we're sat in the front room curled up in the chair as Sian has claimed the sofa,  
"come do you wanna go pub"  
"Jason what about Sian"  
"she's a big girl plus she ain't waking up anytime soon and your dad will be back soon anyway," Jason stated as Rosie was thinking, I guess she will be alright and she is sound so I guess one drink wont hurt will it  
"OK but only one then were straight back here for Sian ok" I caved, I left Sian a note saying we were all over at the Rovers sorting plans for tomorrow and then we both headed out the door and over to the Rovers joining the others...

Sians p.o.v  
I woke up to an empty house the TV still on but there was no one in, I looked at the clock it read 10:30pm, I felt a lot better now my head ache had eased off a bit, I walked through to the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen table saying "gone to rovers to sort out plans for tomorrow be bck shortly love Rosie" and it takes all of them to go and do that does it I sorted my hair out and decided to go and see what they were doing, As I entered the Rovers it was like entering a funeral, something wasn't right everyone was silent and staring over too me their faces full of shock sympathy and sadness, I didn't get why they were acting like this, I walked further into the pub as I could feel the stares watching my every move, I reached the booth were Carla Rita Emily Sunita and Eileen were sat but there was no Rosie or Sally even Kevin for that matter and they weren't at home either, I took one look around I could tell people were still watching me but they were trying not to make it obvious by quickly turning theirs heads in another direction  
"DOES SOME ONE WANNA TELL ME WHATS GOING ON" I asked as the level of my voice was rising, I looked back to Carla and everyone else that was sat at the table, and Carla had clenched her eyes shut drawing in a deep breath and exhaling heavily before turning to look at me, I could see it in her eyes she didn't need to say anything..  
"Carla what's going on" My voice resumed to resemble the quietness of a mouse

Carla's p.o.v  
I didn't know how to explain it to her, there she was stood in the middle of the pub everyone was staring at her and she didn't know why I heard her ask for some to tell her what was going on, as I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath trying to figure out what I was going to say, I stood up  
"I think we should get you back then we'll talk yeh" I said trying to keep a level tone  
"No just tell me, by the looks of it everyone already knows so just tell me" I could hear the anger rising in her voice again, I looked at her and I knew that what I was about to say would break her heart I told her to sit as I took her hands gently rubbing my thumbs over the backs of them as I knelt down in front of her so I could look her in the eyes and say what I had to she looked so scared and vulnerable,  
"Sian, I...I" I trailed off looking around the pub everyone sympathising with the position that I was in but I had to carry on,  
"Its about Sophie isn't it" she asked I could feel her hands starting to tremble so I just nodded my head as a tear rolled down her cheek, I looked straight into her eyes but there was nothing the glint that had been there had now gone you could see it slowly fading this morning but now it had completely gone.  
"a little while ago the police came in to tell Sally something and Sian I am so so sorry" I couldn't bring my self to do it I stood up letting go of her hands walking backwards towards the bar I couldn't be the one to break her heart I loved her like she was my own and I knew that it should come from me but I couldn't the way she was looking at me was like she was confused as to why this was happening like she was in a dream, I ruffled my hands through my hair sighing loudly looking to the floor and back at Sian I had to be the one to tell her, so I walked back over kneeling back in front of her taking her hands once again in mine and started to talk before I could change my mind  
" earlier the police came into talk to Sally about Sophie,...they said...th..they said that they had found a girl matching Sophie's description...they found the girls body in an alley way behind some shops in town at 8:45pm and they wanted Sally and Kevin have to Identify the body..." she wasn't reacting like I thought she would I don't know if she was suppressing it or if it was just the shock taking over but she looked genuinely lost tears streaming down her cheeks she sniffled as she wiped them away  
"and is it Sophie" her voice was so broken it didn't sound like her at all it was cold and blunt  
"we don't know they haven't come back yet, but they said that it was likely to be her" I pulled her into a hug as she clung onto me for dear life, I remembered that I still had Sophie's present in my pocket but I didn't know if I should give it back to her or not I pulled back from her and reached into my pocket to pull out the box and placed it on the table next to her so if she wants it she can take it, as I placed it on the table her breathing started to go weird as I heard her breath hitch in her throat she just stared at the box and opened it taking out the ring, Great one Carla now you've made her even more upset  
"Come on lets get you back" she didn't do anything I don't even know if she heard me she was just sat there staring at the ring in a world of her own...

Sally's p.o.v

we were brought to a room escorted by the DCI and was told to wait until they were ready there wasn't much to do other than sit n wait and pray for it not to be her... An hour had gone by it was now 9:45pm and the DCI said that they were just finishing the reports and cleaning up the body... about 10 minutes later they called us in  
"Mum im gonna wait out here" Rosie said her voice was hoarse from all the crying that she had been doing, I hugged her so tight that I didn't want to let her go knowing that in that room lying on the cold metal slab could be my other little girl.  
"Its ok love I understand" I kissed her on the forehead and walked through with Kevin following the DCI into the room, there was a man stood over the body ready to pull the sheet back to reveal the girl that I had to Identify I prayed with every single ounce of hope that I had left for it not to be my little girl  
"are you ready" she asked well how are you actually meant to ask that question under these circumstances I just nodded my head in reply as she signalled to the man to pull back the sheet to reveal a badly beaten and bruised girl I can now see why they had wanted us to identify her because of her face was badly beaten but I knew straight away that it wasn't my little girl as I felt Kevin's arms wrap me into a steady embrace  
"Its not her" I said as relief swept through out my body  
"are you sure mrs Webster, do you want to take a closer look" DCI Procter asked  
"I don't need to I know its not her" but I found my self walking over to the body and double checking at that moment I felt happy and relieved but at the same time still scared because now I know that its not her I can't help but wonder where she is, the girl lying in front of me did look similar to Sophie with the hair colour but the little details like her jaw line she had her fathers jaw line and I knew straight away because the little details didn't match up  
"Its definitely not her" I concluded looking back to Kevin He looked so happy but scared  
we walked out and straight away I was engulfed in a massive heartfelt squishing hug  
"its her isn't it I knew it was" Rosie started to ramble I took her head in my hands pulling back from the hug to look into her eyes so I could tell her  
"Its not her Rosie" I stated as a slight smile appeared on my face  
"omg I knew it wa...what did you say" the tone of her voice was sceptical  
"Its true its not her..." I looked straight into her eyes as I saw the warmth return a bit  
"so what happens now" Kevin directed at the DCI  
"well we continue the search, so for now there's nothing else you can do but go home and get some rest" she said as reassuringly as she could  
It was now 10:47pm and we had arrived back to an empty house  
"SIAN" I called out but no response Kevin ran up the stairs to see if she was up there but nothing  
"she must of seen the note i left saying we were over the Rovers" Rosie said whilst running out the door

Rosie's p.o.v

I can't even start to explain the way im feeling right now but focus Rosie focus right now Sian needs you and since she is at the rovers she must no that the police were there and why they were there which means she thinks Sophie is dead right Rosie don't get side tracked, I entered the rovers crying but not sad crying happy tears which i haven't been able to stop since we got back I noticed Carla kneeling on the floor as everyone was looking at me my mum and dad were not far behind me as I rushed over to Carla she moved out of the way and you know how ott I can be yep that's right even I just admitted it, I knelt down pulling her straight into a tight hug but she didn't respond not even a flinch, I pulled back and looked into her eyes for the first time I had seen her tonight, she seemed to be staring into space she didn't even seem to register what was going on even the fact that I just pulled her into a whip lashing hug  
"how long she been like this" I asked looking to Carla as my mum and dad walked in  
"bout 10 minutes she's just been sat there staring at the ring" she replied, and I noticed that she had the ring in her hand just looking at it  
"was it" I cut her off by shaking my head  
"no" Carla let out a huge sigh of relief as I turned back to Sian and told her but nothing  
"Carla help me get her back" we both put an arm around her and pulled her up to be honest she was really lite we walked past my mum and dad who said they would be back in a moment

We got Sian back to the house and up the stairs into bed but still nothing and she wouldn't let go of the ring either it was like it was cemented to her hands  
"Im gonna stay in here tonight" I nodded in reply to Carla's question as she climbed on the bed and laid behind Sian on top of the quilt

Sophie's p.o.v  
At the hospital 7:00pm

The psyche doctor has just left leaving me with my doctor and the nurse great but Louise and Brogan have just come back so its ok  
"Ok so miss Webster, you should be out of here at noon tomorrow" the doctor stated  
"really" I questioned  
"well the psychiatric doctor thought you was ok so I don't see why not and I have emailed your records over to your gp so he/she will be fully up to date with your situation, but you must consider the counselling" he said in an authoritative manner  
"ok thanx" I shouted as he walked out of the room  
"so you good" Brogan asked  
"yep im good" I returned the smile  
we sat talking for about 20 minutes me and Brogan taking the mick out of Louise well for no reason Brogan did an impression of her, and we had burst out laughing and it started from there and now she not looking that impressed with either of us but its ok cos Lucas just walked in so its all good cos now she can't murder us because she would be committing a crime in front of a police officer...so he's been here for 10 minutes now and he's turned his phone off because he got told off by a nurse for playing a game...then he started filling us in on his wild goose chases about me I found it quite funny because all along he knew where I was but he still had to go traipsing all across town following up leads...  
"Sophie..."his tone had gone from laughter to concerned in the matter of seconds  
"yeh" I replied curiously calming my self down from laughing, you wouldn't of thought that around this time yesterday that I had tried to commit suicide by attempting to take an overdose because I was to weak to face up to everything that I had found out, but with the thoughts of getting to see my girl again keeping me happy and not to mention the constant bickering between these three was quite a laugh from the outside..  
"When I was at your house this morning I found something out" he trailed of into deep thought...

Thanx for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Looking back with no regrets and on to the future  
Description : Sophie goes back but will what she did be discovered?  
Rating : anyone

Soz if its a bit long but i started writing it yesterday then hit a block started writing earlier and couldn't stop :) hope you like ?sorry if there's spelling mistakes but really cant be bothered to re-read it:)

Chapter 12

Sophie's p.o.v  
It was now 8am on my birthday, last night Lucas had told me about Sian and how she had given my family a scare by collapsing from exhaustion and all I wanted to do was go back to her right then and believe me I tried I had even pulled the IV line from my hand and made it stumbling half way across the room as I was to weak to walk properly my legs had felt like proper jelly, Lucas managed to get me back into the bed and Brogan went to get the nurse, who had ago at me and told me that my body was still recovering from the overdose so my head might feel ok but my limbs were still totally on a different contract and she connected the Iv cannula back into the top of my hand she reassessed me then told me to get some sleep which I tried, by the time I had actually gotten off to sleep it was 1:09am...  
Brogan and Lucas went home last night but Louise stayed because she was convinced that I was going to try and leave again, so here I am now 8:20am on my birthday and Lucas was right being in hospital on my birthday sucks...why Sophie why did you have to run seriously I don't even know the answer to that yet when I find out I will let you know...right now I could be in bed with Sian waking up next to her...if I could turn the clock back I wouldn't give it a second thought just to put all this stupid ness behind me and forget about it for good but that's never gonna happen now is it especially since he has sent my records over to the health centre where Gail Platt works and you know she got fired for looking through her son nicks girlfriends patient record and what if she looks through mine...OH CRAP...  
"shit" I muttered out loud  
"WHAT...what is it Sophie you ok" Louise jumped up asking I could of sworn she was asleep a second ago  
"yeh im fine...me as good as can be...apart from one teeny tiny hiccup in my master plan to stop people from finding out about" I said motioning around the room for the last bit  
"AND what's that" she looked at me confusingly  
"the doctor said yesterday that he sent my records over to my gp so they will be up to date on recent activities and that I had to go for counselling sessions"  
"right" she really wasn't catching on to what I was saying at all  
"right ok let me break it down for you...erm me run away from home yeh..." she was looking annoyed now  
"Sophie im not stupid" she hissed  
"anyway there's this woman that works at the health centre she's the receptionist and she will receive the email and then she will find out that I have been in hospital from an overdose then she will tell the doc and then he will have to tell my mum then she will no everything"  
"Sophie...Sophie stop a second he wont be allowed to do that its breaking the law patient confidentiality an all" Louise stated  
We were talking about it for a while until Brogan and Lucas came in with a card and a big fluffy teddy they got me a big fluffy teddy and they don't even know me  
"Happy birthday" Brogan chimed as she practically skipped over to the bed  
"Awww thanx you didn't have to you don't even know me but thanx"  
"Look after the last couple of days I feel like Ive known you all my life" Louise chuckled  
Lucas didn't look that enthusiastic though he just stared at me  
"what's up with you" I asked  
"nothing"  
"that's not nothing your hiding something I can hear it" Louise said acknowledging the tone in her brothers voice as her gaze made him shift uncomfortably  
"OK...its nothing to worry about but last night while I was here there was a discovery which lead to you parents having to Identify a body believed to be you" I didn't know what to say  
"Right why would they have to identify a body" I replied confused  
"because the girl that was discovered looked a lot like you but she was badly beaten which lead the DCI calling in your parents to make sure that it wasn't you" he tried keeping a level tone  
"so your saying that they thought that i was dead" he didn't reply so I asked Brogan to go and get the doctor so he could discharge me I have put them through enough hell but I still don't want them finding out  
It was no half ten and the doctor had said he was just getting the forms together and that was like an hour and a half ago but I was giving him five more minutes then im walking,...

Sians p.o.v

I woke up in my own bed and to be honest I can't really remember how I even got here I remember Carla telling me that they found a girl matching Sophie's description and that Kevin and Sally had gone to identify the body and that's it I zoned out into my own little world where I had Sophie and everything was perfect I don't know what had brought it on but I had so many things goin through my head that I couldn't concentrate properly, My throat felt rough and dry so I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some water and again there everyone was at the Kitchen table minus Rita but some one just knocked at the door. They seemed a bit happy not like a family that had been told that there daughter was dead  
"You ok Sian" Rosie asked  
"What happened last night" I asked cautiously Kevin got up to answer the door  
"what do you mean what happened"  
"last night I remember Carla telling me that they had found a girl matching Sophie and that's it I zoned out at that point" they were all looking at each other as Kevin walked back through with Rita, Carla got up and pulled me through to the front room and sat me down on the sofa  
"right remember when I told you that they had found a girl and that Sally and Kevin had to identify the body"  
"Yes I just said that didn't I" I didn't mean to snap but I wasn't going to apologize it seemed that, that was all I was doing lately apologizing for my actions and I can't be asked to anymore I shouldn't have to apologize for being upset should I,  
"yeh I know you did just making sure though you never know what going on in that head of yours" Carla took my hand

" It wasn't her"  
"what" my voice barely audible from shock  
"why didn't you tell me"  
I heard some one clear there throat "I did tell you but you were a bit spaced looking at that ring"  
the ring I totally forgot I looked down to my hand it was situated on my right index finger I took it off and placed it in my pocket  
"so its definitely not her then, she's still out there somewhere"  
"for now yes but I got a really good feeling that she will be back soon"  
"right im going over the pub with Sally and Rosie to help Steve get the pub ready for tonight"  
"what...what's the time" I was still getting over the fact that Sophie was alive  
"its 4:35 in the afternoon why"  
"no reason just didn't know that I had been asleep that long that's all"  
"well you gave us another scare last night after seeing you like that so I just thought that I would let you sleep for a bit"  
"yeh well im gonna go jump in the shower then come and help you" I said getting up from the sofa and making my way up the stairs before they could protest...

Gail p.o.v  
I just got into work its 9am just sat down at the computer with a cuppa ready to start the next day of my job as the receptionist for the health centre... I was going through the appointments when I saw that we had received an email containing medical records and not just anyone's medical records Sophie Webster medical records which have been sent from the hospital yesterday night, I clicked on the file to put it into our system to update her file when I ' accidentally ' opened the file it wont hurt to have a little look plus it could be something important plus Sally might need to know, I looked at her latest admission which was to the hospital on the 2nd November 2010 at 12:20am I looked at the reason for admission and saw something that I completely didn't expect to see, she was admitted for taking an overdose  
"oh my god" I muttered to myself should I tell sally I know I would want to know if it was one of my own and they are going out of there minds with worry...

Sophie's p.o.v

I was dressed and ready to go or so I thought it was now 12 and the doctor had only just discharged me but Louise convinced me that another couple of hours wouldn't hurt, so im now in her car and she's driving towards coronation street but I cant do it yet I thought I could but I cant  
"Louise can we go back to the hostel for a little please" I asked as Polite as I could feeling really nervous at the idea of having to face my parents.  
"yeh sure why I thought you were hell bent on going back a couple of hours ago" she said glancing over to Brogan  
"yeh I was but now where getting closer...uurgghh I don't know I just cant yet" the rest of the way back to the hostel was quiet. I sat at reception watching everyday life go by for these people most of them didn't choose to live like this but this was all they had and the place Louise had set up wasn't all bad it felt homey in a way it was comfortable to relax in, well that's what I think anyway, before I knew it was 6:00pm I had spent the day helping Louise and Brogan around the hostel and now I was dosing at the reception desk about to check my facebook to see what everyone is doing...  
"Sophie" Brogan said curiously  
"yep" I said looking away from the computer screen  
"can I ask you a question"  
"yeh shoot"  
"why did you actually run away I know you said because of the whole thing with your dad but what actually made you do the whole...you know" she trailed off  
"truth..."she nodded

"I don't know I guess I just couldn't deal with it, I was too weak and when she told me that my dad said I was a mistake I just wanted to get back at him hurt him and prove him right I suppose..." I said looking back to the computer screen  
"So do you love her then" Brogan asked randomly  
"what, what's that got to do with why I did it" I said turning my attention back to her  
"just answer the question" she pressed  
"...yeh I do more than she will ever know" I let out a slight sigh  
"so what are you still doing here, not that im trying to get rid of you its just I think your family have had enough on their plates don't you think and with you still being missing n all, especially as its your birthday, and with everything that's happened I think the only way your going to be able to forget about what's happened is with your family" even knowing Brogan is a blonde she is really smart and insightful  
"Well when did you become so insightful" Louise Said as she was walking round to us  
"I swear she has selective hearing" Brogan said with a smirk  
I looked at my facebook and Rosie had just put up a status 30 minutes ago " C'mon Soph a party aint a party unless the party girl is here come home soon babes please we miss youxx"  
"You know what your right but you two have got to come to my party"  
"PARTY did someone say party" I laughed at how Brogan just came alive with in the last 5 seconds  
"Now its in my sisters status" I replied pointing at the screen  
"ok but are you actually going to make it home this time or..." Louise questioned  
"yes I am going home this time no worries, me and Sian have never been apart for more than a day even then we were all ways on the phone or skype" I said getting up to go  
"Your gonna regret inviting her ya know she's crazy when it comes to party's" I laughed at Louise's statement  
"Oi im not that bad, am I" Louise didn't say anything apart from raised her eyebrows and smirked

Sally p.o.v

Right so where nearly half way there Its 5:45pm and its looking good I just hope Sophie comes back to see it  
"Can't believe my little girls gonna be 16 and she's not here"  
"Mum she will come back I just no it" Rosie squealed as she finally mastered the banner that she has been fighting with for the last half an hour  
"well it only took you thirty minutes Rosie" Carla joked  
"yeh well it cost me a nail"  
"it cost you a nail putting up a banner seriously" Becky shouted as she walked through to the bar  
"WOW this place is looking good I think we need to have more Webster Party's ya know hey Steve" Becky directed towards Steve  
"yeh well the best for my little girl"  
"is there any news...On Sophie i mean" Steve questioned  
"no not yet but she will come back when she ready" I replied  
"do you know why she ran off like" Becky asked  
"No we don't that's the weird thing she wouldn't just take off for no reason there must be something behind it"  
"there best be something left for me to do"  
" hey yeh Sian you can give me a hand with the champagne fountain and then set up the karaoke" Rosie said hopping off of the bar and pulling Sian towards the table  
"Kara-oke are you being serious...ok" Sian put her hands up in defence as she received four sets of dirty looks  
"why you complaining karaoke is fun puts anyone in a party mood" Carla smiled at me  
"arrr you should totally hear Sian sing I love it when she sings" Rosie directed towards Steve and Becky  
"oohh well then looks like we got a singer already Steve boy" Becky said punching Steve lightly on the arm  
"Roseh...shut up I can't sing" Sian said trying to act annoyed but we could see she was joking  
"yeh you can and your good like really good" Rosie said obviously not seeing that Sian was joking with her  
"yeh I know I just wanted to hear you say it" Sian retorted as everyone laughed at Rosie facial expression  
"this is more like it having fun right now c'mon this party's not gonna sort its self" I said  
"That's like emotional black mail Sian" Rosie whined  
"what no its not Right come on lets get the champagne fountain set up and no touching other wise I wont sing" Sian smiled as she laughed, its been a while since we have seen that smile...  
So its now 7:00pm and people are starting to fill the pub

Sophie's p.o.v  
right heres my plan I have just seen my dad go into the rovers its now 6:30pm, hoping no one sees me I want to go get changed out of these clothes and into my own so I pull Louise and Brogan into my house put them in my bedroom while I pick out an outfit and make a mad dash for the shower. kk so ten minutes later shower done dressed now to sort the hair, I make a mad dash back into my room while Louise and Brogan are just sitting their watching me I dry my hair, Up or down down no up no definitely down I don't have to do much to my hair it just goes the way I want it to that's the thing I love about my hair naturally wavy even after I ve just blow dried it, I walk over to my jewellery box on the bedside cabinet to get some earrings when I saw it...I gasped loud it made Louise think there was something wrong with me...  
"what's wrong u ok"  
"yeh im fine its just that" I picked up the ring to look at it closely I saw engraving on the band it had an S on each side of the diamond and foreva and always around the outside and xx I love you Sophxx on the inside...If loving that girl was anymore possible it just happened  
"right ready"  
"yep" they replied in unison  
Its now seven and im just about to enter the rovers but I cant come on Sophie just push the door you can do it no I cant I turn around as two hands stop me from walking away  
"everything's ok soph"  
"but what if they hate me for running away again"  
"they wont now come on we will go first but im not letting go of you ok"  
I nodded my head and they pulled me through the doors into the middle of the pub  
"Never seen you in here before" Tina called out over all the noise  
"just bringing something back actually"  
"oh and what's that then"  
"me" some how the place had to go quiet just as I said it  
"SOPHIE" I heard her voice, I took in a deep breath as I got crushed by her she nearly dent me crashing to the floor but Brogan steadied us  
"Im so sorry" I apologized to her as she pulled back I instantly got lost in her eyes I will never get tired of that feeling of butterflies in my stomach when ever I see her  
"you don't need to be sorry" her voice was so calm I had missed her so much everyone had stopped what they were doing and were just staring I couldn't see my mum or dad though Rosie was behind Sian waiting for her turn,  
"look soph I don't know what happened to make you take off but im always gonna be here for you ok no matter what I love you so much, just please don't do that again" I rested our foreheads together and promised  
"next time I will take you with me" I joked  
"that's not funny but its a deal" She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips as she pulled away I wasn't ready to let her go I pulled her back and deepened the kiss I couldn't care less where we were but I nearly died and I wouldn't exchange anything for this right here, this kiss was full love and passion the warm fuzzy feeling running straight through my body I traced my tongue over her bottom lip she didn't even hesitate she granted me access but we were split up by Rosie clearing her throat  
"now now girls remember where we are"  
"are shut up Roseh" I pecked Sian on the lips before moving to my sister who wrapped me into a tight and a very tight I might add hug  
"Roseh I really can't breath"  
"sorry"  
"no don't stop I missed ya, wow I never thought I would say that,..." she shoved me with her shoulder a little bit and put on a fake hurt face I didn't buy it though "erm where mum"  
"Sophie did I just hear Sophie" I saw her walk through the door behind the bar as I ran round and this time it was me that nearly sent her flying  
"OH Soph I missed you so much where you been" she held me tight and I didn't want her to let go  
"Im so sorry mum I didn't mean to" I stopped my self before I could say anything else as a tear ran down my cheek  
"eeh don't cry soph your back now that's all that matters, just promise me that you will never do that again"  
"de ja vou" Rosie mumbled  
"ROSEH" me and Sian said in unison  
"well sorry but you promised that last time and look you ran away again so sorry"  
"Oh give over will ya, mum dad this is Louise and Brogan they helped me a lot"  
"well thank you for bring her back and erm Kevin you best ring the police and tell them she's come back"  
"alright mum im not a little lost dog ya know I could of found my way back ya know"  
"anyway this can wait till later, LETS GET THIS PARTAY STARTED" Rosie shouted across to Becky  
"YES WE SHOULD AND I DO BELIEVE THAT IT IS MISS POWERS TURN TO KEEP HER END OF THE BARGAIN" Becky shouted back  
"oohh do I have to really" Sian moaned  
"YES" Becky Tina and Rosie said together  
"have I missed something what bargain" I was confused  
"Sian said that if you came back that she would sing so thank you for coming back" Tina said happily  
"yep Sian is about to go up onto that stage and let the whole street no about her singing talent" Rosie chimed, and yes the whole street was in the pub crowded but good  
"REALLY" my voice went a little high pitch  
"why you so surprised Webster" Sian retorted  
"im not its just the whole people thing" I said walking back round to her but she cut me off with a death stare  
"is that a challenge Webster or you to scared in case I beat ya" with that she was off in direction of the stage  
"BRING IT ON BIATCH Powers you are so going down" I shouted across to her as she walked of there were oooohhhsss and arrrgghhss but we didn't pay any attention, god I love this girl...  
"Right now now girlies lets keep this civil" I heard Carla say, I looked around everyone, im glad that I decided to come back to night I cant believe I nearly missed this I went and sat where Carla was with the factory girls and I had the perfect view of Sian from here as well  
"Glad your back and she actually seems happier than five minutes ago," Carla gave me a nudge  
"yeh she was literally biting peoples heads off well not literally" Janice piped up  
"has she been ok while I was gone"  
"yeh she been ok but she wasn't great Sophie im not gonna lie to ya even knowing you were only gone a couple of days it hit her really hard you gotta understand that, that up their is one side of Sian the happy brave one, but deep down their is a whole other side that had reared when you took off the scared confused and angry side" Carla was looking me in the eye as she got her point across  
"believe me I know" the girls chuckled as I said it" but seriously Carla I never did it to hurt her I just couldn't be here at that time with everything that happened but everything IS OK NOW" I spoke the last bit louder so they would understand and not try to make anything of it...

Sians p.o.v

Why is she so surprised she know I can sing she sometimes makes me sing to her, but she was right the whole people thing I am actually scared yep Powers you let your pride get in the way again god damn you pride... right song song which song I looked over to Sophie I cant believe she's back I knew she would be and I know this sounds horrible since she's only just got back I seriously can't wait to thrash her at this but I know she can sing as well so it will be a close call please let me win so I can rub it in her face... she was talking with Carla and the girls from the factory...  
"You ready for this Webster" I said into the mic as I looked eyes with her she smiled  
" C'mon then Powers I aint come back for nothin now have I" oh she so gonna get it later...just you wait Webster if you think your off the hook for leaving me then just you wait I smiled my trade mark smile back at her can't wait for later...I wanted to know so bad why she took off I knew apart of it but I didn't know the whole reason but that can wait till after the party...  
"Come on then Powers show us what you got" Becky taunted  
OK I think this one is perfect literally perfect plus I know the words off my heart and its my favourite song it reminds me of Sophie in away just the words...as the music started everyone went silent

Carla's p.o.v

Seeing her up there now like that is the best feeling and I can't describe it, now Sophie's back she has changed completely the atmosphere around her isn't as tense, that glint in her eyes have come back she just generally looks happy, and the way she hasn't taken her eyes off of Sophie for more than a couple of seconds like if she looks away for to long it will cause her to disappear, and now Sophie's back things can hopefully start getting back to normal, Here she goes and I know how much this song means to her its perfect...

_**Made A Wrong Turn **__**  
**__**Once Or Twice**__**  
**__**Dug My Way Out **__**  
**__**Blood And Fire**__**  
**__**Bad Decisions That's Alright**__**  
**__**Welcome To My Silly Life**_****

_**Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood**__**  
**__**Miss'Noway Its All Good**__**  
**__**It Didn't Slow Me Down**__**  
**__**Mistaken, Always Second Guessing **__**  
**__**Underestimated**__**  
**__**Ok Im Still Around**__  
_  
Becky's p.o.v

Wow I know Rosie said she could sing but Wow I looked across to Tina and gave her a nudge  
"she's like really good"  
"I know wish I sounded like that" she replied raising her voice over the music  
"your not the only one love"

_**Pretty Pretty Please **__**  
**__**Don't You You Ever Ever Feel **__**  
**__**Like You're Less Than Less Than Perfect**__**  
**__**Pretty Pretty Please **__**  
**__**If You Ever Ever Feel Like You're Nothing**__**  
**__**You Are Perfect To Me!**_

Sophie's p.o.v

Awww she chose this song I love it and I know how much it means to her, I cant believe I nearly left all this behind looking around the pub all the faces of my neighbours and my mum hasn't taken hers eyes off of me, I looked back to Sian as our eyes locked I felt a weird tingly rush through my body, the way she was singing you could tell she meant every word, I love her voice and how she sings to me and there's like a really long list of what I love about her and it would probably turn out to be a never ending list if I stood there and counted each and every detail big or small I love it all...

_**Your So Mean**__**  
**__**When You Talk About Yourself**__**  
**__**You Were Wrong **__**  
**__**Change The Voices In Your Head **__**  
**__**Make Them Like You Instead**_****

_**So Complicated Look Happy **__**  
**__**You'll Make It**__**  
**__**Filled With So Much Hatred **__**  
**__**Such A Tired Game**__**  
**__**Its Enough**__**  
**__**I've Done All I Can Think Of**__**  
**__**Chased Down All My Demons **__**  
**__**I've Seen You Do The Same**__  
_  
Sians p.o.v

I really cant stop looking at her I don't wanna take my eyes of her in case she disappears again but I know shes not going anywhere so I decided to look away and get a bit more into the song like I normally would and even knowing it kara oke but I just love this song.

_**OOOOHHHHOOHH **__**  
**__**Pretty Pretty Please , **__**  
**__**Don't You Ever Ever Feel **__**  
**__**Like You're Less Than Less Than Perfect **__**  
**__**Pretty Pretty Please **__**  
**__**If You Ever Ever Feel Like You're Nothing **__**  
**__**You Are Perfect To me **__****_

_**The Whole Worlds Scared **__**  
**__**So I Swallow The Fear **__**  
**__**The Only Thing I Should Be Drinking **__**  
**__**Is An Ice Cold Beer**__**  
**__**So Cool In Line And **__**  
**__**We Try Try Try**__**  
**__**But We Try To Hard And **__**  
**__**Its A Waste Of My Time**_  
_  
__**Done Looking For The Critics Cause They're Everywhere **__**  
**__**They Don't Like My Jeans **__**  
**__**They Don't Get My Hair**__**  
**__**Exchange Ourselves And We Do It All The Time**__**  
**__**Why Do We Do That **__**  
**__**Why Do I Do That **__**  
**__**Why Do I Do That**_

I kept taking a few glances at her and she was beaming like that cat out of Alice and wonder land...right Sian concentrate don't fuck up...keep it together nearly finished just don't fuck up...

_**YEEAAAH!**__**  
**__**OH OH PRETTY PRETTY PRETTTTYY**__****_

_**Petty Pretty Please, **__**  
**__**Don't You Ever Ever Feel**__**  
**__**Like You're Less Than Less Than Perfect**__**  
**__**Pretty Pretty Pleas**__**  
**__**If You Ever Ever Feel Like You're Nothing **__**  
**__**You Are Perfect To Meee Yeah **__**  
**__**You're Perfect **__**  
**__**You're Perfect**__****_

_**Petty Pretty Please **__**  
**__**If Ever Ever Feel Like You're Nothing**__**  
**__**You Are Perfect To Me**_

I did I actually did that in front of the whole street back down to earth Sian Sophie's walking over  
"Do you know how much I love you right now"  
"No" I kissed her then walked of the stage and left her with a performance to follow which I knew she could out of both of us Sophie had the better voice and lets just say I wasn't expecting what came next... I went and stood next to Rosie and Becky as they showered me with complements ha-ha how I love being me well most of the time anyway...now Sophie's back it doesn't feel as if she had even run off...

Sophie's p.o.v

How the hell am I meant to top that there is no way possible to top that but I have a good idea ' you know this could totally freak her out Webster and she will run a mile and wont look back' 'and on the other hand she might actually be ok with it and so will everyone else' my brain was having a little heart pounding debate with the good old little devil and angel... I really don't know if I should sing this but its how I feel so why not just go with it what the worst that could happen...  
"Thanx babes now how exactly am I meant to comeback at that...nice to know you love me JOKING"  
"OI but yeh your right I do wanna know how your gonna come back from that" She shouted back letting out a little laugh... that laugh that smile just her it gets me every time, I looked over to where she was standing and stared at her for a second before my gaze travelled off behind her to my mum who smiled that loving and caring smile at me the one that she always manages to calm me down with, and then there's my dad with his arms wrapped around her waist leaning his head on her shoulder, I have decided im not going to tell my mum I just want my family together and for it to stay that way for as long as possible so if she finds out then fine but it wont be from me... Now back to Sian I looked at her taking in a deep breath I felt it again that feeling but now it was more of a warm fuzzy electric feel to it... Right Webster here goes nothing just don't fluff it...

_**It's a beautiful night**__**  
**__**we're looking for something dumb to do**__**  
**__**Hey baby**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you**__****_

_**is it the look in your eyes**__**  
**__**or is it this dancing juice?**__**  
**__**Who cares, baby**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you**_**  
**  
Sians p.o.v  
I can feel my self getting lost in her, her voice, her eyes, and I can feel her gaze bore straight into me and I know she can read me like a book and I cant tell if she's actually just singing or if she is being serious all I know is since she has come back my heart has not stopped pounding and now it feels as if its gonna burst through my chest, Rosie is practically jumping up and down which is making me even more nervous...

_**Well, I know this little chapel**__**  
**__**On the boulevard we can go**__**  
**__**No one will know**__**  
**__**Oh, come on girl**__  
_  
Rosie's p.o.v  
OMG is she really doing what I think she's doing I looked to Becky and Tina as we all looked at each other I could see the excitement on their faces as I could feel it on mine, they jumped up onto the bar as I started bobbing up and down knowing full well what my little sister was about to do...I looked at my mum I thought she would be having a nervous break down but she had this massive grin on her face...

_**Who cares if we're trashed**__**  
**__**Got a pocket full of cash we can blow**__**  
**__**Shots of patron**__**  
**__**And it's on, girl**_****

_**Don't say no, no, no, no, no**__**  
**__**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**And we'll go, go, go, go, go**__**  
**__**If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

General p.o.v  
Everyone in the pub is looking between Sophie and Sian as they could tell what was going on by the looks on their faces  
"well if you ask me I think their a bit to young to be in lo..,," Norris started to state his opinion but was cut off by Rita  
"NORRIS... you stop right their thank you very much. Sophie and Sian love each other and that's all that matters you cant put a price or age on love and that's final and not another word" Rita bit back  
_**  
**__**'Cause it's a beautiful night**__**  
**__**We're looking for something dumb to do**__**  
**__**Hey baby**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you**_

Sally's p.o.v  
I could feel Kevin's arms holding me tighter as Sophie started to sing I thought that I would never be able to hear that voice again, I can see the way she's looking at Sian with all the love in the world and more if possible, the feeling in the pub at the moment is indescribable, Becky, Tina have hopped up onto the bar and constantly bobbling their heads to Sophie and back to Sian, I know what my little girl is going to do and I wouldn't stop her even if I wanted to, I would do anything to see her happy and Sian looks more at ease now I could see the glint back in her eyes as she was singing...

_****_**_Is it the look in your eyes_**_**  
**_**_or is it this dancing juice?_**_**  
**_**_Who cares, baby_**_**  
**_**_I think I wanna marry you_**

Sians p.o.v  
Ok she looked away from me twice but only for a couple of seconds and I cant tell if she's being serious, Rosie has now grabbed my hand so tight that I cant feel it Becky and Tina are sat on the bar looking between me and Sophie just as everyone else is in the pub and its intense cos I still cant tell if she is being serious or not...

**_I'll go get a ring_**_**  
**_**_Let the choir bells sing like_**_**  
**_**_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_**_**  
**_**_Let's just run, girl_**_****_

**_If we wake up and you_**_**  
**_**_Wanna break up, that's cool_**_**  
**_**_No, I won't blame you_**_**  
**_**_It was fun, girl_**_**  
**_  
Louise's p.o.v  
I grabbed Brogans hand and entwined our fingers as we looked at each other then back to Sophie I could see the look on her face and she really did love this girl and I mean really love her to do something like this, I remember Brogans dad telling us we were to young to get engaged but we didn't care no one else mattered it wasn't their problem not that its a problem at all Sophie's mum and dad are standing behind the bar looking as happy as ever she lucky to have parents like that I wish mine were...

_****_**_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_**_**  
**_**_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**_**  
**_**_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_**_**  
**_**_If you're ready, like I'm ready_**_****_

**_'Cause it's a beautiful night_**_**  
**_**_We're looking for something dumb to do_**_**  
**_**_Hey baby_**_**  
**_**_I think I wanna marry you_**_****_

**_Is it the look in your eyes_**_**  
**_**_Or is it this dancing juice?_**_**  
**_**_Who cares, baby_**_**  
**_**_I think I wanna marry you_**

Sians p.o.v  
Ok she still staring straight through me and now she slowly making her way over I can feel all three of them tense up behind me as Becky pushed me forwards a little bit I can hear them all doing mini claps as if they know what's gonna happen...

**_Just say I do_**_**  
**_**_Tell me right now, baby_**_**  
**_**_Tell me right now, baby, baby_**_**  
**_  
she now standing right in front of me she has taken my hand entwining our fingers everyone's eyes on us she has definitely topped mine by miles as I look into her eyes I can tell she is being serious...

**_Just say I do_**_**  
**_**_Tell me right now, baby_**_**  
**_**_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_**

Sophie's p.o.v  
Im standing right in front of the girl I love and I am feeling really weird my heads going crazy so many thoughts at once my stomach is in knots...

**_It's a beautiful night_**_**  
**_**_We're looking for something dumb to do_**_**  
**_**_Hey baby_**_**  
**_**_I think I wanna marry you_**_**  
**_  
I've still got a hold of her hand, everyone in the pub is staring at us I can hear Rosie Tina and Becky squealing with excitement which is making me smile, she not once looked away I can tell her brain is at work probably trying to tell if im being serious or not... Well here goes nothing...

**_Is it the look in your eyes_**_**  
**_**_Or is it this dancing juice_**_**  
**_**_Who cares, baby_**_**  
**_**_I think I wanna marry you_**_**  
**_  
Sians p.o.v

As the song finishes everyone is in complete silence still apart from the mini claps and eekks from behind as she finishes the last sentence she moves closer resting our foreheads together now I know she being dead serious I know she doesn't do anything that she doesn't want to as the song finishes she say  
"Marry me" in a whisper as she's regaining her breath, I couldn't even drag the words out I opened my mouth to speak but nothing so I just nodded instead that's when we heard three massive eeeeeekkkkkkkkksssss from behind

"OH EMM GEEEEEEEEEEE" we heard Rosie Tina and Becky squeak as they are the only ones closer enough to hear but by the looks of it everyone heard as they were cheering and whooping she gave the mic to Rosie and leaned in and kissed me tangling her hands in my hair...I cant believe what's just happened...and its the best feeling in the world as I wrap my hands around her neck pulling her closer to me she deepens the kiss this time without being interrupted but I remember that where stood in the middle of a pub in the middle of a crowd and I pull away leaning my forehead back on hers as we laugh pulling apart to confront what just happened...

Thanx for reading :) hope you enjoyed had to make it happy at some point lolx


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Description : carrying on from the proposal !  
Rating : anyone

Chapter 13 part 1

Sophie's p.o.v

The only sounds that echoed through the pub were those of the backing track and me singing oh and the squealing coming from the girls. As I started the last two verses I had her fingers entwined with mine, my heart rate was literally through the roof, the way she was looking at me her mesmerizing blue eyes were sparkling their was a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth which made me smile even more...I came to the last verse, their was a fuzzy tugging sensation rippling through my stomach...as I finished the last sentence I moved closer making the gap between us smaller and leaned my forehead against hers our noses slightly grazing...my heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest...she squeezed my hand a little...as I regained my breath it just slipped out...  
"Marry me"... 'Oh crap did I just say that out loud...please don't freak...nice one Sophie she's definitely gonna run a mile...those words were going through my head all the way through the song, I knew I wanted to say it but I didn't think I could but we were in our own little bubble again it just felt right to say it, I don't want to freak her out and after everything that's happened I cant imagine my life with out her and I know people are gonna say where to young but I don't care all that matters is her she's my life and with out her I have no life end of' I was pulled from my thought train by her nodding...wait if she's nodding that means yes...doesn't it that's when I heard 3 ear piercing eeeeeekkkkks of OH EEEEMMM GEEESSS coming from behind Sian and people started applauding I pulled away slightly still in my own world and hand Rosie the mic, tangle my hands into her long beautiful blonde hair and kiss her slow at first full of love, I felt her hands wrap around my neck as she tugged me closer, leaving no gap in between us, her tongue ran over my bottom lip, sending a shiver down my spine I love the effects she has on me, I instantly granted her access as I smiled into the kiss...she pulled away and leaned her forehead back on mine

"wow" I heard her whisper loud enough for me to hear, I held her tight for a couple of seconds until we broke apart laughing at what just happened in the space of about 5-10 minutes at least this time we weren't interrupted ...  
As I looked around people were smiling and clapping I looked to my mum and I thought she was going to go bonkers but it was the complete opposite she was smiling and I could see a tear rolling down her cheek...the pathway around to the bar opening was blocked so I decided to hope over the bar it was quite easy actually and I managed it with out hurting my self luckily I opted to wear my black skinny jeans and a white face printed top instead of a dress that could of been disastrous..., my mum wrapped me into a hug and whispered to me  
"I am so proud of you, you know earlier this year I thought that I would never get to see this day but now I have and I am so so proud of you for standing up for what you believe in and im even more happy that your with someone you love and im sorry that its taken so long for me to see that" she pulled back cupped my face and kissed the top of my head as a tear escaped as I shut my eyes taking in every word that my mum just said to me she has actually finally fully accepted me and Sian, I hugged her tightly again for a minute,  
"thanx mum and there's something that I have to tell you later when we get home" I glanced over to Brogan who gave me a thumbs up and a wink which made me laugh, then the party really started...

Sians p.o.v

So the party has been going for a bout 3 hours, I was a bit tipsy, even knowing I was only 16 and too young to be drinking in a pub but Becky over ruled Steve and told him that it was a special occasion and he was just jealous because he wasn't young anymore and didn't know how to have fun,... well at least im no where near as bad as Rosie, Tina, and Becky, at least I can pull a whole sentence together that actually makes sense  
Rosie has just put another three rounds of shots in front of us, and she started to count to three  
"Ready... remember there's not a drop to be left ok, 1 ,2,...3" Rosie slurred  
we all downed the shots one after the other, I was getting quite good at this as I was the first to finish again  
"I win" I shouted out over the music slamming my glass down on the table,  
then Rosie and then Tina and Becky both slammed down their last glass at the same time  
"I finished first" Tina exclaimed drunkenly  
"NO YOU DIDN'T I DID" Becky said poking Tina in the arm to make her point  
"NO I DID" Tina poked back  
"WELL IM YOUR BOSS SO THAT MEANS I BEAT YOU"  
"B. TH..THATS NOT FAIR AND YOU KNOW IT" Tina stuttered as the drink began to jumble her words about  
"Right now now, girls if you cant play nicely you want play at all got it" Rita said breaking up the mini poking that was turning into a slapping match that broke out between Becky and Tina and walked back to her booth leaving us to carry on drinking the night away, I was in a fit of giggles until there was a thud then well I looked around I couldn't see Rosie  
"ROSIIEEEEE, where'd you go" I said looking around, until I saw my gorgeous brunette bend down near the table and reappear with Rosie placing her back on the seat...  
"Rosie why were you on the floor" I asked  
"I dunno I just was, I was laughing at them" she pointing at Becky and Tina "and then I was on the floor laughing like someone moved the thing that my bum was on, it was you"  
"what was me" I held my hands up defensively  
"I dunno I just felt like saying it" Rosie giggled  
I looked at Sophie as Tina placed another two shots in front of me I offered her one but she refused and watched as we necked them then she shook her head laughing walked around to me kissed me  
"Be good ok n I love you" then she walked back off in whatever direction she came from  
"MORE" Becky shouted as she slammed her glass down

Rita's p.o.v

"I mean look at them youth these days honestly" Norris moaned  
"Oh Norris give over will you she's just got engaged" Rita exclaimed  
"exactly she's 16 and look at the sight of it drinking, in love, engaged I mean its no wonder why, having no parents an unstable up bringing and well the closest thing she's got to a mum is the boss of the knicker factory do I need go on"  
"yes please enlighten me with your views Norris, tell me what I am doing wrong heh" Carla spat as she sat down next to Eileen and Sunita who were well aware of the growing tension  
"w.w...I ju... thought that..." Norris stuttered as he locked shocked to the core  
"yes well that's your problem Norris you don't think so don't sit there and judge people by their covers...cos yes she is a 16 year old girl who happens to be IN LOVE with her best friend who happens to be a GIRL and yes she is DRINKING because I said she could because she has just got ENGAGED and she has been in hell the past few days not knowing if Sophie was ok, SO UNLESS YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE USEFUL TO SAY YOU CAN STICK IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE" she was furious with Norris and I don't blame her I was annoyed as well he just doesn't know when to shut up.  
"Sorry ladies" Carla apologized to us giving Norris a death stare and she walked off back to the bar  
"well I must say there's no wonder why she acting like that when someone like that is looking after her"  
"NORRIS, you will never learn will you, did you hear a word Carla just said" Eileen interrupted him from saying anything else  
"obviously not, and Norris be care full what you say people have a hell of a lot of respect for those two girls including me so don't judge them they don't deserve it their good people that have done nothing wrong" Sunita concluded which seemed to shut him up, I gave her thank you smile and got distracted by the girls mucking around.  
"Right I best go sought that out before it gets messy" I got up and walked towards the slapping and poking match...

Sophie's p.o.v

well 3 hours later the party is still going strong I think its fair to say that the Webster definitely throw the best party's on the street, I have been watching Gail closely I know she knows well I don't but she must know she keeps on looking at me then staring at my mum like she's torn, My dad has tried speaking to me and I have done my best to act normal around him for my mum but I cant even look at him at the moment even knowing that I have told my self that im not going to tell anyone but he doesn't know that and plus I just want to enjoy myself tonight and let the windfall of questions of what made me run off begin tomorrow,  
"Sophie...Sophie" Louise shouted waving her hands in front of me  
"huh..yeh sorry what was you saying" I said finally looking in their direction ive been going off into my own world tonight quite a lot  
"It doesn't matter are you ok" Louise asked  
"yeh im fine be a whole lot better if I could drink"  
"yeh well your not allowed and you know what the doctor said"  
"yeh I know...its not a good idea as I am still recovering and im on medication blah blah blah"  
"Sophie this is serious considering what happened with you know the whol..."  
"yeh I know"  
"well it looks like she having enough fun for the both of you any way" Brogan interjected changing the subject  
"yep it sure does" I said as I tried to contain the huge grin that was displayed across my face but failed miserably  
" I'll be back in a sec"  
I started to walk towards them, then all of a sudden their was Rita breaking up the poking match, my girl was in a fit of giggles and then Rosie fell off her chair laughing, as I approached the table I heard Sian asking where Rosie had gone, I bent down to help her up off the floor and back onto the chair then they started speaking I think amongst the drunken slurring I heard Rosie accuse Sian of something, Tina placed two shots in front of them, Sian offered me one but I refused they necked them both straight away I laughed shaking my head then walked around to her giving her a kiss and told her to be good and that I loved her then walked back to the bar where my mum was now standing with Carla Louise and Brogan  
"hiya love, Louise was just filling me in on the past few days" my mum said my head shot straight to Louise and she smiled at me reassuring me that she hadn't said anything, we stood there chatting for a good half an hour, I decided to go out and get some air, it was now about 22:15, the moon was out in its half shaped form lighting up the clear night sky...well Sophie another 1 hour and 45 minutes and your birthday is officially over how boring but this is one night im not going to forget at all...im still buzzing from the feeling that me and Sian were actually engaged and I know were only young but that doesn't mean that we have to get married straight away, I walked across the road feeling the nights cold breeze blowing through my hair, I sat down on the kerb and pulled out the ring from my pocket examining it closely taking in the meaning of the engravings I think that is what kick-started it all really seeing the promise ring she was willing to promise her self to me so why not take it that one step more and make it official, I heard footsteps behind me then someone took a seat next to me I looked to my left and met Ryan's eyes I put the ring back into my pocket as he looked at it...  
"What was that" he scoffed  
"none of your business" I scoffed back a couple of minutes of awkward silence filled the air.  
"What do you want Ryan" I snarled his presence was annoying me I came out here to get away from the noise to think...  
"wooaah no need to be touchy is there" he replied  
"yeh well what do you expect you've done nothing but be immature about me and Sian"  
"well you did steal her from me and I thought we were mates, mates don't go round stealing their mates girlfriends do they"  
"I DID NOT STEEL HER FROM YOU AND YOU KNOW it and we still can be mates Ryan like old times except Sian's my girlfriend now that's all that's changed nothing else" I snarled but eased off towards the end  
"yeh you say that you got together after we broke up but how am I meant to know that"  
"your not but you gonna have to trust us ok I wouldn't do that especially to Sian, yeh I knew I loved her when yous were together but I didn't know that what I felt meant that I was IN love with her, and the night that yous two broke up I kissed her"  
"WHAT THE NIGHT WE BROKE UP WELL IT DIDN'T TAKE YOU LONG THEN DID IT TO MAKE YOUR MOVE DID IT SOPHIE YOU KNOW WHAT WE DEFINITELY CANT BE MATES AND NOR WOULD I WANT TO BE WITH A DYKE"  
"what ever Ryan I really cant be bothered to sit here and argue" I got up and started to walk back to the pub, I was about to go through the doors when he grabbed my wrist and lent into me whispered  
"I know what you did two days ago...and encase you don't know what im on about it begins with an O second letter V then E then R I think you catch my drift of where this is going... and I will get her back its just a matter of time" my eyes went wide with shock and I began to shake he released his tight grip on my arm, I turned to look at him as he said something else  
"OH AND IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHOS KNOWS I THINK YOU KNOW WHO IM ON ABOUT" and he went into the pub, I didn't have a chance to retaliate my mind was going bonkers at the moment with so many thoughts about what would happen if they found out it would be the end of my family and what the hell its just a matter of time...a matter of time before what...I walked back into the pub pulling my sleeves down over my wrist hiding the hand print Ryan had left from his grip...  
I walked in I saw my mum smiling at me, I tried to return the smile but failed miserably, as I walked over to them Louise, Carla, Brogan, Rita and my mum, I looked down to my wrist and saw the red imprint of Ryan's fingers so I quickly pulled my sleeve over it before anyone could see  
"so what you lot been talking about then" I asked  
"nothing much just you and when you were little" they all let out a little laugh  
"MUM" I squeaked  
"SOOOPPPPHHHIIIEEE" I was spun round by a drunken Tina as she hugged me  
"erm how much has she had to drink"  
"couldn't answer that question but they have been doin a lot of shots and none of them wanted to give up" Carla said  
"erm...your gir...I mean fiancée i.i. erm in the toilets being really ..sick"  
I looked back round to the others they gave me a look of sympathy and told them I would be back in a minute, I walked into the toilets all I could hear was Sian spewing her guts up it made me wanna be sick, I walked into the cubicle she was knelt down on the floor leaning over the toilet I knelt down to her level pulling her hair back and rubbing her back  
"im sorry" she said  
"what, what are you sorry for babe"  
"for this" she said motioning around herself which made me laugh a little bit  
"its ok you aint gotta be sorry there's nothing to be sorry for" she was about to something when she was sick again  
she was being sick for two minutes straight LONG its crazy the stuff you do when you love someone  
"you ok now" I asked as she leant back into me making sit on the floor  
"soph" she asked softly  
"yeh" I said tucking her hair behind her ear  
"do you still love me" she asked, this was definitely the drink talking  
"of course I love you nothings gonna change that ok nothing" I pulled her into me and kissed the top of her head  
"you feel like you gonna be sick again" I asked she shook her head  
"right then lets get you home then yeh"  
"no...I don wanna go home yet...stay a little bit longer I feel like singing again"  
"Ok then but no singing your a little bit drunk"  
"hay im not drunk im just happy and maybe a bit tipsy  
"yeh right and im the queen of England" I pulled her up to her feet  
"it was just all the shots colliding with everything else mixing drinks not a good idea" she tried stating I had to laugh  
I guided her out of the toilets and over to the a booth that had now been occupied by my mum Rosie, Carla, Louise, Brogan, Rita, Sunita and Eileen, I sat her down and went to get her some water, half an hour had passed Sian hadn't touched a drop of alcohol she choose coffee instead and she was sobering up she was able to string full sentences together being sick probably helped though, its like 11:30 and the party's still going not even the old people have gone home yet, the karaoke was still going and Sian was begging me to let her sing again  
"please please please please soph" Sian begged  
"oh go on Soph let her sing you know she wont give up" Carla said  
"see and im not drunk anymore I can talk big sentences and I can read and I know pretty much every song on my ipod of by heart one in particular please" now she was using the puppy dog eyes why does she have to do that  
"you know I hate it when you do that why do you always do that its not fair" and now she was pouting as well give me a break they started to laugh at the situation which wasn't helping but really I couldn't stop her she could just get up and sing if she really wanted to...  
"Come on Soph please I really want to please and I want you to come sing with me"  
" ok go on then"  
"really well come on then"  
"wooaah what wait you said you not me and you" I cant believe she just tricked me into singing with her I could hear them all trying to suppress the laughs but they weren't doing a very a good job at it, and now she doing it again why do her eyes have to sparkle that's just adds the finishing touch to make me give in.  
"BECKY" Rosie shouted  
"YEEESSS" came drunken shout from the other side of the bar  
"Sian and Sophie are gonna sing again" Rosie continued  
"ROSEH what you doing im not singing again"  
"Oh go on Soph it will be a laugh" Rosie nudge me  
"ok if I do that's it no more just this one ok and I get a say on the song" I said trying to sound authoritative but I completely failed what is it with me and failing everything lately, she and Rosie were practically doing a happy dance  
"GO ON GIRLIES THE STAGE IS ALL YOURS" Becky shouted towards us

Thanx for reading Part 2 carries straight on...

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Description: carrying straight on from part 1  
Rating: anyone

Song part: .com/watch?v=mm8yT1Sxe0M

Chapter 13 part 2

Sians p.o.v

This Louise and Brogan are actually quite nice people ya know... I had help from everyone getting Sophie to agree to me singing and I knew that I could of just got up to sing but I wanted Sophie to sing with me and I knew if I had just asked her she would of said no, but I feel a teeny bit bad for tricking her into it but hey its gonna be fun right...  
"Soph I think we should do this one and we both know it plus I know you like it" I said plugging my Ipod  
"ok but that's not even a duet" she said trying to hide the fact that she was actually happy she picked up one of the mics they were wireless so there's no limit to how far you can move.  
"I know but we have sung it before so well just sing it like that again yeh"  
"ok then but I still can't believe you tricked me" she stuck out her bottom lip pretending to be hurt I couldn't help but let out a little giggle and I winked at her  
"oh shush you love it" I pulled her into a hug and rocked her from side to side

Sophie's p.o.v  
Ok I might of acted like I didn't wanna do it but that's just because I couldn't be bothered but she right I do love it and better yet I love this song its catchy and the mics are wireless so its easier to move about, I tried to act hurt saying I can't believe you tricked me and she winked and laughed at me then pulled me into a hug rocking me telling me to shush it she told me to SHUSH it because I love it  
"I cant believe you just told me to shush it..."I directed at Sian trying to hold back a laugh and turned to face the pub  
"You ready" I shouted out to everyone the people that were in our booth were stood by the bar across from the little stage area, Becky and Tina were back behind the bar with Steve

Sophie  
We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

I sang skipping over to Rosie, Katy and Ches pulling them up to dance and turned to Sian as she sung her bit

Sians p.o.v  
There she goes on the move getting into the song I knew she loved it really...

Sian  
Tonight you won't be by your self-self  
Just leave your problems on the shelf-shelf  
You won't wanna be nowhere else-else  
So let's go, so let's go

as I went in the over direction and sat on Norris lap and sung to him he wasn't impressed but people found it funny

Sophie (we got the club like)

Sian :(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Sophie: and all the girls sayin'  
Sian :(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Sophie: the whole world sayin'  
Sian :(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Sophie: yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fuck

Sophie's p.o.v  
I grabbed Rosie's hand and twirled her around leaving her and skipping round behind the bar to Tina and Becky

Sians p.o.v  
Sophie looked like she was having fun and with everything that's gone on she deserves it because tomorrow is going to be one hard day for her, I skipped over to some random man he had a nice black mobster type hat so I borrowed it and placed it on my head looking over towards Sophie posing she skipped back round to me and nicked the hat...

Both  
We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Sophie's p.o.v  
ha-ha I just nicked the hat off of Sian and did my own pose and moved back over to Rosie and Katy to dance

Sian :(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Sophie: alright, alright, alright  
Sian: (hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Sophie :ah, ah, ah, ah  
Sian :(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Sophie :alright, alright, alright  
Sian :(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Sophie :ah, ah, ah, ah

Sians p.o.v  
I walked back over to Sophie spun her round and nicked the hat back as I sung the next verse gesturing to her  
people were enjoying our little performance and it was fun to do we started to dance while we sung which you probably didn't know is that in school me and Sophie did street dance in p.e and sometimes after school and we were quite good at it

Sian:  
We walk the streets like we don't care-care  
Our middle fingers in the air-air  
So come and join us if you dare-dare  
Yeah let's go, yeah let's go  
Sophie: (we got the club like)

Rosie's p.o.v  
these two are really good together there jumping round the pub getting people into the song you should of seen the shock on Norris face when Sian sat on his lap and now there fighting over some hat she nicked off of some bald man and there doing some weird poses wearing the hat...

Sian :(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Sophie: and all the girls sayin'  
Sian: (hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Sophie : the whole world sayin'  
Sian : (hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Sophie: yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fuck

Sophie's p.o.v  
Im really enjoying tonight even more now Sian nicked the hat of me and skipped back in direction of the stage so I followed to get it back, I tapped her on the shoulder as she turned around I kissed her on the cheek and nicked the hat back and moved back over to the bar and hoped up onto it sitting in between Rosie and my mum and started to sway to the music

Both  
We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Sians p.o.v  
I can't believe she just did that, she's sat on the bar I let her have it for a couple of seconds before moving over to her standing in between her legs I grabbed her shirt to pull her down to my level about to kiss her in stead I let go and grabbed the hat and skipped off in direction of the owner...

Sophie  
It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
We'll be alright

Sophie's p.o.v  
I cant believe she just did that I hoped off the bar and ran to her to get the hat but she gave it back to the man and wanted it back but she waved her finger tutting at me, I couldn't help but smile though...

Sian  
It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
We'll be alright

we stood there while she sang her bit and she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the stage I stopped again this time twirling Katy and followed Sian back onto the stage to finish the song

Both  
We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Sophie : Throw our hands in the air  
Sian : (ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Sophie : Pretty girls everywhere  
Sian: (ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Sophie : Got our friends, got the night  
Sian : (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Sophie : We'll be alright

As the song finished we burst out into laughter at what we just did but it was fun I think its fair to say we got people into more of a party mood people were applauding us and we took a bow... we put the mics down and moved back over to the booth to regain our breath collapsing down on the seats laughing

Rosie p.o.v  
we followed them back into the booth grabbing our drinks  
"that was the best performance of karaoke ive ever seen" I stated  
"what was with the hat?" Katy asked  
"I don't know I saw it and wanted it" Sian said poking Sophie in the ribs  
"I know that hat was fun" Sophie laughed poking Sian back  
"see and you said you didn't want to do it" Sally said  
"yeh well I couldn't be bothered then could I" Sophie corrected

Sian p.o.v

"no it was really fun but did you see the look on Norris' face when I sat on his lap"  
" I know that was well funny" Katy laughed  
"but now I definitely got a headache...and you nicked the hat"  
"yeh well that hat was a sexy hat" Sophie stated  
"well you two did brilliant and the hat thing was a brilliant touch" Carla praised us  
"that they were can I get any one a drink" Sally asked we all nodded we told her what we wanted  
I noticed Ryan at the bar with his mum and he was pointing to his watch but he wasn't looking at me I looked a little more to my left and Sophie was staring back at him she looked annoyed, I put my hand on her wrist but she snapped it away  
"ooww" Sophie winced at the pain of her wrist being touched  
"you alright girls" Carla asked  
"yeh fine" she replied  
" you ok soph" she looked at me and nodded  
" yeh I just banged it that's all" I didn't believe her instead I grabbed her arm under the table she didn't stop me I kept it under the table in my view and pushed the sleeve up slowly her wrist had a massive bruise that was forming around it, my eyes shot to hers this had only recently been done the bruise was fresh and it was definitely not caused by her banging it against something...my eyes shot straight to Ryan he had a massive smirk on his face

Ryan's p.o.v

your probably wondering how I know about the little fact of what happened to Sophie two days ago...well I found out this morning actually when I was at the docs I had just come out of the docs room and I heard Gail muttering something about Sophie and hospital anyway I could see her computer from where I was standing and a Kid started being sick so she got up to go and help but she forgot to close the file I walked through the gap careful not to get caught and took a look it said that she was hospitalized for an overdose...I couldn't believe it why would she do that, but she hasn't told anyone or she would've said something instead of freezing the moment I told her I and someone else knew would she and now I have got one up on her which will help me get Sian back...

Carla's p.o.v  
Sally has just gone to get some drinks and we just started to talk about random stuff then I noticed the looks between Sian and Sophie  
"you alright girls"  
"yeh fine" Sophie replied she answered a bit quickly so I looked to Sian she asked Sophie if she was ok Sophie said something about banging it now I was confused  
Sian was looking from Sophie to under the table then straight back to Sophie then across to the bar  
"im gonna kill him" Sian spat and she was up like a shot and pulled Ryan from his seat and chucked him to the floor I had no idea what was going on...

Rosie's p.o.v

A minute ago we were all laughing and joking and singing and then Sian said she was gonna kill him then she was on the other side of the pub chucking helmet head to the floor, I so would not want to cross her she looked well pissed off...

Sophie's p.o.v

I could see the look in her eyes she was angry she looked from me back down to the bruise I knew she didn't believe me then her eyes shot to Ryan...then before I knew she said she was gonna kill him and then she had him on the floor he obviously didn't see it coming by the look of shock on his face he just froze  
"SIAN" I shouted grabbing her away from him, he got up laughing this day was about to get a whole lot worse I just knew it nothing ever goes smoothly in my life  
"you touch her again and I swear to god..." Sian shouted pointing her finger t him  
"Sian he aint worth it" I tried calming her down but it wasn't working she was still trying to get out of my grip

general p.o.v

everyone looked on at the sight before them one moment the pub was full of laughter and then there was a massive loud thud as people turned the heads in the direction of the noise all you saw was Sian standing over Ryan then Sophie pulling her back as she struggled to get out of her girlfriends grip  
"You touch her again and I swear to god" Sian voice roared through the pub...  
People where shocked and didn't have a clue what was going on not even Sian knew...  
Louise, Brogan, and Carla got up to help Sophie hold Sian back as everyone else stood well away as they watched on gob smacked...Sally and Kevin were stood behind them watching on, Norris was rambling on about how unstable today's youth is and used the situation to prove it

Sians p.o.v  
He got up laughing. he got up laughing  
"I didn't do anything, I don't know what your talking about and anyways I only got eyes for you babes" he made me cringe with his statement  
"You make me sick and don't talk to me like that" and prove to everyone what I was talking about I got out of their grip grabbed Sophie arm gently rolling up her sleeve and showed him he smirked a laugh he looked so smug like he was proud of it and that just proved that he did it and I launched my self at him again connecting my fist with his face I grabbed him to stop him falling and kneed him in the groin as he feel to the floor Michelle bent down to help him  
"what was that for" Michelle shouted helping her son to his feat  
"SIAN" Sophie pulled me back again and stood in front of me facing me she grabbed my face forcing me to look into her eyes and I instantly relaxed  
"im sorry" I said quietly calming my breathing I was so angry I wasn't thinking...  
"sshhh you aint gotta be sorry, you were sticking up for me" Sophie whispered

Sophie's p.o.v  
wow Sian just practically floored Ryan ok remind me never to get on the wrong side of her.  
"Sian" I shouted as I pulled her back again I stood in front of her cupping her face to make her look at me her eyes softened instantly and she apologized I shushed her and told her that she had nothing to be sorry for cos she was sticking up for me which I kind of found quite hot but sshhh Sophie back top the issue at hand  
"what the hell was that for" Ryan shouted as he regained his stance  
"I think you know what for" I spat  
"you aint in no position to speak to me like that Sophie remember" His tone was low and annoyed  
I hung my head as I remembered what he meant I turned to look at him  
"soph what does he mean" the anger in Sians voice was still evident  
"yeh Sophie tell her what I mean im sure everyone would like to hear about your event full trip to the..."  
"RYAN don't please just stop" I looked to Louise and she gave me a weak smile  
"Sophie what's he going on about trip to where" my mum asked  
"No where" I said looking back to Ryan pleading with my eyes for him not to tell  
"its just a matter of time they'll find out sooner or later" he said  
"FIND OUT WHAT" Rosie shouted I looked at her and shook my head this is not how imagined them finding out  
"Ryan don't they will find out but not now not like this"  
"arrr but Soph it was just getting good there nothing like a public announcement now is there" he said sarcastically I felt Sian grab my hand  
I looked around the people in the pub the faces of neighbours friends family and people we considered family  
"Why are you doing this Ryan this has got nothin to do with you" my eyes settled back onto him  
"see that's were your wrong cos its to do with Sian and I know for a fact that I would never do that to her and as I said earlier its just a matter of time one way or another you'll be over"  
"what Soph what he talking about" her voice sounded so scared as I looked at her I could see what she was thinking  
"Sian its nothing bad ok not like that anyway I promise"  
"no don't worry babes she hasn't cheated or nothing its much worse than that"  
"RYAN" I shouted I knew if I didn't say anything then he would but im not ready my body is still recovering from it, im still coming to terms with what I did I wasn't ready to hurt the people I love to hurt the one person that trusted me with her heart and knowing that I could of ended it...  
she tightened her grip on my hand I could feel my eyes burning as I could feel the build up with tears  
"Ryan I think we should just go home love" Michelle put her hand on his shoulder  
"what no its just starting to get good and ive got the front row seat" Ryan smirked  
"Ryan just wait a minute yeh then you can tell who ever you want"  
I turned to Sian took her hands in mine she looked so confused scared angry and vulnerable just like Carla had described her earlier this was the other side to her and I hated that I had caused it  
"Im sorry ok just know that I didn't mean it to happen" I paused looking to my mum and carried on

" I really didn't mean it, it was stupid and I realise that now and but just remember that im still here" and then I found my self doing something that I had got really good at I ran straight out of the pub and carried on running I could here someone behind me as I reached the canal I crashed against the railings as violent sobs took a hold of my body but I turned to face the person who I heard come after me and not in a million year did I expect it to be them...

Thanx for reading hope you liked :) xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Description: will Ryan blab to everyone or not and who followed Sophie?  
Rating: anyone

Chapter 14  
Kevin's p.o.v  
This is my entire fault and now my family is going to suffer….. Why did you have to play away….. I had everything I wanted my wife two beautiful daughters that are my world and now Sophie knows and it caused her to run off, why did Molly have to come around to the garage that day I told her it was over ages ago and now because she can't handle everything with Tyrone she wants me to run away with her and the baby, my son...why does everything have to be so complicated, but then again it is my fault, But she's back now she is stood in front of us Sally has got her locked into a tight embrace and by the looks of it she doesn't want to let go and I don't blame her we have been through hell the past few days not knowing if Sophie was ok but from where I'm standing she looks ok a bit scared but physically ok, I wanted to pull her into my arms and apologize for everything and tell her that everything is going to be ok but she didn't even acknowledge me not even a look, I went and phoned the dci to tell them Sophie was back and she was ok, I walked back through to the bar and Sian had challenged her to sing and knowing my little girl she wouldn't back down to a challenge like that, I walked up behind Sally wrapped my arms round her waist as she fell back into me I rested my head on her shoulder taking in the view around the pub this day just got better but for how much longer will it stay like this…...  
"She's back Kevin she's actually back" the sound of relief and happiness in Sally's voice  
"I know Sal" I whispered back letting out a sigh  
Sian had just finished singing and she was really good, Sophie had taken Sian's place, at first I was shocked by what she was saying by singing this song but you would be a fool not to realize the love between them you could tell by the way they are looking at each other Sophie hasn't taken her eyes from Sian, I was distracted from Sophie by Rosie jumping up and down like a jack in the box then Tina and Becky jumped up onto the bar and everyone watching intently I could see Tyrone and Molly out of the corner of my eye she kept looking at me watching my every move, she had tried none stop to try and convince me to go with her she took every chance she got, even with everything with Sophie going on, she didn't get the fact that I wasn't interested in her I had my family to put first and that was the girls and Sally not her and Jack, I turned my gaze back to Sophie as she was now stood in front of Sian she had her hand entwined with Sian's they were perfect together, it took me a little while for the initial shock to sink in about their relationship but I'm used to it and I wouldn't have it any other way she was happy and I didn't want to ruin that any further than I already might have, the song finished and Sophie and Sian had the heads rested together and then all of a sudden Rosie, Tina, and Becky let out three of the most ear piercing screeches ever then we learnt that Sophie had just proposed to Sian and the next thing I knew Sally had pulled away from me and Sophie was in her arms but this time she looked at me registering that I was actually here she gave a weak smile but it was a start.  
The evening was flying past I stayed at bar with my dad to give Sophie some space I could see she was trying we had a brief conversation with her mum but that was it, they had just sung again putting a bit more life into the pub, It felt really good having her back even if she was only gone for a couple of days but as a parent when it comes down to it a couple of hours scare the crap out of ya especially as she just took off without any of her stuff and she took booze and drugs with her which made us only think of one thing but she's here so that obviously didn't happen, but the happy fun atmosphere soon subsided when Sian hurled herself across the pub at Ryan throwing him to floor it was confusing because it just happened without any warning then they argued and Sian held up Sophie's arm which had a massive bruise around the wrist and Ryan had a smug look on his face I was so angry but Sally told me not to but it looks like Sian beat me to it cos she launched herself at him again giving him a mighty right hook and I would not want to be a person receiving that, that's one thing that she must of inherited from her dad she stopped him from falling kneeing him straight in his manhood where all men would feel the pain just by watching that happen but he deserved it and he would of got a lot worse if it were me, Sophie managed to calm her down the were sharp gasps filling the pub but they died down when he tried getting Sophie to tell us something, by the looks of it, it had to be something bad because she was pleading with him not to say anything she looked really scared which was making me nervous what was so bad that she couldn't tell us...

Sally's p.o.v  
She was Looking at me with tears in her eyes everything was happening to fast it was confusing Sian launched herself at Ryan shouted at him he said something back then she held up Sophie's wrist to reveal a fresh bruise and then she launched herself at him again hitting him, then he told Sophie to tell us what happened two days ago when she had a trip to but he didn't finish Sophie interrupted him pleading with him not to say anything they argued for a bit then she turned to Sian told her that she was sorry and that she didn't mean it then she looked at me and said that she really didn't mean it and it was stupid and to remember that she was still here what does that even mean and she took off leaving us standing their facing Ryan he looked really shocked the smug look on his face turned to confusion and what I think was concern, Gail came up to me and asked Steve if we could go through the back as she said she knew what it was about I followed her out of curiousness to know why two people knew something to do with my daughter that I didn't...

Sian's p.o.v  
What was he talking about and what I'm finding scarier is the fact that Sophie is asking him not to say anything she's hiding something what's so bad that she can't say anything….A trip to where has she done something…has something happened to her….my hand is really hurting at the moment…..then she asked him why he was doing this it had nothing to do with him and he replied 'that's where your wrong cos it's to do with Sian and I know for a fact that I would never do that to her and as he said earlier it's just a matter of time one way or another you'll be over' what was he talking about he would never do that to me has she cheated that's the only explanation for him saying that and just a matter of time one way or another is he threatening her, I asked her again what he was on about I was getting really scared now people were just watching have they got nothing better to do rather than gawp but then again we are stood in the middle of the local…she must of known what I was thinking because she promised that it was nothing bad not like that anyway but then Ryan said don't worry she ain't cheated its much worse than that, what could be worse than that, she was pleading with him not to say anything but I think she broke because she told him to wait a minute she needed to say something then he could tell whoever he wanted, she turned to me taking both my hands in hers, I felt comfort in her touch but I was still really scared at what could be so bad that she couldn't say anything…..  
"I'm sorry ok just know that I didn't mean it to happen" she turned her gaze to behind me I just stood there searching her eyes, trying to find anything, any truth behind all of this riddled nonsense " I really didn't mean it, it was stupid and I realize that now just remember that' I'm still here" then my hands went cold she had took off out of the pub whatever has happened has got to be serious…..

Gail's p.o.v  
Well by the looks of things I'm not the only one who knows about where Sophie had spent the last couple of days but getting her to say it in front of everyone…. I have put off telling Sally for tonight because I could see how happy Sophie was and it was her birthday so I figured I would say something tomorrow but by the looks of things everyone was about to find out from Ryan how did he even know, Sophie's not going to say anything as she has just run out of the pub, I walked over to Sally and asked Steve if we could go through the back so I could explain what I knew about Sophie and how it would make this situation less confusing for her, we walked through the back in to the living room  
"If you know what's going on just tell me" Sally demanded  
"you might want to sit down what I'm going to tell you won't be easy and I don't want to tell you but if it had concerned one of my children then I would of wanted to be told and it should really be Sophie that is telling you this but from what I saw out there it looks as if Sophie doesn't want to admit it to anyone"  
"Admit what, what is it Gail, what is so bad that she can't tell her family and how do you know" Sally's voice was tired and scared  
"I know because its concerns Sophie medically…." I replied  
"What do you mean medically?"  
"This morning we had an email from the hospital containing a file for the doctor to be up to date on Sophie's situation…..she…..she tried…I don't know how to put it"  
"Gail just tell me straight please I need to know, was she in hospital" Sally demanded again… I nodded in reply

Sally's p.o.v  
Sophie had been in hospital, why was she in hospital though it can't have been anything serious could it she seemed ok tonight a bit distant  
"Sophie was hospitalized for taking an overdose she didn't take much but it was enough for her body to shut down temporality"  
"OVERDOSE what do you mean she took an overdose she wouldn't do that not my little girl she has no reason to she's happy there's been a mistake why" Sally was in shock at the information that her brain was trying to process..  
"Sally please I've said everything I can you should talk to Sophie about this not me, I won't be able to answer your questions I'm sorry, I just thought you deserved to know the reason behind all that out there all though I don't think that's what it started off about, I know I would've wanted to know"  
I didn't say anything back I just walked out back through to the bar people where now talking back in conversation there was still that tension in the air though …..they must know something they said they were with Sophie from the day she had run off  
"Oi you two" I was losing my patience I needed to know if it was true or if Gail had gotten her file mixed up with someone else's Louise and Brogan both turned to face Sally….I noticed that Sian wasn't there anymore she's probably gone after Sophie….  
"I need to talk to you two please" I didn't really want to make it a public announcement they followed me through to the back and everything was confirmed I didn't like what I heard but Louise told me everything from meeting Sophie to giving her a place to stay then finding her going to the hospital with her staying with her for both nights she told me everything the doctors said she mentioned that Sophie had said something about counseling, I felt like she was missing a part out but she said that, that was everything and I had no choice but to take it all in that's two people that have told me about Sophie taking the overdose and I just can't seem to process it she has no reason I know of, was she really unhappy why would she try and take her life, but like they have both said that they can't answer my questions only Sophie can…..

Sophie's p.o.v  
The night's cold air froze my body the wind raking through my hair, forming a whistling noise brushing against my ears as I was running I could hear someone behind me but I couldn't stop I didn't want to stop they weren't calling out to me so I carried on, I could just hear there rushed footsteps slow as I crashed against the railings of the canal as violent sobs took over my body, the moon of lit up the area with its reflection wavering in the water….. I turned to see who had followed me I came face to face with the person I least expected…  
"What are you doing here? Why did you of all people follow me after everything you've done" I snarled wiping my tears  
"I'm sorry ok what I said was harsh…and I" I cut them off  
"Harsh you called that harsh trying to get me to admit to everyone what I did, something that is always going to be stuck in my head because of how stupid and senseless I was…..something that I'm not ready to tell people let alone Sian …I only got out of the hospital this afternoon" my voice was a little shaky from where I had been crying  
"I wasn't thinking ok… and I'm really sorry I just wanted to get back at you and saw this as a perfect opportunity"  
He wanted to get back at me and this how he choose to do it to hurt everyone else in the process  
"Did we hurt you that bad that you would sink this low….. now I am guessing everyone knows…." Ryan cut me off  
"Nobody knows ok, I didn't say anything…I wasn't going to well I was but then you told me to wait and I saw that you had given up it threw me off my guard I wasn't expecting you to give up and in that second I could see how much she loves you the way she was searching your eyes for whatever she was looking for and I couldn't do it I love Sian but she loves you and I know that now and I can't give her the love that you can no one will be able to and me telling them wouldn't have helped it needs to come from you, so when you ran out I stopped Sian and came myself I need to put this right I was bang out of order"  
"So no one knows…." I walked over to the bench and sat down, Ryan came over and joined me  
"No, no one knows and I'm not going to say anything and I am really sorry" I looked into his eyes and for once I could see he was telling the truth and there was something else amongst the concern but I couldn't tell what it was, my heart was saying to forgive him but in my head the devils alarm bells were ringing telling me not to trust him….  
"Thank you for not saying anything but now I'm going to have to….and I don't know how to" I could feel the tears building up again amongst the stress and the fear in prospect of having to tell my family what I did but there going to want to know why….  
"And I'm sorry for that as well" he pointed to my wrist  
"Ryan me and you used to be mates I just wish we could get back to that" I stated forgetting about the wrist  
"Yeh I would like that we used to have fun hey" He said putting his arm around my shoulder, I missed having him as my friend yeh I hated him when he was dating Sian but that was just jealousy and we were friends before any of us happened before him and Sian before me and Ben and before me and Sian and I just wanted that part of my life back were we all got along….  
"There's just one thing that I don't get" he paused sitting forward on the bench and looking back at me pulling me from my thoughts as I moved tucking my leg under me getting comfier on the bench bracing myself for the question I knew that was coming….  
"Why did you do it, I thought you loved Sian, so what made you, you know" he trailed off so I guess it's not just me that finds it hard to refer to…  
"long story short, I found something out that I couldn't handle it made me feel weak scared confused angry so many different things and I just couldn't bear it any longer how could he do that to my mum me and Rosie and then she said that he told her that I was a mistake and I wanted to prove him right so I went and took the booze and pills from the shop and took off"  
"What did he do and who's she" he said looking confused,  
"I will tell you Ryan but please don't tell anyone promise, this isn't just to do with me, my mum can't find out she can't I'm not going to tell her because after what I did I realized that all of them were the most important people in my life especially Sian and I can't lose her not now not ever" I stated  
"Sophie calm down ok were mates yeh so you can tell me and I promise I won't tell anyone ok"  
"Ok just don't interrupt me because I'm only going to say this once" the devils alarm was sounding again in my head I must be crazy opening up to Ryan

Sian p.o.v  
Wooaah Ryan has just gone after Sophie telling me to stay here, I sat down at the booth with everyone as they fell silent but I needed to go after Sophie the last time I let her go off in that state she ran away I shot up from the table grabbing my coat from the other side of Carla  
"I'm gonna go find Sophie" I stated and walked off  
"Sian wait"  
"no Carla I'm not going to leave her to calm down so don't ask me to because the last time I left her to have some space she took off then we had everything with the police scare and I can't go through that again"  
"if you had let me finish I was saying wait up cos I'm coming with you ok now come" we walked out of the pub looked up and down the street and I saw Ryan running in direction of the canal, as we approached the canal we could hear Raised voices, I stopped Carla from going round because I needed to hear what Ryan was going on about, they were arguing for about 5 minutes, Carla grabbed a hold of my hand when we heard Sophie say that she had only gotten out of hospital this afternoon and Ryan was apologizing…..she is so not going to fall for it Ryan….but then she accepted … when we were arguing in the pub earlier he had a look in his eyes a look that I saw it enough when we were dating he only had that look when he was planning revenge….she asked him if they could go back to being mates again and I felt that desire to take another swing at him again as he wrapped his arm around her….they were quiet for a couple of minutes just sitting there with his arm wrapped around her I don't know what he is planning or why but I don't like it…they started talking again….  
Ryan: there's just one thing that I don't get; he sat forward finally removing his arm from around MY girl as Sophie repositioned herself on the bench she wrapped her arm around herself  
"She wants to be held" I mumbled  
"What how do you know that" Carla asked curiously  
"huh sorry just thinking out loud again...she's wrapped her arms around herself she does it when she wants a cuddle" I said smiling but then the seriousness of the situation came back and I began to listen again  
"You two really are in love heh to notice all the little things" Carla spoke gently

Ryan: why did you do it, I thought you loved Sian, so what made you, you know, he trailed off even he couldn't say it, seriously what is so bad that you can't tell us Soph, it took her a minute but then she started speaking

Sophie: long story short, I found something out that I couldn't handle it made me feel weak scared confused angry so many different things and I just couldn't bear it any longer how could he do that to my mum me and Rosie and then she said that he told her that I was a mistake and I wanted to prove him right so I went and took the booze and pills from the shop and took off"  
Made her feel weak, scared and confused, she said that she couldn't bear it any longer who was she …. A mistake Soph you are definitely not a mistake….  
He asked her what she was going on about and she asked him to promise not to tell anyone….and after what she did this is doing my head in now what did she do I was starting to get frustrated I just wanted to ask her out right but if she couldn't tell me back there then how is she going to tell me now…  
It's been about 4-5 minutes since she started talking to Ryan about everything she was finding it hard she kept stopping and stuttering she left out the part at the start were I had her against her bedroom door but I guess that bit isn't really important well he didn't need to know…..why am I feeling jealous I don't like this feeling she's only opening up recent events about her life with someone she considers to be her friend but he's my ex and can't he let her open up to him with him a bit further down the bench I mean hello there is this thing called personal space…..Sian calm down and focus put the little green monster back in its cage and listen to your girlfriend open up to someone that should be you….seriously F.O.C.U.S Sian…she just said that she had met that Louise

Sophie: she brought me a change of clothes she told me that she said that I could stay there as long I wanted and left that's when I started drinking so many things going through my head after I found out what my dad did it made me think that if he could do it what would stop the rest of them from hurting me I just wanted to get back at him to prove to him that I was a mistake and I just wanted to forget about it all so I kept on drinking I thought it would stop it for a while but it was only making me think more, then the pills were just there so I took one then another I wanted for it all to go away that's when she came into my head and I couldn't get her face out of my mind I kept on drinking and took more pills but it wasn't working she was still there and I couldn't think straight It was stupid and I know that now and just the thought that I could lose them lose her…  
Everything that I didn't want to hear I just heard that's what happened to her she actually did the one thing that was on our minds from the moment that Sunita told us about the booze and pills I looked at her she looked so broken and scared she wasn't just saying it I leant back against the wall slowly sliding down it how are you meant to deal with something like this I looked to Carla as she knelt down to me  
"I don't want her to know that I know she needs to tell me herself"  
"But Sian you just heard everything" Carla said wiping my tears away I didn't even notice that I was crying  
"No I haven't though I heard her telling Ryan it's completely different from telling me just when she's ready yeh" I kept my voice down so she wouldn't hear me  
"Sian are you sure wha..." Carla said matching Sian's level  
"Carla she's still here and I don't care now knowing twice that I could of actually lost her I don't care I will wait forever for her to tell me if that's what it takes now can we just go back"  
"What about Sophie"  
"She with Ryan as much as I don't like the idea I know him well enough that he won't leave her on her own when she's like this" I got up and started walking back to the pub I let Carla guide me back into the pub and to the booth were we were sat earlier, Louise and Brogan were still here Maria, Rosie, Sunita, Rita, Katy, Sally and pretty much everyone in the pub were still here, something wasn't right though they all stopped talking when I walked in this is all that seems to happen whenever I walk in to the room I have the effect to take their make them stop and look even if I had been crying what can I say beauty is just natural to me, but somehow Sian I don't think that's the reason. Carla sat down next to me; I looked around the table then around the pub people went back to talking quietly while everyone in the booth stayed silent. I hate silence especially awkward silence the only silence that I like is when I'm alone with Sophie but even then it's not silence because our eyes do the speaking  
"so what's wrong with you lot then" I broke the silence  
"What's wrong with us...? Nothing's wrong with us…..I think it should be us asking you" Sally stated a bit to quickly for me in order to believe her plus she just tried to change the subject onto me no way  
"No because I asked it first, I have had enough of everyone tiptoe around me do you know how annoying it is Sophie's back and your still doing it" I snapped a little  
"Mum you should just tell her she will find out since everyone else knows"  
"What does everyone else know?" I asked


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future  
Description: what happens after everyone finds out?  
Rating: anyone

Sorry it took so long Major writers block :(

Chapter 15

Rosie's p.o.v  
We had all sat back down at the table after Carla and Sian left to find Sophie, I don't know if it was the drink but my mind was racing at like 100mph I couldn't stay on the same thought for longer than two seconds and then once I had gone through them all they would start over again….. Don't have a clue where my mum has gone, my dad's at the bar with granddad and people have resumed their conversations mainly about what just happened between Sophie Sian and Ryan….  
"Do you know what that was about" I directed at Louise I think her name was….It took her a little while to answer like she was thinking about what to say…..  
"Ok…. I'm not going to lie to you… I know what's happened over the past couple of days but from personal experience it's not my place to say anything when Sophie's ready she will tell you"  
"So you know but you're not going to tell us because it's down to Sophie to tell us" she nodded in reply  
Then my mum came out shouting over to them telling them that she wanted to speak to them about something they looked at each other got up and walked through the back with my mum she looked really upset and distant….  
They were gone for about 15 minutes, then my mum Louise and her wife Brogan I think I'm really not good with names and Gail when did she go back there…my mum walked up to my dad and pulled him through the back while the others came back over and Gail went and sat with her family…I needed to know what was going on and Louise wasn't going to tell me, I got up walked over to Gail and asked her she told me that it wasn't her place to say anything and told me to speak to my mum so I started to walk through to the back stopping in between the door to the pub and the hallway and over heard my mum talking to my dad about Sophie and something about hospital and that's when I heard my mum say that she overdosed….  
"SHE OVERDOSED" and by accident stepping backwards into the pub I hadn't realized that I had repeated it and I must have said it quite loudly as I heard a huge row of gasps come from behind and my mum came rushing forwards in to the bar  
"Well so much for keeping it quiet" Sally sighed  
"Mum I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I apologized I really have got to learn to disconnect my mouth from my head in important situations and keep my thoughts in my head…..  
"Rosie Its ok it was gonna come out sooner or later I just wish it was later after I have actually spoken to your sister" she looked around the shocked confused faces in the pub and walked back around to the booth pulling me with her…..

Sally's p.o.v  
It wasn't Rosie's fault what Sophie did, although I do want to know what made her do it in the first place….. So now the whole street is up to date on the Webster family but they didn't say anything to me they were talking about it but it was nothing bad just stuff like poor sally and Kev … and why would she have done it I felt like saying if you find out let me know, because after earlier when Ryan was pushing her to say something she couldn't you could see the fear in her eyes and now I know what she meant by 'just remember that I'm still here'. I had filled everyone in at the table well Rita and Sunita at least the rest were just there and Louise and Brogan already knew and after everything are family has been through the past couple of days I couldn't careless who knew at least Sophie was still here and there was a part of me that wanted to bottle it up and say that it never happened but that isn't going to change anything and plus nothing stays a secret for more than five minutes on this street all that's left now is to talk to Sophie….  
"I just want to say thank you for everything that you have done for Sophie" I turned to Louise as I clasped a hold of the wine glass…  
"It's ok…..and I should've called you from the hospital but she asked me not to and I guess just from personal experience I knew what she felt like, I remember I didn't want my mum to find out the only reason she found out was because she was called into the hospital…"  
"What do you mean from personal experience…? If you don't mind me asking" I questioned, She didn't hesitate she told us what happened, what made it happen and how she got through it with Brogans help, the story had similarities to those of Sophie and Sian's…..some of it was happy but most of her problems were caused by her dad and I couldn't believe what he did when she told us….  
"but Sally you have got to let her deal with this on her own terms I'm not saying leave her to cope with it on her own she will need you now more than she will like to admit just don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to and it will get harder at first as she has to come to terms with what she did something like this won't just go away in the morning"  
"So what do we just act like we don't know and wait for her to tell us?"  
Kevin had come over and joined us it's been about half an hour since Carla and Sian left and we had spoken to Louise about the best way to deal with Sophie to which we had to ask everyone in the pub not to let anything slip when around Sophie well at least until Sophie tells us to which Rita sternly told Norris not to say anything or she would do something he would regret….

Then Sian and Carla came back, Sian looked as if she had been crying and the whole pub had fallen silent again as they came and sat down at the table normal conversations had resumed mostly straight away, I didn't know whether or not to tell Sian I don't know if she would be able to handle it, there was an uncomfortable silence for a minute until Sian spoke  
"So what's wrong with you lot then" she asked  
"What's wrong with us...? Nothing's wrong with us…..I think it should be us asking you" I answered a bit too quickly and she's looking me in the eye I can tell she knows that I know something….  
"No because I asked it first, I have had enough of everyone tiptoe around me do you know how annoying it is Sophie's back and your still doing it" she snapped  
"Mum you should just tell her she will find out since everyone else knows" Rosie exclaimed  
"What does everyone else know?" Sian quizzed  
"Sian I don't know how to say this but when you left to find Sophie, Gail told me that she found out something that happened to Sophie while she was gone and we think it was what Ryan was trying to get her to tell us"  
"I know" she stated quickly cutting me off  
"What you know, what do you mean you know" I questioned confusingly, she looked around taking in a deep breath before exhaling, bringing her hand up to trail through her hair, looking at me one last time before dropping her gaze to the table,  
"I know what happened to Sophie….. I know that she spent the last two days in hospital and yes I know that she was in hospital because of an overdose" she paused looking up to me, there was a look that I hadn't seen before "and I don't want anyone saying anything to her and I know you're her mum Sally but I'm telling you not to do anything she needs to tell us herself I need her to tell me on her own accord and when she does your not to go wading in putting pressure on her to do stuff that she doesn't want to, I know what you're like when something happens that you have no control over"  
We all stared at Sian in shock and I was a bit taken aback by her little outburst but she was right and that's the first time that she has ever spoke to me like that,  
"You're right we do need her to say it but if she didn't tell you who did"  
The look in her eyes were crossed between hurt and anger she sniffled wiping a tear from her eye  
"I heard her over talking to Ry…..I just heard her talking to someone Ok….im gonna go home and go to bed it's been a long night" she got up and walked out she looked really upset I know that she started to say Ryan but she couldn't  
"What's wrong with her, she still heard it from Sophie" Rosie asked after Sian left  
"I asked her the same thing and she said that her telling Ryan is completely different from Sophie telling her directly"  
"Well what happened when you did see Sophie?" I asked  
"Well we never saw Sophie well we saw her but she didn't see us, we stopped around the corner as we could hear them arguing," Carla told us everything she heard but I couldn't help but think that she left some parts out  
"After they agreed to be friends again Sian's mood seemed to change, jealous concerned upset angry and then she said something about Sophie wanting to be held because of the way she had wrapped her arms around herself….then we heard Ryan ask her why she did it she said something about wanting to prove her dad right I don't know what about she told him how she felt and that when she got to the hostel she started drinking and she wanted everything that she felt to go away but the drink was just making her think more, so she started taking the pills as well but after a few she couldn't do it because she couldn't get Sian out of her head and that she was making it impossible for her to do anything so she stopped but obviously she had taken it too far and ended up overdosing and in Sophie words she said that 'I couldn't think straight it was stupid and I know that now and just the thought that I could lose them lose her' that's when we came back here," Carla stated the facts that she knew  
"Poor Sian" Rosie muttered  
"There has to be more to it why she actually did it though" I still wasn't convinced…..

Sian's p.o.v  
I walked across the cobbles over to the house all the lights were off so I thought Sophie must still be with Ryan I got my keys out to unlock the door but it was already unlocked, I walked through to the front room and she was laying on the edge of the sofa, she was awake but I could tell her mind was somewhere else, I climbed onto the sofa laying on my side behind her with my back to the sofa and pulled her into me she turned around so she was laying on her back and I lifted slightly so I was half on her and half on the sofa I placed my head onto her chest listening to her heart beat as its pace increased I love that I could make her heart do that, she started to play with my hair which made me look up into her eyes that were staring down at me this was one of those moments that I mentioned earlier were our eyes did the speaking I leaned up and kissed her gently showing her that I wasn't going anywhere I pulled away and whispered  
"Forever"  
"Forever" she whispered back as a smile appeared on her face  
I snuggled back down into her neck and started to trace shapes on her stomach I felt her shiver at my touch I could feel the Goosebumps rise as I traced circles, lines and other shapes, then I traced I love you…  
"I love you too" she whispered kissing the top of my head as my smile grew bigger, I didn't expect her to feel that I traced it so lightly  
"I found this earlier on the cabinet next to my bed" she pulled the ring out of her pocket as I sat up I took it from her not taking my eyes from hers I picked up her left hand and slowly placed the ring on her finger, a tear rolled down her cheek I brushed my thumb over her cheek wiping away the tear leaning down to her kissing her again trying to express everything I felt for her in that one kiss I dropped back down onto her and snuggled back into her neck as she wrapped her arms around me I entwined my leg with hers  
"can we just stay here for a bit" I asked she didn't answer she just held onto me tighter which I took as a yes, we were talking about random things like we used to for a while until she fell asleep, I soon followed drifting off listening to the sound of her heart beat steady its pace….

Rosie's p.o.v  
Mum and dad had an argument about what Carla said about Sophie saying that she wanted to prove him right and she wanted to know what they rowed about but he said that they had already been through this and it all kicked off so now dad is staying at granddads for tonight…..Me, Jason, mum, Louise, Brogan and Carla were on our way back to the house….The house was in darkness as we walked through to the kitchen I switched the kitchen light on and went to make a brew for every one as they sat down at the table ….. I turned to rest against the counter folding my arms I saw them curled up on the sofa together they looked dead cute….  
"Aaawwww" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands to shut myself up…..  
"What" my mum asked getting up and walking over to me, I turned her around so she could see into the living room then Louise, Brogan, Carla and Jason walked into the front room, we all just stood there watching over them  
"I didn't even notice them there" Carla whispered walking over to the sofa  
"They look dead cute "I placed the cups on the side and walked back into the front room and sat on the chair just watching her she looked so peaceful she's my little sister and I would do anything for her she could of spoke to me about how she was feeling I would have never let her out of my sight if I knew this is how she felt,

Sophie's p.o.v  
I fell asleep with Sian in my arms and I proper felt at home again safe again, all the bad just seemed to fade away, I made another promise when I was talking to Ryan I promised that I was going to tell Sian everything tomorrow I want her there for my counselling sessions….. I heard the front door go and I thought about getting up but I felt so comfy and warm that I didn't want to let her go not now not ever. I heard 5 or 6 whispering voices Rosie's well she was trying to whisper my mum Louise Brogan and Carla and definitely Jason it sounded like they went straight through into the kitchen its late I wonder what there all doing here…, I tried drifting back off to sleep moving more into Sian holding her a bit tighter then I heard my sister  
Rosie: Aaawwww; but it was quickly muffled and I heard people getting up and shuffling around and I knew that they were watching us,  
Carla: I didn't even notice them there, they look so….  
Rosie: They look dead cute; I heard more moving about then someone sit down on the chair  
Carla: yeah they look cute; makes you wonder though don't it  
Rosie: wonder what; I could hear the confusion in Rosie's voice,  
Carla: just that what could have happened and if things that happen are meant to happen for a reason?  
Rosie: I don't know why but that actually made sense to me and if things are meant to happen for a reason that means that Sophie is still here because she is meant to be does that make sense  
What are they going on about do they know what happened, they would of said something if they did wouldn't they well my mum definitely would of surely, why would Rosie say something like that if they didn't know, wait its gone quiet there moving back into the kitchen….someone has just knelt down next to the sofa well at least I think they have….. It's definitely Rosie I would recognize that perfume anywhere, she's playing with my hair I love it when she like this, my big sis showing her caring side again….  
Rosie: why did you do it Soph , eh what made you do it you know you can talk to me about anything…..your my baby sister and I love ya…I don't know what I would do if I lost ya…anyways sweet dreams baby girl…  
She kissed me on my forehead as I decided to open my eyes that were starting to fill with tears; I looked up to her as she was walking away  
"Roseh" I whispered as she spun round, I got up carefully not to wake Sian and placed the cushion under her head and pulled the blanket over her and walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Rosie's waist it took her a couple of seconds to respond to the hug but she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me tight and kissed the top of my head…..

Sally's p.o.v

We walked back through to the kitchen, as I looked back through I saw Rosie kneeling over Sophie stroking her hair whispering something to her, I definitely much preferred the sight I saw in front of me then to the normal bickering sibling rivalry it made me smile to see Sophie and Sian like that and to see Rosie caring protective side over her little sister….  
"It's nice to see them like that" I stated nodding towards Rosie  
"Well I bet it makes a change from all the bickering though" Louise asked  
"Yeh it does you wouldn't believe how much fighting they do and then to see Rosie like that with Sophie is just…"  
"Different" Carla offered  
"Different yes but its priceless"  
Rosie came walk back into the kitchen but halted as she spun on her heel to face the front room, I looked through to the front room to see Sophie standing up and pulling the blanket over Sian and the rushing towards Rosie's and enveloped her into a hug Rosie looked over towards us before looking down to Sophie and hugging her back and kissing her on the top of her head another priceless moment from my two girls…

Rosie's p.o.v  
Oh crap did she hear me she must not of been a sleep which means she was awake which means she knows that I know about her and what she did, oh know Sian's gonna kill me but then again she could of just woken up she does look like someone who has just woken up but she has tears in her eyes…..she's coming towards me wow she's got a tight grip, I looked over to my mum and the back down at Sophie she had her head rested on my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist like she was holding on for dear life, I hugged her back and kissed her head, I stayed like that for a couple of minutes keeping a tight hold on her before I pulled away ducking down to look her in the eyes, they were blurred with tears running down her face as I wiped them away  
"You know don't ya" she croaked as I nodded my head in reply  
"I'm sorry Roseh I didn't mean it to happen, it went too far I guess I just wanted everything to go away"  
"Why Sophie"  
"I don't know why…" she paused for a minute and I guided her over to the kitchen table making Jason get up so I could sit Sophie down and I knelt in front of her taking her hands, she looked up and around then back to me  
"I just had a row with dad and it upset me and I was too weak to handle it I guess"  
"You're not weak Soph; you are one of the strongest people I know for standing up for what you believe in"  
"Yeah well I didn't feel strong everything just got too much and I just wanted it gone"  
"That doesn't answer why though Soph"  
"Roseh you just got to trust me you all do it was a mistake and that's it I just want to forget it ever happened and I told you me and dad had a row that was it and I'm not telling you what about that's between me and dad so just leave it yeah" Sophie snapped as she got up to walk back into the front room  
"Ok but as long as you're alright"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I'm fine can we talk about this in the morning I need to tell Sian as well and I don't think I will have the energy to tell it twice in one day and I need her to know more than anyone"

Sophie p.o.v  
So not looking forward to the morning but at least it will give me some time to come up with something else other than ' you wanna know the reason why I did it was because my dad fathered a child with his best friend's wife' that would definitely be the end of my family… I walked back into the front room to wake Sian up so we could go up to bed….I knelt down beside the Sofa as I pulled the blanket off of her and brushed the hair out of her face  
"Sian…Sian" I shook her shoulder as she started to wake she stretched out and slowly opened her eyes and she just stared at me  
"Come on we best go to bed" she groaned at me shaking her head  
"Sian come on the quicker we get up to bed the sooner we can go back to sleep yeh,"  
"Can I sleep in your bed" she asked sitting up  
"Yeh course you can wouldn't have it any other way" her face lit up as she attempted to get up but fell straight back down again I had to laugh she tried about 3 times to get up but every time failing  
"Soph it's not funny I'm well tired" this time she managed to get up as I wrapped my arm around her waist holding her up and started to walk towards the stairs I stopped saying goodnight to everyone and carried on  
"I'm gonna go and get changed k" she walked off to her room to get changed as I went into my room and got changed and sorted out the bed, five minutes later she reappeared at my bedroom door in pyjama bottoms and a vest top.  
I walked over to her and took her by the hand still the simplest of touches sends a jolt of electricity right through me, I lead her over to the bed as I got in first, I pulled the covers up over us as I draped my arm across her stomach and snuggled into the side of her burying my head into the crook of her neck  
"Night Soph"  
"Night" I looked up quickly and kissed her goodnight before settling back down and tried to go to sleep thinking of what I'm going to tell them tomorrow and now that I know that they know I can't lie to them about what happened but they don't know why so at least that part is safe for now, I just got to come up with something else and I have already said that it was because me and my dad had a row which was true sort of just without the arguing bit…..

Thanx for reading hope you liked took forever to write lol so not fun when you get writers block! : /


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto future  
Description: Saturday morning will Sophie tell or avoid it? Flash back to how Carla and Sian started off! :)  
Rating: anyone

Ok so now you are up to date along with my live journal will try and update soon ! hopefully

Chapter 16

Sally's p.o.v

Ok now Sophie knows that we know, but she didn't tell us what had actually happened, Rosie asked her why and all she said was that she had a row with Kevin and she wasn't going to tell us what it was about because it was between him and her and that she didn't want to talk about it then because she wanted to tell Sian at the same time because she didn't think that she had the energy to tell what happened twice in the same day which I understood, but I feel like there's apart to Sophie that I have been restricted from knowing I mean how could 4 people know something about MY OWN DAUGHTER before I did, its just not right and I have been up all night once again and I know what your going to think Sophie is back and she is safe well if only I feel so confused and if im honest all I want to do is shout at her and ask her what the hell she was thinking of verbally knock some sense into her, but I couldn't I wanted to but when I look at her I see the little girl that she used to be like when she fell over and hurt herself and all it took was a kiss and a cuddle and it was all better but somehow I don't think that will work under these circumstances.

So many things have been swirling around my head about why she would of done it…will she do it again….what was the row with Kevin about….It must have been something serious…...was it something to do with me….did I do something and not realize…..was it the fact I was supposed to do something but didn't…so many scenarios going through my mind that I can't focus on one for longer than a minute as I can't find a reasonable explanation to make them stand.

Carla has stayed up with me because she didn't want to leave me on my own as she knew that I wouldn't be going to sleep tonight, who knew that there was another more caring side to Carla, like once you get to know her she's actually alright especially for a boss as well…... Rosie and Jason are asleep in my bed because Rosie wanted to be here when Sophie woke up…..and I put Louise and brogan in Sians room as she was in Sophie's, it was only the right thing to do after everything they had done for Sophie and seeing as they both had been drinking, I didn't think it would be safe for them to drive home especially at this time in the morning, so after a little while of protesting they finally went up to bed… which left me and Carla, she had told me about her plans to foster Sian and said that she had been approved by the social, I thought that it was the perfect idea, I mean like if you had only just met them both you would think they were mother and daughter anyway by the way they are with each other, I would say in some ways Carla has finally met her match, and the bond they have is incredible considering that its only been created over the last two months  
"But there is just one last problem before we can actually go ahead" Carla sighed dejectedly  
"And what would that be you said the social approved your application" I asked as confusion took over  
"Yeh they have but as her parents are still her legal guardians and there is no legal reasons as to why she can be removed from their custody, and we can't get a hold of them to talk to them" Carla paused looking down to the cup that she had been nursing for the last half an hour  
"I don't know maybe it's just a sign…." I cut her off  
"Carla, you have been more like a mum to Sian in the last TWO months then her biological mum has been her whole life, they disowned her in front of the whole street and when she started to spiral out of control you were there to help her and keep her in line with school and everything, with out you well …is that even worth thinking about is it, and besides Sian thinks the world of you and as I said over the last two months you two have become so close, I never thought I would see this side to you, we always thought that you were work orientated…. Erm does anyone else know like"  
"No….no only you and Sian and that's the way I want it to stay until it's all sorted I just don't know how im gonna tell Sian that nothing can happen until we have spoken to her parents" Carla stated nervously  
"Well I will help you with trying to get in touch with her parents if you like"

Carla's p.o.v

It's now half seven in the morning and its slowly starting to get light out side as Saturday morning slowly sets in, Louise and Brogan have joined us at the table, we were sat talking about random crap about our jobs, Sally couldn't really say anything bad about hers as I her boss was sat opposite her, it was funny as she kept stuttering and changing the subject over and over again, Louise told us that she was a lawyer and how and why she had started the hostel….

….Flash back….

Last week I witnessed a 16 year old girl get publicly disowned by her parents and yes it literally broke my heart, I know that people think im a cold hearted bitch that runs my little factory minions into the ground but im not, well maybe sometimes but you have to show them who's boss right otherwise they would be able to walk all over me, but I liked Sian, in some ways she reminded me of myself when I was younger, with her somewhat feisty attitude at times….and they had disowned her because she was gay and in love with her best friend…. Rosie had brought them back from having run away god knows where they got to…

Now one week on here she was sitting on the steps of the factory at 9:30 pm with half a bottle of vodka...

"Sian….Sian" I said softly placing my self down next to her on the steps

"What you doing out here drinking at this time of night on your own eh?" I questioned she still didn't respond

I put my hand onto her arm and took away the bottle and placed it on the other side of me, as she looked at me a tear rolled down her face and fell onto my arm

"Y the tears eh"

"You don't understand no one does" she sniffed she sounds quite sober for someone that im guessing that has drunk half a litre of vodka to them selves

"Well then tell me," I pressed

"You saw what happened the other day well the whole street saw what happened the other day so do I really need to tell you and why would you care your just someone that owns the factory"

"Yes I am someone that owns the factory and I am also someone that sees a scared 16 year old girl sitting in front of me and your right I don't understand so why don't you help me, keeping it bottled up is not going to help you…." She just sat there looking out onto the street as more tears flowed down her cheeks

"Well if you can't talk to me maybe you can talk to Sophie I will go and get her if ya like" that got her attention as her head whipped round it looked painful as her hand shot up to her neck rubbing it

"No she will kill me if she finds out that I have been drinking again" you could hear the panic in her voice

"Again" I asked confused

"Yeh again the night that my parents you know decided to cut me once and for all I decided to go to the park and get wasted well that happened every night for the first four nights until she made me promise her that I would stop before it could get any worse and it was going ok until I saw a picture of me and my brother in a box that my mum had brought over" Sian replied

"And how much have you actually drunk tonight" I quizzed looking at the her as I picked up the bottle

"Well about an hour ago that was a full bottle" she gave a nervous smile

"So then… you gonna tell me what I don't understand" I asked as I tipped the rest of the vodka onto the floor

"You won't understand it, it's would just sound stupid anyway and if my parents didn't get it then know one else would"

"well then help us understand Sian, your parents well…they obviously don't deserve you do they " I stated, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head onto her knees looking at me she looked so broken and lost

"I never told anyone that I had a twin brother not even Sophie, she found out when everyone else did as it came out as I was arguing with my parents… we used to do everything together when we were little and we were so close he would always stick up for me ya know be the overprotective brother…. When we were seven I used to cause a lot of trouble, attention seeking because they would always pay more attention to him and it wasn't his fault he hated it and he knew how much it hurt me to see how they would always go the extra mile for him, there used to be some moments when they used to show interest in me especially my mum she was better than my dad he used to get so angry with me that he would literally beat me he never did it around my mum or my brother, sometimes he would apologize and call me his little girl again like he did when I was really little and then sometimes he said that I deserved it, I was so scared that I didn't tell anyone and when I was nine, my mum came back from shopping with my brother and my dad had just hit me not realizing that they were standing in the door way watching as he hit me again as my mum shouted at him to stop and my brother ran in between me and my dad and told him to back off my dad would never hurt him, but I never knew what I did to deserve it….. he just did it…..from then on my dad didn't touch me again I don't know what had happened to make him change but he did, its turns out that my mum had threatened to take me and my brother and leave and he wouldn't see us again….. He actually took interest the things I did like my dance classes not that I stuck at it for very long, he slowly became the dad I wanted ….well sort of in some ways he was still focused on my brother a lot more, I had my brother and that's all that mattered we had an unbreakable bond I suppose that came from being a twin I swear he could read my mind sometimes cos I would really want something no matter how small say like a drink but I was to lazy to go and get one he would come in with one, my mum said it freaked her out a bit because we would be sat in the same room and we wouldn't speak to each other but pass things to each other just on the chance, but we were used to it and he was the best brother ever, and five years ago when we were 11, 3 and a half months before our birthday we had a family get together ya know big party and what not, my aunt and uncle planned it for my mum and dads anniversary the whole family was there and we had stayed at our aunts the night before as we do every couple of weeks as it was a weekend, and on the way to the party that's when it happened we were already about two hours late and it had already started, my aunt had left earlier that evening to get stuff ready at the pub so my uncle was driving, it was about half an hour drive from my aunts house to the pub and I wasn't really feeling well so I was snuggled up into my brothers side and I had taken my seat belt off because it kept digging into my shoulder he told me to put it back on but I ignored him, my uncle was one of the safest drivers going so I didn't think it would make any difference and he didn't notice anyway….. even knowing it's been five years everything is still so clear up here" she tapped her head with her finger and looked back out onto the cobbles as she carried on

"the darkness of the night, the static sound of the radio station blurring as we went through a tunnel as the bright lights lining the inside of the tunnel brought every detail of the car to my attention, as it brought us briefly out of the darkness, as we made out the other side darkness once again filled the car their was the occasional glimmer of the street lights that passed shadows through the car, the static sound was still there though and then I could hear another sound…the sound of screeching tyres and another filtered through the car as it rung loudly in my ears the other driver had obviously had there hands placed on the horn, I glanced out my side of the window…. That's when I saw two very bright lights coming towards us and I realized I didn't have my seat belt on and before I could actually grasp what was happening my b. threw himself over me pushing himself between me and the door as the other car collided straight into the side of us and sent our car toppling down the road as it rotated and rotated I think I managed to count 5 before I was knocked unconscious, I woke up to the smell of petrol, burning, rubber, and the sounds of screaming and sirens, I don't know how long I was out for but I heard someone talking to me asking me what my name was, I couldn't speak though I wanted to mentally but physically I couldn't do anything, my whole body ached, I remember I couldn't move my neck that much but I managed to get a glimpse of the fire man and the paramedic, then as I tried turning my head slightly to my other side which in response they told me that I had to stay still…he was just lying there nobody was helping him the one time that he needed the attention but I was getting it and I didn't want it, I could hear more screaming and I swear I could hear my mum but it was fuzzy, I tried speaking again but I just couldn't all I could see was the fireman attending to my uncle and freeing him from the car and then they started to get me out of the car and everything was happening to quickly for me to grab focus, I remember everything about that night some bits where hazy like how I got to the hospital and what happened before we left the house….. and when I woke up I found my aunt sitting next to me not my mum my aunt she told me what happened to my brother and that he was on life support she sat and held me when I needed it so much to be my mum and I couldn't help but think that it was my fault if I had my seatbelt on maybe he wouldn't of tried to protect me maybe he would be here still, and I felt a empty feeling the coursed through my whole body, I felt weird like there was apart of me missing, and about half an hour after I had that feeling they told me that he had gone and at first I didn't get what they meant and I didn't want to believe it, but that must have been why I felt so weird and I didn't even get to say goodbye to him he just left me, my mum and dad couldn't even look me in the eye for the first few weeks it was probably even a month before my mum hugged me again at one point they even made me go live with my aunt for 6 months they phoned me on my birthday but that was it and my uncle was ok he got away with just a broken leg and a few ribs, they fought everything was hard for them, they weren't the only ones that lost him and they couldn't see that then I still don't think they see it now if im honest otherwise they would still be here and what happened the other day wouldn't of happened and ever since then I lived in his shadow I guess as I always have… that's what people don't understand, nobody knows how much I need him, I just wish he was still here cos at least then I would still have someone on my side and I wouldn't of had to put up with being blamed for his death not that they actually said that it was just the way they acted around me, I would hear my mum cry herself to sleep at night and my dad had turned to drink to answer his problems hence why they split up"

We sat there for a few more minutes in silence as I held her don't know why it just felt natural she told me all that stuff about her and she didn't have to she said that I was the first person she had revealed any of this to not even Sophie knows this part of her life, it brought tears to my eyes hearing what she had been through and how her parents treated her especially after her brother died

…..Flashback ends…...

"That's probably why" I mumbled

"Why what" Sally asked I looked up to her confused at first then realized I must of said it out loud

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud, when you said earlier that I and Sian had managed to create a bond in the last two months I just thought about something is all" I said

"Wow two months" Louise exclaimed

There was a thud from upstairs but we didn't think anything of it as we resumed conversation.

"I would never have guessed that…. I mean just the way you are with her it's… it's incredible"

"See im not the only one who sees it" Sally stated smugly

"Sees what" we all turned to towards the stairs as Sophie walked into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on

"Nothing, Sian up" I asked as she pointed towards the stairs which made us all turn towards the stairs again as this time Sian walked through, she is really not a morning person

"Morning" I said

"Hhhnmmm" she grunted see I told you not a morning person

Footsteps pounded down the stairs and towards the front door as we heard it open and close to which Rosie entered the kitchen and took a seat

"What's up with Sian?"

Sians p.o.v

I was halfly woken up by Sophie as she kept calling me but I didn't respond I could hear her and I knew that she wanted me to wake up but I just really couldn't be bothered, so I thought I would try and push my luck to get a few more minutes in bed

"Soph it's well early just five more minutes' yeh" I croaked as I turned to facing her and snuggled into her side keeping my eyes shut. . . .

"Ok but only five then we are getting up we are not lazing about in bed all day and im gonna go and help Sunita in the shop in a bit"

"Ok" I mumbled mission accomplished but im gonna try for another five after these five are up, I felt my self falling back into a conscious slumber as she started speaking again

"Right come on lazy daisy time to get up, your five minutes are now officially over" she said sitting up pulling her arm from underneath me so much for me trying to haggle another five minutes cuddled up to her in bed eh

"Soph im not getting up you can but im not" I mumbled as I buried my head into the pillow

"SSiiaann come on you got to get up your gonna come keep me company in the shop as im going to be the only one there Sunita has a family thing she asked me last night so come on get up" she whined as she poked me in between my ribs

"SSSOOOPPPHHH this is so not fair" I still refused to open my eyes and get up which resulted in one thing

"Sian if you don't get up now then…then…. I will push you out of this bed then you will definitely be up"

She wouldn't she loves me too much right she wouldn't actually push me out of the bed

"You wou…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as I felt the soft surface disappear to be replaced with the floor at least she had furry carpet so it kinda softened the fall but it was that it was the fact that she had actually pushed me out of the bed, and now she is just walking off out of the room leaving me sitting here, I buried my head into my hands looking at the floor as I felt a hand tug at my hand send sparks flying through my arm as she pulled me up and handed me my dressing gown

"im sorry baby but I did warn you" she said as she kissed me on the cheek and pulled me out of the room and towards the stairs as we got to the bottom she let go of my hand and walked across to the kettle and flicked it on

"See what" I heard Sophie ask

"Nothing" I heard Carla reply and ask if I was up yet as Sophie pointed towards me as I walked across to the counter leaning down onto it as I placed my hands at the side of my head messaging my temple

"Morning" Carla said

"Hhhnmmm" I hate mornings im so not a morning person especially when its; I looked up to the clock it read 8:30am.

As I threw my head down into my arms on the counter…I heard two sets of footsteps thunder down the stairs the front opened and closed as Rosie took a seat at the table asking what was wrong with me I slightly looked up to her then glanced at Sophie who was trying to suppress a laugh but failed to suppress the huge grin that played at her lips….. I rested my head back down onto the counter top as I felt her step closer to me…..

Sophie's p.o.v

I feel so bad now she standing here leaning against the kitchen counter resting her head in her arms, but I guess I did warn her that I was gonna push her off if she didn't get up so ya know. . . I tried so hard and managed to stop the laugh from happening but failed with the smile but I couldn't help it, she looks so cute when she pissed off she is really not a morning person.

I took a step closer to her as I took in a deep breath started leaning down towards her ear, she still had her head buried in her arms resting on the counter just as I was about to say 'someone's not a morning person'

"SOPHIE LAUREN WEBSTER I SWEAR TO GOD….."

Sian's p.o.v

I knew exactly what she was going to do and I am so not in the mood

"SOPHIE LAUREN WEBSTER I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING YOUR LITTLE PLAN THROUGH" I shouted at her whilst leaning back up so I was standing straight...

"I will…." I trailed of as she leaned in closer to me

"You will what" she smirked as she closed the gap and kissed making me forget everything that just happened

"Uummm that's not fair" I stated as she pulled away

"Well life ain't fair babe so three words deal . . . with . . . it"

I turned to look at everyone as they each had an amused look on their face

"Do you know what she did to me a little while ago" I turned back to Sophie and grinned

"No what did she do" Carla asked as I looked back to them

"Well she woke me up for no reason and it's like 8:45 am on a SATURDAY" as I glared evilly back at Sophie and once again she was trying not to laugh which made me smile but I didn't want to smile im supposed to be pissed off with her and im smiling because she is trying not to laugh, this is so not fair, how the hell does she have this sort of hold over me and I can't explain it. . .

"anyway as I was saying she woke me up this early on a Saturday and you know I never wake up early on a Saturday, so I managed to get another five minutes and then when she said those five minutes were up she sat and poked me in the ribs telling me that I had to go into work with her because she didn't want to be on her own so I refused to get up and then she did something that I thought that she wouldn't do because I thought she was bluffing and that she loved me to much"

"Im sorry but in my defence I did warn you" this time she couldn't hold back the laughter

"Yeh but that's not fair is it because I would never do that to you and you know it"

"Why what did she do" Rosie asked intrigued

"She pushed me out of the bed just because I was refusing to get up" they all burst out laughing am I the only one that couldn't see the funny side to it

"Awww baby I said that I was sorry" she came over and wrapped her arms around my neck squeezing me tightly as she rocked me from side to side apologizing.

"Yeh well I still wouldn't do it to you, so what time you got to go over the shop?" I asked

"Erm 9:30 so im gonna go and jump in the shower" she replied and took off up the stairs

"Carla you know you love me"

"That depends"

"Depends on what" I asked shocked she was meant to say yes have I woken up in some weird world were its let be nasty to Sian day or sum thin

"What it is you want" she replied

"Who says I want anything"

"Sian please how many times have I seen that look in your eye"

"Well can please pretty please make me a brew"

"No I can't ya cheeky cow your standing right there do it ya self" definitely feel like I have woken up in another world.

"Ok then but can I have a hug then please" I asked sorting my cup out as I gave my best puppy dog look, the eyes and even the lip pout, but it worked as she slowly got up and came over to me and gave me a hug as I sunk in to her, she would make such a good mum

"Carla you know that thing we spoke about by the canal the other night"

"Which night" she asked as she pulled away

"The other, other night after I collapsed" I stated

"Oh yeah, actually I have to speak to you about that" she replied in a low tone, did she not want to, I mean I get it if she didn't its not like my real parents actually loved me to stick by me

"Have you changed your mind, I get it if you have im used to it. . . ." I said as I mumbled the last part

Thanx for reading this chapter was well hard to end so I just stopped typing instead other wise it would of gone on and on and so on, so yeh let us know what you think


	17. Chapter 17

Title: looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: -

Rating: t

Heres chapter 17 not really happy with this chapter but think I might of trailed a few times but

Chapter 17

Carla's p.o.v

"Have you changed your mind, I get it if you have im used to it. . . ." she mumbled against my chest I looked straight over to sally and the others.

See this is why I want to foster Sian, I want to be her family, I want to help her the way family should, the way her mum should but that's obviously not going to happen is it, and the way she just said that she is used to know one wanting her well she shouldn't have to be used to it, me and the rest of us are going to make sure of that.

Since Rosie brought Sophie and Sian home everyone on the street has grown really fond of them maybe even a little protective and were all behind them 100 percent, and that's what I want to do for Sian I wanna show her that she has someone she can rely on yeh, she has Sophie and the Webster's but some times that isn't enough she is still only 16 and if I remember correctly that age is the most trying with finishing school and what not.

She still definitely needs that authoritative figure in her life that's something that I want to take part in. . . . .

I pulled away from her and took her by the shoulders making her look at me

"Why do you think I have changed my mind?" I said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I dunno, that's how its always been, my mum and dad didn't care really well obviously not at all if you think about remember that I told you after my brother died that they sent me to my aunts for six months and they only called me on my birthday, they couldn't even look at me for longer than two seconds I used to go to school go home and go straight to my bedroom and on the weekends I would either stay at my friends or my aunts and then they split up I spent most of the time in Southport until my mum got a new boyfriend then I came to live with my dad but he was either passed out on the sofa or out in the pub or work, so I'm used to know one being their, but when I moved schools I met Sophie and this became my second home well now my home and I suppose I have just got used to people changing their minds. . . . . . "

"Is that why you were always over here Sian" Rosie asked

"And no I haven't changed my mind ok, but its not going to be as straight forwards as we thought, there is still one thing" I stated walking back over to the table

Sian's p.o.v

I nodded in reply to Rosie's question and looked back to Carla as she took a seat at the table. It's good to know that she hasn't changed her mind but what was the one thing stopping it from being as straight forward as it should be.

"What do you mean there is still one thing" I asked as Carla looked at Sally and the others

"what are you lot talking about what's not straight forward" Rosie bless her she looked so confused but then I realized that we were talking about this in front of people and Carla doesn't want people to know yet but she hasn't told me to shush it and by the way she is looking at sally I would say she knows. Sally looked over towards me and must have caught on what I was thinking about as she started to speak

"Oh don't worry Sian Carla told me earlier" phew sigh of relief

"Okay but that still doesn't explain the reason that is stooping this from being straight forward" I pointed out

"Well we have to speak to your parents" and there it was everything has to fall back to them just act normal

"Right okay so why is that a problem" I looked between them Rosie still with the confused looks on her face but I think she gave up. . .

"Okay then what ever you lot are talking about . . . anyways has she mentioned anything to you yet about you know the" Rosie asked changing the subject motioning up towards the ceiling.

"No she hasn't why has she said anything to you" I asked as they all looked at each other nervously

"She has hasn't she?"

"No well yes but no"

"What do you mean Rosie?" I sighed she still hasn't said anything to me but she has told practically everyone else. .

"Well last night when we got back you two were all snuggled up on the sofa and we didn't realize so I started making a brew and then I was like aaawwww and they were like what and then I showed them that you two were there and we huddled around you and I started speaking to Sophie thinking that she was asleep telling her that she was my baby sister and that I don't know what I would of done if I had lost her and then she woke up as I walked back into the kitchen she got up somehow you were still K.O'd and then all I could think of was how you were gonna kill me when you found out and then she hugged me asking me if I knew so I nodded then she apologized"

Wooaah too much at one time true Rosie style

"Rosie. . . . . Rosie...ROSEH" finally got her attention

"What" she looked at me puzzled

"So she knows we know then" she shook her head now I am

"She doesn't know" I asked confused she nodded her head what is this girl on

"ROSEH SHE EITHER KNOWS OR SHE doesn't know" a started to get really annoyed but then remembered that Soph was only upstairs and raised voices probably not the best idea if we were going to have this conversation with Sophie in the house. . .

"Okay Sian calm down, she. . . . what I was saying was that she knows we know but she doesn't know you know and that she was gonna tell us all later because she wanted to tell you at the same time she tells us"

"So she didn't tell you what had actually happened then" I stated she shook her head well I guess that means something if she wanted to tell me at the same time she wanted to tell everyone else still doesn't make the fact that she opened up to Ryan and not me I know he is up to something. . . . Sian put the green monster back he's her friend that happens to be your ex, so what doesn't mean anything right we were all friends once and more importantly they were friends before we even met and plus all that I need to put my concentration on is my fiancé. . . . Wow that sounds weird that feeling is back in my stomach making me forget about everything that has just happened

"Sian what's up with you, you're grinning like a Cheshire cat when I just told you that Sophie knows we know what happened"

"I no that look trust me she's not smiling because of what you just told her well that's probably a little bit of the reason" Brogan said

"what are you talking about I just told her that her girlfriend knows that we know what happened and now she looks like that weird creepy cat thing that I said a minute ago out of that film with the little blonde girl and the lady with the really, really oversized head, I wonder how big her brain is" Rosie stated

"Your weird you know that and I think you will find that the reason she is smiling like the Cheshire cat is because of a certain brunette"

"What me"

"No Rosie not you I think what Brogan is trying to say is that Sian is smiling because Sophie hasn't said owt yet and that you said that Sophie said that she wanted to wait so she could tell Sian at the same time so that means that Sophie doesn't want to hide anything from Sian and doesn't want to hurt her by telling everyone first and have Sian finding out second even knowing she already knows but Sophie doesn't know that and the certain brunette would obviously be Sophie you Muppet, you can be so smart sometimes Rosie but also you can be very I don't even think there is a word for it well at least if there is I can't think of one that would fit." Carla explained

"Oh I get it but Sophie does know that we know and Sian knows that we know . . . . . oooohhhh I get it now Sophie knows we know but she doesn't know that Sian knows and she doesn't know that we know that Sian knows and that we know the whole street knows and because she didn't tell us last night was because she wanted to wait for Sian so she could tell us all together. . . . See I am smart"

Okay I proper zoned out then thinking about Sophie I looked at around and noticed Rosie looking quite pleased with her self and the others looked really confused and then they all looked at me were they just speaking to me . . . err say something then Sian leave em hanging just as I opened my mouth to speak another voice was projected through the room a voice that I would never ever get tired of hearing. . . . . .

"what's up with you lot and why is my girl smiling like a looney" saved by Sophie I felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes set upon her taking in every detail travelling slowly up her legs she had her black tight skinny's on my eyes ventured further up setting across her abdomen up to which I noticed my grey and yellow stripped hoodie carrying on up her chest to her neck, I don't know what it is about her neck but I love it and the way her hair was pushed across hanging loosely over her right shoulder leaving the left side of her neck very exposed as I subconsciously bit down on my bottom lip I was met with two perfect deep blue eyes soft but so intense that they never fail to draw me in and then you find your self stuck and can't look away no matter how hard you try she is perfect in everyway to me. . . . hold up as my eyes travelled back down to her torso I noticed it was just any grey and yellow hoodie it was my grey and yellow stripped hoodie which for some reason made me smile even more, only was it when she sat down to put her uggs on was it that I realized that I was openly perving on her in front of everyone but then again im allowed right oh screw it its impossible not to who wouldn't but then again no one would because their not allowed to. She has just put her uggs on but as I looked back into her eyes I noticed that usual glint wasn't their but I will make it my personal mission to get it back. . .just then I felt someone standing next to me as they leaned in closer to my ear and whispered

"are you quite done eye fucking my little sis yet" my head shot round to Rosie in shock as she laughed and carried onto the sink, I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks and used the perfect opportunity of going to get ready so I could excuse my self from the situation that Rosie had just pointed out. . . .

I made my way over to the stairs kissed Sophie

"I will be over the shop as soon as I have finished getting ready k" I kissed her once more and legged it up the stairs to take a really cold shower to get rid of all thoughts for the time being. . . . .

Sophie's p.o.v

I have just walked down the stairs uggs in hand as I stand at the bottom for a couple of seconds

"What is up with you lot and why is my girl smiling like a looney" watching Sian as her eyes travel up my body. . . I can't believe that she openly perving in front of everyone not that I don't mind and even dressed in her pj's she is unbelievably beautiful, my smile grew even bigger with a slight smirk as I notice her bite down on her bottom lip as her eyes lingering on what I think she was looking at my neck then making their way up and locking finally with my eyes making that fuzzy feeling reappear again in my stomach I will never get tired of feeling like this, after what seemed like ages I sat on the bottom step putting my uggs on. . . see she's doing it again and I bet she doesn't even realize what she is doing to me. . . Rosie is now standing next to her and is whispering something in her ear then she carried on walking as Sian's head whipped round to look at Rosie. I wonder what Rosie said, what ever it is has made Sian blush like crazy as she bowed her head and started making her way over to me, she kissed me and before I could take it any further she pulled away

"I will be over the shop as soon as I have finished getting ready k" she pecked my lips once more and legged it up the stairs. . . . .

"Rosie what did you say to her" I asked tearing my yes away from the stairs to look at my sister.

"Nothing important ya know just to stop eye sexing you in front of everyone" Rosie stated bluntly

"ROSEH…" me and my mum said in unison I was speechless to say the least that she had even just said that in front of our mum to say the least

"What I put it a lot nicer then it was supposed to be plus it was blates that she was"

"You are unbelievable some times you know that" I said walking over to the counter and picking up an apple

"Oh yeh I forgot you were a godbotherer" Rosie scoffed

"Yeh well at least I aint a slapper" I retort just as she was about to say something else

"Rosie that's enough" Sally stepped in

"She started it" Rosie huffed

"Yeh well im telling both of you to finish it" I grinned at Rosie taking a bite of my apple

"So Roseh have you ya know" I held my left hand up to her with the apple blocking the ring from everyone

"Have I what" she didn't look best pleased with me and a little bit clueless at what I was trying to get at.

I took her by the hand and dragged her through to the front door closing the living room door.

"have you told anyone else about you know" I tried emphasizing my point by pointing at my ring but nothing yeh she might have matured a bit but as for the way of brains well she's still Rosie.

"Oh my god do I have to spell it out"

"Soph I don't have a clue what you on about"

"You and Jason e-n-g-a-g-e-d" so I spelt it out for her it took a couple of seconds as I could see her mouthing the letters spelling them out in her on head. . . .

"Oh why did you not just say that in the first place? Well we were gonna but then you went missing so then we decided to hold off until you got back then you and Sian got engaged and I didn't want to ruin your night so I was thinking about doing it tonight over dinner what you think"

"Aaawwww Rosie im sorry and you could have told people you know it wouldn't have made the slightest difference to me or Sian"

"Yeh I know but it just didn't feel right so ya know. so we good for dinner tonight yeh"

"Yeh why not right I got to get to the shop so I will see you later yeh" I walked back in to the front room picking up my jacket shouting bye to my mum and everyone else and left. . . . . .

Thanx for reading its not as long as the others but it will tide you over until I finish the next chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Title: looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: things start to get heated between Sophie and Sian but will anything happen? And what will come out in a heated argument in the pub?

Rating: 14 +

Heres chapter 18 back to its normal length writer's block definitely sorted

Dedicated to alicelily for our good chats lol and devilsspy for the great comments and their great fics

Chapter 18

Sophie's p.o.v

It feels like I have been in here for a life time but the clock is telling me that its only been 3 hours as it's now 12:30pm so I have decided that I don't like the clock because im adamant that it is lying to me. . . . Sian has been here for just over two hours now and she is really starting to annoy me not in a bad way but she keeps tearing up bits of paper and throwing them at me while I am trying to restock the shelves but I suppose I only have myself to blame really as I did drag her. . . . no wait I pushed her out of bed to come and keep me company so I didn't have to be on my own, and now im just trying to find the right moment to tell Sian everything that happened that night and I don't want no secrets between us, plus at least with Sian I know I wont have to make up any excuses because she already knows about my dad and molly so it will just be straight forward hopefully, its just finding the time as well as plucking up the courage to actually say what I need to say in the right words, this is going to be one long ass day I can just feel it, just as I finished stacking the shelf and turned around and got smacked square in the head with a ball of paper, and she's laughing.

"SIAN I swear throw one more bit of paper at meh….." now she has gone all serious and she's just looking at me weird I don't like the look in her eyes she's up to something

"Sian what ever you are thinking of doing I really suggest you think twice before you do it" now she is drawing something and her smile just got even bigger she is definitely planning on doing something, ….. 'Hhhnmmm maybe she's drawing blueprints of her revenge plan you know like Wiley coyote does to catch road runner but he never does' ok where has she gone I only spaced out for like a millisecond

"Sian" . . . . . no answer I looked at the clock its lunch time finally well near as damn it anyway I decided to lock up the shop like sunita told me to. . . . Ok seriously there are not that many places to hide

"Babe where are ya" still no answer seriously where has she gone I bet she's gonna jump out on me she ain't gonna scare me cos im gonna be ready for her

"Sian" I started walking towards the counter. . . . . . . . . .

Carla's p.o.v

Ok all in all I think so far everything today has been good very good in fact I am sitting in the rovers with Sally, Rosie, Brogan and Louise and I have just managed to secure a major much needed deal for the factory and from who you're probably guessing well. . . .

Earlier today we were sitting in the Webster kitchen after Sophie and Sian left and we started talking about Rosie's agency work and how she was getting annoyed with Alfie because he wasn't treating her right and what not then we got on to the subject of how Brogan took over from her uncle managing his well now her pole dancing/strip club/model agency, she says that she really enjoys managing it and its not one of those sleazy clubs with hookers its nothing like that its all very professional apparently and she has asked me if she could put in an order for some new model wear as she has a big shoot coming up. . . . So we decided to go and discuss it over drinks which also lead to Rosie getting a new job

"I think this calls for a celebration don't you" Rosie chimed

"Yeh why don't you go and get your sister then we can celebrate everything can't we" Sally asked

"Mum it's only like ten to one she won't even be on her break yet" Rosie stated

"Well its closer enough and anyway by the time you actually get there it will be time so go on off you go" Sally ordered

"Fine im going" Rosie huffed

Sian's p.o.v

Well this is what she gets for making me get out of bed before 12 on a Saturday, but I have enjoyed hanging out with her like we normally do chatting and having a laugh, cuddling, kissing and now I am standing here throwing bits of paper at her while she is trying to restock the biscuits, I was gonna make this the last throw as I could see she was starting to get annoyed so I screwed a bit of paper up and lightly lobbed it in her direction just as she spun around it had hit her square on I couldn't help but laugh and this time I wasn't even aiming for her and I still managed to hit her. . . . ooppps. . .ha-ha

"SIAN I swear throw one more bit of paper at meh." she trailed off don't know why but I decided to put a serious face on.

"Sian what ever your are thinking of doing I really suggest you think twice before you do it" what makes her think im even going to do anything she is so weird the only thing I wanna do is her. . . . Wooaah Sian bad thoughts push out of head. . . I picked up a pen and started doodling to take my mind off of things as I finished what I had wrote it made me smile I had drawn a heart with mine and Sophie's name in it see what this girl has got me doing my smile got even bigger at that thought as I looked at Sophie she looked like she had drifted of into her own world again. . .

I walked through to the back and into the store room and decided to play a little game of hide and seek and plus the more I was standing their looking at her the more of them thoughts I was getting. . . I really don't what's going on with me at the moment it's difficult to explain but the more time I spend with Sophie the more I love her and the more I want to spend every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every month of every year with her and I can feel an increase in what I want which is her but she has her vow but when we were up in her room before we found out that her dad was in fact jacks dad as well, something had changed when she kissed me it was different then the other times and I think if we weren't interrupted that might have ya know. . . wait I can hear Soph calling me, oohh what this, theirs a box that says Halloween obviously stuff Sunita had left over, there were loads of fake vampire teeth, face paints, witch fingers fake blood and best of all there are loads of masks like werewolves skeletons witches and best of all a scream mask. . . .

"Babe where are ya" I heard Sophie's call echo through the shop, I picked up the scream mask and peeked around the door I could see Sophie walking towards the counter she called me again I turned back to the mask in my hands, well she thought I was up to something why not, I put the mask and closed the door slowly to as it made a creaking sound. . . . .

Sophie's p.o.v

I walked up to the counter and took a look at the paper that Sian was drawing on, so that's what she was smiling at and there's me thinking that she was up to something but then again it's Sian you never know what that girl is up to she could be so innocent and 97 percent of the time she is but that other three percent she is complete mischievous. . . .

. . . . . .Flash back. . . . . .

It was the middle July and me and Sian had been together for just over two months and I was out in the garden sunbathing with Rosie listening to her ramble on about her 'pop my cherry' promotions job and her latest addition to her shoes and hand bag collection. . . . Sian had been staying here for while her dad was pretty much hard at work and she didn't want to be at home on her on but im not complaining cos it means that I get to have my girlfriend stay in my room and in my bed but that's only because know one knows that were dating and im pretty sure that if my mum new I would either be bunking up with Rosie or Sian would be on the blow up bed, and speaking of my beautiful girlfriend I am seriously alert to her every movement as she is watering my mum plants with the hose and worst of all she has that mischievous glint in her eye but trying to pull of the im totally innocent look im not planning anything, yeh right

"Think right it's only like July and its completely boiling imagine what its going to be like next month" Rosie stated

"I know im well hot" I agreed

"Yep I totally agree" I looked straight over to Sian as she was staring at me biting down on her bottom lip she was wearing a white bikini with denim shorts and white flip flops, I raised my eyes brow at her as she shrugged her shoulders, I got up and walked over to where Sian was standing and looked back over to Rosie she was laying down with her arm over her face I looked back to Sian and leaned in closer pecking her lips as she shot a look straight to Rosie and then back to me and kissed me again this time letting it linger a bit longer

"Soph can you get me a drink please" we both shot apart as we both laughed I looked back to Rosie she hadn't moved so I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her into me

"Soph Rosie is right their" Sian whispered nodding over to Rosie I shrugged and kissed her again her lips parted a little and I pushed my tongue into her mouth as she let out quite a loud moan as I smiled loving that I could do that to her, grazing my finger tips slowly over her spine then slowly bringing my hands round her sides, brushing them really slowly over her flat toned stomach I could feel the goose bumps raise as she shivered at my touch moving them back to her hips I pulled away from the kiss breathless then Rosie just had to ruin it. . . .

"Sophie are you gonna get me my water" I wonder what she would of done if she had caught us kissing. . . Sian leaned back in again but I pulled away again smirking at her she brought her finger up signalling one more so I started to lean back in and at the last second I lifted my head and kissed her on the bridge of her nose and walked off into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and walked back over to Rosie, Sian had gone back to watering the plants, I walked over to her looking at Rosie over my shoulder I stopped behind her snaking my hands around her waist as she leaned back into me, I took one last look at Rosie as she placed her arm back over her face, I could feel Sians breathing increase as I placed my chin on her shoulder I grazed my hand back over her stomach, she turned her head towards me and I kissed her on the cheek walking back over to lay back down before we could get caught, I laid down on my front so I could keep watching Sian and she was just staring at me that glint evident in her eyes but this time it was a lot darker and she had a massive smirk on her face, her hand gripped onto the hose pipe as her other hand started to turn the nozzle to turn it on

"Sian . . . . . what you doing" she turned back round to the plants and I let out a massive sigh I thought she was gonna turn the hose on me I laid back down placing my head in my hands as I immediately shot up, I heard Rosie screech and I was soaked, it was freezing I knew she was up to something

"SIAN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" she just looked at me and smiled an innocent look, my gaze went to Rosie and couldn't help but laugh she looked like a drowned rat god knows what I looked like if she looked like that. . . .

. . . . . End flash back. . . . .

I walked through to the back shutting the office door to see if she was behind it I couldn't see though, I heard the store room door creak behind me that room always creeps me out I don't know why it just does and the creaky door doesn't help either

"Sian" stills no answer

"Seriously Sian you ain't being funneh" I placed my hand on the door and slowly pushed it open. . . . .

Sian's p.o.v

"Sian" I hear her call me again but her voice is closer now I accidentally knocked the door as I moved to stand behind it

"Seriously Sian you aint being funneh"

The door opened slowly the room was pitch black with only the light form the office shining through she was stood level with the door as I slowly moved level with her shoulder she was looking to the right of the room I was trying so hard not to laugh she moved more into the room as I moved around behind her as she looked to the left I slammed the door shut as she jumped and screamed bringing her hand up to her chest I took the mask off still trying not to laugh but failed miserably

"SIAN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" she moved past me and opened the door walking through to the office

"Soph im sorry but your face was priceless" I said chucking the mask back into the box and following her into the office

"Yeh well you scared the crap out of meh so not funneh Sian" she replied pouting aww she looks so cute when she's scared

"Awww baby im sorreh" I moved in front of her tugging her towards me she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away

"oh c'mon soph don't be like that I was only having a bit of a laugh and you do have to admit it was funneh" I placed my finger under her chin pulling her head up to meet my gaze she wanted to laugh I could see it in her eyes and more importantly that glint was there not fully but it was there, I pouted showing my best puppy dog pout

"Fine but were evens now k"

"K" can't really argue with that can I?

I looked into her eyes slowly leaning in not taking my eyes from hers gripping the hoodie in my hands tugging her closer to me I stopped millimetres from her lips as my breathing increased my heart felt like it was about to explode the feeling of a million butterflies fluttering around tugging at the core of my stomach still looking into her eyes watching her intently flickering her eyes from my lips back to my eyes. I lifted my left hand and brushed my thumb over her cheek bone tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and resting my palm on her cheek as she leant her face into my touch closing her eyes, she re-opened her eyes again placing her hands on my waist, she leaned in closer to me pulling me into her more so there was no gap, my breath hitched at the contact, our eyes still locked with one another as I brushed my thumb over her cheek pushing my hand into her hair leaving it to rest at the back of her neck I could feel her heart beat where we were so close together. My lips parted as I let out a breath as her nose grazed against mine. . . 'all these feelings im feeling now how she's looking at me feels like when we first kissed well technically the second time we kissed'. . . my eyes closed as I felt her lips brush against mine gently as I kissed her back I gripped onto the hoodie more firmly as if it was the tether that was keeping me grounded, the kiss was slow full of love and passion, I didn't even know we were moving until I felt Soph hit something which must have been the door. . .' wow a load of our make out sessions involve doors for some reason'. . . . I let out an involuntary moan as I granted her tongue access, I let go of the hoodie as my right hand travelled on its own accord underneath the hoodie and her shirt coming into contact with her warm skin I felt her shiver at my touch as I lightly brushed my fingers over her stomach as I kept my left hand tangled in her hair, I slipped my thigh in between her legs accidentally as she moaned sharply into the kiss I felt her grip on to my waist tighter as she pulled me more into her causing my thigh to apply more pressure to her centre. . . My breathing was erratic so was hers as I could feel her chest rise and fall in perfect synchronisation to mine; she let out a louder moan as I grinded more into her, I pulled away from the kiss for much needed air as I placed gentle kisses down her jaw line sucking on all of her weak spots as I found her pulse point which was her really weak spot and sucked harder leaving my mark once again like I did that day when she ran off, I started tracing shapes just above her hip bone I felt the Goosebumps rise underneath my touch, I pulled away slightly looking at her neck moving back to kiss it gently soothing the area were I had left my mark and kissed back up her jaw line stopping at her ear

"I love you Sophie Webster" I whispered placing one final kiss on her pulse point as she let another moan, I moved back to her lips kissing her again

"but if I don't stop now then I don't think I will be able to" I whispered against her lips I pulled back to look her in the eyes as she gazed at me lovingly and longingly, that glint was now fully back in its place, resting her forehead against mine as she tried to regulate her breathing

"What if I don't want you to stop" her voice was husky as she took in a sharp breath I had realised that I hadn't halted all movements as I was still grinding my leg into her and tracing shapes over her stomach, so I stopped

"Not like this I respect you to much and I want it to be special for you for us k" she nodded and I kissed her forehead, I moved my right hand to hers and entwined our fingers I pulled her away from the door and wrapped my arms around her letting out a deep breath that I didn't even know I had in me. .

"SOPHIE SIAN" I heard Rosie what was Rosie doing here

"FUCKSAKE" Sophie exclaimed I pulled back from her and raised my eyes brows at her sudden outburst and wrapped my arms back around her. . . .

"Sorry it's just that she always has to come in at the wrong time especially interrupting moments like this" she mumbled against my neck

"I know but that's Roseh for ya, c'mon" I tugged on her hand pulling her towards the door

"Sian. . ." I turned around to face her

"I love you too" I smiled and kissed the bridge of her nose making her giggle which made me smile even more as I shook my head and pulled her out towards the shop. . . .

Rosie's p.o.v

"Ok bye babes" I said as I hung up the phone I looked at the time on my phone wow I was on the phone to Jason for half an hour, oh crap I forgot my mum wanted me to get Sophie, I carried on walking down to the shop as I saw Sunita getting out the car, I tried the shop door but it was locked, as Sunita came over keys in hand like she was reading my mind. . .

"She must be on her lunch break I told her to lock up as she was on her own" I nodded my head in reply

"Mum wanted me to get her so she could come over to the pub Carla just managed to score a new contract and I landed a job at the same time" I smiled

"Oh what at the factory haven't you already worked there though"

"yeh I did and don't worry im so not going back there no offence to Carla, but no erm Brogan, Louise's wife the one that helped Sophie when she ya know"

"Yeh I know and thank god that she did find Sophie when she did other wise well I can't even bare to think about it really"

"I know what you mean" we walked into the shop as I called out

"SOPHIE SIAN"

"FUCKSAKE" was all you heard

"I have a feeling that I have just interrupted another one of their moments" I smiled shyly as sunita laughed

The office door opened to reveal Sian and a very flustered Sophie OMG they were so totally doing it

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ROSIE" Sophie asked annoyed

"Sorry to ruin one of your little "lezza moments" but mum wanted me to come and get ya"

"Why" Sophie scoffed

"because were celebrating Carla securing a deal for the factory the fact that I got a new job and re-celebrating your engagement again so come on pub now I have already wasted half an hour on the phone to Jason so c'mon"

"Yeh go on you go have an extra hour for your break as you have been here all morning" Sunita said

"Thanx Sunita are you sure" Sophie asked

"Yep completely now go before I change my mind" Sunita replied

As Sophie walked past me a part I saw a huge red mark I grabbed her arm stopping her on the spot and moved her hair from her neck

"OMG Sian babes did you do that"

Sophie's p.o.v

"Do what I asked" oh here we go again I rushed back into the office looking in the mirror as I traced the mark with my fingers

"SIAN" . . . . . ."Seriously Sian do you always have to make them big" I felt a huge smile tug at my lips as I stood in the door way looking at her

"Well you weren't moaning about it when I was doing it. . . . Wait actually you were" she smirked

"Too much information" Rosie exclaimed walking out of the shop

I was walking down towards the pub leaning my head on Sian's shoulder with her arm wrapped around my waist. . have I told you how much I love this girl and now I love her even more she so easily could have had me then and there but she said no because she respected me too much and wants it to be special for me and us, as it would be my first time and our first time. . And that kiss was something else not to mention the mark she left once again the other one is just barely noticeable I still having the fuzzy feeling running through my body. . .

We had been sat here for half an hour and it seems that we are going to be seeing a lot more of Louise and brogan as I found out that she was the person to hand the factory a life line an placed a huge order I also found out that she runs a club/agency in town and that Rosie is gonna be doing some modelling for her and Ive obviously done a good job at hiding the mark because no-one has said anything yet not that im ashamed of it, I love having Sians mark on me it means im hers and she's mine so that's that.

"Hiya oh and congratulations" Rita chimed as she sat down followed by Norris and Mary

"Thanx Rita" I said taking hold of Sians hand on the table, mum and Carla had gone to get some drinks and Rosie is sat at the bar with Jason facing us with Sian, Louise and Carla on the other side

"So how are you girls doing?" she asked

"Good thanx" Sian replied

"Really good" I added as I turned to kiss Sian, Mary did one of those uncomfortable coughs

"You got a problem" I asked she just shook her head I felt Sians hand on my knee giving it a reassuring squeeze as

"So what does this mean now then or haven't you thought that far yet" Rita chuckled

"well all that matters at the end of the day is that I love soph and im not going to rush her into anything" I looked at her and realized she was talking about a lot more than then they were thinking, I moved my hands running them through my hair pushing it over my right shoulder when I heard Louise gasp

"Another one that ones bigger than the last one" Sian buried her head into my next I giggled at her cuteness

"What do you mean the last one?" Rosie questioned shocked

"When she came to the hostel I noticed one but then it faded and I thought that one was big but I guess I was wrong" we all burst into laughter apart from Norris and Mary who looked quite shocked and a hint of disgust

"Seriously what is your problem" I directed at Mary

"Who me I haven't got a problem I just think that. . . ."

"You think what"

"Soph don't"

"No Sian I wanna know what she means well if you can call it a woman"

"Excuse me, well yes I do think that it is quite wrong and that what you are doing is quite wrong a relationship between the same sex is just well its disgusting its not how its meant to be"

"oh aye and what would you know about what's meant to be I bet you haven't had no one come near ya let alone look at ya YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR EVEN TALKING ABOUT LOVE IS LOVE WHETHER IT IS BETWEEN A BOY AND A GIRL, A GIRL AND A GIRL OR A BOY AND A BOYAND GUESS WHAT I AM SO IN LOVE HER THAT I REALLY DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK YEH SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, SO WHAT YA KNOW IF YOU HAD TOLD ME A YEAR AGO THAT I WOULD FALL FOR MY BEST FRIEND I WOULD OF LAUGHED IN YA FACE BUT NOW THAT I HAVE GOT HER IN MY LIFE I CAN'T IMAGINE LIFE WITH OUT HER"

"Soph calm down" I looked towards Sian and all the anger that I had felt instantly went away and once again the whole pub had fallen silent

"OH RIGHT IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID WHEN YOU RANAWAY FROM HER THEN AND TRIED TOPPING YOURSELF, DID YOU REALIZE THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE THAT GOD SEE'S YOU AS A MISTAKE"

My mouth parted in shock I was going to say something but couldn't so my mouth was bobbling open and shut like a fish. I can't believe she just said that how does she even know I looked around as everyone's eyes were on me I looked to my left at Sian got up and ran again. . . . .

Sian's p.o.v

"SOPH WAIT" I turned back to look at Mary

"Im sorry I didn't mean to it just slipped out"

"Save it do you have any idea what she has been through? And now you just gone and done that I swear if anything happens to her I'll come for you and I won't hesitate" I put my jacket on grabbed Sophie's and ran out in search once again. . . .

Carla's p.o.v

I and Sally had gone up to the bar to get the drinks in as we started to talk to Rosie as she was telling Jason about how Brogan had offered her a new job and I really don't know how she does it but she can be talking to you one minute then automatically switch to another conversation

"What do you mean the last one?" she now looking over to Sophie and that joining in their conversation

"When she came to the hostel I noticed one but then it faded and I thought that one was big but I guess I was wrong" Louise chuckled as we burst out laughing Sian had her head buried in Sophie's neck obviously slightly embarrassed but Sophie didn't seem that bothered by it I could see it as she turned to us and my god was it big who would think some one as sweet and innocent as Sian could be capable of something like that

"Oh to be young again" I huffed

"I know what you mean" Sally agreed the next thing I know all I can hear is Mary saying how wrong it is

"Excuse me, well yes I do think that it is quite wrong and that what you are doing is quite wrong a relationship between the same sex is just well its disgusting its not how its meant to be"

That was it Sophie was off all guns blazing but I wasn't gonna stop her for a Christian she has got quite a gob on her well but then again she is a Webster

"oh aye and what would you know about what's meant to be I bet you haven't had no one come near ya let alone look at ya YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR EVEN TALKING ABOUT LOVE IS LOVE WHETHER IT IS BETWEEN A BOY AND A GIRL, A GIRL AND A GIRL OR A BOY AND A BOYAND GUESS WHAT I AM SO IN LOVE HER THAT I REALLY DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK YEH SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, SO WHAT YA KNOW IF YOU HAD TOLD ME A YEAR AGO THAT I WOULD FALL FOR MY BEST FRIEND I WOULD OF LAUGHED IN YA FACE BUT NOW THAT I HAVE GOT HER IN MY LIFE I CAN'T IMAGINE LIFE WITH OUT HER" the whole pub had fallen silent as Sophie said her piece

"Soph calm down" Sian said softly as Sophie looked at her you noticed that her eyes softened straight that's how much love there was between them it was evident that they were purely made for each other.

"OH RIGHT IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID WHEN YOU RANAWAY FROM HER THEN AND TRIED TOPPING YOURSELF, DID YOU REALIZE THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE THAT GOD SEE'S YOU AS A MISTAKE" Oh crap she did not just say that and she's off again. . . . Sian called for her to wait but she just ran Mary tried apologizing but Sian didn't want to hear it

"Save it do you have any idea what she has been through? And now you just gone and done that I swear if anything happens to her I'll come for you and I won't hesitate" definitely reminds me of me she put her jacket on legging it out of the pub You could hear her shouting Sophie's name even from inside the pub.

Then when you couldn't think it could get any worse sally had just thrown her glass of red over Mary as Becky shouted at her to get out not Sally but Mary

"your barred you ere meh, we care a lot for those girls and they have been through so much over the past year and you just go and blurt that out what if Sian didn't know eh and also you take this as a warning from me if anythin appens to them girls it won't be just me that your answering to" oh Becky and her good old threats "there relationship is nothing to do with you all that matters is that there in love and well if ya don't like it just keep ya nose out cos none of us have a problem with it" she slowly got up and walked out of the pub she turned back to Norris and asked him if he was gonna go with her but he just sat their sipping his drink obviously not wanting to draw attention to him self. . . .

Kevin's p.o.v

"Sophie" I shouted but she just kept running as I saw Sian bolt around the corner after her, I decided to leave them to it and carry on to the pub as Mary walked dripping what I think was red wine as her white blouse top was covered in it. . .

I entered the pub to see everyone sitting in silence

"Sal what's going on"

"well we were celebrating Carla getting a deal for the factory and me getting a new job we were avin a laugh then thing started to turn serious when we all noticed the love bite on Sophies neck which we all laughed but Mary and Norris didn't see the funny side to it and Mary said that it was and what she was doing with Sian was wrong so Sophie stood up for them both and said something to Mary, then Mary said that Sophie was a mistake"

"Well why did she do that for is that why Sophie's run-off"

"Oh no" Louise gasped

"What" we all looked at her expectantly

"That scary Mary woman what ever her name is"

"Yeh what about her" Rosie asked

"well she said that god sees her as a mistake now im not going to tell you any more than this because its down to Sophie but when we were in the hospital speaking about what happened and why she had done it she said that she felt like a mistake" . . . . . . . . .

Thanx for reading I will try and update soon but got a party tomorrow then got to show the boys how it's done at football lol


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: what happens with Sophie?

Rating: anyone

Chapter 19

Sians p.o.v

I just about saw her as she turned the corner heading past the Platts house towards the canal. I hear Kevin shout her name but she hasn't stopped, as I round the corner I carry straight on towards the canal avoiding the people on the street I lost sight of her a couple of times where she had turned corners but I managed to keep up, and seriously I thought I was the one that ran too much. . . .

"Soph" I call her again as she reaches our bench, well now I guess everything is out in the open so here it goes. . . .

"Soph"

"Just go Sian" wooaah what did I do

"Soph just talk to me"

"Why, why would you wanna even be with meh its clear to everyone that im a mistake!"

"A MISTAKE SOPH WHAT YOU ON ABOUT YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT A MISTAKE K" I exclaimed as I sat next to her on the bench but she stood up and walked over to the railings.

I threw my head back looking up at the sky noticing for the first time how cold it is and the grey clouds doesn't look long until it's gonna starts raining as the winds ripped through the trees ahh perfect November weather not, I brought my focus back down to Soph as she was stood leaning against the railings, with her arms wrapped around herself shielding herself from the hurt and cold no doubt, as her hair blew frantically in the wind.

I just couldn't see it how someone could say that something so perfect could be a mistake, she's devastatingly beautiful, her eyes, her nose, every single feature about her, her entire body, the way her eyebrows raise up and knit together when ever she's confused, the way her nose crinkles when she gets annoyed and frustrated, all the little details that someone wouldn't notice but I do, the way she puts people first before herself, doesn't matter what she would be doing but she would drop everything if you needed help well unless she was sleeping then she doesn't budge for nothing.

She's kind, caring, funny, smart, beautiful, sarcastic which can be annoying, so many thing that the list just goes on and on, yeh she has her faults but don't we all and that most certainly doesn't make her a mistake, if she can't see that she is not a mistake then I will do whatever it takes to get her realize she is the most perfect creature in this entire universe and to me she is my whole world the reason I get up in the morning the one thing that keeps me grounded and I need her cos like she said earlier now that now im in her life she can't imagine it with out me well that works both ways I don't think I would know what to do if I ever lost her.

I knew how much she was hurting right now and it hurt me to see her like this, it was like someone was pressing a knife up to me but that's as far as it went it wouldn't cut me but there was still that feeling like it could any second and the more she hurt the more I felt the knife pressing but still not piercing.

I hated it and knowing that there was nothing that I could do made it even worse but that doesn't mean im not gonna try. . . . I looked at the time on my phone and I had been sat there staring at her for half an hour just thinking about her, I stood up from the bench and walked up behind her and put her jacket around her to shield her from the cold windy weather and spun her around. . . . . . . . .

Sally's p.o.v

"well she said that god sees her as a mistake now im not going to tell you any more than this because its down to Sophie and I don't want to betray her trust, but when we were in the hospital speaking about what happened and why she had done it she said that someone had said that she was a mistake and that made her question everything making her think that she was a mistake and everything was a mistake including her life even if she did realize at the last minute that what she had done was stupid" "So what yaw saying is that the whole . . . over. . . .ov. . .overdose! . . . . Thing happened because Sophie felt like she was a mistake" I questioned

Louise let out a deep breath before carrying on "that's what she said in the hospital and now she has been told it again this time being told that god sees her as a mistake"

"But that was just from that Virgin Mary" Rosie stated

"Yeh but she's not going to see it like that when she woke up the next day she didn't want you to know because you would think she is a disappointment and that you would hate her and now she is probably shit scared about what you're going to do to her"

"But how do you know this" Rosie asked

"Do you really need to ask that I have been were she is now I don't know exactly how she is feeling but on the scale of 1/10 I would say a 9" Louise stated

"Kevin you said you saw 'er" I asked

"Yeh she ran passed the garage as I was on my way here" Kevin replied

"Was Sian with her?" I pressed

"Well not with her but close"

"Well I think we should start looking I don't want a repeat of everything" I directed

Louise p.o.v

we have been walking around now for about 30 minutes we being me, Brogan, and some girl called Tina she was really nice and was helping us look for Sophie as we had know I dear of our way around, and Brogan is trying to bag her as another new addition to her modelling line along with Rosie

"Uuurrrggghh that woman really got on my nerves" I huffed

"Yeh we know she does everyone's head in, she a proper old fashioned brought up with "morals" she lucky that she only got a glass of wine over her"

"You lot really care about them don't ya, Sophie 'n' Sian I mean."

"yeh we do they run away because they were scared how they were gonna be treated when we found out on the train to Haley and Roy's wedding, I just think that their dead cute together me and Rosie always new that they were together well I didn't but Rosie already sort of knew but wasn't sure so she kept shstum"

"What do you mean she already knew?"

"Well Rosie came over to my house saying that she needed to get drunk because she saw the weirdest/cutest thing. . . I know don't give me that look its Rosie we are talking about her words not mine. . ha-ha . . .anyway its way July 26th and it was really hot that day and she was explaining to me about her new addition to her shoes and handbag collection then she just came out with it that she lying down sunbathing with Sophie while Sian was watering the plants and they were talking and she said how hot it was and Sophie agreed saying she was completely hot to which Sian totally agreed with Soph, Rosie said that she took a peek and saw Sian looking at Sophie biting down on her bottom lip totally checking Sophie out she didn't think anything of it so she went back to sunbathing then she heard a noise like a low growling moan as she looked to her side Sophie was gone and was kissing Sian like proper kissing her. . . . You will have to ask her to tell you the story it sounds so much better coming from Rosie especially her dramatised performance to go with it"

"I think we will have to ha-ha right let's got back to looking shall we" I said

"Yep we should hey there's Carla, Rosie and Jason. . . . ROSEH" Tina shouted across the street

Rosie's p.o.v

"C'mon think were would she of gone"

"Rosie babes calm down yeh your dad said he saw Sian with her so she will be perfectly fine"

"ROSEH" I heard someone shout as I turned to look it was Tina, Louise and brogan walking to us

"Any luck" I asked they shook there heads

"You" Louise asked

"No seriously were would they have go to"

"Rosie" I heard sunita call from the shop door as we started walking up

"You haven't seen Sophie have ya she was due back 1 hour ago to finish her shift . . . you lot ok something happened" Sunita questioned

"Erm not really I guess since your asking me where Sophie is you don't know either" Carla stated

"No why"

"just some argument with Mary in the pub, Louise noticed the hickey on Sophie's neck so we had a laugh about it, and Mary started saying how wrong it was to be in a same sex couple like she was all high and mighty to which Sophie snapped sticking up for herself and Sian and said that she didn't care what people thought she had Sian and that she couldn't imagine her life with out her, . . . ." I paused taking in a deep breath "then Mary put her foot in it by saying that is that what she was thinking about when she tried topping herself and that she knew her relationship with Sian was a mistake that's why she did it and that god saw her as a mistake" I explained exhaling loudly

"SHE WHAT! So Sophie knows that everyone knows" I nodded my head In reply

"All because that stupid prude over there. . . . YEH I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU, YOU HAPPY WITH YOURSELF NOW" she just stopped out side The Kabin staring….

"Rosie calm down ok like Jason said Sian should be with her she will be fine k" Carla soothed

"Exactly should be we don't know that she is," I turned to look back at Sunita

"She ran again and it's been half an hour and we still can't find either of them" I half heartedly explained.

"So Sian went with her" Sunita asked

"Yeh Sian went after her but we don't know if she managed to catch up to her"

"The canal" we all looked at Carla at her sudden outburst

"What about the canal" I sighed

"That's one place we haven't looked and Sian said that's their own little place were they go when they want to get away". . . . .

So we made our way to the canal to check if they were there and they were Sian was sitting on the bench staring at Sophie while she was leaning up against the railings facing the water . . . we stopped at the corner watching them not wanting to disturb them cos something was clearly going on you could just smell it in the air or that might just be the musty smell you get before it rains oh I don't know my brains not working properly I think its got brain freeze cos its really cold maybe I should get some warmer clothes but then that means having to cover up more then what's the point of having a body like mine if im not going to show it off a bit like they if you've got it flaunt it. .. . . . .

Sophie's p.o.v

I felt Sian put my jacket over my shoulders as she spun me around; I avoided contact with her eyes though. . . .

"Soph just talk to meh yeh please" she cupped her hands around my face in an attempt to make me look at her but I couldn't, I was supposed to be the one that told her, she wasn't supposed to find out the way she did.

"Why Sian you now know how weak I am, you heard Mary say it yourself that I tried topping my self"

"Soph don't do this I know what you are trying to do and its not going to work I don't care what you did your here and that's all that matters I just wanna get back to how things were earlier k"….I pulled her into a hug wrapping my arms tightly around her waist as she snuggled into my neck

"You can talk to me soph you know Im not gonna judge you, I love you yeh nothing that's happens ever is gonna change that k" I whispered against her ear

"you don't hate me then" she shot her head back as I lifted mine to look at her for the first time during this whole debacle, I just looked in to her eyes as she grabbed my left hand with her right hand and brought it up in between us rubbing her thumb back and forth over my fingers in front of the ring and brought my knuckles up to her lips and placed a simple kiss upon them, I rested my forehead against hers

"I could never hate you Soph no matter what you do ya ere me never and I need you to no your not a mistake"

"Im so sorry Sian" I sniffled as I started to cry

Sian's p.o.v

"You don't have to be sorry Soph k, I shouldn't of left ya on ya own in the first place" I pulled back as she hung her head looking straight down

"Soph look at meh". . . I put my finger under her chin and raised her head she shook her head as more tears flowed as sobs took over her, I pulled her into me wrapping her up protectively in my arms as I felt her legs buckle and I slowly lowered us to the floor.

We sat there for a bout 5 minutes as she calmed down, I was just staring down at her as she was sat on my lap with her head resting on my chest, playing with a loose thread on my jacket, I was snapped from the daze as she started to talk it took me by surprise because it took me a couple of seconds to cotton on to what she was saying, her voice just above a whisper, croaky from where she had been crying . . . .

"I didn't wanna leave you there . . . . . . . . . . . but I just couldn't be around him knowing what he had done, to my mum, Rosie and me, so when I ran out of the house I ended up here I even shouted at god cos I forgot my phone and then some old lady stopped and as she noticed me looking at her she sped of like speedy Gonzales" she let out a little giggle as she said speedy Gonzales and I couldn't help but smile

"Then I started walking back to the street when I ran into her"

"Who Molly" I asked as I started playing with the tips of her fingers, she nodded against my chest, I swear it's a bout to start raining that's like the fourth drop of water I have felt hit my nose, I felt her take in a deep breath as she held it for a couple a seconds then exhaled lightly as she continued. . .

"She said that my dad told her things like he loved her and that he would leave us in a heartbeat, especially now that he had the son that he always wanted and that there was no reason for him to keep up the act like he cares about us and he said that. . . . . ." I could tell this was hard for her and I didn't want to push her . . . yep its definitely spitting I just felt the drops again but this time they were more constant. . . .

"Soph it's okay you don't have to tell me yet just take your time k and sorry to ruin this moment but as much as I am loving this cuddling session my backside is really starting to hurt" I heard her giggle again as she hugged me tighter just as it started raining

"C'mon why don't we go home and talk about this"

"No Sian I . . . what I need to tell you no one else can hear I need to tell you everything k. . . I can't lie to you" I frowned a little but it soon turned into a smile as I realized that she wanted to be completely honest with me that's how much she trusted me. . . but the smile soon faded as the rain got heavier and colder

"Okay I have already had one cold shower today I really can't be arsed to go through another one I can't bare to go through that torture again"

"What you. . . . OOOOHHH" she laughed dragging me up I guess she knew what I meant about cold shower

Just as she was about to kiss me

"OOHH EEMM GGEE MY HAIR . . . . . . " We turned around to see Carla Louise Brogan Tina Jason and then Rosie who was holding her bag above her head just standing their looking at us, I tugged on Soph's hand dragging her towards them but she stopped me

"Soph what you doing were getting soaked" she just shrugged tugging at my waist pulling me into her she looked into my eyes for a second until I felt her soft sweet lips pressed against mine, I immediately deepened the kiss by sliding my tongue into her mouth I gripped my left hand into her hair as she entwined her hand with mine I felt the ring scrape against my finger which made me smile, I slowed the pace of the kiss to stop it cos I didn't want it to end, I withdrew my tongue and continued to suck on her bottom lip I felt like I could stay like this all day but I was really getting wet from all the rain and their was a small issue of oxygen, so unfortunately I had to end the kiss and it was definitely going into the top 5

"Sorry but I have always wanted to do that" She panted

"Why are you sorry, you never need to be sorry for wanting to kiss me and plus so have I"

"Seriously, sorry to brake up this perfectly wanting to spew my guts up moment but the longer I stand here watching you two get touchy feely the more my hair is getting ruined"

"ROSEH" we shouted in unison

"You can go you know" I continued walking with Sophie through the rain towards them

"Er. . . I don't think so im not letting you out of my sight again ever"

"ROSEH OH MY GOD" Sophie suddenly exclaimed with a look of shock on her face

"WHAT. . . . WHAT IS IT"

"My sister actually has a soft side" Sophie said as she pretended to wipe away a tear from her eye

"OH Sophie seriously I thought something was wrong with me" Rosie said while straightening close out, we started walking back to the street

"There is its called being a SLAPPER" She's definitely back for the time being how I love my girl

"Uuurrrggghh such a little geek" Rosie huffed

"Yeh well I would rather be a geek than a freak" Sophie said sweetly tilting her head to rest on my shoulder like you know them little girls that pretend to be little angels but really just proper bitchy little devils

"Yeh and you're my geek" I added

"I can't believe you just called me a geek" she stopped suddenly which jerked my hand back

"No I called you my geek there's a difference babe" I smiled my trademark smile that never fails me when I get my self into these situations and I don't know why but when ever I smile at her like this it just makes her forget why she's annoyed with me and makes her smile as well which I loved seeing, I tugged back on her hand and carried on walking as I pulled her into me wrapping my arm around her waist as she rested head back on my shoulder. . . .

"Sian I still need to ya know talk to you bout everything but can I go to sleep for a little while first"

"Yeh course you can" I kissed the top of her head. . . .

We actually made it back to the Webster with out anymore bickering between Rosie and Sophie the others went back to the pub for a much needed drink and plus Rosie and Sophie needed a time out even knowing its only a bit of sisterly banter but you don't want to get stuck in the middle of them to having a fight seriously been there done it got the emotional scares to prove it. . . . .

Thanx for reading just got back from the party and im wide a wake little tipsy but good so thought I would finish this off hope you like like I said a "little tipsy" so sorry if some of it don't make sense lol xx


	20. Chapter 20

Title: looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: Sophie opening up to Sian: and what is Ryan up to

Rating: anyone

chapter 20 sorry if it is a bit crud but I just wanted to get passed this bit to get on to the next part, :) and if there are any spelling mistakes sorry but blame my cat Majik because he would not leave me alone while I was typing this up: / lol. . . . . and alicelily it's definitely getting closer to the tram crash lol I know how much your looking forward to it. . . . but I am being serious about blaming my cat lol

Chapter 20

Rosie's p.o.v

"Arrrggghhh she's such a little god bothering geek" I grumbled as we entered the pub

"ROSIE WEBSTER, WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER about talking about your sister like that" my mum screeched

"Mum you don't even know who im talking about"

"Really, so who else do you go around calling "godbotherer" or "little geek" seriously"

"Mum you weren't even there she can be soooo annoying it's untrue she's such a "

"ROSIE" my mum warned

"So I take it you found her then" my dad asked

"Yeh we did annoyingly"

"I really don't know what to do with you two honestly, your more alike then you like too think, she was exactly the same when you were locked up by that John Stape." My mum explained as we sat down in the booth

"What do you mean" I asked

"Well at first she thought you had just run off normal attention seeking but then after a while when you hadn't comeback she started to get worried then when we finally learnt what had happened she felt guilty for thinking that you had run away for attention when you were really locked up for the whole five weeks in the loft of his gran's house"

"Aaawwww really I remember her being all worried when I got back she even slept in my room for a couple of nights"

"I know your dad and I used to watch you two sleeping for a little while but then after a few days its back to normal with you two bickering over the smallest thing possible half of the time you didn't even know how it started and calling each other them names you two have adapted for each other"

"What godbotherer and slapper, mum it's just a bit of sisterly banter"

"Anyways where was she"

"Awww mum it was so cute in a so cute makes you wanna spew ya guts up way"

"Rosie gives over, but it was cute" Tina interrupted

"Well go on" Mum pressed

"Well I tell you exactly what happened. . . . . . .

We had been looking for half an hour but nothing the Carla suggested that they might be by the canal so we went to check and they were, Sian was sat on the bench just staring at Sophie who was stood by the railings of the canal, we didn't wanna interrupt so we stood and watched, Sian walked up to Sophie and put her jacket around her shoulders and spun her around, she wouldn't look at Sian though, Sian had to turn her face to get Sophie to look her in the eye

Sophie said: "Why Sian you now know how weak I am, you heard Mary say it yourself that I tried topping my self" to which Sian replied: "Soph don't do this I know what you are trying to do and its not going to work I don't care what you did your here and that's all that matters I just wanna get back to how things were earlier k"

Then Sophie pulled Sian into a hug then Sophie said something else I don't know what it was but it made Sian shoot her head back they looked at each other and Sian kissed Sophie's hand it was so adorable I could of cried at the whole exchange like I could now just thinking about it, but there's more, so anyway were was I"

"You were at the bit where Sian kissed Sophie's hand" Tina said happily sitting forward listening like a child that was being told a fairytale.

"oh yeh anyway Sophie rested her forehead against Sians and Sian said: "I could never hate you Soph no matter what you do ya ere me never and I need you to no your not a mistake" Sophie mumbled something as she started crying then Sian said how she didn't have to be sorry and that she should never of left her, Sophie couldn't look at her again and stared at the floor Sian asked her to look at her but she wouldn't"

"AND then Sian placed her finger under Sophie's chin and tilted her head up so Sophie would look at her then she wrapped Sophie in her arms like she was trying to protect her from something, it was so so so cute" Tina interrupted

"TINA IM TELLING THE STORY" I screeched,

"Well then hurry up and get to the good parts"

"Tina when you tell stories like these you can't just skip on parts ya know"

"Yeh I KNOW ROSEH"

"Well then keep that motor gob shstum" Rosie said motioning towards Tina's mouth

"if anyone has a motor gob it would be you, 'Tina Tina guess what guess what, I have got something so important to tell you, I like totally found this cute lil handbag and to match my shoes' I mean come on Rosie keep the world hanging and then you say something like that" Tina mimicked Rosie's voice

"OMG, first I do not sound like that, second do you know how long it took me to wrestle that bag out of some tarty 50 year old women's grip, sales are not pretty things I can tell you that now I broke two nails that day not one but to two, third at least I got good taste" Rosie exclaimed and smirked at Tina

"Slapper" Tina huffed

"Ho" Rosie retorted

"Uuuuhhhhh" Tina gasped

"I can't believe you just called me a ho"

"Yeh well you started it" I moaned

"Nu uh" Tina replied

Rosie: "Did to" turning to face Tina

Tina: "Did not" slapping her hand down on the table to push her self round to face Rosie

Rosie: "Did to"

"Girls stop it right now" Sally demanded

Tina: "Did not"

Rosie: "Did not"

Tina:" Did to"

"Sees huh you just said it yourself" Rosie smirked

"That's not fair you tricked me . . . . " Tina paused as they both looked at each other then round the rest of the table and to a few of the on lookers around the pub and burst out laughing…..

"Urgh babes well that has definitely warn me out, wanna go get some chips, im buying"

"Wow. . . Rosie Webster eating chips, what happened to the low carbs diet?"

"Once in a life time chance Macintyre. . . going once. . . . going twice. . . .goin. . "

"Ok ok let's go" we both got up and walked round to the door

"But what about the story" my mum asked confused,

"Ask Carla she will tell you the rest im sure" I said leaning over the booth. . . . .

Sian's p.o.v

Sophie had been asleep for an hour and a half, Sunita called round saying that Sophie didn't have to worry about coming back to work until she was ready which was really nice of her to do I thought.

I was sat on the arm of the sofa watching my angel sleep, she looks so peaceful, she told me to wake her up in an hour but she just looks so worry free that I know when I wake her up that's all she will be doing, so I just couldn't bring myself to do it even knowing how much I wanted her to finish off what she was saying earlier and I really wanted to know what molly had said but I would have to wait for her to wake up so I could ask her. I text Rosie saying Sophie was sleeping so not just to come bursting into the house when they get back as you know Rosie as quiet as an elephant.

"You were meant to wake me up half an hour ago" I was snapped from my thought train by two bright blue eyes staring at me, she sat up crossing her legs facing me as I moved closer to her

"Sorry but you looked so peaceful and you had this little smile on you face that I didn't want to ya know bring you back here yet"

"Well as long as you're here I don't I don't care where here is. . . . Did that make sense?" she smiled shyly

"Not in the slightest but I know what you mean" I said leaning in and pecking her lips, I sat back across from her tucking my legs under me

"Sian" Sophie said despondently I hummed in acknowledgement looking back at her

"Are you angry with me" she asked quietly looking down at her hands

"No" I replied simply taking her hands to stop her fidgeting

"Do you still wanna tell me what happened, it's ok if you don't have to I'll wait until your ready" I tried reassuring her that she didn't have to when my brain was screaming at me why did you tell her that when you want to know what happened!

"Of course it's not cos I have to more I want to like I said earlier I can't lie to you even if I did lie, you would know straight away"

"Yeh you got a point there Webster" I said playfully trying to lighten the mood a little.

I knew she was right I would know if she was lying, she always occupies her hands with something and does this sort of half smile sometimes but you gotta hand it to her she manages to keep eye contact with you through out and if it wasn't for the hand movements then I would have know idea she was lying. . . . .

See this is why I didn't want to wake her up yet because of the worried look she has on her face now, I could tell she was struggling she kept opening her mouth to say something but nothing comes out

"Sian promise you won't leave me" where did that come from, is that why she doesn't want to tell me cos she thinks im gonna up and leave. . . . .

"Is that why your scared to tell me cos you think im gonna leave ya, I would never ever leave you soph, I swear"

"Ok" she sighed, she started playing with my fingers again this was a sign that she was nervous

"I told you that I ran off to the canal and that I didn't wanna leave you there and I am sorry for that but I just couldn't there in the same room as them. . . . . "she paused taking in a deep breath before exhaling shakily "I was making my way back when she approached me from getting off the bus I couldn't believe she had the nerve to come up to me like that, she told me to stop acting all cold with her then she told me those thing that my dad had told her, where he told her that now he had the son he always wanted there was no reason for him to stick around and he only stuck around because we was the easy route in life . . . . 16 years Sian and he say he only stuck around because we were the easy route and that he loved her not us her and that he would drop us in a heartbeat if it meant he could be with them. . . . I was a mistake to him, he's my dad the one that's meant to protect me, make sure that I am safe and instead he breaks me" in that moment my heart broke seeing her in such distress making me want to turn the clock back and make everything change stop her dad from doing what he did, not run away from her when she was so brave and kissed me, stop her mum from getting cancer, change the fact that Ryan was my first so I could share it with Sophie the one person who I truly love, but I know none of those things are ever going to change no matter how much I want them to.

I pulled her onto my lap as she cried into my chest I had to fight so hard to stop my own tears from falling just so I could stay strong for her, I held her as tightly as I could knowing that I couldn't change any of those things that happened but I know that I can make a start from now swearing to protect her. After a few minutes she calmed slowly as her breathing returned to normal

"I hid out in the shop for a while that's when I decided that I was gonna leave, I needed time to think about what had happened and what I was going to do whether or not I was going to tell my mum and my family gets destroyed or keep quiet in hope that they stay together and destroy myself over the fact that I know the truth, and being in the same house as him made me wanna be sick, so I left taking the stuff from the shop, I picked up the vodka and I don't even know why but the paracetamol just caught my eye so I took them as well, I left the note were Sunita would find it and took off, got on the bus stayed on for about half an hour till I was just outside weatherfield and got off started walking about didn't have a clue where I was, but I had been walking around in the rain for a while until I came across the hostel that's where I met Louise, she gave me a room and was really really nice to me she brought me some dry clothes to change in to and everything and after a while I started drinking trying to forget everything that had happened everything that I was feeling but it wasn't working it was just making me think about things more and I couldn't take it . . . ." she stopped again pulling back from me, taking my hands and looked at me studying my face probably trying to figure out what I was thinking.

Her eyes slightly glazed from tears they were full of hurt and confusion.

Sophie's p.o.v

I sat there looking into her eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking but I couldn't my brain was on overdrive trying to find the right words to tell her. I need her to know exactly what's going on in my head and what was going through my head when I did it.

I leaned over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, as she let out a shaky breath, I could tell she was just as scared as I was. . . .

"Didn't matter how much I was drinking it wasn't taking the pain away like it was supposed to and the pills were just there and they're meant to take pain away. . . . . After everything that happened that day plus everything that has happened over the year, everything was just too much for me to handle, I actually felt like a mistake, weak like I didn't mean anything"

"But you mean everything to me soph"

Rosie's p.o.v

I saw everyone back towards the house, mum was saying by to Louise and brogan as they drove off and I remembered the text I got from Sian and ran towards the house. . . I know right me run but I did, anyway Tina was dragging behind me as her arm was linked through mine, and I managed to stop mum and Carla from going in just as they reached the door

"wait" I whispered they looked at me confused as to why I was stopping them from going on in as I walked in front of them shushing them as I slowly and quietly like a mouse I opened the door. . . . 'See I can be quiet Sian' I thought. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Sophie talking she sounded like she had been crying but then I could hear Sian crying, I put my finger to my lips signalling them to keep shstum, the living room door was ajar so we could hear Sophie explaining,

"Everything that has happened over the year, everything was just too much for me to handle, I actually felt like a mistake, weak like I didn't mean anything"

"But you mean everything to me soph" Sian whimpered

"I know I do and you mean everything to me to more then you know but I wasn't thinking when I did it, I just wanted everything that I was feeling to go away and I need you to know none of the reasons for feeling like I was, they had nothing to do with you, you are the one thing in my life that is true to who I am and none of it was your fault k, but you are the reason I stopped. . . . . You stopped me from taking it any further, you weren't even there and you still managed to save ,e, I just couldn't get you out of my head and after the fourth I couldn't do it, thinking how stupid and senseless I was to think that I would do that to YOU, to my mum and Rosie and just the thought of not seeing your beautiful face again, not holding you, not having you to hold me, make me feel safe, not being able to tell you I love you everyday, all those things about little, big, annoying things that I love made me stop, because I need you so much, but obviously I took it to far I didn't think I had I only took four, the doctor said that my body couldn't handle the double dosage of paracetamol as well as the amount of vodka I had in my system, so my body started to shut down and the weird thing was, that I was awake in my head my body was just not responding, I could hear and feel everything they were saying and doing to me, so I concentrated all my focus on the most important person in my life the person that tethers me to life and kept you there until you started to slip away from me I don't know what happened but you were gone and I couldn't hear or feel anything anymore.

I woke up the next day with the doctor telling me that I was very lucky that Louise found me when she did and that he wanted me to got to some counselling sessions but I don't wanna go on my Sian I only just realized I needed you then and I need you now"

I felt like crying, I ushered everyone back out the door knowing they need there space for there said "moment" and we will go in as normal in a few minutes.

And that's exactly what we did ten minutes later . . . but this time I entered as an elephant so they knew we here as well not that it worked. As we walked in Sian was wrapped up in Sophie like that night when we came back her party and it looked like they were sleeping, that talk must have tired them out, we only went back out ten minutes ago and they went from talking crying to sleep . . . . . hopefully everything is sorted now.

We carried out our usual routine of walking straight through to the kitchen and sticking the kettle on and at least mum and dad have sorted everything as well now thank god, all that's left now is to get through dinner tonight. . . . .

Ryan's p.o.v

Well my mums out staying at Ciaran's, tonight so I could have a couple of mates round from the band, we had been boozing it up for about 4 hours now and thought it was a good time to bring out the good stuff, Jack had brought me some more gear round earlier like our normal arrangement that's why I have these little get togethers every . . . well when ever I run out. . .

"Hey did you hear what Alex is supposed to of done to her ex's new girlfriend"

"No what" I asked curiously as I pointed to the Coc next to jack

"You know he left her to be with this girl he met at uni yeh. . ." I nodded my head as I took the little bag from him.

"well our Alex wasn't to happy about that so she wanted to get to know this her target you know as Alex does and she did, but she absolutely couldn't stand her right, so she eased her onto Coc in an attempt to break them up so she could get back with him"

"Did it work" I asked emptying the powdered substance onto the table

"Don't know yet she's still going with it, but when I last spoke to her she seemed pretty happy that it was working, this girl is proper hooked apparently"

"So what Alex just gave it to her and she took it" I took my card and lined us up two rows each, roughly 50mg in each row

"No she had to work at it for a while ya know, apparently the girl was a straight a grad student, which you know how Alex can be she likes her challenges!"

"Oohh, that's harsh but I like the sound of that plan"

"why you got some in mind that you would like to destroy heh Connor" he asked as I rolled up the tenner 'there might just be someone that I could think of doing that to' I thought to myself as I snorted my first line and passed the tenner to jack to do his. . . . . . .

Thanx for reading :) haven't bothered to read it back through my cat is an noying the hell out of me and is making it impossible for me to do anything:) lol hope you like:) xx


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: How far will Sophie and Sian go, or will Sally find out or does Rosie manage to save them?

Rating: T; contains Sexy Time! First time writing one so sorry if it is a bit crap and sorry if it drags but I really couldn't stop writing!, I just wanted to get it out of the way, over and done with for now so it can start the lead up to the next part! Plus I know I have been leading up to it in a few chapters then leaving it so here it is enjoy hopefully lol ! !

Too long to re-read it soz if there is any mistakes or some parts don't makes sense!

Chapter 21

Sian's p.o.v

I woke up to a knock at the door then Rosie screeching 'I'll get it' really not a good way to wake up but on the upside what I woke up on was perfect, as I looked down at her I realised we must have fallen asleep, at least now everything is out in the open between us. . . . I snuggled more into Sophie in an attempt to go back to sleep even knowing I feel completely 100% wide awake but sshhh they don't need to know that, I will probably get roped into helping out with diner or something, so out of the two I would definitely choose snuggling up to Sophie. . . .

Carla: "I just thought I would pop in on my way to work and see how Sian was doing"

Wooaah did she just say on her way to work, she's not meant to be going back to work until tomorrow. .. . . .

Rosie: "yeh she's fine there both still asleep tried waking them up last night again after you left but epic fail they were out of it"

Shut up. . . . As if we have been asleep that long. . . . . .And well you obviously didn't try hard enough. . . . . .

Carla: "well can you ask her to come see me at around lunch, I will be in the factory anyways so, and I will see you later at dinner then"

Hhhmmmm I wonder what that was about anyways. . . . Seriously how can someone be so comfy . . . . . .?

Rosie: "yeah I will, and yeh see you at dinner . . . . . bye"

Ok even knowing I want to stay like this I really wanna know what Carla wanted and im really hungry guessing as we skipped on dinner last night. . . . K Powers time to get up . . . . . just as I sat up I was pulled back down again

"And there's me thinking that you were asleep" I giggled

"Yeh well I was comfy with you there and then you started to get up and I felt cold"

"Soph I only literally sat up and only for like a millisecond"

"Yeh but your so warm and snugly, like my own personal life sized teddy bear"

Awww I love it when she's like this and she just did that thing with her nose when it crinkled, I kissed her which seemed to wake her up a bit more. . . .

"Soph you know I love ya yeh" I said sitting back up pulling her up with me

"Yeh, BUT why do I feel like there is a but in there somewhere Powers"

"Because there is a but" I said innocently as she flopped back down again crossing her arms across her chest

"K so what is this but" she asked trying to sound annoyed I pulled her back up as she crossed her legs

"K so ya know I love ya and I would love to spend the morning cuddling you but" Oh here she goes with the puppy dog eyes

"Soph you don't even know what im gonna say yet" and cue the pout. . . . . .

"K fine a couple more minutes" she pulled me back down onto the sofa tilting my head up towards her she's got this massive 'I won' grin on her face, I just totally caved, wow im going soft, she kissed me softly running her tongue over my lip, definitely could get used to waking up like this, I parted my lips slightly to grant her access, as she pulled back . . . she really annoys me when she does that and she knows when to as well . . . .

"Sian as much as I love you yeh but"

"So now you're the one with the 'but', but my 'but' didn't stand so why does yours and you didn't even listen to mine" I sat up fully so I could see her properly.

"Yeh I know but as much as I would love to stay here and continue this make-out session which strangely for some reason does not involve a door, but my mum, dad and sister are in the kitchen and im well hungry"

"Well that was my but"

"What that my mum, dad and sister are in the kitchen" I said as poked her lightly in the ribs

"No the but for im well hungry one"

"Oh ok then well seeing as we some how missed dinner and it is now like 9 in the morning I think im in the mood for food" and there's that smart ass smile.

She started to sit back up but I wasn't going to let her get away that easily first she stopped me from getting up then she nicked my but then she kissed me like that and before I could take it any further she pulls out, some how I don't think so do you?

She sat up as I moved across her straddling her waist gripping her hands and pushing her back on the sofa pinning her hands level with her head as I leant down to hovering over her leaving about a centimetre gap between our lips, as I grazed my nose with hers, as I moved to lay down on her slipping my thigh in between her leg gently adding pressure, I slightly grazed my lips against her but not kissing her as I pulled my head back her eyes were closed, her breathing was heavy, I applied more pressure with my leg, leaning down towards her ear stopping to suck on her pulse point as I felt her breath catch in her throat taking in a sharp breath that hit my neck which sent shivers up my spine, I moved back up to her ear and whispered

"as much as I would love to carry this on, but your family is just through in the kitchen, and im kinda hungry as we did miss dinner last night" I kissed her neck once more and jumped straightening my clothes out turning around to see Rosie stood in between the chair and the kitchen looking at me wide eyed looking like she had stopped in time drinking her tea, completely froze to the spot.

"What?" I asked casually she just stood there in the same position, not moving

"Rosie are they awake yet" Sally called from the kitchen; glad they couldn't see the sofa from were their sat.

"She started it" I stated as walked past her into the kitchen flicking the kettle on and putting bread in the toaster. . . . I looked back around in to the living room Rosie had now moved back over to the table, but Soph was still lying on the sofa with her eyes closed looking like she was trying to compose herself which made me think I took it a bit too far this time but it wasn't as far as last time though right. . . Kevin and Sally shouted their goodbyes as they left for work completely oblivious to the state that I had just got the daughter worked up to, leaving Rosie in the kitchen with me, I turned back around to sort the toast and tea out as I felt two hands grip onto my side pulling me backwards into an embrace as she snaked one hand underneath my hoodie and around my waist as her other hand swept my hair over my left shoulder sending a tingling shiver right down my spine from my neck right to the bottom of my back and it was one of them shivers that make you forget literally how to breathe and that makes your heart skip a beat

"That weren't fair babe and you know it" she whispered huskily in my ear as she brushed her lips down my jaw line slowly caressing my skin.

"Umm hhmm" nothing else would come out a part from that strangled like moan

"RIGHT AT LEAST LET ME GET OUT OF HERE, before you two start its to earlier for my brain to process and block out the stuff I really don't wanna hear or see for that matter and if I stay in this kitchen any longer I think my mind is gonna be so scarred for life, plus I have just eaten. . . . . . oh and one last thing try and make it upstairs and if that fails just make sure you stay off the kitchen table remember we have got guests coming over tonight" I seriously haven't got a clue what Rosie is saying, its sounds a lot like gibberish but that might be because a certain someone has just made my mind go completely jumbled by the way she is hitting all of my weak spots on my neck and there you go she has just found my pulse point. . . . . what's she doing, why she is stopping. . . . .

"Well then Roseh you have got 5. . . . 4. . . . 3" k fair enough giving her sister warning . . . . wow seriously the tone to Sophie's voice at the moment definitely a turn on

"Ok, ok I get the picture im gone adios" and I hear the door slam and then re-open again. . . . Great what has she forgot now . . . wait she is shouting something. . . .

"I MEAN IT STAY AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN TABLE" and she gone as the door shuts finally

"ACTUALLY COME TO THINK OF IT JUST MOVE OUT OF THE KITCHEN ALL TOGETHER, LOVE YA'S BYE"

Rosie's p.o.v

Mum just asked me to go and try waking them up again, so I got up started to drink my tea and I made it to the arm chair before I realized that they were completely awake and in a rather compromising position, I just froze standing their half way through drinking my tea not knowing what to do but if I had turned around and gone back with out saying anything then my mum probably would have wanted to know why I didn't say anything, but if I just stand here like a pleb she will ask and probably come through her self I just hope to god they remember where they are, but then again it could have been worse mum or dad could have just walked in instead of getting me to do it, unlike me there still not a hundred percent sure on there relationship, mum is more 99.9% sure and dad well I ain't got a clue . . . . Wait there is movement Sian has finally detached all body parts from my sister thankfully, now she has stood up re adjusting her clothes and is standing there looking at me with a smug grin on her face

"What" she just asked, what do you mean what, you and my baby sister, my BABY sister . . . .? Right Rosie get a grip she's not a baby no more she's sixteen and plus she loves Sian so it's totally cool . . . . Ok and breath

"Rosie are they awake yet" I heard my mum shout, seriously mum no reason to shout there's like two holes in the wall.

"She started it" and then Sian walked off into the kitchen, well then my baby sis is not as sweet and innocent as she looks then heh . . . . . .

I turned around heading back into the kitchen taking my seat back at the table as my mum and dad were getting ready to leave for work. . . . Great leave me in the house with to hormone crazed teenagers nice one. . . . . I was just about to ask Sian to make me another cuppa but when I looked up, Sophie was there attacking Sian's neck

"RIGHT AT LEAST LET ME GET OUT OF HERE, before you two start its to earlier for my brain to process and block out the stuff I really don't wanna hear or see for that matter and if I stay in this kitchen any longer I think my mind is gonna be so scarred for life, plus I have just eaten. . . . . . oh and one last thing try and make it upstairs and if that fails just make sure you stay off the kitchen table remember we have got guests coming over tonight"

And Sophie gave me from the count of five to get gone and I took it my brain really hasn't kicked into touch yet and I don't need this sort of emotional scaring.

I walked out the door and realized I had forgotten my jacket so I had to go back in. . . . . . .

"I MEAN IT STAY AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN TABLE" I warned them again just making sure, what did I come in here for. Oh well I walked back out and as soon as the door shut I remembered my jacket which was on the arm chair . . . . . perfect just perfect.. . . . . . I opened the door again and made a dash for the chair grabbed my coat and told them to get out of the kitchen all together as Sian was now on the kitchen side . . . . . seriously kids these days. . . . . Rosie your 19 give over your making your self sound old . . . . . this time I made it down the path and started walking towards the factory to meet Brogan for our meeting, I saw Tina coming out of the Kabin and I know brogan wants her as well model list but she wasn't too sure about it so

"Tina . . . . . you coming to this meeting then"

"Roseh . . . . . I don't know" Tina replied

"Oh c'mon Tina please its so much fun when you get into it trust"

"Yeh but I might turn out like you" she stated

"Yeh and th- OI that's not fair that"

"Ok im sorry there is nothing wron-g with ya, k I will come but im not saying yes and im not saying no k"

"Deal"

All the factory girls were still stood out side along with Brogan and my mum

"Hiya Rosie love"

"Hey . . . hi brogan"

"Hi and I see that you managed to get this one hear to come finally"

"Yep. . . . Erm why are all of you stood out side Carla was here ages ago"

"She forgot her keys"

"Well what about Haley"

"She's not here yet either late start"

"Oh ok . . . . . look there she is now"

"Oh I've forgot my phone tell Carla I will be back in a minute yeh" oh crap

"NO" I shouted

"What why" they all looked at me confused

"Go on I will tell her Mrs Webster" Tina offered

"Thank you Tina" Sally replied with a smile and she started walking off

"Perfect Tina" I groaned

"What"

"Sophie, Sian, house, private" I didn't know how to put the words into the sentence I wanted so that's how it came out. . . . Go me

"Huh"

"Oh do I have to spell it out, three little letters Tina starts with s ends in x"

"OOHHH, well Rosie I think you best run" Brogan Stated

"Mum wait I will get it" I shouted running yes again I was Running big shocker there actually I quite like running I think . . . no wait I got a pain what is that pain. . . . Ignore it Rosie run . . . ha I stopped her

Carla's p.o.v

I got out of my car to see Sally walking back to the house and Rosie start to leg it after her they have stopped on the corner though weird child. . .

"What was all that about" I asked everyone that seemed to be watching Rosie actually run in heels no less and wow can she move quick

"Well sally said that she forgot her phone and to tell you she would be back in a minute"

"Right" I said confused still not sure of were this was going

"then Rosie starting acting weird then sally left and all Rosie said was a combination of words like, Sophie, Sian house, private, no clue what it meant then but then she spelt it out for me starts with an S"

I was still clueless playing the words over in my head then it clicked

"OH, ok then well looks like the secret is safe as it looks like big sister Rosie saves the day again or not" Sally continued walking round the corner as Rosie turned back to us and threw her arms up in the air at her mum as she took off again in an attempt to stop her.. . . . . . .

"Right lets get inside shall we and I know it's a Sunday but this is what over time is for right" wow they really haven't got their hearts in it have they, let's try again

"Right I know it's a Sunday but if ya don't want ya two hour lunchtime break well I guess ya can all ways work through it" They all cheered that's a bit more like it. . . . . . . . .

Sian's p.o.v

I took Rosie's advice and moved it out of the kitchen breaking the kiss at the bottom of the stairs to pull Sophie up them . . . . . as soon as we got to the top she backed me against the wall and re-attached her lips to mine, the kiss carried on fully heated as if we hadn't even parted, passionate, lust, love, as her tongue massaged mine. I grabbed onto her/my hoodie as I guided her into her bedroom without breaking the kiss, she pulled me into her tugging at the hoodie, breaking the kiss as I raised my arms to allow her to pull it off of me as I kicked the door shut behind me, I felt her eyes roam down my body as they lingered at my chest for a bit longer as she pulled me back into a tight embrace by my belt loops as she moved her hands to my sides, as I raised my hand to her cheek, she leant into my touch, bringing her own hand up to take mine placing a gentle kiss on the palm of my hand. . . . . . .

I dropped my hands down to her sides to the bottom of the hoodie tugging it up and over her head in one move and chucking it to the floor somewhere behind her, I pulled her back into me wrapping my hand around the nape of her neck, leaning into her watching her every move as her eyes closed, studying every breathe she took as her chest rose and fell as she tried to regulate her breathing, our noses grazing as I recaptured her lips, the kiss wasn't like the last, it was slower, full of love and adoration, reassuring. . . . . . .

I moved my hand down her back brushing her spine over her top slowly reaching the end, slipping my hand under pushing the top up as I grazed my fingertips over her spine round to her side over her ribs as I moved back slightly to allow myself room in order for my hand to keep contact with her skin, everywhere I touched I could feel the Goosebumps rise, which made me smile into the kiss, that I could still have this effect on her, considering how many times we have kissed and touched and still at the slightest touch just sends that weird spiralling tugging feeling straight to the core of your stomach. . . . .

She dropped down onto the bed pulling me down with her, we moved up on the bed so I was sat straddling her waist, I broke the kiss again this time tugging at her top as she sat up slightly allowing me to pull it off as I dropped it to the floor. I stared down at her for a couple of seconds taking in her beauty which she truly was, it wasn't the first time I had seen her in just her bra cos we used to get changed in front of each other all the time but it was the first time that I actually took notice, as I traced my finger tips over her cheek, down her jaw line, over her neck, across her collar bone, down her chest, bringing both hands to rest on her stomach brushing the across and up her sides gently as they came to rest either side of her head, I leant in closer to her and told her that she was absolutely breathtaking she shook her head at me and pulled my head down as her lips brushed against my ear

"your more beautiful baby" her whispering like that against my ear really did take my breath away, the tugging sensation was even more intense, I placed a soft kiss by her ear trailing back towards her lips.

She sat up crossing her legs making me sit on her lap as she placed a kiss on the centre of my chest moving to my collar bone as I bit down on my lip trying to stop the moan that was forming from escaping but instead it made like a growling noise in my throat, I could feel her smile against my skin as she moved to my neck, I could feel her biting and sucking trying to find that one spot that she loves, I don't know how long we have been sat like this but I couldn't really care less, I am enjoying the feeling she is giving me, I gripped my hand into her hair tilting my neck a bit, and this time as she found my pulse point again I couldn't help the moan as it escaped.

I felt her easing off gently kissing my neck soothing the area as she pull away, I looked down at her she had a massive ear to ear smile playing at her lips, staring at my neck, my heart felt like it was gonna self combust any second. . . .

"Babe...I think...that . . . you're. . .Gonna have . . . invested in...a scarf" she said as her eyes kept switching between my eyes and my neck smiled at her getting lost her eyes again , just one glance that's all it took, even if I looked away that split second later I would find myself being drawn back in.

I ran my hands through her hair, wrapping my arms around her neck leaning in slowly I watched her watching my every move, as I took her top lip between mine changing to her bottom lip grazing it between my teeth as I soothed her lip by sucking on it gently.

I definitely wish someone told me a year ago that this year I was gonna be with Sophie, instead of wasting my first time with Ryan with him it was just sex, but with Sophie there so much more . . . . . as the kiss started to get a bit more heated I reached round her back taking the clasp of her bra in between my fingers, I pulled back from the kiss looking for approval before I went ahead as she nodded her head straight away recapturing my lips. . . . .

I pulled the bra straps over her shoulders leaving them to fall freely down her arms as she pulled her arms out one at a time then moving them back losing them in my hair once again. I reached round behind me unclipping mine as her hands traced slowly down my shoulders, brushing the straps down my arms. I heard chuck it somewhere in the general direction as the rest of clothes. The kiss was becoming hungrier as our tongues were battling for dominance, and the moans that were coming from her were turning me on even more.

I pushed her back gently breaking the kiss as oxygen became a major factor. This has definitely gone too far for us to stop now but if she did want me to stop that's all she would have to say and I would because I love her to much for something like this to get in the way and I would wait forever for her and she knows I would. . . . I gazed at her lovingly trying to regain my breathing, resting my head against hers; I had to remind myself that in all this even knowing I am new to it but I have been here before I know it's not the same but . . . she is still the virgin and is probably really nervous scared even, I can see that flicker of worry in her eyes it might be small but it's there. . . So I slowed down a bit placing a kiss on her forehead, the bridge of her nose, moving down to her lips leaving it to linger a bit.

I traced my finger down the side of her cheek, her neck, tracing circle patterns on her collar bone, travelling down to her chest as she let out a shaky breath, I could feel the hammering of her heart beat against her chest, grazing around the curve of her left breast as I felt the goose bumps rise once again, I continued tracing my finger down round her breast across her abdomen down her flat toned stomach, not once looking away from her eyes, I was being brave for her but really I was just as nervous shaking inside like an animal that had spent the whole summer in the burning jungle then just suddenly gets tossed in to the article circle. . . I came into contact with her jeans.

I slowly undid the button to give her time to stop me as still kept her gaze our breathing was practically in synch, as I continued down to the fly of her jeans as her eyes snapped shut, I stopped in my tracks leaning my forehead upon hers again I pulled back slightly

"You ok" I whispered out of breath, worried In case she wanted me to stop, she nodded but I needed to see she was ok

"Beautiful open your eyes babe" she did as I asked and looked straight up into my eyes as she leant her head up and pressed her lips to the bridge of my nose

"I love you" she said croakily

"I love you 'n' all"

I started pulling the zip again as she was still watching me I moved off of her so I could remove them. I stood up her eyes watching me intently as I removed my own jeans so she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable.

I climbed back onto the bed placing myself between her legs but she flipped us so she was on top lying in between my legs, I had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence came from so I just went with it.

She kissed me with force, brushing her hands gently down my body they lingered over my breasts for a couple of seconds as she started to trace shapes on my side and across my stomach going down towards my waist line. She kissed down my neck continuing down my breast down my stomach, trailing her lips ant-agonizingly slowly across to my hip going back across my waist line to my other hip as my back arched up into her touch, I felt her grip the waist band my boxers as she looked up at me, I tried to say something but my nothing would formulate not even to make a sound, so I just nodded. . . . .

I could feel myself getting wetter at her touch as she trailed her hand back up my leg over my hip gripping my hand, I could see the fear in her eyes so I did what felt natural taking control again as I brought her body up level with mine, as I reassured her with a sweet kiss turning us once again as I placed her carefully back down.

I gripped the top of her underwear as I slowly started to tug them down she didn't stop me and the brief glimmer of fear that I had seen a moment ago was gone. . . I put them with jeans by the bed, moving back up her body, I entwined my left hand with hers bring it level with head, as I slowly lowered myself onto her wanting to increase the contact between our bodies as she took in a sharp breath. . . .

I brought my right hand up to her face brushing my thumb over her cheek bone, as I closed my eyes giving myself a second to compose myself as well as trying to savour every moment, every feeling all the little details as well as everything else. . . . .

"Are you sure you're alright with this" I asked again making sure this is what she wanted; she straight away opened her eyes straight away and smiled at m, I leant down to her ear

"If you want me to stop just tell me k"

"K. . . . . Sian" she whispered huskily

I swear this girl is gonna be the death of me.

"Yeh baby" I replied, I felt her grip my hand tighter

"Forever" I couldn't help but smile when she asked

"Forever and ever and ever and a day k, I love you always" she nodded as she kissed me again.

I traced my thumb over her eyebrow, then across her lips, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, I kissed her forehead, bridge of her nose, placing a tender kiss on her lips, trailing down her chin to her throat then to the middle of her collar bone, my heart rate was going through the roof at just feeling of her skin coming into contact beneath my lips, I continued to kiss down her stomach, starting to kiss my way back up, I kept trailing my hand down her body reaching her knee raising it into a bent position, my hand brushed against the inside of her thigh, I kissed her as I brushed my thumb up and down over her clit slowly as my finger traced her entrance, I slowly entered her with two fingers, as she moaned into the kiss, I added a little more pressure as she gripped my hand really tight if felt like if she was going to squeeze it any more that it would break so I stopped my movements letting her get used to the feeling not wanting to hurt her, pulling out of the kiss but she followed pressing her lips to mine, I continued to push my fingers deeper as she threw her head back and arched her back into my touch, I picked up the pace moving them in and out of her getting faster and deeper as she started to move her body in rhythm with my touch, her moans becoming louder with each movement, I was just watching her in awe, thinking that I could make her feel like this just when I thought loving her any more was impossible I am proved wrong once again, I moved kissing her down her jaw line, I could feel that she was close as her walls tightened around my fingers, I slow the pace slightly pushing into her again, this time slower, harder and deeper as I brushed my thumb over clit as her body shuddered as the orgasm took over her body. . . . .

"Fffffuuuccckkk SIAN" She screamed out.

I carried on slowing down the pace letting her ride it out until I was sure she had finished, I moved back to her lips kissing her gently. Pulling my fingers out of her, moving off of her to the side as I wrapped my arm around her waist, propping myself up by my elbow, watching her as she recovered from her experience and im so happy that she choose to share it with me, I mean she could have anyone but she choose me, which makes me love her even more.

I reached down to the bottom of the bed pulling the blanket up over us as she turned towards me; I pulled her into me as she snuggled down into my chest

"I love you so much Sian"

"I know ya do but I love you more" I kissed the top of her head as she gripped onto me tighter and we both fell asleep. . . . . . . .

Thanx for reading DEFINITELY THE HARDEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR I swear I nearly gave up on the whole thing half way through I was getting proper frustrated definitely didn't turn out the way I wanted it to lol :/ but now the path way is finally clear for the next part!

Next chapter: Ryan sets his plan into motion?


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: will Rosie manage to stop her mum from entering the house and will Sophie accept Ryan's seemingly friendly offer?

Rating: 16

Kk, here's Chapter 22 Thanx to whoever is reading means a lot and Alicelilly I am definitely gonna be watchin what I am typin to you now so I hope you do like challenges cos ya know getting anything else outta me is gonna be kinds a difficult! ;) xx anyways heres chapter 22 enjoy!;)

Chapter 22

Rosie's p.o.v

I managed to stop mum at the corner but she was insistent that she had to get her phone, I told her that I would get it and she could go back to work but now she just thinks that there is something going on like im trying to hide something from her, which I don't even know that there is, behind that front door Sophie and Sian could just be sitting down on the sofa and cuddling watching TV, well that's what I hope there doing because now mum is convinced that were hiding something and is powering down the towards the house, and if there not sat on the sofa doing nothing and there doing the complete opposite and mum finds out she will blow her top, that is one thing she had made herself clear on, that there is to be no funny business such as drugs, sex or in her words 'hanky panky' I know right. . . . But yeh anyway and no outta hand wild parties, not even Rosie Webster parties.

Just as my mum went to put her key in the door, Rita called out to her, 'omg there is a god, Rita you do not know how happy I am to see you right now' I thought to myself letting out a sigh of relief as my mum started walking back down the path to meet Rita.

We have been stood talking to Rita for about 10 minutes, I haven't got a clue what they are talking about I am so bored, I am meant to be talking about clothes and my new job, and I swear my heel is going to break whenever I put my weight down on my right leg it feels as if it's going to snap and im not gonna be happy one bit these are my favourite.

Instead I am stood here after so many attempts to stop my mum from going into the house were the little geek may or may not be getting it on with her girlfriend, eewww unwanted images in my head. . . I swear if I have been stood here for absolutely no reason while they are just cuddled up on the sofa, im gonna slip chilli's into her dinner not that I know what my mum is cooking yet but I don't care I will do it. . . . Wow it's really cold out here why is November so cold. . . .

"Mum im gonna go and get your phone, k" I nudged her arm to make sure she heard me, once she get talking to Rita, well let's just say I think she could talk for England

"K, love but I will find out what you girls are hiding from me" she replied looking at me briefly

I smiled at her and started to walk towards the front door.

"OH and Rosie, my mobile is on my bedside cabinet" I closed the door quietly, keeping eyes tightly shut praying for them to be sat on the sofa cuddling, as I opened my eyes nothing just the plain old living room not a living thing insight, I looked through to the kitchen still no-one, 'good they must have taken my advice and moved to the bedroom, as long as I can't see them were fine' I thought as I walked up the stairs.

I stopped a step from the top as

"uurrgghh Sian" No way is that what I think it was, I could hear the moans getting louder as my hands shot up to my ears as I ran to my mum's room grabbing her phone, I kicked the bed in a rush to get back down stairs as I bit my lip letting out a frustrated sigh , I love my sister I do and I am a million percent behind hers and Sian's relationship but this is a bit too much, I just wanna get out I don't want to listen to my baby sister get laid. . . . Eewww more unwanted images this time supplied with audio. . . . I moved quickly to the stair making sure not to trip and hurt myself wanting to make a silent escape from this torture then no matter how hard I covered my ears nothing was gonna mute it,

"Fffffuuuccckkk SIAN" OMG gets me out of here now.

I made a mad dash down the stairs trying to block the noise out as I got to the bottom step as I stumbled straight into the sofa I heard a snap, I didn't dare look down, I could feel it, I kicked them off scanning the room, I spotted Sophie's uggs by the door, grabbed them struggling to put them on as I got out of the house finally sorted and glad to be out, I don't think there is gonna be no amount of therapy in the world for this one, I rushed to mum pulling her back towards the factory away from the house and a baffled Rita.

Im so glad that Rita distracted my mum so that she didn't go in, but at the same time I am kicking myself cos If I had gone in earlier I wouldn't of heard what I did, but I am happy that she was with Sian someone that she loves and loves her back.

And I know that once the shock wears off, later I will be laughing it off. . . . .

We got to the factory as I stormed through the first thing Carla noticed was the uggs. . .

"Rosie why have you changed your heels to uggs you trying to start a new trend" she laughed

"Ha-ha funny. . . . Not" she motioned me towards her office where Tina and brogan were sat chatting. . . . . .

Ryan's p.o.v

"Mum are you going to be into night" I asked walking back out of my room

"Don no yet why love" she replied walking into the kitchen

"Just that Jacks coming over with a few people" I said kneeling on the sofa leaning over the back looking towards the kitchen. . . .

"How many is a few people Ry and we have already had this conversation before" she sighed

"Well when I said few people I meant just Jack, Alex and the rest of the band. . . . And Sophie" _'if I can get her to come with out Sian that is'_ I thought to myself

"So. . . . Webster as in Sophie Webster, why do I not like the sound of this Ryan"

"Yes mum Sophie you know my the girl that used to be my best friend and you would always say that guys and girls can never be "just friends" well were speaking again now and I thought it would do her some good to have some fun" '_real fun that she just hasn't found yet' _

"And what about Sian"

"What about Sian" I asked cautiously

"Well Sian is now Sophie's girlfriend. . . .So"

"So what doesn't mean nothing, Sophie's my friends like im hers im pretty she doesn't need Sian to baby-sit her every step"

"well considering everything that has just happened I don't think Sian will be letting Sophie out of her sight anytime time soon, and plus now there engaged so Ryan what ever you thinking about doing just be careful I don't want any trouble ok" Michelle warned with a stern voice

"Im not thinking of doing anything ok, Sophie is my friend and I know she has been through a lot and I just want to help her k, and if Sian was here it would just make me feel a bit weird considering that she used to be my girlfriend and then she dumped me for Sophie but that is in the past now and tonight is just about a group of friends having fun k, so is it alright"

"Yeh I suppose but it's not an all-nighter k you will have until twelve then im gonna be back ok Cinderella, and yeh if this place is a mess don't think your gonna be waking up to a tidy flat uh huh you're the one that will be tidying it in the morning"

"Cool thanks mum" I walked back into my room and sent a text to Alex and Jack telling them that tonight is on and to make sure that they bring some more gear with them. . . . Now to focus on the task at hand on getting Sophie to come tonight with out Sian. . . . . .

Sian's p.o.v

I woke up to the sound of someone ringing the door bell and Soph was completely out of it and I did think about leaving it and pulled Sophie into me more, but whoever it was rung the door bell again twice, so I thought I best answer it before they wake Sophie up.

I got up carefully watching her to make sure she didn't wake up, she looked so cute, I really didn't want to leave her even knowing I was only going to answer the door, and I pulled the blanket up over her kissing her forehead.

Grabbed her dressing gown wrapping it tightly around my body, ruffling my hand through my hair sweeping my hair over my left shoulder as, I took one more look over to Sophie moving out of her room and downstairs to the very impatient person who obviously is very fascinated by the sound of the door bell it goes ding-dong whipity do da day

I flung the door back annoyed,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" I spat pulling the living room door shut

"Whoa no need to shout I just need to see Kevin"

"What so you can screw this family up even more" I scoffed

"What goes on between me and. . . ." she looked around then back to me "Kevin is nothing to do with you"

"Err, yeh it does, it's got everything to do with Sophie so therefore it has everything to do with me, oh and while were on the subject, why THE HELL Did you say them things to Sophie"

"What thi-. . . .Oh she told you did she, yeh well the little brat asked for it then she said some stupid crap about something to do with an adulteresses lips" now I can see why Sophie wanted to hit her so much. . . . She is infuriating how I can go from feeling on top of the world to this. . .

"What she asked for you to tell her that her dad thought she was a mistake, that her dad didn't wanna stick around and would leave at the first chance he got do you have any idea how that feels, and because of you . . . because of what YOU told her she ran away taking the pills and the booze from the shop and thank god that she was at the hostel were Louise found her instead of in some dingy alleyway now if you don't mind Kevin isn't here and I don't want my girlfriend to wake up alone so" and I slammed the door in her face my god she can make you so angry.

I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and went back up the stairs to my girl to find her under the quilt staring up at the ceiling as she noticed me walk into the room a smile tugged at her lips, just one look at her and all the anger that I had just felt towards molly a moment ago was gone just like that. . .

Sophie's p.o.v

Definitely the best morning of my life I thought as I woke I felt really cold as I noticed Sian was gone and I only had the blanket covering me as I scooted under my quilt trying to get warm again I looked over to the clock it was 11:30am before I could even think about where she had got to I noticed her standing at the door with my dressing gown on I could feel the smile breaking out as she walked over to the bed.

I moved over to the edge kneeling up to her as her eyes trailed down my body, I entwined both our hands pulling her closer to the bed keeping her gaze I tugged on the tie of the robe, opening up the dressing gown slowly by moving my hands across her waist around to her back pulling her closer to me, I could feel her body tremble beneath my touch as I brought my hands to her shoulders, balling the top of the material into my hands as I slid it off her shoulders allowing it to fall freely to the floor.

Moving my hands to her back trailing up and down spine slowly, I placed three delicate kisses trailing up her body from just above her navel, one at the centre of her chest, and on the centre of her throat as she let out a shallow gasp, I pulled back pulling her onto the bed, as I laid her down climbing on top of her moving there hair from her shoulder admiring my masterpiece from earlier she looked at me confused as I traced my finger up her neck over her jaw and across her lips, she pulled my head up to meet her gaze

"You okay" she asked again, she has asked me that so many times it's really sweet

"Never better, you" I gave her a sweet lingering kiss as I pulled away she answered my question

"Perfect" she leant her head up crashing her lips upon mine in which I took the chance to deepen as my hands started to roam down her body.

Trailing them up and down her sides across her waistline resting them upon her hips as I grazed my fingers tips really slowly over her hip bone moving my hand down her leg as I moved my thigh between her legs, slowly grinding into her applying more pressure each time, as she moaned into the kiss I was determined to make her feel everything that she made me feel earlier. . . . . . .

Rosie's p.o.v

The meeting had been going on for a while now it's 11:11am and its still going and it looks like its going to be going for a while but there is one other major thing that I had forgot to bring with me that Brogan had wanted to see which was my portfolio which is guess where . . . go on guess . . . . . yep that's right sitting on the kitchen counter in my mums house where Jason had put it this morning when he had dropped it off. . . .

"Right I think its time we took a break"

"YES" I shouted a bit too eagerly earning me some weird looks from in and outside of the office

"Right so why don't you go and get your portfolio and bring it back here then"

"K, Tina come on your coming with me"

"What why me I am quite comfy here thank you"

"Please Tina I am sooo bored I need some real conversation that doesn't involve factory talk" I begged

"Ok, but your round in the rovers later"

"Deal" I pulled her up and we walked out of the factory towards the house

"Oohhh do you know what I really want"

"I dun no a really hunky builder" I said as I spotted Jason loading up the van

"No been there done that" Tina smirked as I hit her on the arm

"No what I really want is. . . .Jelly babies"

"Tina you are so gonna ruin my diet, but now you have said that I really want some" we walked over to the corner shop where we got were stood gossiping about the street for about 30 minutes, we finally said our goodbyes it was 11:42 am.

I got through my front and just made it over to the counter while Tina was standing by the sofa sipping on her can of coke when. . . . . .

"SSOOPPHH" Tina sprayed her coke everywhere as my eyes went wide with shock again you have got to be kidding me right

"Are you being serious" I buried my head in the portfolio

"OH MY GOD Sophie" that's it I took that as my cue grabbed Tina by the arm and legged it once again from the house back to the factory.

As we got back into the factory Tina couldn't stop laughing

"THAT'S TWICE" I shouted walking through to the office dragging a hysterical Tina behind me I have already told them about what happened earlier when I went back to the house. . . . .I handed my portfolio over to Brogan as I collapsed back onto the sofa next to Tina as she started to calm down

"Your face was priceless" then she burst out laughing again

"Well what else would you expect that's the second time I have walked into that house and heard them going at it, its so not fair its like someone's trying to torture me. . . . . ." I sighed sinking back into the sofa more

Sian's p.o.v

Ok now that was just. . . . . I definitely never felt that with Ryan and everything that she just did to me im starting to wonder if it really is her first time. . . . She kissed her way back up my body meeting my lips and I could taste myself on her lips. . . . she pulled away placing a kiss on my forehead resting her body on top of mine as I wrapped my arm protectively around her pulling the quilt up over us, as I kissed the top of her head still trying to get my breathing back to normal she rested her chin on my chest looking up at me as I brought my hand up to cup her cheek running my finger outlining the features of her face, I know that sparkle was back but now it was definitely back and it looked a hell of a lot brighter as smiled at her kissed her on the nose. . . . . . .

We have been laying here for about an hour talking about everything and anything some of it was complete randomness like when we were talking about puppies cos she really wants one and she came out with the word rainbow talking about random or what but that just adds to her cuteness I guess. . . . . . . .

Thanx for reading!:) hope you liked


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: what does Carla want and what will Sophie say to Ryan?

Rating: anyone?

Here is chapter 23 hopes you like, but really you need to thank Alicelilly because with out her and the "magic" you would so not have this chapter yet lol ;) soz if there are any mistakes ;)

Chapter 23

Sophie's p.o.v

Ok it's now half one in the afternoon and we have said that we are going to get out off bed four times so far but we haven't even come close to being able to untangle our bodies, there's just something about feeling the warmth of her body pressed against mine, the way she is tracing patterns on my back and from where my head is resting on her chest as it rise and falls with every breath she takes, I can hear the steady rhythm of her heart beat, and its so relaxing.

We have just been laying here talking and Sian asked me what I wanted for Christmas to which I replied with out a doubt a puppy but not just any puppy I want a black and white Alaskan malamute puppy with blue eyes which once it gets big it will even give schmichael something to think about, and then we got onto the subject of how my mum wouldn't let me have a puppy because she scared it will wreck her perfect little model home, but im pretty sure Rosie has done more damage to this house then a little innocent puppy ever would but then I got side tracked by rainbows but Sian was a bit confused as we were talking bout puppies but I just blurted it changing the subject all together don't ask me why I have know idea must be what she does to me. . . . . .

Finally we are now out of bed, showered and dressed at 14:30 because Sian says that she has to go and meet Carla for some reason or other not even she knows, I wonder if she has noticed her neck yet because she hasn't said anything and I know how shy she can get about that sort of stuff just look at how shy she went in the rovers before the whole thing with Mary kicked off. . . . .

Now walking down the street hand in hand in silence but that comfortable silence, even knowing she is standing right next to me tell me im being paranoid but I don't know I just feel there's apart off me that thinks im gonna lose her . . . but pushing those thoughts back and concentrating on here and now I know that's not going to happen and more to the point I won't let it happen, she keeps on staring at me like she's off in her own little world and im just waiting for her to trip or walk into someone or something not that I would let that happen but it would serve her right for not paying attention to where she is going but I like the attention she is giving me knowing that she can't her eyes off me. . . . Nope nothing happened to her, but the factory is shut so they must be at work.

"So I take it you like my work of art" I asked braking the silence as we walked back down to stand by Carla's car,

Sian's p.o.v

After like the best morning ever we managed to drag ourselves out of bed, ok so it might be nearing three o'clock in the afternoon but we got there and now walking hand in hand down towards the factory as I remembered that Carla wanted to speak to me, who knows what about but I guess there is only one way to find out right and that involved me prying myself away from my hot girlfriend and down to the factory. . . . .

I really can't stop staring at her each chance I get my eyes are directed at her, still aware of my surroundings making sure that I didn't walk in to anything or anyone, I pushed the door to the factory but it was locked so I figured that they had gone for lunch and we wait for them to come back . . . . .

"So I take it you like my work of art" she asked braking the silence

"Oh you mean the heart you left on my neck I was wondering why you were looking so pleased with your self" I turned and lent against the side of Carla's car. . . .

". . . . And no I don't wanna cover it up you got my mark and I got yours so were even and it's not like you are covering mine" I cut her off knowing what she was going to say.

I pushed my self off of the car to stand in front of her and pulled my hair up into a loose pony tail to prove my point as a half smirk/smile played at her lips as I pulled her towards me kissing her as I heard someone tutting I broke from the kiss for a split second to see who it was and upon seeing Mary standing there shaking her head at us with that disgusted look on her face, so I flipped her the finger and kissed Sophie more passionately as I slipped my tongue into her mouth making her moan a bit as she wrapped her arms around my neck smiling into the kiss, nobody was gonna bring me down from the cloud I was on at the moment, I dunno its weird but I feel invincible like I can do anything.

Carla's p.o.v

Ok so finally its lunch which means we get to go to the pub for a much needed drink, Brogan drives a really hard bargain but at least its fair and I can't argue with fair after all the factory needs it, which means I need it.

Rosie is driving me wild with all her talk about heels, hand bags, the latest promotions job she had, all the model talk and don't get me wrong im happy for her that she is making her own way and she knows what she wants so she is getting it but there is only so much Rosie talk you can take while 100% sober before it feels like your gonna self combust or something. . . . and I thought that I had best treat the girls to a drink to keep them sweet seeing as they did come in at short notice to get these samples done and hopefully by the end of today if everything keeps going the way its going the deal will be sorted, but for now a short trip to the pub sounds in order. . . . .

We have just left the pub and im feeling better less tense about getting this deal sealed, but I still haven't seen Sian but by what Rosie was telling me early I don't think were going to be seeing either Sophie or Sian anytime soon, and I really need to talk to her about going to see her parents but I guess that's just going to have to wait till later. . . . .

Right back to the factory we go the girls were still filing out the door seriously its like accompanying primary school children back to class. . . .

"Right ladies shall we get back to work" I said trying to sound upbeat but would you be if you had to work on a Sunday especially with this lot, oh well couple more hours then off home for a little while then to Sally's for dinner.

"Yes Mrs. Connor, you know us Santa's little helpers, but why does Webster get let off" Janice replied sarcastically

"Oi Battersby less of the cheek, and because im the boss that alright with you and she only asked for a longer lunch break not that it is any of your business" I said sternly, leaving them to lag behind as I walked ahead with Rosie Brogan and Tina

"Seriously, see I told you someone's out to get me" Rosie exclaimed

"What" I asked turning to Rosie as we walked towards the factory

"Them. . . .It's like someone is actually trying to torture me" she whined and pointed out in front of us as I lifted my gaze from the cobbles towards the factory. . . . . . .

Rosie's p.o.v

I think im gonna like having Brogan as my boss and I think she might have managed to persuade Tina into this job, she can still keep working at the Rovers and that, but she hasn't said yes yet but I think she will, well I hope she will cos that means I will have someone I know to talk about my work to and I actually understand what I am saying.

SERIOUSLY there everywhere in the house and now here. . . . Rosie give over. . . . She's your baby sister and you love her and support her and it's not like she hasn't had to witness me snogging the face off of Jason or any other lad. . . .

As we got closer I noticed Mary standing there shaking her head and tutting I was just about to say something when Sian flipped her and deepened the kiss with Sophie I couldn't help but let out a laugh when I saw the look of disgust on Marys as she turned and barged through us. . . .

I cleared my throat a couple of times but they still didn't pull apart

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" I exclaimed that didn't even do anything but I swear I saw Sophie smile.

We all decided to walk in and leave them to it as they weren't coming up for air anytime soon . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sophie's p.o.v

I pulled away from Sian to catch a glimpse of the factory door shutting; I tugged Sian closer to me just holding onto her for a minute as I rested my head on to her shoulder.

"The doors open now by the way" I whispered into her neck

"Right well lets go in then shall we . . . see what the mother bear wants?" she giggled

"Mother bear really, im sure Carla's gonna love that one"

"C'mon on then" she tugged me towards the door. . . . . . . .

We walked through to the office gaining a few weird looks from everyone, seriously this place was locked up like a couple of minutes ago, when the hell did everyone get in? Talk about weird. COM

"Hey Roseh" she just scowled at me then smiled and sat down on the sofa, ok then im gonna pretend I didn't see that. . . . .

"Yeh. . . . Hi you wanted to see me bout something" Sian said looking from Rosie to Carla obviously she noticed the look as well.

Sian sat on the last available chair leaving no where for me to sit until she pulled me down to sit on her lap which I didn't decline just means that I get to keep her close and the only way she's getting up is if I move or she chucks me off and I don't think that she is gonna do that do you but then again I did push her out of the bed yesterday and she thought that I would never do that either, but then she got me back in the shop, so we were evens. . . . . .

Have we like missed something or other cos there's not much talking going on a part from Sian and Carla. . . . But then as I looked down at my hand as Sian entwined our fingers, something sprung to mind if they didn't wake us up last night that means they didn't do the dinner party thing and Rosie didn't make her little announcement oh my god she chickened out . . . hello I did mine in front of a whole pub including mum and dad and to a girl while singing karaoke, nope mine was better.

"You bottled it Roseh" I just blurted out stopping the on going conversation, making Sian turn her head towards me she had that same look like when I had randomly changed the subject from puppies to rainbows earlier. . . .

"What do you mean I bottled it, Soph your so weird" she really didn't have a clue what I was on about

"Soph you feeling alright to day you're being well random" Sian chuckled

"Im not random it's-"

"Really who else would chuck the word rainbow in when your having a conversation about puppies seriously soph I think we need to get you checked out" I whacked her on the arm lightly

"If you had let me finish what I was gonna say was that, it's just what you do to meh" I replied innocently

Sian's p.o.v

I walked into the office pulling Sophie with me, Sean winked at us, Janice doing the usual your in trouble look, then when we get into the office its like a funeral it went dead silent, I have a feeling we may of have just interrupted something, hhhmmm.

"Hey Roseh" I heard Sophie say, I looked at Rosie and she gave us a weird im annoyed with you and don't wanna talk to you right now look.

"Yeh . . . . . Hi you wanted to see me about something" I shifted my gaze to Carla as I spoke, I have got a feeling im not going to like what ever she has to tell me. . . . . .

I sat down on the chair pulling Sophie onto my lap as she cuddled into me playing with the tips of my fingers, she's nervous about something I know it, I entwined my hand with hers squeezing it gently in a bid to try and relax her. . .

"Yeh I did it's about going to meet your mum and dad about the fostering"

"Right anndddd" I asked hopeful

I felt Sophie tense up as I looked at her, she looked at Rosie as if a light bulb had just flicked on

"You bottled it Roseh" she blurted out stopping Carla from saying what she was about to say, this girl is so random.

"What do you mean I bottled it, Soph your so weird" Rosie looked even more clueless than me

"Soph you feeling alright to day you're being well random" I laughed as I hugged her closer

"Im not random it's-"oh it so is just look at earlier when we were talking about puppies

"Really who else would chuck the word rainbow in when your having a conversation about puppies seriously soph I think we need to get you checked out" she whacked me on the arm

"If you had let me finish what I was gonna say was that, it's just what you do to meh" as she said it in 'n' innocent tone, maybe it is me or maybe she is just random but like I said it just adds to her cuteness. . . Any ways

"Yeh like I was about to say. . . . . .I and you are going down to London tomorrow for a couple of days; your dad is meeting us down there"

"What why London, who's in London?" I asked curiously

"Your mum is, I found out that she moved last month, but your dad still lives round the corner"

"Well at least only one wanted to get away from me then"

"Sian" Sophie said softly as she gripped my hand

"Why do we need to see them why can't the social just sort it all out?"

"Because your mum is being a bit stubborn about the idea"

"what do you mean a bit stubborn" I shouted I didn't mean to but I was getting angrier by the minute, I just found out that she moved and not just round the corner to bloody London. . . .

"She moved to London-"

"Sian she didn't move to London, she moved to Egypt, her flight comes into London and she is staying down there for the week" I couldn't say anything she didn't just move to a different part of the country she actually moved to a complete different country, did she really want to get away from me that bad

"Were just gonna wait outside" Sophie placed a kiss on my forehead and stood up motioning everyone out of the room which just left me and Carla. . . . .

"She moved countries" I asked above a whisper

"IS THAT HOW MUCH SHE WANTED TO GET AWAY, IS THAT HOW MUCH SHE WANTED TO HURT ME" I shouted as I stood up, I knew I shouldn't be taking it out on Carla but I couldn't help it, I felt the tears prick my eyes but I didn't wanna give into them, out of both my parents my mum has never really hurt me apart from when she sent me off to my aunts and the day she turned her back on me but knowing that she moved countries and didn't bother letting me know hurts even worse then what my dad did to me. . . .

"Sian im sure it wasn't like that yeh" Carla stood up walked over to wrapping me in her arms as I couldn't hold the tears any longer but I pushed her away walking across the room

" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW CARLA MY MUM COULDN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF ME SO MUCH SHE WANTED TO MOVE COUNTRIES AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME SHE WAS GOING DOU YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS TO KNOW THAT I REALLY HAVEN'T GOT A MUM NO MORE COS SHE OBVIOUSLY WELL AND TRULY HAS TURNED HER BACK ON ME NOW"

Sophie's p.o.v

I placed a kiss on her forehead motioning to everyone to come out of the office as Sian's parent's is always a touchy subject now and to find out that she moved all the way to Egypt is a bit much we thought that she was still in Southport, what if Sian needed her we wouldn't even know where to look doubt Vinnie would give a shit. . . .

"IS THAT HOW MUCH SHE WANTED TO GET AWAY, IS THAT HOW MUCH SHE WANTED TO HURT ME" the factory fell silent as you heard the machines slow and stop, this place is worse than the rovers I think. .. . .

I saw Carla get up and walk over to her but she pushed Carla away and walked across the room . . . . . and it hurt me to know that she was hurting

"Sophie you ok" Rosie asked

"Huh . . . . . yeh im fine just a little –"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW CARLA MY MUM COULDN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF ME SO MUCH SHE WANTED TO MOVE COUNTRIES AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME SHE WAS GOING DOU YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS TO KNOW THAT I REALLY HAVEN'T GOT A MUM NO MORE COS SHE OBVIOUSLY WELL AND TRULY HAS TURNED HER BACK ON ME NOW. . . . . .IT SCARES ME WORSE THAN WHEN MY DAD USED TO BEAT ME" her dad used to beat her I stumbled backwards towards one of the tables as I leant back on it . . . . . these are the part I never knew about Sian her past she finally told me about her brother and tried telling me about the accident but she couldn't but she never mention this, how could he do that beat his own daughter, I know him and Sian didn't really get along but not to that extent. . . . . .

I got up and walked back into the office stood in the doorway, she just stood there I don't think she meant to say it out loud though but she had, I opened up my arms to her as I held back the tears that wanted to betray me but I was adamant that they weren't . . . . . she stood there looking at me for a couple of seconds her eyes glazed and she was shaking, she walked over to me as she gripped the hoodie at my waist and buried her head into the crook of my neck as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her as tightly as I could, over the past couple of days she has been the one doing this to me but now I am the one that is calming her down, welcome to our perfect yet screwed up world but its our world so its just perfect

"I know this is going to be like the totally wrong time to ask but can I still have a puppy" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little, I felt her giggle against my neck,

"k so we good to move now cos I think this is like the hundredth audience we have acquired now" I asked after a few minutes of whispering stuff into her ear to calm her down like the thing I want to do in our future the thing we have done stuff that happened this afternoon oh and begging for the puppy

She pushed off from me kissing my cheek and turning to Carla and wrapping her in a hug. . . . .

"K, right can I leave you two alone to talk now cos im gonna go shop with Rosie and I will be back in a little while yeh" Sian nodded her head, I kissed her goodbye giving her a hug and then turning to leave with Rosie. . . . . .

We got to the shop as we ran into mum asking us to go into town to get some stuff for dinner tonight and before she left she said and before she left she said to Rosie that she was still going to find out what we were hiding . . . wait whoa what we were hiding, and she walked back to the factory

"MUM, CAN YOU TELL SIAN THAT WE HAVE GONE INTO TOWN THEN PLEASE. . . . . Roseh what are we hiding" she just smirked at me like im meant to know

"What Roseh what mess are you dragging me into now" I sighed

"My mess lets just say that you're lucky that I was the one that came back to get mums phone stopping mum getting it herself" I suddenly realized what she was going on about as my eyes went wide with shock

"So what happened to this vow of chastity then" I shrugged she asked as we got onto the bus leading into to town. .

"Rosie I know the vow says that you have to wait until your married to find that person that you love truly and are going to be together forever well look at this way im engaged to Sian, I love Sian my god do I love her, and I know that me and Sian are forever, just look at what we have been through already . . . . . and I know that she will stick by me whatever. . ." Ok I got that weird feeling back as I said the last part

"Whoa what was with that?"

"What was with what?"

"I totally believe you for most of what you just said but your voice went weird on the last one, Soph you haven't even got to worry about thinking that Sian will stick by you what ever she loves you even a blind person could see that" see why can't she be like this all the time, be the Rosie I love she knows everything about me and can read me like a book, and I know im being paranoid but I don't even know where this feeling is coming from, it was only when we were walking to the factory that it started. . . . .

Rosie p.o.v

"Rosie I know the vow says that you have to wait until your married to find that person that you love truly and are going to be together forever well look at this way im engaged to Sian, I love Sian my god do I love her, and I know that me and Sian are forever, just look at what we have been through already . . . . . and I know that she will stick by me whatever. . ." what the hell was that her voice wavered on the last part as if she doesn't believe it herself

"Whoa what was with that?" I asked, does she not think Sian will stick by her now, now I can see it in her eyes she doesn't!. . . . .

"What was with what?"

"I totally believe you for most of what you just said but your voice went weird on the last one, Soph you haven't even got to worry about thinking that Sian will stick by you what ever she loves you even a blind person could see that" I pulled her into an awkward hug as we were sitting one behind the other. . . . .

We had been shopping for like two hours now and we have only just got back but blame the boots I had totally forgot that I was wearing Sophie's uggs and I actually came out like this. . . Sophie's fault for distracting me at the bus stop I was trying to figure out why people were looking at me weird . . . but all is good now the boots complete the look, and Sophie could do nothing but laugh when I told her about my ordeal earlier, she went a bit shy at first, I asked her for all the goss but she said she wasn't going to tell me cos it was special to her and Sian and its none of my business, but she did give me a few details but nothing major. . . . .

"K, I heard you ask Sian for a puppy" I said as we walked up to the house

"Yep she asked me what I want for Christmas so I said a puppy" she giggled

"Soph you so know mum won't let you have a puppy"

"Well she kept you" let it go Roseh I don't think the whole prison attire is really my thing so breathe in and out slowly

"Wow no come back that's a first. . . Oh hi Ryan" I looked in front of us to see Ryan he had like a smug grin on his face but I don't think Sophie noticed it. . . Sophie put her bags in the door and walked back down towards Ryan he smiled this really creepy smile smug smart ass smile at me he's up to something. . . .

I walked through the door placing my bags by the stairs taking the stuff mum asked me to get into the kitchen to meet Sian Carla and Brogan. . .

"What's with Ryan" I asked looking at the three of them

"What do you mean what's up with Ryan"

I dun no me and soph were coming in and then she saw him put her bags by the door and went to see him and he gave me some creepy smile, don't know why but I don't trust him" and Sian was gone up and over to the window

Sophie's p.o.v

I put my bags in the door as I walked back to Ryan, Rosie didn't say anything she just looked from Ryan to me and walked in shutting the door.

"So" he said quietly

"Did you want something ry" he was looking kind of shy like he didn't know what to say

"Err" he rubbed the back of his neck

"Ryan come on were mates yeh"

"Yeh we are just thinking of something. . . ."

"What would that be?"

"You remember when my mum used to say that boys and girls couldn't be "just friends" well we proved her wrong once and I want to prove her wrong again and I don't really know how to ask with out you taking it the wrong way"

"Ryan just spit it out will ya and stops babbling" I laughed he's such a dweeb

Sian's p.o.v

Sally said she sent Rosie and Sophie shopping an hour and forty five minutes ago and me, Sally, Carla and Brogan we are sitting in the kitchen waiting for them to get back surely she realizes that wasn't exactly a good idea even knowing Sophie isn't like Rosie but give her money and put them together and send them shopping they are away so it must run in the genes

"Sally what would you say to a puppy" I asked innocently with my trade mark smile

"Why" cos Sophie really wants one and I want to get her one please say yes cos secretly I want one as well. . . .

"Cos Sophie really wants one trust me really wants one she even has the details down to the dot"

"I know she has wanted one since she was little an Alaskan something, I don't know Sian it will mess up the house"

"It won't we won't let it promise and plus you kept Rosie" I smiled

"Yeh and Rosie is my daughter" sally laughed keep her on track Sian you nearly had her, plan b

"Well your lucky I managed to change her mind from a baby to a puppy again" nice one Sian choke Sally to death why not

"What, Sophie wants a baby" 'NO course not just trying to get you agree to the puppy instead' I smiled at my thought just keep with it you should see there faces priceless, but I can see sally debating with herself now

"Yeh she told me earlier, but I think a puppy would be much better, and you won't have to worry about looking after it just let it live here"

"I will think about it but im not saying yes ok I will need to talk to Kevin first"

"So if Kevin says yes than it's a yes"

"I suppose so but only if Kevin says yes anything other than making me a grand mother yet" YES and Kevin will say yes I hope it's the least he could do don't ya think! But . . . . .

"So you're not against that idea either" I asked shyly

"What idea" she questioned

"Me and Sophie having kids one day" I replied

"One day no here and now a little yes, I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with Sian but I can see how much Sophie loves you and how much you love her and you make her happy which makes me happy

"Thanks Sally that actually means a lot . . . . . can you do me a favor if Kevin does say yes can you keep the puppy a secret please"

"Of course I will"

SLAM

I see Rosie walking in looking a little peed off but I don't really want to broach the subject she puts her bags by the stairs and walks through to the kitchen and puts the rest of the bags on the side as she starts unpacking them.

"What's with Ryan" She asked stopping the unpacking holding a pineapple in her hand now if she hadn't of been talking about Ryan then I would of found the way she picked it up then spoke to it quite funny

"What do you mean what's up with Ryan" I asked

"I dun no me and Soph were coming in and then she saw him put her bags by the door and went to see him and he gave me some creepy smile, don't know why but I don't trust him" I was up and over to the window as I moved the curtain Ryan looked at me as he nodded his head and Sophie looked and smiled, and Ryan said something and laughed which made Sophie laugh and hit him playfully, why am I feeling jealous again I haven't got no reason to be but he is definitely up to something . . . . . .

Ryan's p.o.v

I came out of the shop to see Rosie and Sophie walking up past Audrey's and Sian wasn't with her so I guess now is my chance to ask her right. . . I legged it over the road slowing down as I approached the pathway I stood at the top as they were standing by the door it looked like Rosie was trying to calm down. . . . . Sophie noticed me standing here and put her bags in the door and walked back down towards me '_maybe this is going to be easier than I thought_' I thought as I smiled at Rosie over Sophie's shoulder. . . . She looked at me weird like she was skinning me a live warning me off silently, its kinda scary but the she walked in slamming the door. . . . . .

"So" I said quietly, balancing on the balls of my feet then standing back up straight

"Did you want something ry" she asked smiling

"Err" I rubbed the back of my neck '_c'mon its just Sophie just ask her you can do it Ryan'_

"Ryan come on were mates yeh" '_yeh but mates don't screw each other over do they Sophie'_

"Yeh we are just thinking of something. . . ."

"What would that be?" She asked smirking

"You remember when my mum used to say that boys and girls couldn't be "just friends" well we proved her wrong once and I want to prove her wrong again and I don't really know how to ask with out you taking it the wrong way"

"Ryan just spit it out will ya and stops babbling"

"Well just don't take it the wrong way k . . . . . . . just that me and some mates are getting together tonight and wondered that if you wanted to come along you know take your mind off of everything for a little while"

"Tonight I can't ry it's just that Rosie has a dinner party planned" '_c'mon_'

I looked over to the window as I saw the curtain move a little and I noticed Sian standing there watching us

"Looks like someone can't let you out of her sight" I nodded over to the window as Sophie turned and looked and smiled at Sian

"well I best let you get back to her before she goes all Ricky Hatton on me again" Sophie turned back to me laughing as she hit my arm lightly I smiled at her and looked at Sian once more but she wasn't there then the door opened and she came and stood next to Sophie '_I will get you back Sian no matter how long it takes_'

"Hey Sian"

"Ryan, hey erm Carla is taking me up to London tomorrow to get everything sorted with my parents and hopefully the social will be able to sort the rest out" _'hhhmmm Carla is taking Sian away to London wonder how long for'_

"How long for and what about college" '_Sophie you read my mind'_

"For a few days and Carla has sorted everything out for college" _'perfect'_

"So soph how about tomorrow night" I asked nudging her shoulder

"What's tomorrow night" _'ha-ha Sian if you knew then it definitely wouldn't happen nope this is my little secret and soon to be Sophie's'_

"Oh Ryan was just asking if I wanted to hang out tonight. . . . . but yeh I can do tomorrow night give me something to do as Sian is going down to London" _'YES and were off'_

Sian's p.o.v

I walked out side and stood next to Sophie, I told her that I and Carla are going up to London for a few days to sort everything with my parents and that Carla had sorted everything with the college, and I really wasn't liking the way Ryan was acting with Sophie, he has that glint in his eye and I just know he's up to something. . . .

"So soph how about tomorrow night" he asked as he nudged her shoulder WTF why the hell is he touching her like that, _'k Sian seriously calm down she's gonna say no right'_

"What's tomorrow night" I asked curiously _'k now I definitely no he is planning something but I don't know for sure and if I go on in all little green monster blazing then well I don't know what that will do but I trust Sophie and I know she won't fall for anything stupid and maybe im just being paranoid'_

"Oh Ryan was just asking if I wanted to hang out tonight. . . . . but yeh I can do tomorrow night give me something to do as Sian is going down to London" now he is smiling like a Looney _'what are you planning Ryan'. . . . . . . . . _

Thanx for reading . . . . . . .;)


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: the dinner part 1. . . . .

Rating: anyone

Okay I think it is mistake free, probably not though enjoy!;) chapter 25 will definitely pick up though and I got a feeling your not gonna like me for it but it's gonna happen unfortunately!;)

Chapter 24

Sophie's p.o.v

"Yeh see you tomorrow Ry bye" I said as he stared walking away. I turned to face Sian and she looked worried.

"Sian you okay" I asked her as her eyes were still trained on Ryan watching his every move, I noticed her jaw unclench as she turned towards me slowly taking her eyes from Ryan.

"Yeh im fine . . . . . it's just I don't . . . . "

"Just what" I asked softly wrapping my arms around her waist

"Nothing don't worry it's just me being well me I guess" she draped her arms over my shoulders

"K, don't believe you but ok" I pecked her cheek taking her hand and pulled her inside and pushed her down onto the sofa as I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. . . . . .

Sally's p.o.v

'SOPHIE WANTS A BABY . . . . . WHY WOULD SOPHIE WANT A BABY. . . . . . SHE IS 16. . . . 16 TO YOUNG TO HAVE A BABY. . . . HOW WOULD THAT EVEN WORK . . . . .? A PUPPY WOULD DEFINITELY BE THE BETTER OPTION ON THAT ONE . . . . . BUT WHAT ABOUT MY HOUSE. . . . . IT WILL CHEW EVERYTHING . . . . . ALL THE MUDDY PAW PRINTS. . . . AND IF IT TURNS OUT TO BE THE ONE THAT SOPHIE WANTS THE ALASKAN THINGY SOPHIE SAID THEY GET BIG. . . . . OK SALLY CALM DOWN. . . .IT'S JUST A PUPPY. . . . THAT OR BEING A GRANDMA. . . . NO THAT'S JUST BEING SILLY, SOPHIE WOULDN'T ACTUALLY HAVE A BABY AT 16 AND SHE IS WITH SIAN THAT KINDA MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE DOESN'T IT. . . . . OH I DON'T KNOW. . . .' all these thoughts going through my head at 100mph and im starting to get a headache, I pull my self out of the dazed state I was in and got up to help Rosie with the unpacking.

"Sally are you ok" Carla asked

"Yeh im fine" my voice was a little higher pitched then planned which gained me questioning looks

"Ok, it's just what Sian said about Sophie" Carla nodded her head showing she understood.

"What did Sian say about Sophie?" Rosie asked quite interested

"she asked if she could get Sophie a puppy and then we were talking about it then she said that I was lucky that she had manage to change Sophie's mind from a-" I stopped as Sophie walked in to the kitchen got a glass of water and started to walk back out.

"Mum"

Sophie's p.o.v

I walked into the kitchen and they all went dead silent looking at me I walked over to the cupboard taking a glass out then filling it with water from the tap as I started to walk back out of the kitchen I felt really weird as they were watching me. . . .

"Mum"

"Yeh" her voice was really weird but I decided to ignore it, weird people

"Err what we having for dinner"

"Erm lasagna I think" now im even more curious as to why Rosie bought chilies if where eating lasagna

"Kk so Rosie why did you buy chilies" I asked her eyes went a little wide before she narrowed them and turning back to what she was doing

"Oh them yeh well just planning on getting Jason back after he put me through a really emotional scarring experience s'all" she looks like she wants to skin me alive what did I do, she just said it was Jason

"Okay, bit drastic but ok as long as they don't come nowhere near me were fine. . . .Erm . . . . is everything alright you all seem a bit-"

"Nothing we're fine perfect even" yeah edgy tone to my mums voice and the fact she just cut me off just makes me believe her all the less,

"Okay if you say so" I walked back out of the kitchen back over to the sofa shaking my head, I have such a weird family. . . . . .

Sally's p.o.v

Sophie walked back out into the front room as I turned back to Rosie,

"well keep going you can't just say that then leave it, besides Sophie is back in the front room and I really wanna know please tell me please" I shook my head peeping back through to the front room, they were sitting on the sofa talking, I slumped back into the seat I had previously occupied, Rosie was just looking at me as if to say just spit it out all ready. . . . .

"okay Rosie just keep your voice down" the door bell went, that must be Louise I had invited them both as to say thank you properly and that, Sophie shouted through that she would get it as I started to carry on telling Rosie what Sian had said

"Right were was I"

"You said that Sian asked you about a puppy ya da ya da ya da, then you said she said that you were lucky she had managed to change and that's it change what" Rosie asked desperately

"Right your not to say anything ok Rosie so just keep quiet,"

"Ok, ok just get on with it already" at this point Louise had come through and sat down at the table greeting us all with a smile and brogan with a kiss, as she listened in

"she managed to change well not even I can get my head around the idea of why but Sian said that Sophie told her that she wanted a baby but Sian said that she managed to change her mind back to a puppy"

"A BABY"

"Sophie"

"AS IN MY BABY SISTER SOPHIE GODBOTHERER SOPHIE THE LITTLE GEEK SOPHIE"

"Yes Rosie keep your voice down there only in the front room ya know, so now im definitely leaning towards the puppy even if your dad says no". . . . . . .

Sophie's p.o.v

I opened the door to reveal Louise as I stepped aside to let her in, I followed. Sat back on the sofa picking up my water as I took a mouthful.

"A BABY" _'oohhh who wants a baby. . . . .'_

"SOPHIE" _'oh Sophie wants a baby who's Sophie, I never knew Rosie had a friend called Sophie oh well I do now'_

"AS IN MY BABY SISTER. . . . SOPHIE, GOD BOTHERER SOPHIE, THE LITTLE GEEK TOLD SIAN SHE WANTS A BABY"

Sian's p.o.v

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, OH CRAP HOW THE FUCK AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THIS ONE! I don't think Sophie has cottoned on yet though she seems rather relaxed wait . . . wait her face expression just went from curious to confused to I ain't got a clue and now she is choking on her water, perfect first I choke sally now im choking the girl I love perfect Sian good going. . . . .

Sophie's p.o.v

'_A baby wait hold on im Sophie and im her baby sister. . . . Im 16 I most certainly don't want a baby yet I want a puppy that I can call my baby but not an actual baby where do these people get their information from and what was with the I told Sian? When the hell did I tell Sian that'_

As realization set in I had totally forgot about the mouthful of water that I took in attempt to concentrate on their conversation as I tried to swallow but instead choked, Sian started rubbing my back and after a minute or so of coughing I had calmed down as I turned to Sian and raised my eyebrows

"So then babe when were you gonna tell me that I wanted a. . .baby" she had that look in her eye the one when she is up to something she smiled at me kissed my cheek then took off up the stairs

"SIAN DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE I WANT AN EXPLANATION" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs as she reappeared smiling to everyone then pulling me hastily up them. . . . . . . .

"Sian what the hell is going on why they think that I want a baby" I said as I shut my bedroom door placing my hands on my hips, as Sian threw herself on my bed smiling at me!

"Just trust me on this Soph I know you don't but its just a little teeny tiny ickle lie" she replied demonstrating the teeny tiny ickle bit with her fingers

"Ok but why a baby" I asked moving closer to the bed

"Right you trust me yeh" she asked pulling me onto the bed to sit between her legs with my back to her as she rested her hands under my hoodie lacing her fingers together on my stomach

"Yeh course I trust you I trust you with my life, but lying to my mum Sian and I don't even know what for yet" I leant back into her as she tightened her grip on me

"Well shush and I will tell you but im not going to tell you why, why because that why is a surprise, a surprise that I know for a fact that you are gonna like and no it doesn't involve babies well actually it depends how you look at it really" she said softly, moving the hair from my neck. . . . .

Now im just curious but I also know that she is not going to tell me the full reason as to why. . . .

Sian's p.o.v

I rubbed her back helping her to calm down and she did after a few minutes of coughing. She turned to me raising her eyebrows, she don't look very pleased

"So then babe when were you gonna tell me that I wanted a . . . baby" fuck a duck how exactly Sian are you gonna explain this one . . . . . . Perfect im in need of one of my escapes at this moment I think, I lean over kiss her cheek then bolt up the stairs. . . . . .

Rosie p.o.v

Opps I did it again didn't I, I have really got to learn to disconnect my trap from my brain when being told important information Rosie, its just impossible for me to do . . . . . but I didn't see that one coming Sophie wants a baby. . . . I can hear Sophie coughing in the front room she probably just got a shock if she heard the information that my mum relayed to me when I blurted it out in disbelieve. . . . Wait where is Sian going she just legged it up the stairs

"SIAN DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE I WANT AN EXPLANATION" Sophie shouted from the bottom of the stairs. . . .

Sian if your planning one of your little escapes then I think you should of run out the door instead of up the stairs where it's a dead end, where do you think it leads nania or something. . . . Omg what if she did what if she did actually find nania . . . . Woah Rosie no more nania books or movies before bed time for you any more nu-uh. . . .

Sian's p.o.v

"SIAN DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE I WANT AN EXPLANATION"

Nope she is right definitely not going to get away with out explaining this one, plus she has got me pretty much cornered, ok just calm down and tell her the truth that its just a little teeny tiny lie, problem solved just don't tell her what it is for, I can do that. . . . .

I walked back down the stairs smiling to everyone in the kitchen as I grabbed Sophie's hand and yanked her up the stairs.

I let go of her hand as I entered her room throwing myself down onto her bed smiling at her

"Sian what the hell is going on why they think that I want a baby" she said as she shut the door turning to me resting her hands on her hips

"Just trust me on this Soph I know you don't but its just a little teeny tiny ickle lie" I moved my fingers apart by about a couple of millimeters to emphasize the ickle bit

"Ok but why a baby" not even I know why I said a baby just came out I suppose

"Right you trust me yeh" I asked softly as I pulled her onto the bed so her back was acing me and tugged her backwards so she was sat between my legs lacing my fingers together over her stomach beneath her hoodie, I felt her stomach tense at my touch

"Yeh course I trust you I trust you with my life, but lying to my mum Sian and I don't even know what for yet" I tightened my grip on her wanting her closer to me. . . . . .

"Well shush and I will tell you but im not going to tell you why, why because that why is a surprise, a surprise that I know for a fact that you are gonna like and no it doesn't involve babies well actually it depends how you look at it really" I said attentively as I brushed her hair over to her right shoulder so I could se her face a little bit, im just gonna tell her there is no other way of saying it with out letting the puppy part slip anyway. . . . .

Sophie's p.o.v

Sian told me all about the puppy idea and what she had told my mum about the baby idea and changing my mind I found it quite amusing. . . . But then she said that my mum had said no anyway but she didn't put them straight about the baby bit so now everyone that is sitting in our kitchen thinks that I really want a baby which I really don't well not yet anyway. . . .

I woke up by someone crashing through my bedroom door and you can only guess who that can be

"Come on lezzas everyone is already here so get a move on" Rosie announced

"ROSEH SERIOUSLY YOU THERE'S THIS THING WERE YOU STAND OUT SIDE A CLOSED DOOR RAISE YOUR HAND AND NICELY BANG IT AGAINST THE DOOR WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT SOMETIME" I shouted grumpily as she had just woken me up from the most comfiest sleep ever

"Wow Soph there is no need to shout," I threw my pillow at her telling her to get out

"SIAN PUT A LEASH ON IT WILL YA"

"URRGGHHH GET OUT ROSEH" I screeched throwing my other pillow at her

"Somebody is a bit grumpy" I felt Sian's hot breath against my ear as she sat us up

Rosie threw the pillow back at me

Sally's p.o.v

Everybody was here now as in Rita Carla Jason and his mum and Sean Tina Louise and Brogan and Sunita and Dev but still no sign of Sophie and Sian we haven't seen or heard from them since the little incident earlier,

"Where's Sophie Sal" Kevin asked walking back into the kitchen

"Upstairs I think with Sian think they might have fallen asleep, that's all they seem to do lately sleep"

"Well that's teenagers for ya, go out come back eat go sleep eat then go back out again" Rosie added pouring a glass of wine

"Well you would know Rosie" Kevin replied playfully

"Why don't you go and see what they are doing and tell them to get down here dinner will be ready in a little while"

I took the wine through as Kevin brought the glasses and Rosie shot off up the stairs in search of Sophie

"So then sally love how is Sophie doing now" Rita asked kindly as I passed her a glass of wine

"She's-"I started to reply as I got cut off from the usual

Sophie: "ROSEH SERIOUSLY YOU THERE'S THIS THING WERE YOU STAND OUT SIDE A CLOSED DOOR RAISE YOUR HAND AND NICELY BANG IT AGAINST THE DOOR WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT SOMETIME IT'S CALLED KNOCKING K-N-O-C-K-I-N-G CAN YOU SAY THAT ROSEH"

Rosie: "SIAN PUT A LEASH ON IT WILL YA"

Sophie: "URRGGHHH GET OUT ROSEH"

Rosie: "SUCH A GEEK"

Sophie: "FREAK"

Rosie: "GOD BOTHERER"

Sophie: "SLAPPER NOW ROSIE GET OUT" yep everything definitely back to normal

"There is your answer Rita everything back to normal"

"Well im glad to hear it"

Everyone resumed talking after Rosie came down moaning something about Sophie and dived for her glass of wine, what can I say my girls do me proud. . . .

I walked back into the kitchen were Kevin was standing sorting the plates, I have been trying to find away to ask about the puppy thing so I decided that I was just gonna come straight out with it

"Kevin what would you say to a puppy" he spun round facing me

"A puppy as in a dog that Sophie has been begging for since she was five"

"Yeh" I replied simply

"Sal I have never said no to a puppy I have always wanted a puppy you're the one that has said no remember"

"So you wouldn't mind then, it's just that Sian asked earlier because she wants to get Sophie one for Christmas"

"Sian wants to get Sophie one for Christmas"

"Yeh she does one of those Alaskan m things"

"No I don't mind as long as you don't"

"no, no as you said Sophie has wanted one since she was five and she is old enough to look after one now, so why not-" I stopped talking as Sophie and Sian made an appearance greeting everyone then Sophie tugged Rosie out into the conservatory without any warning, wonder what all that was about. . . . . . .

Thanx for reading . . . . . cutting it off no so it's ready for the next chapter. What happens when Sophie storms out on dinner?


	25. Chapter 25 part 1

Description: who else has sally invited and will they be welcomed by everyone? Where does Sophie go does Sian let her go by her self!

Rating: 16 (Drug use)

Kk so here is chapter 25 really now I know its 25 chapters in but really this is just the beginning so enjoy hopefully! ;) will post second part later on today hope fully! ;)

First sorry chapter lol - Alicelily ;) so know that you are not going to be happy when you get to the bottom: D

Chapter 25 – part 1

Sophie's p.o.v

After Rosie left it took me a couple of minutes to stop my self from falling back to sleep in sians arms, she made me feel really safe but as Rosie said everyone is down stairs so I guess we got to get up.

"right come on lets make a half decent attempt to look well decent" I mumbled trying to shake the sleep from my voice and pulled Sian up but she just pulled me back down onto the bed again and was staring at me keeping a firm grip on my waist.

"Soph"

"Hhmm" I acknowledged moving myself closer into her hold

"Are you okay with everything?" there's that worried look again I brought my hand up to her cheek as I brushed my knuckles slowly caressing her skin as it shot the tiny electric waves down my fingers

"Im fine really" I whispered as her eyes fluttered closed at my touch, I leant in slowly

"Sian there's nothing for you to worry about k" I closed the remaining space brushing my lips against hers trying to reassure her that I was fine when im with her even though there are the few odd insecurities that are going through my mind but I will get over them and telling her about them will just make her worry for no reason. . . .

I pulled away from her pulling her up from the bed wrapping my arms around her, she held me so tight that I thought I was gonna pass out. . . . .

"Right you lets sought our selves out yeh" I stated turning towards my mirror as I watched Sian reflection walk out of my room clothes are ok I guess minus the hoodie, this one has lost her scent now anyway I will just go and nick another one later. . . I had my dark grey skinnies on and a white top but then I spotted my long beige London New York Paris jumper top.

I walked over to the pile of clothes that my mum had placed on my chair last night, I took my top off as I caught sians reflection in the mirror just standing at my door. . . .

"perving are we" I asked as I turned round placing my arms through the sleeves as she started walking over, I pulled it over my head as she pulled the rest of it down slowly brushing her hands down my sides

"Think you should have left it off" she concluded smoothing out the material over my stomach

"Don't think . . . . . . My mum would appreciate me walking . . . . . around in my bra and jeans some how" I managed to say as she kept trailing her hand across my stomach making my breath catch

"So who cares? I know I would"

"Yeh well what happened to for your eyes only plus Rita sunita and dev 'n' that are downstairs" I smirked a little trying to contain the smile breaking out. . . .

"Two very good points Webster it's not fair" she leaned in stopping mere millimetres from my lips waiting for me to make the last move, I tightened my grip on her neck pulling her towards me a little more but I didn't kiss her if she wanted a kiss then she is gonna have to kiss me, but she wouldn't she is stubborn like that so I tugged on her bottom lip slowly staring into her eyes I know she is gonna cave she always does no matter how stubborn she is.

She let out a tight gasp before she leant in the rest of the way kissing me passionately as she granted me access all those thoughts about me being paranoid about me thinking that im gonna lose her just melted away just from her touch but unfortunately as much as I would like to recreate everything that happened earlier we are in a house full of people

I pulled away from her resting my head against hers settling my breathing

"You know if this carries on Rosie isn't going to be the only one that's heard us" she pulled back with a confused face

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you later but at the moment I don't want to miss Rosie's announcement you know what she is like she will probably just blurt it out if she gets nervous, you ready" she nodded her head and I took her hand leading us down stairs,

"You know what it is don't you tell me I know you do" I lifted my left hand putting my finger to my lips telling her to be quiet as I stopped us on the stairs then pointed to my ring

"Really" she whispered she looked really shocked, I nodded my head and continued walking down stairs. . . . . .

I pulled Rosie through the conservatory into the back garden as she clung to her wine

"Sophie what are you doing you weird child" Rosie exclaimed

"Are you actually going to tell them tonight" I asked excitedly she nodded her head sheepishly, I pulled her into a hug, see this is what we are like fighting having slanging matches one minute then we are fine, it's weird

"Sophie can you do it for me" Rosie blurted out as I laughed knowing that she wanted me to tell mum and dad for her.

"No Roseh you're the one getting married to Jason there for you are the one that has to do it, count your self lucky you are already engaged all you have to do is tell them and there is not half as many people as there were in the rovers when I actually asked Sian considering everything that had happened it could of all gone completely wrong and she could of said no and left me standing their like a complete freak, so I think you are going to be ok, after all I am engaged to a girl"

"Ok but promise me you will be next to me when I tell them pretty please you know how snobby mum gets over the Grimshaws and Jason is a Grimshaw"

"k I will but lets get back in cos it is freezing and as it is mum already thinks we are up to something this is just going to make even more suspicious" . . . . . . . . . .

We had all just finished dinner as there was another knock at the door

"That must be Molly and Tyrone they said they would pop around after dinner" My mum stated as she went to open the door,

My whole body tensed as Sian's grip on my hand tightened I was just about managing small talk with my dad and now she is here I can't do it, im not going to be in the same room as them both, I have just about managed to put up with my dads acting. . . . I looked around then to Sian the only ones that looked as tense as I did were Louise brogan Sian and Carla. . . . . I gotta get out. . . . . I looked at my dad and all of them emotions I felt when I had run away had flooded back into my head, there conversation they had in this very living room.

Playing over and over again in my head, I feel really light headed as those words come sauntering back "jack's your son not Tyrone's" those five words bringing that churning feeling back to my stomach, I stood up from the couch glaring at my dad before I took off upstairs probably leaving everyone baffled but I didn't care, I couldn't stay in there any longer I just wanted to be on my own. . . . . . . . .

I sat in the corner of my room on the floor not bothering to turn the lights on, as I brought my knees up to my chest willing my self not to cry over what he has done to this family anymore. . . . My bedroom door opened slowly as Sian voice echoed through the room. . . I know that she is just trying to be here for me and that I have put her through a lot but I just want to be on my own I can't take seeing anyone at the moment more I don't want her seeing me like this how I have gone back to this weak pathetic person in a blink of an eye because of what Kevin has done see I just called him Kevin not dad, my head is proper messed up at the moment. . . .

I stood up walking over to where Sian stood staring at me in the dark. . . . .

"Im gonna go out for a bit I will be back in a little while"

"Well im coming with you im not leaving you on your own again soph no way" I shook my head I didn't want to be around my family at the moment just need to clear my head again but in a much more sensible way

"Sian there's nothing to worry about im just gonna go for a walk clear my head, k love you" I kissed her and moved out of my room making my way towards the stairs

"SOPHIE" I stopped and turned to face her I really don't want to argue with her

"What Sian" I sighed

"Where you going" she asked her voice turning soft again

"Dun no yet Ryan's probably he has some mates over" I moved to the top of the stairs as she raised her voice again

"What is it with Ryan, why can you talk to him and not me?"

"what do you mean how can I talk to him and not you, WHAT THE HELL HAVE WE BEEN DOING THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS SIAN HEY, I THOUGHT THAT WAS PRETTY MUCH TALKING, I EVEN GAVE UP MY VOW FOR YOU" I really didn't mean it to sound that harsh

"Even gave up what's that meant to mean soph" her voice was just above a whisper as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sian I really don't want to do this now, just do me a favour if you love me don't follow me"

"What so you can run away again your right Soph that is weak" her hand flew up to her mouth as she shook her head

"That was low even for you, but thanks cos now I know what you really think" she started to walk towards me as I took something off and threw it towards her but she didn't seem to notice" don't, im gonna go over Ryan's so you know where I am if im not back"

"What do you mean if your not back" I shrugged and continued going down the stairs I heard a sob escape from her but I just continued walking away, everyone in the front room was dead silent looking a bit uncomfortable no doubt listening in

"Haven't you all got something better to do then listening in to other people's conversations?"

"Bit hard when you're screaming at each other" Molly added I glared at her

"Who the fuck asked you" I Scoffed looking her up and down in disgust as I pushed past her

"SOPHIE LAUREN WEBSTER YOU WILL APOLOGIZE NOW" my dad bellowed, he is even sticking up for her, I laughed at him

"Like hell I will" I grabbed my coat slamming the door as I walked out and down the road towards the kebab shop where Ryan's flat is hoping that he is in. . . . . . .

I rung the buzzer to his flat and he picked up immediately, I asked if it was alright for me to still come around and his voice seemed to brighten up as he realized that it was me. . . . .

I walked up the stairs as Ryan was waiting with his door open

"Alright soph" he asked as I took what ever drink was in his hand and necked it

"Well Ryan I already like her" some blonde replied, I looked at her sizing her up straight blonde hair just below her shoulders light blue eyes, cute but no where near Sian. . . . .

"Jeez Ryan your not on the light stuff are ya" I stated slowly as the liquid warmed the sides of my throat

"Well it was mine, and soph this is Alex and jack unfortunately you have just missed the others as they just left"

I greeted them both as I dropped down on the sofa next to Alex I think that's what her name was crossing my legs as I took my jacket off flinging it at Ryan

"Don't I know you?" she quizzed

"No sorry" I replied glancing in her direction she did look familiar but I couldn't place her

"I swear I have seen you before"

"Nope can't say I have seen you before" nope can't remember if I have or not

"So what happened to you not touching alcohol again then Soph?"

"Ryan shush it will ya, and get me another just had the worst dinner party from hell"

"Come" Ryan said as he grabbed a couple of beers and stretched out his hand for me to take as I did.

We walked through to his room as I dropped down on his bed dramatically adding effect to how I felt as he handed me one of the beers, I took a long swig as Ryan laughed

"What" I asked him

"Just never seen this side of you before that all"

"And that's funny is it Ryan your such a dweeb"

"k, so you wanna tell me how this dinner party was the worst" I nodded my head slowly and told him how Rosie planned the party to announce her engagement then how everything was running smoothly until the knock at the door, mum had invited Molly and Tyrone and everything I was starting to feel again, leading to the argument with Sian the outburst at everyone in the front room which then lead me here

"Hey Ryan, jack said you want a couple of lines" Alex interrupted

"Eehhh yeh why not" he looked back at me and smiled shyly before getting up

"Ryan lines seriously" I asked slowly

"Yeh im sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable and if you wanna leave"

"why would I wanna leave Ryan I just got here plus I need to clear my head before I even think about setting a step inside that house again tonight" he just nodded his in agreement

"So you need to clear your head a bit, why don't you try it definitely takes your mind off of things, trust" he said seriously

Is he being serious? I guess he is after all he ain't laughing and he still has that serious face on

"Ryan I don't know,"

"C'mon soph a couple won't hurt just enough to give you a buzz and you only live once right" he said enthusiastically

He is right but then if I do I would be breaking my promise to Sian and my mum Rosie and myself, you know what stuff it Ryan's right a couple won't hurt not like I ain't done it before. . . .

"k, im in" great he pulled me up of the bed as I went to drink some more of my beer but it was bone dry, I don't even remember finishing it, ok then. . . . . . .

Flash back

"C'mon soph it's only a party, it will be fun I promise"

"Sian I don't know where exactly is it and who's"

"Dunno Chesney said it was someone he works with at the market"

"So Chesney know them"

"Yeh were going to meet him now, please, please, please"

"So why didn't you just say that instead of making me play the guessing game" I laughed as she tugged me down the street towards chesneys

A few hours later and the party were in full swing, and Sian was right it is fun.

Chesneys brought Katie with him and I had Sian so we were ok we had just done shots and Sian was practically already off her rocker and twice we have been offered coc weed you name it we have most probs been offered, and I don't know why but I am really tempted as that guy said you only live once right so why not once won't hurt right. . . . .

The bloke came back over again asking us if we were sure that we didn't want but I agreed to try it and he showed me how and that but I think this made Sian sober up a bit as I had left her with chesneys and Katie telling them I was going to the toilet and followed the bloke into one of the rooms upstairs, I know what you are thinking stupid for following a stranger into the room but there were quite a few people in there as well. I took the two lines that he offered me and it felt weird at first burned a tiny bit, but he said it was just cos it was my first time and that I wasn't used to it...

Through out that night I did about four lines and continued to drink with Sian, she kept saying my eyes looked weird but she didn't question it any further she seemed to sober up a lot as well, and when the bloke came over to offer me some more I told him I didn't know what he was on about he seemed to get the hint and Sian just seemed oblivious either that or she just pretended like she didn't know. . . . .

Flash back ends

Carla's p.o.v

There was a knock at the door interrupting Rosie telling Kevin about her new job and leaving brogan to fill in the important parts that she had missed so there was no misunderstanding, I don't think she knows what she has let herself in for on that one

"That must be Molly and Tyrone they said they would pop around after dinner" sally chimed

Ok this is going to be awkward for sure, I looked over to the arm chair where Sophie and Sian were sitting, to be honest I don't think she is going to be able to take much more through out the evening she has been trying to avoid conversations with him, but she has been civil with him. . . . If that was my dad well I would have dropped him straight away. . . . but Sophie wants her family to stay together even if it does mean going on like this. . . and seriously what does molly think she is playing at coming round here. . . . . Sophie stood up from Sian and left the room quite hastily going upstairs, Sian looked as baffled as I did when molly entered probably thinking the same thing how can she just walk into this house after everything she has done at this whole thing as she shook her head at me then followed Sophie upstairs, Kevin was just staring in direction of Tyrone and molly talk about making it obvious

"SOPHIE" we heard Sian shout from upstairs they must have been standing on the landing because where everyone was quiet you could slightly hear them, Rosie tried carrying on her conversation but it was no use we were distracted by whatever was going on upstairs just when you thought we had all pretty much started to move passed everything, it all takes one giant leap back. . . . . .

"What is it with Ryan, why can you talk to him and not me?" That we heard clearly how much I would love just to get up and wipe that stupid smirk off of molly's face

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE WE BEEN DOING THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS SIAN HEY, I THOUGHT THAT WAS PRETTY MUCH TALKING, I EVEN GAVE UP MY VOW FOR YOU" Sophie started off lightly but it was muffled from where they were upstairs then it was all pretty much clear and the way she had said it was pretty harsh but we don't have the full picture of what was said and done

"Sian I really don't want to do this now, just do me a favour if you love me don't follow me" every one was still sat in an awkward silence as they argued at the top of the stairs

"What so you can run away again your right Soph that is weak"

There were a few intakes of breath from people mainly Rosie and my self as we locked eyes. . . . after a couple of seconds you could hear footsteps thundering down the stairs as we were all met by an upset Sophie clearly back on the path of destruction by the looks of it. . . . . .

She looked around us all her eyes lingering over her dad for a second longer than the rest studying us...

"Haven't you all got something better to do then listening in to other people's conversations?" her voice wasn't normal it was laced with frustration and hurt and most of all anger.

"Bit hard when you're screaming at each other" Molly added if I hadn't of seen it before then I wouldn't have known what it was; the look that took over Sophie's feature was that of pure hatred towards Molly. . .

"Who the fuck asked you" Sophie looked her up and down in disgust and pushed past her

"SOPHIE LAUREN WEBSTER YOU WILL APOLOGIZE NOW" Kevin's voice rattled through out the living room, there was a scary cold striking laugh from Sophie as she answered back

"Like hell I will" and all that was heard after that was the door slam. . . .

I looked at sally and she looked just as dumbfounded as I felt.

"Molly im so sorry she's just upset im sure of it" Sally stated, Sally if you knew then you would not be apologizing right now.

After about five minutes of awkward silence Rosie struck up conversation again, as I made my way up stairs to find Sian sat in the middle of the landing just staring at the floor there were tears but that's all. I picked her up off of the floor and started to walk her to her room as she stopped and went back and picked something up, I didn't see what it was but I saw it glint from the light as she picked it up and got an idea of what it might be. . . .

I sat in silence for as long as I could but I wanted to know what happened for Sophie to storm out like she did I just have a feeling that it wasn't all completely to do with molly and her dad

"Sian what happened"

"Nothing"

"Sian I would hardly call that nothing what she said about giving up her vow for you"

"Yeh we did and it felt so right Carla and earlier we were both happy and now because of her its like Sophie has completely closed her self of again and I don't know why or even what I have done and the way that she said the she gave her vow up for me was like I had pushed her into it"

"Sian just calm down ok as Sophie said she has only gone to Ryan's he isn't going to let anything bad happen to her ok"

"That's just it though she can talk to Ryan but not me, yeh she has explained everything to me and everything was out in the open or so I thought but uuugghhh I just, I don't know at the moment a part of me thinks that there is something going on with Ryan.

Another part of me thinks that Sophie is starting to pull away from me even before this whole mess before the overdose before we found out about her dad she just didn't seem all there.

And I never wanted to admit it but when I was going through everything and started going to parties staying out late and that, well there was this one party and some guy kept offering Sophie drugs and well I was drunk but I was still able to think and after a while the guy came back and Sophie said that she was going to the toilets but Chesney said he saw her follow some guy into a room full of people but he couldn't see what they were doing just talking by the looks of it, and I didn't want Sophie to think I was a jealous and clingy cos I had gone off on more than one occasion that night not that I did anything, and after a while she came back and stayed with me for the rest of the night but what made me even more confused was the fact that, that same guy came back up to us openly asking Sophie if she wanted more but she denied it and he left us alone, but the look in her eyes was weird"

"Sian I get where your coming from but why are you telling me all this and what's it got to do with Ryan" she sighed so I figured that she obviously needed to get it off of her chest

"Cos the bloke that offered Sophie the coc was Tom one of Ryan's mates from his band and he's a dealer and . . . . . its just me being paranoid so don't worry, im gonna get some sleep as you said Ryan won't let anything happen to Sophie and we need to ready for our trip to London tomorrow were more fun awaits us so night" I kissed the top of her head as I stood up leaving the room. . . . . . .

Ryan's p.o.v

Alex was rather disappointed that she wasn't going to meet Sophie tonight as I had hoped I told her everything that I planned to do and she was quite surprised that I actually had the bottle to do something like this, but she didn't think I could carry it threw but I will prove her wrong.

Just as jack handed me my shot of whiskey I personally hate the stuff but he said that I was to chicken and that whiskey was a real mans drink and he was really annoying me so I told him if he shuts up I will have one. . . . Yeh anyway the buzzer to the flat went as I answered it Sophie's voice flowed through and boy did she sound pissed. . .

Now my night is just about to get even better

"Ryan who was that and why are you looking chipper all of a sudden" Alex questioned

"That my friend was Sophie seems like my plan is going ahead after all"

"Yeh right twenty says she will run at the sight if the drugs"

"Deal" I stood with the door open as Sophie marched through

"alright soph" I asked as I was about to neck the whiskey but it disappeared from my grip as I turned to Sophie, so much for her not touching alcohol again huh

"Well Ryan I already like her" Alex chimed

"Jeez Ryan your not on the light stuff are ya" Sophie asked as she screwed up her face

"Well it was mine, and soph this is Alex and jack unfortunately you have just missed the others as they just left" I laughed and introduced Alex and jack as he popped his head up from underneath the kitchen counter to say hello

She greeted them and dropped herself down onto the sofa next to Alex taking her jacket off and flung it towards me as I hung it over one of the chairs.

"Don't I know you?" Alex asked confused, does she know Sophie and where from I wonder

"No sorry"

"I swear I have seen you before" Alex sounds really sure that she has seen Sophie before I have

"Nope can't say I have seen you before"

"So what happened to you not touching alcohol again then Soph?"

"Ryan shush it will ya, and get me another just had the worst dinner party from hell"

"Come" I said as I grabbed a couple of beers and stretched out my hand for her to take.

We walked through to my room as so dramatically threw her self onto my bed, I passed her a beer as she sat up and crossed her legs and I took up the same position in front of her. I laughed I have never seen this side of her before its quite fun _'Ryan focus she stole Sian from you if it wasn't for her then we would of got back together I know we would have'_

"What" she asked

"Just never seen this side of you before that all" I stated with a smile

"And that's funny is it Ryan your such a dweeb"

"K, so you wanna tell me how this dinner party was the worst" she nodded her head slowly

Told me everything that had gone on at Rosie's dinner party and how Rosie planned the party to announce her engagement, then how everything was running smoothly until the knock at the door, which was revealed that her mum had invited Molly and Tyrone as well, but something else did concern me and I mean actually concern me as she told me about all emotions she was starting to feel again, leading to the argument with Sian the outburst at everyone in the front room which then lead her here 'so she is having rows with Sian hhhmmm this definitely might be easier than I thought and I haven't even done anything yet. . . . .

"Hey Ryan, jack said you want a couple of lines" Alex interrupted as Sophie looked at me curiously

"Eehhh yeh why not" I looked back at her and smiled shyly before getting up and moved over to the door

"Ryan lines seriously never pinned you for the snow type" She smirked 'yeh_ well I didn't pin you for stealing peoples girlfriend types'_

"Yeh im sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable and if you wanna leave" '_that's it Ryan play it cool_ '

"why would I wanna leave Ryan I just got here plus I need to clear my head before I even think about setting a step inside that house again tonight" I nodded my head in agreement thinking that this would be the perfect timing to offer well the most perfect timing I would get anyway

"So you need to clear your head a bit, why don't you try it definitely takes your mind off of things, trust" he said seriously

"I know what it's like Ryan-"

"All the more reason then ain't it" I pressed carefully cutting her off

"Ryan I don't know"

"C'mon soph a couple won't hurt just enough to give you a buzz and you only live once right" did I just take that too far with the you only live once, but she looks like she is think about it. . . .. .

"K, im in" '_Perfect definitely easier than I thought especially if she has done it before means no time wasting_ '

I pulled her up from the bed as she went to drink more beer but it was empty she looked at in confusion shrugging her shoulders as we walked back into the front room I grabbed her another and handed it to her as she practically guzzled it

"Someone's thirsty" I smirked

Turning to jack as he was sorting the lines on the coffee table, I told him to sort a few for Sophie as well. He asked if this was her first time to which she answered no and he smoothed out five rails each. . . . .

Jack passed me the rolled up note as I passed it to Sophie

"Ladies first"

I gestured towards the coffee table as she shrugged and knelt down; she turned back to me reaching up for the tenner as she scooped her hair over her left shoulder leaning back down she closed her left side nostril with her finger as she snorted her first line leaning back wiping her nose as she sniffled she past the tenner over to Alex who was just watching Sophie like a light bulb had clicked on

"Now I know where I have seen you before" Alex blurted out as she also sorted her hair and leant down

"Excuse me" Sophie replied still sniffing a little as she leant back against the sofa pulling her knees to her chest

Alex did her rail as she likes to call them before answering again leaving me and jack

"at that party at the beginning of October, tom offered you but you turned him down the first couple of times and now I know it was you because I remember Sian being their with you"

"Right ok not to be rude but still have no clue to who you are" Alex just shrugged her shoulders as Sophie took the note back blowing a couple more. . . .

3 hours had passed and we had all done on average about 9-10 rails and to say we were buzzing would be and understatement. . . . But now I am starting to regret making Sophie do the drugs there must have been other ways of getting Sian back instead of taking this route but hopefully nothing will come of it . . . but she seems happier and boy can she drink.

Jack has just gone out to get to get some more beers and I got a text from my mum saying that she was gonna stay at ciarans so result. . . . . . . . . Jack came back through shouting something about some people that wanted to see Sophie as they barged through the door just as Sophie was snorting her tenth line they stood there in shock

"SOPHIE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"

Thanx for reading! Now Alicelily I know I promised that I wasn't gonna cliff hanger it but I couldn't think of anything else to write! ;) so and it was kinda long so I have split it so I just have to finish the second part and post ;)


	26. Chapter 25 part 2

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: chapter 25 carried on from Sophie's p.o.v

Rating: 16 (drug use)

The rest of chapter 25 ;) enjoy

Does this also count as the second sorry chapter ;)? Alicelily! ;)

Chapter 25 part 2

Sophie's p.o.v

Everything was building up inside of me slowly to the point that I just wanted to let go . . . and after I had done the first couple of lines I was starting to feel slight effects, my heart rate was increasing it scared me a little at first but I got used to it as more time passed. . . . . . . . .

Hanging out with Ryan and his mates is quite fun alright I admit that what I am doing is wrong but and might regret the whole thing in the morning but right now I feel stronger more alert more alive then I did when I turned up here. . . . . . .

Alex had now moved us onto shots and jack had started taking the mik out of Ryan saying that he couldn't handle the drink which then moved us from taking the shots to doing another couple of lines so this would be my six I think I have lost count but the one thing I don't like is the fact it has made my memory shaper bringing things back and making things stand out a bit more, going over what happened from when I got here trying to keep my mind off of what was waiting when I got home. . . . . . .

So I got here at about half seven I think talked to Ryan for about half an hour

8:05pm: did my first line and waited for everyone to do there's, Alex had told me that she now knew where I was from, and it turns out that we had met at that party Sian had dragged me to were I met tom which was when I first tried coc

8:10pm I took the note off of Ryan again doing another two. After a about 90 seconds I could feel my heart rate increase and it seriously felt like it was trying to burst out of my chest and I know this normally only happens around Sian but this time it felt different more persistent increasing the tense feeling around my body, I don't know if it was a good different or a bad different.

8:17pm: I could really feel the effects starting to kick in, and Alex had told me to put a bit in my mouth and take it that way as I did it numbed my tongue almost straight away as it made contact, never taking it like that again it tasted bitter and there's something else but I don't know how to describe it, its hard to put into words on how it tastes but it left some proper minging after taste. . . .

8:35pm: Jack and Ryan had been screwing around making proper fools out of each other, funny to watch but not so funny when they land on you, I had retreated to the sofa with Alex were it was safer or where it should have been until jack flew over it to get his phone as it started to ring, and I could tell Alex was started to get pissed off so she ordered Jack to sort out the drinks as she sorted the coc. . . . . .

11:06pm: This is all we had been doing taking drugs drinking and having a laugh Ryan had been telling me to slow down a bit so he stopped me on the ninth line and took my drink away tipping it down the sink but I still had one line left and I wanted it, I craved that last line so I was gonna have it and Ryan weren't gonna stop me and after all it was only one more right and it was his idea.

Jack had just come back from going to get him and Ryan some more beers he shouted through saying there were some people here that wanted to see me just as I had started the line. . .

"SOPHIE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" I shot up from the coffee table as I stumbled back falling onto the sofa as Alex caught me

"Thanx"

"No probs"

"Hello Sophie over here and you get your hands off of her" I was pulled up and away over to the door as I stood staring at my sister

"Sophie you gonna tell me what's going on" I shrugged at her question looking over towards Ryan

"Dunno" I replied still looking at Ryan not wanting to make contact

She grabbed my face forcing me to look at her all I could see was hurt disappointment and confusion

"Look at the state of you, what were you thinking. . . .How could you even think about going anywhere near that stuff after what happened last week?" I pulled out of her grip and continued to look at her to see if she thought if I was a mistake as well. . . .

"this is different Rosie last week was just a stupid mistake, this is probably gonna turn out to be something I regret later but right now I couldn't careless, I feel good better than good everything that has happened over the past year that has just been building up inside of me, just by doing that" I pointed over to the table "has made me feel stronger like I can deal with anything"

"What if you had overdosed?" Carla exclaimed

"Sorry to interrupt but she wouldn't have I was watching her and carefully measured out how much I gave her and she will be fine once she sleeps it off" Alex added

"And who are you exactly are you the one that forced her to take the drugs" Rosie scowled at her its not Alex's fault I took the drugs no one but my own

"What no Roseh she did not force me to take the drugs Ryan was doing them anyway and I wanted to and it's not like it would have been the first ti" I stopped my self before I could I realize what I had just admitted to but it was to late

"Great so I have a druggie for a sister, so I bet last week wasn't an accident was it"

"Ryan was doing them. . . . Does your mum know about this?" Carla questioned

"N . . . you can't tell her aunty Carla please don't"

"So why give Sophie the drugs not only have you got to lower yourself into the gutter but you have to bring other people . . . GOOD down with you! . . . ." Carla berated I was still just staring at Rosie trying to figure out what she really felt but I think the drugs were clogging up my mind a little too much

"Roseh how could you say that I have only done it once before and last week well that's all in the passed now so just drop it"

"How can I just drop it soph I just caught you, ME and Carla we both just caught you in the middle of doing what ever you like to call it"

"Blowing, sniffing, snorting-"Jack stated

"JACK really not helping" Alex warned

"Yeh well I really don't feel like talking about it now, it's kinda of putting a downer on my mood "I stated, I really have lost control of what I am saying at the moment, but then again with the amount of drugs and booze I have in my system at the moment no wonder why, I just don't get what the big deal is. . . . . I moved over to the table grabbing my coat and moving to the door as I put it on.

Gradually coming down from my high, I didn't even get to take the whole line before we were rudely interrupted. Rosie stopped me from leaving asking me were I was going

"Im going back home were else do you think" and I stormed out of the flat and onto the street

"SOPHIE"

"WHAT ROSEH" I shouted as she grabbed me and spun me around

"your not going home like that, one look at you and mum will no, you know what she is like about the whole drugs thing and she doesn't need this she hasn't even gotten over last week"

"im going home Rosie Sian is going London with Carla in the morning and I got to say sorry I shouldn't of treated her like that and I shouldn't of walked away like I did" she nodded her head and hugged me, she was being far more understanding for someone who was practically ripping my head off a moment ago

"Who's at the house" I asked pulling away and for the first time I looked towards Carla to be honest I wouldn't even have known she was there if she hadn't of spoke.

"Pretty much everyone still Carla started playing charades and I was looking for any excuse to get out of it-" Rosie said as she glared towards Carla

"Don't blame me but I don't have a clue why I started it"

"And I went to speak to Sian she's worried about you ya know. . . . .She thinks that she pushed everything to fast" Carla explained

"Well can we just go back so I can talk to her?" Rosie nodded as she started leading me back to the house. . . .

Rosie's p.o.v

It was getting late and my mum started to panic about Sophie so me and Carla offered to come and see what she was up to. Me and Carla met some boy jack on our way to the flat and he was just heading into the flat so I asked him if Sophie was in there and he said yeh she has been here for quite a while then he shouted through to them as if warning them about something but as we walked through that door I was met with something that I never thought I would see and it scared the hell out of me.

I shouted at her as she jumped up from the table falling back onto some girl as they both laughed a little bit they looked a bit too comfy for my liking it was like I was speaking to a brick wall.

I marched over to her pulling her up telling the girl to get her hands off of Sophie it might have been over the top a bit and she might of only stopped her from falling but there is such a thing as letting go you know, I pulled her over to the door but she wouldn't look at me as I was talking to her

"Sophie you gonna tell me what's going on" she just shrugged keeping her gaze firmly on the Ryan and the two others

"Dunno" she whispered still looking towards Ryan, I grabbed her face forcing her to look me in the eye, her eyes were weird, wide, her pupils were small and they were glazed over and I couldn't tell what she was thinking, I couldn't see through her eyes about how she was feeling there was nothing there and it scared me

"Look at the state of you, what were you thinking. . . .How could you even think about going anywhere near that stuff after what happened last week?" she tugged her head backwards out of my grip as she stared at me like she was looking right through me trying to figure out what I was thinking just as I was doing to her. . . . . . .

"This is different Rosie last week was just a stupid mistake, this is probably gonna turn out to be something I regret later but right now I couldn't careless, I feel good better than good, everything that has happened over the past year that has just been building up inside of me, just by doing that" she pointed over to the table "has made me feel stronger like I can deal with anything" I looked over to where she was pointing, the powder was all skewed over the table obviously from where she had jumped up. . . . .

I just couldn't get why, were things this bad for her that she couldn't speak to us and started doing drugs, she wouldn't do this they must of forced her my baby sister wouldn't do this. . . . . . .

"What if you had overdosed?" Carla exclaimed I had forgotten that she had come with me for a moment

"Sorry to interrupt but she wouldn't have I was watching her and carefully measured out how much I gave her and she will be fine once she sleeps it off" some blonde girl interrupted. . .

"And who are you exactly . . . . . . are you the one that forced her to take the drugs" I stared at her waiting for her to answer but she didn't she just looked away

"What no Roseh she did not force me to take the drugs Ryan was doing them anyway and I wanted to and it's not like it would have been the first ti" not like it would have been the first time has she done them before, I can't believe this I my baby sister is now a drug addict perfect

"Great so I have a druggie for a sister, so I bet last week wasn't an accident was it" I scoffed looking away from her shaking my head in disgust, im not so much disgusted by Sophie actually doing drugs and I don't hate her im just hugely disappointed in her. . . and what the hell is mum and dad gonna say if they find out, they will probably end up chucking her out my mum is still dealing from getting over the cancer and everything that happened last week plus what happened when they ran away, I dunno I just think if she pushes it anymore I don't think they will take it. . . . . .

"Ryan was doing them. . . . Does your mum know about this?" Carla questioned

"N . . . you can't tell her aunty Carla please don't"

"So why give Sophie the drugs not only have you got to lower yourself into the gutter but you have to bring other people . . . GOOD people down with you! . . . ." Carla scolded, Sophie was just still staring at me she flinched a little as Carla raised her voice

"Roseh how could you say that I have only done it once before and last week well that's all in the passed now so just drop it" just can't get my head around it all there has to be a reason for all of this something that she is not letting on. . . . .

"How can I just drop it soph I just caught you, ME and Carla we both just caught you in the middle of doing what ever you like to call it" for a moment I thought I saw something in her eyes but just wishful thinking I guess, the person I am talking to at the moment is definitely not Sophie, but what I am talking to at the moment is to caught up in what ever drugs she has had. . . . . .

"Blowing, sniffing, snorting-"the other boy stated I wasn't actually looking for names

"JACK really not helping" the blonde warned at least she knows when to keep her trap shut.

"Yeh well I really don't feel like talking about it now, it's kinda of putting a downer on my mood "is she being serious see what I mean definitely not my baby sister. . . . .

She grabbed her coat I stopped her from leaving asking her where she was going and she told us she was going home where else do we think she couldn't of been more cold and sarcastic if she tried, she storming out of the flat and we immediately followed; I managed to catch up to her out on the street

"SOPHIE" why is my family so uurrrggghh

"WHAT ROSEH" she shouted at me as I grabbed her arms forcing her to spin around

"your not going home like that, one look at you and mum will no, you know what she is like about the whole drugs thing and she doesn't need this she hasn't even gotten over last week" I explained softly calming her down

"im going home Rosie Sian is going London with Carla in the morning and I got to say sorry I shouldn't of treated her like that and I shouldn't of walked away like I did" I nodded to her to let her know I understood and hugged her tightly, im meant to protect her from things like this be there for her but what can I do if all she wants to do is shut us out.

It's mad because a moment ago I was ripping into her about the drugs and now im stood out on the street wanting to protect her from everything.

"Who's at the house" she asked a lot calmer as she slowly pulling out of the hug.

"Pretty much everyone still Carla started playing charades and I was looking for any excuse to get out of it-" I glared at Carla for starting it but it was fun and it's still probably going on. . . .

"Don't blame me but I don't have a clue why I started it I was just trying to explain something that I couldn't put into words. . . . . . But before any of that I went to speak to Sian she's worried about you ya know. . . . .She thinks that she pushed everything to fast" Carla explained

"Well can we just go back so I can talk to her?" I nodded my head in agreement and we started to walk back to the house.

As we approached the house, Molly, Tyrone, Dev and Sunita were just leaving, which made it easier just means less prying eyes but all I got to do now is get Sophie into the house with out letting my mum speak to her or look at her cos one look and that's it im not so fussed about everyone else just my mum and dad. . . .

"Right Carla can you go and take my mum into the kitchen or something just make sure she stays out of the front room k"

"I will try but as soon as she thinks there's something wrong Rosie you know what she is like"

"Yeh I know, I will try and get her in as quickly as possible"

"Well it looks like we best hurry cos I think the drugs are taking there toll" Carla said as she walked into the house

"Right you ready soph just make sure you bolt up them stairs k just try not to hurt yourself and try to make yourself look presentable yeh" she didn't say anything she just lifted her head slightly and smiled at me.

I pulled her through the front door peeping through to the living room to make sure Carla had done as I had asked to keep my mum out of the front room and it looks good, the only people that are in the front room are Jason his mum Tina Sean Louise brogan and Rita, crap Rita she will definitely tell my mum about Sophie if she tells her.

I made sure that she stayed behind me but I obviously didn't do that good of a job hiding her from everyone I immediately saw Louise's eyes go wide from shock. . . . . I pushed her up the stairs helping her to walk up them and left her to go and sort herself out. . . . I went down stairs and got her some water as I took it back up to her room she was still in the bathroom . . . . . ten minutes and she was still in the bathroom. . .

"Sophie" I walked out of her room as I heard a retching noise coming from the bathroom, I noticed Sian doing the same her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot as if she had been crying.

She opened the door as she walked in straight away mumbling something under her breath. . . . I walked up to the bathroom to be met with the sight of Sophie crouched over the toilet as Sian was sat behind her holding her hair rubbing her back softly, after a minute Sophie stopped being sick and sat back up falling back into Sian as she started crying, Sian looked up to me and gave me a sort of half smile half frown as she looked back to Sophie, kissing the top of her head and whispering something but it was muffled so I couldn't hear it. . . . . .

"I will leave you to it" I said as I walked back down stairs smiling to myself

Sian's p.o.v

I have been laying on my bed since Carla left haven't got a clue what the time can't be bothered to roll over and look at the clock Sophie obviously hasn't come back yet, she would of come to see me right. . . . I heard foot steps stumbling across the landing as I heard the bathroom door shut and footsteps leading away from it.

I stayed laying hear for another ten minutes I couldn't hear anymore movement but I heard a sort of retching noise coming from the bathroom

"Sophie" I heard Rosie call I got up straight away walking out of my room to see Rosie approaching the bathroom.

I slowly opened the door to see Soph huddled over the toilet, I rushed over to her

"What happened soph" I whispered to myself I dropped down behind her scooping her hair into my left hand as I rubbed circles on her back with my right.

"Im sorry soph" I whispered in her ear after about a minute or so she stopped falling back into me as I wrapped my arms protectively around her kissing the top of her head whispering that everything was gonna be alright, I looked to Rosie and tried giving her a smile don't know if I succeeded. I turned back to Sophie kissing her again and kept whispering that everything was ok and I love her, but when she pulled away from me I saw that same look in her eyes that I did that night when we were at that party, surely she wouldn't of been stupid enough to of done. . . . she wouldn't that's not Sophie especially after last week. . . . . .

Thanx for reading! ;) Finally chapter 25 finished ;)


	27. Chapter 26

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: Sian leaves for London

Rating: any one?

Here's Chapter 26 enjoy, soz if there any mistakes!:)

And seriously Alicelily – finally allowing you to have the lolly ;)

Chapter 26

Sian's p.o.v

We were sat on the bathroom floor for about 15 minutes maybe a bit more as I held her in my arms just listening to her calm her self down, I asked her if she was still feeling sick and she replied by shaking her head against my chest.

I pulled her up from the bathroom floor slowly incase she was still feeling sick, I had decided just to ignore that look in her eyes, it could have been just the fact she was sick, upset and tired.

'_who are you kidding Sian, her eyes were all glassy looking just like that night at that party and you heard that bloke your self_ 'Tom I think his name was he is in Ryan's band '_anyway back to the point you heard him yourself ask her if she wanted anymore, not want SOME but want anymore implying that she already had taken drugs' _uurrrggghh do you know I think im going mad with this devil angel thing that's going on. . . . .

I guided her back to her room; she looked like she didn't look completely with it like she was off in her own little world battling with her thoughts like.

I sat her onto the bed as I walked over to retrieve some comfier clothes for her to sleep in rather than leaving her to sleep in her jeans, I picked out a white vest top and a pair of sweats, once again my sweats may I add, made me smile though, she loves wearing my clothes, I used to get annoyed cos my hoodie and joggers kept going missing but its hard to get annoyed at her when she says that she just wants to be close to me all the time, and now im used to it if I can't find the item of clothing im looking for I can guarantee that it will either be on her or in her room.

I walked back over to her kneeling down in front of her placing the clothes on the floor next to me. She was just staring at her hands, I gripped the bottom of her top and tugged it up slowly she raised her arms allowing me to pull it over her head, putting it to the other side of me as I picked up the vest top pulling it down over her head as she put her arms through I smoothed it out over her stomach.

There was a knock at the door as Rosie entered slowly a few seconds later, wow did I just hear right did she just

"Rosie did you just do what I thought you did" I asked in shock

"Yes Sian I did, no you are not just hearing things" Rosie replied rolling her eyes at me

"Erm did you want something"

"Oh right yeh Carla wants you"

"k, I will be back in a minute k soph" I left a lingering kiss on her forehead and left the room with Rosie going back down stairs, I walked through into the kitchen by the looks of it everyone was just getting ready to leave. . . .

"You packed yet" Carla asked

"Nooooo not really, haven't really had the chance yet but I will go do it in a minute just got to sort Sophie first. . . . What time we leaving" I asked

"Bout 10, 11 your dad won't be down till Tuesday night though something about him having to stay at the station on call never knew your dad was a copper"

"He's not he's a firefighter and he's not my dad" I said sternly

"k, right I best get going things to sort out and that so just make sure your up k, there's no certain time set but 10, 11 sounds reasonable so I will see you tomorrow" I hugged Carla goodnight holding onto her for a bit longer than normal but I just wanted a mum hug.

I pulled away from Carla smiling at her and said goodnight as I turned to everyone else saying good night and disappeared back up the stairs, I walked back into Sophie's room but she wasn't there, as I walked to my room, I could hear the faint sound of the shower running.

I went to pack my stuff as I waited for her to finish in the shower, I pulled my suitcase onto my bed and after 5 minutes there was a mountain of clothes piled up onto my bed as I was getting frustrated looking through them. 10 minutes and I literally only have my underwear and two pairs of flats and my converses. . . . It's Official I need new clothes definitely a shopping spree is in need I think. 15 minutes this is a nightmare I hate packing on such short notice my room looks like a bomb site clothes thrown in every direction no closer to deciding what I wanna take and I thought Rosie was bad . . . right now this is just taking the piss 50 minutes, 50 fricking minutes but I have made some progress I have got my black skinnies and nothing I threw my self down onto the floor in the middle of my room surrounded by clothes, I groaned out in frustration then I heard the bathroom door unlock

"Soph" I called out in desperation

I could hear her walk across the landing as she came to a stop at my door looking more like the Sophie I know her eyes have softened as well, but now she just has a look of confusion and shock her mouthed bobbed up and down like a fish as she went to say something but didn't or couldn't

She walked more into my room making a pathway as she shuffled along until she tripped on a pair of jeans and landed in front of me at least she had a soft landing. . .

"Hi" she croaked as she turned to lay on her back looking up at me

"Uumm" I groaned

"Sian probably a stupid question but what happened to your room" she giggled

"I was trying to pack" I said as I picked a shirt up and flung it across the room away from me

"Do you want me to help you" she asked

"Well someone is feeling better" she shrugged as she stood up and started to gather my clothes folding them again, I got up and started to help

We had re-folded most of the clothes now and Sophie had pretty much help me pack a few outfits, I spotted my superman hoodie and went to put it in the case she grabbed it out of my hands

"Soph I was gonna take that" I moaned

"Ok then" She pouted at me folding the hoodie up and putting it into the case that pout then turned into a smirk then a smile as she slowly managed to walk over to me with tripping this time.

She reached out grabbing my hand as she twirled me around and pulled me into her as I laughed, I don't know what she is on but maybe whatever drugs she took are still in her system, I ain't got a clue but her mood has changed completely.

She laced her fingers through mine and placing her other hand on the small of my back; I felt her hand slip under the hoodie and my shirt. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly as I pulled back and she had a smile plastered across her face.

She gripped the hem of the hoodie as she kissed me again sweeping her tongue over my lip, I felt her starting to tug the hoodie up as she broke from the kiss pulling it over my head meeting my lips again, she was doing something with the hoodie behind my back but she had me in too much of a trance to care, 4-5 hours ago we had a row and she chucked the ring at me and walked out and now here she is standing in my room like nothing ever happened.

Her lips and the warmth of her body disappeared from mine as I opened my eyes to see where she had gone, as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion she was standing in front of me wearing my hoodie, this girl is hoodie crazy I swear. I laughed and shook my head at her kissing her once more turning back to put the last bits of clothing Sophie had picked out for me into the case.

We had gone to bed pretty much after I had packed the rest of my stuff, she noticed that I had the ring around my neck because I was scared that I would lose it and since I don't really take my chain off I thought why not.

My alarm seriously why do they have to be so annoying, but im guessing I have to get up now but its one of them mornings were you are just sooo comfy and warm that you don't wanna get out of bed, especially when you are snuggled up in arms of the person you love.

"Sian please shut it up" Sophie groaned placing the pillow over her head, I sat up reaching for my phone I was getting annoyed with the buttons so I just turned it off. . . . .

"There you go it's off" I said looking back at her the pillow slowly rising from her face.

"Finally . . . . . what time you leaving?" She asked pulling me back down

"Carla said around about 10, 11. . . . but my dad won't be there till tomorrow night" I replied

"But your dad has already agreed hasn't he" I nodded against her chest which earned me a kiss on my temple

"You know what he is like though any chance he gets to bring me any lower he will take it" she placed her lips to my temple again but leaving them to linger a while as she rubbed my shoulder

"Right come on go and get dressed and we can go for a walk before you go. . . . Get some practice in for when you get me my puppy"

"Soph do you remember anything about last night" I asked dreading the reply that came fearing she might take it the wrong way

"We will talk about it when we go for a walk k; I need some fresh air to help with this headache that will be in full swing soon"

I got up out of the bed and walked out towards my room before making a swift u turn back to soph

"Who said that you will be getting a puppy your mum said no" I tried keeping my voice serious and almost got away with it but faltered as I lost control of the growing smile.

She is definitely feeling guilty I can tell she even just carried my suitcase down the stairs for me and I have just noticed that she is wearing my superman hoodie what did I tell you hoodie crazy

"Soph that hoodie was at the bottom of my case why is it on you" I raised my eyebrows waiting for some mushy reply that will follow

"Sian you're like leaving me for god knows how long and you know how much I love wearing YOUR hoodies they just feel comfy plus they smell like you which puts the cherry on top" I pulled her into a hug rocking her from side to side

"Well I guess you two sorted everything out then"

"Roseh don't you have another home to go to"

"Aawhhhh Soph I don't know if you hear it but last night Rosie actually knocked on your door waited then walked in slowly" I said grinning at them both

"Really I will believe it when I see it"

"yeh well you were so off your head last night im not surprised you didn't hear see or remember" I left them to bicker in the front room as I walked through to the kitchen and made some toast this time I was actually going to eat it. . . . .

After breakfast me and Sophie went for a walk just like she said, she is a bit moody but hey what do you expect after she goes out drinks and does drugs does she expect to wake up feeling perfectly fine. . . .I stopped her outside of the kabin I need to know something . . . . .

"Soph don't take this the wrong way ok. . . ." I paused looking for her reaction

"K" was her straight forward reply

"Right promise me you're not going to do anything like you did last night" her eyes went wide as I said last night

"What do you mean last night did you talk to Rosie"

"No soph I didn't talk to Rosie but I need to know that I can trust you and I know what happened last night"

"You can trust me Sian" she said while taking my hands and lacing our fingers "well if you didn't speak to Rosie who was it Carla" I shook my head

"It was you well these" I brushed my thumb just under her left eye then over her eye brow "the most two beautiful intense blue eyes that I have ever seen which hold the truth to everything that's how I knew"

"You knew just by looking into my eyes" I nodded and kissed the bridge of her nose lightly

"so you promise, I don't want you getting caught up in this stuff soph you're a good person with a good heart my heart at that and I need to know I can trust you"

"You can trust me I swear, I won't let you down Sian I promise" some how I didn't think I was going to be holding my breath at that promise, but I was going to, but deep down I knew that even if anything did happen I would never be able to leave her, when it comes down to it just me and Sophie nothing else our little bubble no one else nothing to interrupt, just us our love for each other our bubble oh and the puppy that I will be getting while I am in London turns out Kevin said yes to the puppy and if I can't get one in London don't stop me looking now does it.. . . . . .

It was now half ten and we was sitting in Carla's office while she was running around like a headless chicken trying to find some paper work or sumin don't really know I was too caught up just staring at Sophie while she absent mindedly played with the tips of my fingers as she was sat on my lap

"AH-HAHAHA AAHH I FOUND IT, I FOUND IT FINALLY I FOUND IT" Carla exclaimed loudly making me jump as Sophie ended up on the floor I looked over to Carla she kissed the paper staring at it like it was life and death wow am I sure I want this nutcase to be my mum. . . . .

"HALEY" she yelled

"Sophie what on earth are you doing on the floor" I held out my hand helping her up as she brushed off her trousers, at me as if to ask the exact same question I shrugged my shoulders and smiled shyly. . . .

"Right so does this mean we can get going now" I asked Carla she has spent the last half an hour going through Brogans order with Haley, Sophie's phone went off as she looked at her phone her face was between I smile and a frown as she got up off my lap walking out of the office as she read the text I see her type a reply then came back and sat on my lap

"Who was that babe" I quizzed she obviously didn't want me to see otherwise she wouldn't of got up

"No one important" I sighed as her phone went off again she went to get up as I grabbed her phone to see who it was all I saw was the name before she grabbed it back kissing me on the cheek and walking out of the office again I stood up in confusion 'WHO THE FUCK IS ALEX' I thought to myself as I put the little green monster back on it's leash for now cos it clearly didn't want too go back in it's cage

"right you ready" Carla asked grabbing her bag as she walked passed me, I stood rooted to the spot as the name Alex ran through my mind that name sounded so familiar but then again there are probably a load of Alex's right but then again if this Alex is no one important then why snatch the phone back out of my hand '_perfect and now she is hiding stuff from me does this month want to start getting better anytime soon_ '. . .

I stood by the car as Sophie had not yet released my lips or my tongue her finger tracing around the mark she had left on my neck in clear view for my so called parents to see, she slowed this kiss bringing it to a stop as she pulled her head back placing another light kiss on my lips

"Forever" she whispered her voice husky and breathless

"Forever" I whispered back and kissed her again as I pulled away all together climbing in next to Carla. Carla had decided to drive down since my dad wasn't going to be there until tomorrow so it gave an excuse to dawdle up to London I suppose enjoy the drive down. . . . . . .

Sophie's p.o.v

I watched Sian drive off as I received another text from Alex saying that she had got a hold of some E if I wanted them as I apparently said that I wanted to try them last night I think I remember something along the lines of that. . . . So I went to meet up with her and Ryan as we went back to his flat, I know I had promised Sian but I already miss that feeling that I had got from the coc last night, haven't got a clue what this means but I will stop when the I need to but for right now I just wanted that feeling back or something that at least mirrored its effects. . . . . .

Thanx for reading ;) Please don't hate me I just write what my brain tells me lol;)


	28. Chapter 27

Title: Looking back with no regrets and on to the future

Description: will Sophie stop the drugs or let them ruin something much, much greater?

Rating: 16

Right finally I did it! Chapter 27 is a go sorry if it jumps a little in places ;)

Chapter 27

Sophie's p.o.v

Right 10 days now and Sian still isn't back she say's that her mum is just taking a while to come around, which has given me a lot of time to do some thinking well the last two days to do some thinking I spent the other 8 bunking off college and hanging around with Ryan, Alex and jack staying out late we spent most of our time at the park mainly at night though there was hardly anyone around which made it easier to do drugs and yes we have done more drugs not much though just some coc, ecstasy and some weed only enough to give us that little edge, I have never smoked in my whole life and im not that much a fan of it so when the spark up a splif im just the second hand smoker I took the odd couple of drags but that's it and I keep telling myself no but im finding it harder and harder each time especially now that Ryan has given me my own which is stashed safely in my bedroom somewhere nobody will find it hopefully, there is only a little amount of coc left in that bag anyway.

Flash back

Two days ago I told sunita everything and I mean everything, she had gone to sort something out at the school and left me in charge of the shop. I was doing fine I think me and Sian had been texting constantly and by the sounds of the texts she is proper getting pissed off with her dad, I wanted to be there to support her but no I'm here getting my self into a deep pile of shit, and I know im stupid for even letting it get this far and being a complete bitch to Sian that night but we both said stuff and I didn't even mean to throw the ring at her but before I knew what was happening the ring had left my finger and landed some where in front of her.

So back to two days ago when sunita had left me in charge, I had gone through to the back and took the coc out of my jacket pocket walking over to the desk I emptied some onto the desk, looked in the draws to find something to line a rail with and came a cross a ruler.

I flattened the powder out pushing it back and forth with the ruler getting it into a neat line only a thin line though not much at all, I stopped all my movements as I just stared at the rail of coc sitting before me thinking what the hell was I doing this is what I had been doing every night with Ryan and that I hadn't even gone to the doctors to set up my counseling sessions like I was supposed to.

If I could take back the last two weeks I would but I wouldn't take back the choice of deciding to break my vow for Sian. Maybe even take back the whole year, start everything again, just me and Sian out in the open from the start but really if it came down to it I wouldn't even if it would of made it easier for us but I could never do that it would mean all the memories we have got from holding hands whether it was under the cushions the table or even pretending that we reading each others palms. All of the stolen kisses, when we weren't being watched, in the alley, in the park and the safest place that hold mainly all of them my room and I wouldn't trade those entire precious moments for nothing not even all the money in the world could but them some people may be able to put a price on love but to me and Sian its priceless.

And here I am stuffing it all up in the space of two weeks, so I have gotta put a stop it, a stop to all of it what my dad did was his fault not mine it had nothing to do with me and if im not going to say anything to my mum about how he has broken our family then im gonna have to get over it, staying out late, the drinking and the drugs it's not me and I don't know why I am trying to be someone im not. . . . .

"Sophie" I looked up as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Sunita and Louise was stood in the office doorway and they both had a clear view of the desk so I am guessing that they've seen the drugs which explains the confused 'n' shocked look on Sunita's face but Louise looked more disappointed. Sunita walked back out and I heard her telling someone to get out and the sound of the door being locked and Louise had her eyes trained on me.

After a couple of minutes I got up and moved to sit in the corner of the office as I slid down the wall still keeping the eye contact with Louise until I hit the floor I moved my gaze back to the desk, my body craved it but I didn't want it. . . .

Sunita came in looking from the desk to Louise then back around the room as her eyes landed on me she moved over to the desk cleaning up the coc as she moved over to the sink keeping her eyes on me probably waiting for my reaction to what she was about to do, she washed the drugs down the sink I buried my head in my arms as I brought my knees to my chest. . . . .

"What's going on Sophie. . . . Is that what you and Sian were arguing about" Sunita asked I lifted my head looking towards the door where Louise stood and shook my head lightly

"You wanna talk about it because if you don't I do and I will" Louise stated I shrugged wiping the tears as they fell

I looked over to sunita and she was rested up against the sink looking at the floor. I dropped my head back into my arms

"I don't know you Sophie but I have learnt a lot about you and I know what is going on to make you feel like this but-"

"How could you be so stupid" My head snapped up as I looked back to sunita the harshness to her tone took me by surprise knocking me out of this stupid little stupor I was in. I didn't answer being another thing im not especially to sunita which is an arrogant little spoilt brat who thinks its ok to do what ever I want when its really not, it's pathetic and selfish not thinking about anyone else but myself and I didn't even say sorry to Sian I just acted like nothing had happened.

"I know and im sorry . . . . . im not even gonna try and cover it up. . . . ." I trailed of running my hands through my hair as I let out a frustrated sigh I didn't have a clue what to say there is nothing to say no excuse nothing but my stupidity, they were both looking at me expectantly

"Just after everything he has done I couldn't take it I just needed some sort of release, then her showing up the other night, to actually walk into my home with her husband my dad's best mate. . . . " I paused sunita was completely lost as I let out a deep breathe and carried on

"how could he do that to him to us and she's got the nerve to say what she said to me and be all friendly with my mum I couldn't handle it that's why me and Sian argued because she tried being there for me but I didn't want her there as usual I was running away which seems to solve nothing all it does is get me into trouble unless im with her.

The night I first ran away and ended up at the hostel I ended up stupidly overdosing. . . Then when I came back I ended up running away again cos of the argument in the pub with Ryan leaving Sian thinking god knows what. . . . Then there was the argument with Mary and I ran away from that but then it lead to me telling Sian everything about what had happened and how I was feeling. . . . "

Sian's p.o.v

London is something else, its busy the streets packed, and the roads full with cars, black cabs, buses and tour buses. So much going on in this city it's like watching the cogs turn on the inside of a clock as it ticks over every minute of the day.

The noise is immense. A mixture of people, talking, shouting, laughing, there London accents thick in the air as well as tourists, the sound of heels hitting the pavement, people walking slowly taking there time taking in everything around them, some getting frustrated at people knocking them, people rushing about because there late for something work most probably, people out running keeping up their fitness, some out with their children enjoying themselves, engines of cars getting from a-b, taxi's picking and dropping people off, lorry drivers making there rounds delivering to various stores, workers opening up their business's, the open top tour buses as they drive pass you can hear the tour guide over the intercom as they drive by informing the passengers about facts of different buildings. So much crammed into on city its crazy. . . . . .

Carla had booked us into the Mayfair Hotel on Stratton Street I think, anyway she booked us into the Mayfair and into the pent house it was unbelievable you walk in and you have the kitchen, then a rest room just passed the rest room you had the first bedroom and you walk in a bit more further and it opens up into a massive room with the dining area with a glass table with 8 seats situated around it, then you had the lounge area with a corner suite a glass coffee table and a huge plasma hanging on the wall above the fire place, and if you look out the window that stretches the length of th room it has a terrace, and where we are on the top floor you can see out towards the London eye , then you have the master bedroom I walked in and the first thing I saw was the king-size double bed you can guess the first thing I did when I saw it but I got told off, if you ask me she is getting way too into this mum thing, but I love it, Carla walked me through what I think was a dressing room to the bathroom, she then pulled me back through all the rooms stopping at the first bedroom

"This is your room" she stated I walked in it was roughly a normal size hotel room it had its own en-suite bathroom and the bed was a circle shape I always wanted a bed like this when I was little, I flopped back down onto the bed letting out a content sigh

"Don't go getting to used to this, this will only be a once in a while thing k" I looked at her as a smile broke out

"When r they getting here" I asked remembering the real reason we were here in the first place

"Well your mum is somewhere in this hotel and your da. . ." I cut her off with a sharp look "sorry Vinnie well god knows where he is, I will leave that up to your mum" she walked back out of the room

"Carla ya know ya love me" I paused at the door way waiting for her acknowledge in anyway, she turned to face me and nodded for me to carry on

"Can you help me find a puppy please?"

"A puppy so I take it Kevin said yes" I nodded my head

"Well we have a look around before we leave k"

"Which will be when exactly" I asked

"In a few days that reminds me you best get some sleep cos we have a meeting with that social worker Mrs. Robinson in the morning before we go and meet your mum". . . . . . . . . .

Oh my god we were only meant to be down here for a couple of days but my mum wanted me to stay for a few more and that she would think about it. So we did we had been down here for a week my mum no closer to signing my custody over.

That's a whole week with out Sophie but we have been talking and texting but something seems off when ever I speak to her I mean she is the same Sophie that I love but I hear Ryan most of the time and other people in the back ground and sometimes she seems a bit edgy maybe im just over thinking things and I just wanted her here with me help make all of this easier. . . . But on the bright side Carla found me a pedigree dog breeder she had an Alaskan malamute who had given birth to a litter six weeks ago and they were for sale they weren't at a bad price either and that we could go over and have a look as the pups are now six weeks old and if we were to chose one that they wouldn't be ready for another week and by the looks of thing we were still going to be here but so far this was the most reasonable priced pups we had found as there were others that wanted over a grand for non pedigree pups.

So the next day Carla took me to the address that the lady gave her, it was a street not to far from the hotel either bout 10 minute drive probably a lot longer on foot but then again this is London it would probably be quicker on foot. . . . we knocked on the door and was greeted by howling puppies and a lady in her early 50's, she let us in as my eyes set up on the mother of the pups she was big she was laying down on a rug she was gorgeous she had blue eyes, a white under coat with grey running along the top of her coat leading up and around her head making patches around her eyes, the contrast of the grey and white made the blue stand out she looked fierce and she was watching my every move literally her eyes boring straight through me, scared me a little.

I made a grab for Carla's arm to steady my self as I felt something run into my legs as I turned around I looked down to see the cutest puppy I had ever seen as the lady picked him up

"Sorry about him he likes to think of himself as the top dog" he gave of a yawn and I instantly awed he looked exactly like his mum except instead of the grey he was jet black which made his piercing blue eyes stand out even more, he had a bushy tail that was constantly wagging and I knew then and there that he was the one

"Is he up for sale" I asked as I moved over to stroke him, his coat was so soft and fluffy

"Yeh he is but you would have your hands full with this one he doest get along with people but he seems to like you"

I moved my hand away from him as he struggled out of the woman's arms as she put him on the floor he came straight over to me all the other pups were sat over by the mum like they had been told to stay put or no treats later but this one was different he sat back in front of me tilting his head slightly

"Yep he's definitely the one Sophie's gonna love him" I looked at Carla and she smiled looking back at the puppy, she's never gonna admit it but I know she has fallen in love with him just as much as I have. . . . .

Right so now we had been I London for nearly a whole two weeks and all I wanted to do was be with soph all this stuff with my parents, dragging stuff up, vinnie hardly acknowledging me he is always just sat on the sofa in our room, my mum constantly trying to pick petty little squabbles with Carla saying that she can't give me what she can, and when she said that it actually made me laugh.

"Mum why are you doing this now" my whole resolve just broke I couldn't take it anymore I just wanted her to sign the papers he had so why couldn't she.

"is that what you really want" and I could tell hers was breaking slowly as well

"yes . . . . . mum just sign the papers so we can leave I just want to get back to Sophie ok, so please just sign the papers he has so why can't you. . . . I finally have the mum I have always needed, and even with out your signature she will still be a mum to me" I didn't mean to be so blunt but I was tired, annoyed, just plain fed up of her childish approach and its true over the past couple of months Carla has been the mum I needed. . . .

"Just sign the papers Janet if it will get rid of the abomination that is considered as my daughter" see this is what I mean they have a problem with Sophie being my girlfriend I asked my mum if she had and she said she didn't but I knew she was lying that's another good thing about Carla she accepts that me and Sophie are together she gets it, she doesn't tiptoe around it making a big deal she treats us normally. . . . . . . .

"So what you're saying is that I was a shit mum . . . because im sorry Sian but you didn't go through what I did"

"Ha-ha are we really gonna have this argument again, you always do this when things start to get serious you always use Daryl as a shield, your not the only one that lost him he was my twin so don't give me the 'you-don't-know-what-I-went-through' excuse again because to be honest its getting old" it annoyed me she would always try and hide behind him. . . .

"Janet just sign the papers" vinnie exclaimed

She looked between me and him and it looked like she was actually going to cry maybe I hadn't actually thought this through completely, what it was gonna be like for her I mean. I walked over to her slowly and hugged her

"Im always gonna be your baby girl and you're always gonna be my mum but. . . . You owe it to me please this is your chance to make it up to me k. . . . . "I pulled away from her still holding onto her hands

"Im just gonna go and get the last of the bags from your room" Carla said lightly, I nodded over to her as she walked towards my room leaving me with the social worker my mum and vinnie.

"Over the last two months Carla has helped me so much she's been there for me like a mum should. . . . And I didn't even know you had gone off to Egypt what if I had needed you. . . . Because we both know that he wouldn't give a damn. . . I mean he's the one that thinks it should have been me instead of Daryl and on some level he is right because if I had my seatbelt on then he wouldn't have jumped over me trying to protect me"

"You what. . . . YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR SEATBELT ON" I was tugged back from my mum by my hair as I was thrown into the back of the sofa. Here we go again another vinnie special except he hasn't touched me since when my mum threatened to take us.

But this was different, he was so, so angry yeh he was angry when he used to hit me but nothing like this, you could practically see the flames in his eyes. And I was scared I didn't have Daryl to stop him . . . .

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE REASON HE WAS IN THAT HOSPITAL BED IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS BECAUSE OF YOU" he hit me round the face with force as my head whipped to the right. I licked my bottom lip and I could taste the blood, I wanted to cry but I knew better not to cos I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him knowing that he could break me

"VINNIE. . . . .STOP"

"What the hell is going on out here" I heard Carla ask as she was walking out the room but I couldn't see her where I was curled up on the floor taking one of the worst beatings from the person that is meant to be my protector but obviously not as he kept delivering sharp kicks to my stomach and the fact that my mum and the social worker couldn't stop him. . . . . all I want is Sophie so I tucked my body up as tight as I could closed my eyes trying to keep her in my mind.


	29. Chapter 28

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: part 1 through Janet's p.o.v

Rating: anyone?

Chapter 28 part 1

Janet's p.o.v

It doesn't matter how cautious you are, how watchful, careful, alert, vigilant how ever you want to put it what ever word you would use to describe, there's always going to be that sense you have missed something, an empty feeling dawning in the pit of my stomach a collapsed feeling under my skin that I didn't experience the whole when I should have. Something that I can only describe as a missing piece to my heart that I have only started to recognize its always been there but I never did anything about it and now its too late, that feeling that you rushed right through the moments where you should've been paying your full undivided attention. . . .

Now I am stood here watching this monster the man that I married had two kids with who I had actually loved and deep down probably still do love but not now. . . . .. I tried pulling him off but I just couldn't I thought all of this was in the past. The first time I ever witnessed him lay a finger on her in pure anger when she was nine when me and Da . . . . Her brother came back from shopping. . . .

I shouted at him to stop but he wouldn't and it scared me. . . . . . .

Flash back

We were all having fun, we had arrived at the pub over an hour ago with my sister she said that Keith was driving the kids up but they were running late, and I knew how impossible it was to get those two ready in time for anything, get them ready to early you will find them climbing tree's and what not, this only leaves the last minute option in order to get them ready and keep them looking presentable.

We had no idea that she had planned all this though; she just said it was going to be us and the kids but that's Kathleen for you she doesn't do anything by halves. We were greeted at the pub by family, friends, and neighbors even family I hadn't seen in a while, so it was nice to be able to catch up.

The party has been going for just over two hours now and they still haven't shown up and im starting to get worried Kathleen tried ringing Keith but his phone is engaged so he must be on it so long as he is not driving while he using it then that's all right but they should have been here by now.

The two people that make up my world who I wanted here with me were still not here and I have a really bad feeling that something is gonna happen just this really strong feeling in my gut that I can't explain, I just know, Vinnie's brother is now standing at the mic getting every ones attention, when someone burst through the door

"I NEED PHONE" a man shouted as he ran through the door bending slightly catching his breath as he looked around all the puzzled faces staring back at him and added

"T...T...There's been an accident at the top of the road at the lights" he staggered back out of the pub leaving us to think about what he just said and for some reason that feeling in my gut was getting stronger as we started filtering out of the pub to see what the man was talking about. . . . . .

Kathleen was in front of me, I couldn't see anything but I heard sharp intakes of breath all around me, the pure smell of burning rubber and petrol being mixed together by the wind, shadow were being made out from little orange flickers of what I guessed was a fire.

The road was like a four way junction straight up I could make out what I think was a tanker which was sort of knife jacked, you could see the smoke billowing sky bound but you couldn't see the whole thing where everyone was stood in the way, I looked down the road to see a pick up truck smashed into the railings, I was about to push through when Kathleen stopped me, she turned around and held me by the shoulders she was crying, I could see the fear in her eyes that made me want to know more.

I pulled out of her grip and nothing could have prepared me for what was happening. . . . Was Keith's car. . . . IT WAS KEITH'S CAR. . . . I couldn't do nothing, say anything I couldn't even scream inside I was but I was just rooted to the spot staring at the scene in front of me.

His car was just in front of the tanker on its roof, I could hear the sirens from a distance and Vinnie and some other were over by Keith's car but I was still in the same place I gripped Kathleen's hand tighter, I didn't know what to do . . . my baby girl and my baby boy were in that car and im just stood here doing nothing.

My heart was going considerably fast my breathing kept catching as tears flowed silently down my face I couldn't even cry vocally. I was shaking just staring at the car, my mind complete blank not processing anything. . . . . I was slightly pulled from the daze I was in by a fireman my eyes were still trained on the car, everything was becoming clearer the crackling of the fire, the smoke billowing faster, the smell was more intense and then I was being pulled away that's when I started to fight back I didn't want to be moved from that spot, Sian and Daryl were in that car.

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind as I was lifted and moved back behind some yellow tape it was too far away from them, I wanted to be in that car with them, they must be so, sooo scared.

"SIAN" I screamed out I wanted my baby girl, the one thing I am meant to do which is protect her and now on two accounts I have failed her.

They pulled Keith from the car putting him straight into the ambulance as Kathleen went over to him, she came back over pulling me into a tight hug telling me everything was going to be ok over and over and I wanted to believe her but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

I tried telling her to go with Keith but she wouldn't let me go saying that he was alright, so if he was alright that must mean Sian and Daryl was ok right they had to be but why weren't they out yet there are so many bodies huddled around the car and the tanker doing so many different jobs.

Vinnie is helping out the firefighter as he is one but they were reluctant for him to help out because he was to emotionally involved and didn't want him making any rash decisions with out consent from the chief. . . . They were starting to pull another body from the car as I had to squint to see but I see vinnie cuddle them into his body before setting them down lightly on the stretcher kissing them on the head before turning back to the car.

As they got closer I could see it was Sian, I shrugged the blanket off of my shoulders and ran towards them ignoring the policemen that were telling me to stay back. As soon as I got to her they were already loading her into the back of the ambulance

"Are you the girl's mother?"

"Her names Sian and yes I am" I replied through sobs I still couldn't see her as the other paramedic was hunched over her doing all kinds of things to her body, I didn't know what she was doing to her and a part of me didn't want anyone touching her I just wanted to hold her but I knew I had to let them do there job

"Mam, we need to get her to the hospital, so if you are coming you need to hop in now" I looked back at the car they still hadn't got Daryl out and a part of me was feeling guilty for leaving him but either way I was leaving one of them and Vinnie and Kathleen my whole family was here and Sian had no one but strangers, so I had to go with her.

I jumped in the back of the ambulance while the man shut the doors, I took one of the seats watching the woman put an iv line into my baby's hand and Sian doesn't like needles I have to hold her down when the doctors need to give her the injections she needs, she looks so small it scares me.

"What's that for, why does she need that" I asked

"This is just to monitor her heart-"

"Why what's wrong with her heart" I cut her off at the mention of heart

"It's just precautionary to let us know how she is doing"

"SHE HAS A NAME, ITS SIAN" I snapped im not quite sure why im just scared.

She has a cut on her eyebrow, blood coming out of her ear, her lip is split and her left arm looks really pain full and the material of her dress that is covering her side is cased in blood.

Sharp punctual beeps sounding from the machine.

As it rings through my ears making it impossible for me to think straight.

The oxygen masks covering her face helping her to breath.

We had made it to the hospital and they rushed Sian away from me, they just took her away into this that had Resuscitation Unit in big red letters above the doors, if she was ok like the paramedic said then why was she being taken in there if she was fine she wouldn't need to be taken in there, that where they take the people that are in a really, really bad way the paramedic said she was ok.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned to look who it was,

"She going to be fine J" I shook my head

"Kay, she said my baby was ok now she is in there" I pointed through to the room s my sister pulled me into a tight hug shushing me, but I needed to know what was happening, I pulled away and pushed through the doors to be met with a constant tone just a flat line tone no breaks like it had been jammed in to make it carry on, as my eyes scanned the room they fell upon Sian surrounded by machines and doctors as the nurses were rushing about to the doctors orders he picked up the defibrillators as a nurse placed two orange pads onto sians chest, she shouted something as everyone stepped back and it all happened in slow motion as the doctor placed the pads onto sians chest one at the side just above her ribcage and the over near her heart she shouted something else as she looked around her then pressed both triggers, sians body jolted up wards and but her head was strapped down to the bed and she had a breathing tube in the paramedic said she was fine, she doesn't look fine to me, the sound of flat line slowly becoming more distant as my eyes trained on Sian, I was once again rooted to the spot no one had noticed me where they were running around following the doctors orders as she looked around herself again pulling at both of the triggers I felt it tug at my heart as my baby's body once again jolted up as it slammed back down rocking slightly.

Just then the doors burst open as I moved across to the wall I realized they had brought Daryl in. I couldn't believe this was happening on tonight of all nights my eyes kept shooting back 'n' forth from Sian to Daryl. I could hear steady beeps coming from Daryl's side of the room but Sian's was still flat. Her body jolting up again and again with the nurse taking over in between doing CPR. . . . .

"Mam you can't be in here" I just ignored the voice and continued to stare over at Sian silently begging her to wake back up but she wasn't, an arm touched my shoulder as I violently shook it off

"Don't touch me"

"Mam you can't be in here, the doctors are-"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do that is my daughter and my son I am not moving from this spot until I know that they are both alright" I hissed not removing my eyes from Sian.

It had been 6 minutes now might not seem much time to some people but to me it seemed like a lifetime, Vinnie still wasn't here I thought he would of come up with Daryl but he didn't, my family were in the waiting room, Daryl was stable the beeps still sounding out in rhythm, but sians was still flat.

Everyone's experience from fear is different; they are caused by different things, no matter how small it is it only takes that split second for your mind and body to succumb to that fear. For some it's caused by the darkness, insects, dreams, heights, pain, thunder, lightning, love, power, the outside there are so may things that are at the cause of our fears and right now my biggest fear is that of losing my child one half that complete my world.

From fear you can gain your strength, your courage, your confidence through every experience to which you can finally stop running from it or in other cases start moving from it, to be able to finally grip it by its scruff and look fear in the face and make your decision whether you will finally break free from its deathly grip or fall straight back into its clutches, you must do the thing you think you can not.

10 minutes now and still nothing they were injecting her with stuff but it wasn't working and they looked like they were about to give up, I ignored the calls from the nurse as I walked over to her they were still performing cpr the nurses hands clasped together one on top of the other over Sian's chest as she was leant over her body pressing her hands down onto her chest.

15 minutes and still nothing, I didn't like watching it happen but I needed to there was another nurse standing at the top of the bed squeezing a bag thing over sians mouth when the other nurse stops her movement, I walked around to the doctors side, they were trying to pull me away but I didn't want to go I needed to be with her at least to do what I needed to do, I took her hand leaning down to her ear, the doctor told the nurses to carry on with what they were doing

"I love you baby girl," I pulled back while the nurse put the bag back in place squeezing it slowly, I leant back down when she moved the bag keeping my grip on her hand the thing that hurt the most that was it was me holding hers and it was just lying in my grip not doing anything, just limp like the rest of her body.

"I always have and always will, just remember that ok sweet dreams princess, I love you" I pressed a loving kiss to her temple just beside her cut as I stroked her hair for what I thought would be the last time.

I squeezed her hand tightly before releasing it and moving back over to the wall standing between the beds as I wrapped my arms tightly around my self, my biggest fear making it's self known to reality and I didn't know what to do they carried on looking at each other like they had lost all hope.

The nurse who was performing the cpr looked over her shoulder at me and I saw something in her eyes I don't know what it was but she was quite old well in her 40's roughly but there was determination in her eyes as she looked back to the doctor who had stepped back from the bed taking her gloves off she looked to her wrist as she was about to say the three most dreaded words that no mother wanted to hear

"Time-"I turned to walk out just as I pushed the door the tears flowing thicker but still silently

"Just once more" the nurse stepped down from her block she had been standing on as she walked around to the other side she picked up the paddles as the other nurse stepped up to help as she fiddled with the machine I didn't look back I couldn't watch it any longer you heard the doctor she was about to call it my baby girl's gone already gone.

I staggered out of the rooming holding my self up with wall, it felt like I had been stabbed and know one dared to take the knife back out just left it there. I found the entrance to the waiting room the door was already open as everyone was spread out through the room I saw vinnie sitting in the chair head in his hands staring towards the floor. I stepped into the room my breath catching every time I breathe in, the sobs were slowly becoming more vocal as everyone snapped their heads in my direction.

"She . . . Si. . ." I couldn't say it but I needed to they were all looked confused, I was pulled into a tight protective hug by my sister

"She's gone" I whispered and my legs buckled I couldn't hold my self up no longer. . . . . .. . . . .

Thanx for reading ;) TBC


	30. Chapter 28 part 2

title: Looking backwith no regrets and onto the future

description: carrying on from chapter 28 part 1 in flash back

rating: any one

Sorry i haven't updated in a while but things got in the way :/ its alot shorter then the rest but the next chapter should be back to normal length, i haven't proof read it so sorry for any mistakes and if its kinda shit :)

I know some people got confused in the last part it was all in a flash back of the accident in which sian lost her twin brother :) this part is also carrying on from the flash back :)

Live for today and not tomorrow

Live for the Now and whats here

Stop living for what maybe or what may never come

Live for the day already here!

chapter 28 part 2

Janets p.o.v flash back continued

"She's gone" I whispered and my legs buckled I couldn't hold my self up no longer, i held on tightly to my sister. she gripped me tighter back, i looked over her shoulder at vinnie and he was just staring back shaking his head in disbelief.

"she can't... what about Daryl" he didn't give me a chance to answer he got up and walked past us hitting the wall on the way out...

It took me a couple of minutes to get up but i needed to go back with vinnie. I left the waiting room with out a word following the path I had just come down back to the resucitation unit as i once again paused outside the doors, looking up at the big red letters.

Images of sian lying on that bed trying to be rescusitated washed through my mind as soon as my hand touched the door, i walked in to see Vinnie standing over Daryls bed as the nurses and doctors were just doing their normal jobs like nothing had happened.

I looked back over to Sian's side that nurse was standing by her side filling in some chart, i took every step slowly, as i got closer i could hear steady beeps coming from the machines around her at first i thought they were coming from Daryl's but they weren't.

the nurse looked up to me and nodded for me to come closer as i did, i could see sian's chest rising and falling steadily, my eyes shot up to the nurse as she nodded her head to tell me that i wasn't just seeing things, I tenderly picked up her right hand scared that it would shatter into a million pieces but it didn't. I let out a shaky breathe as my breathing returned to normal.

I leaned in closer placing a kiss on her forehead, i looked back up to the nurse and read her name tag mrs. McAdams. i tried thanking her but nothing would come out so i nodded my head breathing out slowly. I turned my head towards Vinnie and Daryl.

"has he been over yet" i asked not taking my eyes from them

"no... he hasn't when he walked in he just went straight over to your son" I nodded my head in acceptance of the information she had just given me, he really didn't care much for her he never really has, she has alway lived in the shadow but that changes from now for both of them as soon as we get home. . . . . .

"mam" i was pulled from daydream we were sent out of the room back into the waiting rooms so we could give everyone the good news about sian and while they continued with their jobs and they said they would let us know in time on how they were doing its been quite a while now about 3-4 hours.

"yes" my anwser was a little hazey

"we are moving sian up to the childrens ward now..."

"well thats great right" vinnie asked cutting the doctor off

"well yes it is considering the condition she arrived in but she is stable and holding her own very well she is still under a mild seditive but should wae up in a few hours... however there were some complications with your son"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN... WHATS WRONG WITH DARYL!"

"vinnie please just let the doctor speak" i signalled at the doctor to continue

"your son sustained a seriou blow to the head, probably from the impact from the other car especially if he didn't have his seat belt on-"

"he knows to wear his seat belt he would never take it off he knows that"

"VINCENT" he kept interupting her and my brain was doing its best to break down and absorb the information it was being given

"he's alright though right" i asked just above a whisper, she looked at me sympathy filling her features

"it's to early to tell im afraid, he slipped into a cardiac arrest 3 times in the last hour it's fair to say he is hanging on by a thread"

"FAIR TO SAY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" vinnie bellowed

"im sorry sir i didn't mean to offend you it's just his chances of survial are very limited. . . . with each moment that passes and his stats don't increase then-" she was cut off again before she could finish. . . .

"WELL BLOODY MAKE THEM INCREASE, YOUR THE DOCTOR SO GO SOMETHING"

"VINNIE WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP, ITS NOT ABOUT YOU AND ITS NOT HER FAULT" i argued pointing towards the doctor.

"please continue" i pleaded with the doctor as vinnie sat back down next to his brother

"daryl has suffered quite a lot of injuries to much for his body to handle all at once for his age..." she paused flipping through some of the sheets on her clip board

"daryl has sustained a broken arm a severe blow to the head and 4 broken ribs one of which may of punctured his lung we are just waiting on the x-rays and i need you to sign these consent forms just incase we need to take daryl in to emergency surgery we don't reallywant to be waiting around"

"su...surgery"

"if you would like to come with me now you can see him" she asked i looked towards my sister and back to the doctor taking everything in i had witnessed sian like that and i thought i had lost her but she came back and now i am being told that daryl might not survive . . .

"can you go and sit with sian while i go and see daryl" I asked kathleen she stood up wrapping me in a hug

"of course i will"

"great right if you go to the desk a nurse will take you up, and if you would like to follow me i will take you through to daryl" i walked towards the door following the doctor out as kathleen walked the opposite way from us towards the desk.

3 hours had passed with me and vinnie sitting by daryl's side there was still no change but the doctors said that the rib had not punctured his lung so it is just a waiting game to see if there is any increase. the more time that passes they said it was likely that he wouldn't wake up, he had crashed another 4 times since we had been sitting with him but on the 4th time he crashed it took them half an hour to get him back, and it still wasn't looking good they had to put him on a ventilator to keep him alive as his brain wasn't responding properly to keep his airways open so his heart kept stopping. and if it happened again they said that there might not be much chance of bringing him back.

flash back over

Carla managed to get vinnie off of sian as i snaaped out of my daze and rushed over to her, I pulls Sian up onto my lap and cradled her rocking her back n forth soothing her

"oh so now you care she killed our son"

"VINNIE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GET OUT NOW" i shouted tucking sian more into me

"NO. SHE KILLED OUR LITTLE BOY BECAUSE SHE WAS TO STUPID TO KEEP HER SEATBELT ON"

"IT WAS Keith HE WAS THE ONE DRIVING WHILE ON THE PHONE"

"NOW YOUR TRYING TO SHIFT THE BLAME, NOT THIS TIME JANET SHE DESERVED EVERYTHING SHE JUST GOT AND MORE"

"how can you say that about your own daughter"

"she's no daughter of mine. . . . that's just some little dirty dyke who you gave birth to"

"EXACTLY WHO I GAVE BIRTH TO WHICH MAKES ME HER MUM TWICE I HAD FAILED TO PROTECT HER TWICE AND NOW THIS MAKES IT THREE"

"YEH WELL SHE SHOULDN'T BE HERE, Daryl SHOULD NOT HER SHE'S THE ONE THAT SHOULD OF DIED"

"SHE DID DIE VINNIE FOR A WHOLE 15 MINUTES PROBABLY EVEN MORE FOR THE TIME IT TOOK TO GET HER INTO THE RESUCITATION ROOM"

"what. . .i" janet looked down to see two swollen red puffy eyes looking back at her she never told Sian about what happened in that resuscitation room and that's what everyone agreed on. . . .

Thanx for reading :)


	31. Chapter 28 part 3

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: chapter 28 part 3 this time from Carla's p.o.v

Rating: any one

I know its been ages again and there is nothing stopping me from updating I just purely forgot about the fic SORRY and its another short one so enjoy and I will get to work on the chapter 29 now

Chapter 28 part 3

Carla's p.o.v

I left the room leaving Sian to talk with her parents as I went in to her room to gather the remaining bags to put them by the door so we could just leave like planned.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE REASON HE WAS IN THAT HOSPITAL BED IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS BECAUSE OF YOU" what's happened now for him to shout like that. . . . . . I heard light crashing noise come from the other room like something had hit the sofa.

"VINNIE. . . . .STOP" then I knew something was happening

"What the hell is going on out here" I demanded as I walked through to the main room, I couldn't see Sian but I could see Vinnie laying his foot into something as I moved around the table I saw Sian huddled up into a little ball with her head tucked into her chest and her knees brought up being held by her arms as she tried protecting her self from the harsh kicks being delivered from her dad, it took me a couple of seconds to get over to stop him as the actions flew in like slow motion through my mind his left arm flying out to the side of him, his back twisting a little, his right arm tensed by his side with his fist clenched tightly, his head bowed looking down at her with his stance sturdy as he swung his leg back then the action started to seem to move a little faster as his leg started moving back in the opposite direction his hands clenching tighter as his whole body tensed you could see how much force was behind the kicks by the way his body tensed and just before he delivered what ever number kick he was on I pulled on his shoulders knocking him off balance so he missed Sian and stumbled to his left but that didn't stop him he kept trying and I was finding it hard to pull him back..

Janet was just standing there as I was still trying to stop Vinnie from doing any more damage then he has already, I struggled at first but with the help of the social worker we managed to push him away, he was like a raging bull there was nothing but pure anger and hatred burning in his eyes, you could see his veins lining his neck and wrists, his breathing was ragged but he was still trying to fight to get past us but I wasn't gonna let him near her again that's my job now to protect her and I will even if I had to do it with my life I would. I just don't get how he could do this to his own daughter, his own flesh and blood she didn't do anything wrong it's not her fault her brother died she didn't ask for any of this.

I looked back over my shoulder to see Janet pulling Sian onto her lap; Vinnie stopped struggling against us as I felt him relax against my hands.

"Oh so now you care she killed our son" he said his voice a lot calmer then before  
"VINNIE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GET OUT NOW" Janet shouted back as she held Sian tighter.  
"NO. SHE KILLED OUR LITTLE BOY BECAUSE SHE WAS TO STUPID TO KEEP HER SEATBELT ON" I gripped his shoulders again and pushed him back as he pushed forwards and to my surprise I was actually able to hold him back I knew all them hours at the gym would pay off… 'sshhh Carla now's really not the time for smug thoughts'  
"IT WAS Keith HE WAS THE ONE DRIVING WHILE ON THE PHONE" the argument continued as Janet bit back in Sian's defence.  
"NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO SHIFT THE BLAME, NOT THIS TIME JANET SHE DESERVED EVERYTHING SHE JUST GOT AND MORE" if I wasn't concentrating on keeping him back I would of swung for him myself  
"how can you say that about your own daughter" I stated angrily  
"she's no daughter of mine. . . . that's just some little dirty dyke who you gave birth to" he looked me straight in the eye as my heart rate started to speed up as a cold shattering shiver ran down my spine, before turning his gaze over my shoulder to Janet as he continued, that was horrible it was cold like he just looked straight past me and into my soul.  
"EXACTLY WHO I GAVE BIRTH TO WHICH MAKES ME HER MUM TWICE I HAD FAILED TO PROTECT HER TWICE AND NOW THIS MAKES IT THREE" my heart went out a bit to Janet because I can understand why she wanted to protect her but she failed and im not going to its as simple as that.  
"YEH WELL SHE SHOULDN'T BE HERE, Daryl SHOULD NOT HER SHE'S THE ONE THAT SHOULD OF DIED" I pushed more force onto vinnie's shoulders warning him not to push it.  
"SHE DID DIE VINNIE FOR A WHOLE 15 MINUTES PROBABLY EVEN MORE FOR THE TIME IT TOOK TO GET HER INTO THE RESUCITATION ROOM" my hands dropped from vinnie's shoulders as I spun round on the spot at Janet's revelation, I saw two puffy red eyes looking straight at me as she looked up at her mum, she looked so broken.  
"What . . . I" Sian stammered as Janet's gaze shot to her, her mouth bobbed open then closed with out a word, as Sian pulled well more like struggled to get her self from her mothers grip resting her self up against the back of the sofa as she winced from the pain screwing her eyes taking in short ragged gasps, her arm shot around her stomach holding herself as if she held her self tight enough then it wouldn't hurt.

I walked slowly over to Sian kneeling down next to her; Janet shuffled back towards the table staring on. I placed one arm carefully under her bent knees and my other gently around her back round to her waist, I slowly started to lift as Sian cried out in pain making me halt all movements my head snapped to Vinnie as he shook his head breathing out and he turned to leave the room

"Where do you think your going" I demanded

"Well im not staying here with u bunch of misfits" I scoffed at his words and let him carry on with his exit.

I turned my stare to Janet to see if she would leave as well but she turned to the table picking up the pen what flaming heck is a pen going to do.

I turned my attention back to Sian placing my arm back around her attempting lift her once again, I could lift her I just didn't want to cause her any more pain

"Aarrgggghhhh….." she cried out again as she winced taking in small sharp breath's.

"Dumb question I know but are u ok"

"Yeah… yo…ur righ….t it... was'a du…..umb ques….tion" look at her like this but still her usual sarky self what to do with you eh?

"Right ready im just gonna lift you onto the sofa k" she took in the deepest breath that she could as she nodded her head for me to go ahead, as I lifted her I could hear the scratching of a pen, which must have been Janet signing the papers but I didn't want to look just yet in case I was just hearing things but Sian had a slight smile on her face with that little twinkle in her eye as she gripped her arm around my neck.

After I placed Sian on the sofa I looked over to the social worker as she was showing Janet where she had to sign the papers, this was really happening Sian was going to be under my care practically my daughter just with out my DNA, plus there is more to being a mum than blood relations as far as im concerned Sian is my priority even if she is turning seventeen next month.

And even knowing she just took one hell of a beating from her dad she is still trying to look over the top of the sofa at her mum signing the papers, this girl really is made of something else.

"Right im going to go and get someone to come and look at you even if that means taking you to hospital to get checked out"

"B…."

"NO buts Sian you're getting checked over and that's final you can already see the bruise forming on your face…. Right that's it my minds made up im taking you to hospital" she slowly eased herself back down onto the sofa she looked at me harshly as she opened her moth to say something.

"AH you're going end of" I stated plus its not like she is in any position to argue against it she cant even stand so its not like she can get up and walk away is it…..

Thanx for readin


	32. Chapter 29

Title: Looking back with no regrets and onto the future

Description: not giving anything away read to find out :)

Rating: any one

Disclaimer: I own nothing a apart from the character Louise and brogan

Dedicated to Chelse5599 for her brilliant fics also haha I might of teased her a bit about what was going to happen so this is me hopefully making up for it lol :D

Soooo not a good start to my day starting off with the school run :/ was way too early but as I promised Chelse5599 that I would update plus I think I have left it long enough :) Right peeps here it is and most probably will be my last update of this week as I have my tattoo design deadline by Saturday otherwise the boss ain't gonna be happy lol and I still have to resize some of them :( so anyway here it is enjoy :) sorry if its crap but way too tired lol :)

Chapter 29

Sophie's p.o.v

Right so after opening up to Sunita and Louise about the drugs and everything else, about my dad and molly, baby jack being my fathers bastard child not Tyrone's and how I had found out and what happened between me and molly what she had said that made me run off finding the hostel, and everything after that.

I told them that Ryan was the person that gave me my own supply of E and coc, and what I had been doing over the past week and a half with Ryan and his band mates to say they were disappointed would have been an understatement.

Sunita looked furious when I told her it was Ryan that gave me the drugs; I told them how they made me feel like I was on top of the world that they made me feel better about what was going on at the moment, but I also told them that I wanted it all to stop but I couldn't say no to drugs it's like they already have some kind of hold over me, the buzz it created I wanted it no I CRAVED it too much and that I was finding it too hard to stop my self.

With Sian being away made it harder I needed that feeling only she could give me just from one touch to feel almost as good as she makes me feel and the drugs nearly match up to her not completely nothing could match the way Sian makes me feel the tugging million butterflies going crazy in the pit of my stomach and the intense jolts of electricity the way she's able to trail her finger tips ever so lightly over my skin setting my body alight leaving goose bumps making me feel alive, the drugs didn't do that but they still made me feel good.

I just have to find a way to stop all this crap me turning into someone im not it scares me and I just want to go back to how it was before all this crap started . . . . . . . .

Sunita's p.o.v

I still couldn't believe what Sophie told me the other day, Kevin cheating on Sally I know they have both cheated before I mean it's no secret to the street, but poor Tyrone thinking that baby Jack is his biological son when he is not he is Kevin's.

And how she found out by Kevin and Molly having a full blown row in KEVINS HOME I mean how stupid can you get, your having an affair and you decide to argue with your mistress in your home where your family live would you not think to check if there is any one in the house first.

Not that im condoning it in anyway but I think it's a disgrace Kevin is a married man with two kids, he loves sally, Rosie and Sophie well so I thought obviously not enough to be able to play away with molly especially with everything that sally went through with the breast cancer I mean uuurrrrggghhhh it's just to frustrating for even me to think about let alone what Sophie must of felt finding out that way.

And as for what molly said to her that her dad called her a mistake and that he was going to leave them for her and jack that he only stuck around because he felt he had to not wanted too now I want to knock her block no wonder Sophie ran off like she did.

And as for Ryan that boy he is in big, big trouble I don't care what Sophie says but I care about her to much to let this one go, drugs are serious they will ruin her whole life if she carries on and im not going to let that happen even if I have to go to sally might ruin the relationship I have with Sophie but her welfare is more important to me and this could kill her and he is just giving them to her like its not a big deal how is he even getting a hold of this stuff.

"Sophie you got to stop this" I walked from the kitchen following Sophie into the front room and knelt down in front of the sofa where she was sat taking her hands as she looked up at me wiping her tears

"I want to but I can't"

"yes you can Sophie you're a good person and you have a bright future in front of you don't just chuck it away you got a chance to make something of your self" I stated squeezing her hands gently

"Are you going to tell my mum" she asked shifting her gaze back to the floor

I thought about it for a second could I actually just go and tell sally I mean I could right now just march straight over to the factory and tell her openly

"Im going to give you one chance Soph and you have to stop then I wont say anything but if this carries on I will I have no choice but to tell your mum okay. . . . . deal" I think that's fair and I will help her as much as I can she looked up at me smiling sheepishly.

"What if I cant, as it is at the moment I really want them no I need them" she snapped the last bit and you could see she meant it by the look in her eyes

"No you don't Soph you just think you do but you don't ok . . . . . now I need to know if you have any more you said something about having some hidden away in your room" she nodded getting up moving towards the stairs I followed her up to her room as she pointed towards her wardrobe

"There in there" I asked

"yeh the bottom board lifts up" I opened the wardrobe up looking over my shoulder at her as she sat on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest, I turned back to the wardrobe lifting the board like she said and there were two small clear bags one with pills and the other filled with a white powder which im presuming to be the coc and ecstasy tablets there are 4 tablets and just a tiny bit of powder left, I lifted the bags up as I let out a deep breath I don't know how she got caught up in all this but I know its going to stop now. I got up moving to the door as I could feel her eyes bore straight through me watching my every move I turned to look at her and beckoned her to follow me as I walked to the bathroom placing the bags on the side next to the sink.

She followed me to the bathroom as her eyes went wide I think she has just clocked on to what I want her to do, she shook her head furiously

"NO im not doing that"

"Sophie come on you got to do this and its best to do it now before some one comes into see because im not going to do it you have to start beating this thing" at that point I hear the front door go as Sophie's eyes went wide with fear but I didn't move and im not going to call it tough love or what ever but she needs to do this the earlier she catches the problem the quicker she can get over it.

"Sophie Babes" Rosie shouted there was a rush of footsteps bounding up the stairs

"Your choice Sophie" I whispered

"In here Rosie" She answered defeated

Rosie walked into the bathroom instantly noticing me as her eyes travelled back n forth from me to Sophie, Sophie's eyes were trained on the drugs and she was really fidgety clenching and unclenching her hands

"What's up" Rosie asked cautiously walking in front of Sophie but Sophie didn't look up she kept her gaze on the drugs

"Sophie" she called again but she still didn't acknowledge as Rosie looked over her shoulder following her gaze to the sink,

"I will leave you to it, I will let myself out"

"Yeh thanks Sunita" Rosie replied

"No problem, see you later Soph" I said walking out of the bathroom, if any one can get through to Sophie it will be either Sian or Rosie, that's a point why didn't I think of Sian, I pulled my phone out dialling her number as I walked across the street as it rang through

"Hi Sian . . . . . yeh im good you . . . . Good . . . yeh I was just wondering when you're coming back . . . oh ok I will see you in a little while then . . . . Nothing just im worried about Sophie . . . . you will find out when you get here see you in a little while yeh is that a dog I can hear . . . . . oh ok no I won't say anything ok bye" . . .

General p.o.v

Rosie let her hands fall from Sophie's shoulders as she turned around slowly walking towards the sink

"Sophie what's this" Rosie asked raising her voice a little louder to get Sophie's attention

"There d . . . dr. . . Drugs" Sophie whispered

"What I can't hear you" Rosie stated

"I SAID THERE DRUGS ROSEH" Sophie snapped

"YEH I CAN SEE THAT SOPHIE BUT WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN OUR BATHROOM" Rosie paused looking back to the drugs like she was deep in thought as she looked back to Sophie shaking her head a little, they stood there in silence for a while as Rosie was trying to figure out a way to deal with her sister and this new found habit.

"Sophie please tell me you're not doing drugs again" she asked softly

"Im not doing drugs, why else would I have them" Sophie said sarcastically rolling her eyes finally breaking her gaze from the drugs

"Sophie you said that it was just a one off"

"Yeh well things change" Sophie mumbled as she walked over to Rosie trying to snatch them off her

"YEH I CAN SEE THAT SOPHIE . . . . . ." Rosie shouted pushing her back wards

"GIVE EM TO MEH ROSEH" Sophie snapped as she slammed Rosie into the wall

"NO YOU'RE NOT HAVING THEM SOPHIE SEE WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO YOU ALREADY" Rosie Flinched Sophie made another grab for the drugs

"THERE NOT YOU ARE . . . NOW I SAID GIVE EM TO MEH" Sophie slammed Rosie into the wall again pinning her arm forcefully against the wall

"Sophie you're hurting my arm" Rosie winced as she clutched her head with her other hand . . . . . . .

Sian's p.o.v

I am never spending another night in a hospital again never ever; ever again I swear they creep me out too much. So after being checked over like Carla demanded we learnt that my dads little kick bag session left me with two broken ribs a fractured rib a fractured wrist a very bruised and battered abdomen and a black eye so all in all every things good . . . NOT it fucking kills I have been drugged up all night and now we are on our way to pick the dog up before making our way back up north to go HOME. . . . Everything with my parents is sorted although the social worker had to inform the police about my dad.

But all that has to happen now is for the papers to go through the system but legally right now Carla is officially my legal guardian and she has already given me my first orders and guess what as soon as I get back im to go straight to bed I definitely think that she is taking this being a mum thing way to seriously don't you think but as it is im still drugged up so ima gonna be asleep in no time like right now but I want to be awake to get the puppy. . . come on Sian stay awake just another 5 minutes. . . . .

I woke up to something slobbering over my face and to the sound of Carla laughing as she was holding something. I quickly sat up realising that it must have been the puppy but for getting about my injury's as I screamed out in pain, the dog jumped back into the back of the car as Carla pulled the car over,

"Ooww, ooww, ooww" I cried out

"You okay" She quizzed turning in her seat to face me

"Do I look flaming ok" I mumbled trying to steady my breathing

"Sorry. . . . Yeh im good now" I stated as the pain start to sub side again just means I m not allowed to move

"Good" she replied starting the car again

"How long we been driving for"

"Bout four n half hours be home soon"

"Wow that was quick"

"not really you were so drugged up that you passed out before I picked the dog up" I looked back over my shoulder and he was laying down he looked so scared like he done something wrong probably where I screamed out in pain, I smiled at him as he perked his ears up

"I wonder what she's going to call you " I whispered as he started to wag his tail his eyes reminded me of Sophie's they were such an intense blue that they start to pull you in , I was pulled out by my phone ringing as I answered

"Hello . . . . . hey Sunita, you okay . . . . . yeh im okay well as good as can be. . . . . .erm well were not to far out about 20 minutes just driving through town . . . . . . . why what's up. . . . . . why what's wrong with Soph she ok. . . .erm yeh it is it's a surprise for Sophie so don't say anything . . . . . . Ok yeh see you in a bit bye" well that was odd but now im worried about Sophie Sunita wouldn't have rung me if it wasn't serious

"Err Carla how long till we get back"

"Not long bout 15 -20 minutes why what did Sunita want"

"err I don't know she said that she was worried about Sophie so you can you hurry up a bit you know the thing that's under your foot you press it down car go faster" I replied a bit on the touchy side one because I was worried about Sophie and to the pain is starting to flare up again and I cant have any pain relief until later tonight so not good by a long shot, but one thing im not looking forward to is Sophie seeing me like this, she is gonna hit the roof when she finds out that it was my dad who did this. . . .

I was pulled from my thought train by a familiar feeling beneath the car and I realised that we were back on the street, I looked around as the car came to a stop luckily there was hardly anyone on the street so I should be able to make my very slow escape into the house with out being seen haha yeh you wish Sian Norris probably has a camera set up some where with a TV view set up in the cabin mic's everywhere wouldn't surprise me to be honest he's that noisy im surprised MI5 haven't employed him.

I looked back at the pup as his tail started wagging excitedly again he let out a small playful growl as he propped him self up at the window looking out

"you ready to meet ya new mumma boy" he looked at me like I was a complete nutter who was speaking to my self as he tilted his head to the side sitting down and brought his tiny paw up waving it in the air a bit before standing back up.

"I take that as a yes then . . . but im warning you she can be a total nutter sometimes but don't worry because you will have me there-" I stopped as I was cut off by Carla

"Sian are those drugs going to your head . . . have you heard your self" Carla stated as she got out of the car walking round to my side I gave her my set of keys so she could go and open the door to make it easier to get me in she rested the crutch up against the side of the car as I started to get out and I can tell you now that it is fucking agony I managed to prop my self up against the side of the car waiting breathlessly for Carla to come and get the puppy I didn't want to leave him on his own so as she started to walk back I started walking towards the house slowly aided by the crutch.

And I was in the house in no time but getting told off by Carla cos I was going to fast yeh she is definitely settling into to this mum thing just fine, I made it to the stair when I heard a loud crash come from upstairs followed by Rosie shouting

"NO YOU'RE NOT HAVING THEM SOPHIE SEE WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO YOU ALREADY" not having what I ditched the crutch not waiting for Carla and ignoring the pain that is rippling through my body as I struggled up the stairs

"THERE NOT YOU ARE . . . NOW I SAID GIVE EM TO MEH" wow she sounds really angry I started moving a bit quicker when I heard another slam it sounded as if they were fighting

"Sophie your hurting my arm" I opened the bathroom door to be met by Sophie pinning Rosie up against the wall while trying to grab something out of her hand but Rosie snatched her arm out of Sophie's grip but the look in her eyes it didn't look like she was going to stop there

"Soph" I called out as I walked closer grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards me as I see relief swipe across Rosie's face but she quickly snatched her hand behind her back hiding what ever Sophie was trying to get

"I . . . . Im . . . im sorry Rosie" whispered dejectedly I wrapped my arm around her waist twisting her to face me as I crashed my lips against her as much as I wanted to know what that little scuffle was about I have been waiting to do this since the moment Carla pulled out of the street two weeks ago . . . . . . . . . .

Thanx for reading :)


	33. Chapter 30

New Title: I'll Save You if You Save Me (was called - Looking back with no regrets and onto the future-)

Description: Sophie gets the puppy but what will she name it

Rating: any one

Now Chelse5599 plays a part in my fic for giving it a new name Thanx a lot bbe really appreciated :)

Only a quick short update seeing as I said that I needed to do my designs but im not in a drawing mood so that's not a good thing :/ but at 1:20 am this morning I was woken up by my big sister as she had finally got home from the hospital because she had asthma problems and she rudely woke me up from a really nice dream cant remember what it was a bout but I know it was nice and my brother in law asked me if I wanted to be an aunt again baring in mind I was half asleep and still think that it's a dream but im half way between really, really, really excited and then omg, omg, omg, there's going to be another shit bag running around ! lol :) so im in a good mood sort of and decided to definitely update lol ;) so you have my sister to thank for getting another update lo ;)

Chapter 30

Sophie's p.o.v

After Sunita left we sat in silence for a bit looked like Rosie was trying to conjure up one of her fantastic blonde brain moments as I just stood there watching the drugs making sure that they didn't leave my sight, Sunita wanted me to flush them she didn't say it but I knew she wanted me to and I couldn't do it I just couldn't my body craved them so much and I want them so why would I flush them but I suppose I could just get more off of Ryan if I did flush 'em where there's a will there's a way right?

"Sophie please tell me you're not doing drugs again" Finally she speaks after like 20 minutes I thought she went brain dead . . . . what the fuck am I saying. . . she's my sister and im thinking these things about her see im turning into someone im not after everything she has done for me and this is how I am treating her but I can't help it. . . .

"Im not doing drugs, why else would I have them" I said sarcastically making a point of it by rolling my eyes at her.

"Sophie you said that it was just a one off"

"Yeh well things change" I mumbled as I walked over to Rosie as I made a grab for the bag but she is surprisingly quite quick

"YEH I CAN SEE THAT SOPHIE . . . . . ." she shouted at me shoving me backwards away from her, she did not just do that to me

"GIVE EM TO MEH ROSEH" I snapped and I mean literally snapped and slammed her into the wall I didn't even know what I was doing it was like I was watching my self from the out side as my body acted on its own but I was scared of my own strength that seemed to come out of no where.

"NO YOU'RE NOT HAVING THEM SOPHIE SEE WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO YOU ALREADY" she flinched away from me as if I was gonna hit her but it was like I had no control over what I was doing all I wanted was the drugs but she wasn't letting me have 'em.

"THERE NOT YOU ARE . . . NOW I SAID GIVE EM TO MEH" I slammed her against the wall again with more force and this time I managed to get a tight grip on her arm as I pinned it to the wall still trying to get the bags from her grip but her hand was like a staff with a lock jaw.

"Sophie you're hurting my arm" Rosie winced as she clutched her head with her other hand and I thought I might of over stepped the mark when I see her clutch her head but it still didn't stop me I wanted no I needed that feeling and there was only two ways of getting that feeling again and one of them ways is in London so I am going to have to settle with the self destructive way

"Soph" I heard her call me but I thought it was just in my head but then I felt that touch, the feeling that I needed that I craved so badly was slowly starting to build up as I felt my self being pulled away from Rosie I saw the relief wash through her features.

Her arm wrapped further round my waist and it felt so good as I was spun around to be met with the one and only thing that can give me the whole entire feeling that I needed so much as she kissed me I pulled her into me as she flinched and moaned into the kiss I tangled my hands into her hair deepening the kiss but something wasn't right as a salty taste reached my lips I pulled away resting my forehead against hers slowly opening my eyes, the intense butterflies feeling starting to tug at the core of my stomach sending electric shivers up my spine, I have been waiting to feel that for two weeks.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw Sian standing in front of me as I gasped in shock noticing for the first time the huge bruise on her cheek leading up to her eye and the split lip

"Sian" I croaked out in shock as I slowly trailed my fingertip tenderly around the edges of the bruised area as she wiped the tears away.

"Uurrrmm I will leave you two to it I will be waiting down stair Sophie we still need to talk about this ok"

"Yeh ok Rosie . . . . . urm Roseh" I pulled away from Sian all together walking across to my sister and crushed her in a hug

"I am really sorry" I stated squeezing her tighter

"its ok Soph I get it. . . . I promise I will help you through this ok" she whispered in my ear and turned to walk out of the bathroom.

I turned back to Sian walking back to her wrapping my arms lightly around her waist but she flinched again

"Sian . . . . what happened" I asked curiously as I took her hand rubbing my thumbs over the back of her hand softly.

"help me back down stairs and I will tell you" I wanted to know what was wrong with her as I moved my hand hovering it before her stomach I watched for her reaction and noticed how she flinched closing her eyes waiting for the contact but nothing I moved both my hands to the hem of her jumper as I started to lift it slowly so she could stop me but she didn't I kept eye contact as she smiled weakly.

I lifted her jumper and top up a bit starting to reveal a blue purple bruise but there were loads a huge one covering the centre over her belly button one running up her left side up and across her ribs it made me want to be sick but I started to get that anger feeling again rising in the pit of my stomach like I had felt just then with Rosie I wanted to know what son of a bitch did this to her. . . .

"Sian who did this" she looked away from me to the floor as I let go leaving her jumper and top to fall back into place

"just help me down stairs and I will tell you everything I swear. . . . . please Soph" She asked sweetly I nodded in reply leading her slowly out of the bathroom towards the stairs as her breathing became fast and ragged clamping her eyes shut at some movements.

I didn't like seeing her like this not one bit it made me so angry that someone could hurt her like this only if I had been with her then none of this would of happened especially the drugs and most probably what ever happened to her definitely wouldn't of happened because I wouldn't of let it but no I stayed here doing jack shit getting high and bunking off college to hang out with Ryan and his band wow that sounds really lame but a really good title for Jeremy Kyle just popped in to my head _My Girlfriends Ex Got Me Hooked on drugs. _

I walked down the stairs backwards one at a time watching Sian as I guided her down, she had a shy smile tugging at her lips that made me smile all the more but I was still fuming and really wanted to know who did this to her and when I find out there's going to be trouble.

We made it down to the front room as she stood at the bottom she had a massive grin on her face, she has had ten bells knocked out of her and she is grinning like a Looney that's when I heard it, it was quiet but it definitely was I think any way but then I heard it a again and it sounded so cute little barks coming from behind me.

I still had my back to the front room as I was facing Sian and I gripped her hands tight but I was too scared to turn around just in case I was hearing things

"Is that what I think it is" I whispered leaning in closer to her ear

"You will have to turn around and see won't you" I slowly turned around as Sian snaked her arms around my waist

"In the words of Rosie OMG. . . . . ." I shrieked as I turned back round gripping on to Sian's waist as she let out a sharp whimper as I shot back

"I am so sorry I totally forgot" I said placing a kiss on her forehead

"its ok its worth it" this time she pulled me into her as she buried her head into the crook of my neck I didn't know what to do or where to put my hands in case I hurt her anymore, she got me a puppy but not just any puppy, my dream puppy and he looked well least I think it's a he kind of hard to tell from here anyway he had the deepest blue eyes nearly as good as Sian's but not as mesmerizing, Jet black coat with a fluffy white under coat and a bushy tail like I described can this girl get any better.

"Soph its ok you're not going to break me" she stated letting go of me and walking like a turtle across to the sofa.

"Well obviously who ever did that, well they nearly did break you" I half snapped spinning on the spot watching her struggle to the sofa.

"Yeh well I don't wanna talk about him at the moment" she replied looking to the ground

"Who's him Sian" I questioned

"where did you get to I came into see your crutch flung across the room then this one here storming down the stairs with these" Carla stated pointing Rosie then holding the drugs up in clear view of Sian as she looked up at them as she scoffed looking towards the window at that moment I didn't know what to do, I picked the dog up as he came over to me and walked through to the garden

"well boy you are a boy right" I lifted him a bit more yep your definitely a boy, I placed him on the floor kneeling down in front of him as I scratched just behind his ear and his eyes went funny as his tongue was lazily hanging slightly from his snout

"You like that boy" I giggled as I stopped he put his paw up to my hand

"Well I have to go and sort out the domestic that is about to take place so you will probably want to stay out here for a little while and I guess im gonna have to think of a name for ya hhhmmmm" you would think I have wanted this dog my whole life and I would have a name picked out but nope nothing I kept changing my mind but I guess Sian can help me that's if she still wants anything to do with me after this.

"Back in a bit boy don't go near her flowers because my mum will skin you alive" he looked at me weirdly as I got up and he went off on exploring the garden

"Well here goes nothing" I mumbled walking back in the house

Thanx for reading ;)


	34. Chapter 31

Title: I'll save you if you save me

Description:

Rating:

Dedicated to all my readers :) Thanx for all the comments worth writing for :)

Okay I thought I best update as leaving the last chapter like I did was starting to even annoy me lol and plus chelse5599 said she was gonna kill me soon n chase me with a bat Soooo yeh I think I will update and give you peeps what you want to know but don't get to used to these daily updates because im gonna be going back to leaving you waiting for a little while haha but that's just because im evil haha but I will be updating for the rest of the week :) and you would think that because im nearly 19 my mum would stop trying to ground me but apparently she can still take my phone which is really unfair seeing as I didn't do anything and my phone never leaves my hand literally so I feel lost and im bored which is another reason for the update lol :p

Chapter 31

Sian's p.o.v

"Sian" she croaked as she trailed her fingertips tenderly around the bruise on my cheek as I wiped away my tears from where she hugged me a little too hard i didn't scream because I didn't want to scare her.

Rosie mumbled something about going down stairs and still needing to talk to Sophie but I wasn't really paying attention due to the pain of my ribs until Sophie pulled away from me all together walking over to Rosie and crushing her into a hug they were whispering things to each other but I couldn't here exactly what was said.

She walked back to me wrapping her arms lightly around me as I flinched from the pain again,

"Sian . . . . What happened" she quizzed taking my hands and slowly caressing them with her thumbs.  
"Help me back down stairs and I will tell you" I told her in hope that she would let it go.

I watched her as she moved her hand hovering it over my stomach she didn't take her eyes from mine but I flinched closing my eyes waiting for the contact as I could feel her hands but she hadn't even touched me, and she didn't, she moved both of her hands to the hem of my jumper as I tensed up as she began to lift it slowly I wanted to stop her because I didn't want her to see me like this but I couldn't move I froze and just let her she deserves to know she kept eye contact with me the whole time as I smiled shyly.

She lifted my jumper along with my top as I felt the material come away from my skin as my blue and purple stomach was revealed, I watched her as her eyes trailed all over my stomach and down my sides, I could see the look in her eyes if she found out that it was my dad then I know she will go off her head hell I already know that she is not scared of him she has already proved that when she went toe to toe with him.  
"Sian who did this" she asked softly skimming her eyes back over my stomach as I looked away from her to the floor as she let go of my jumper and top and they fell back into place.  
"just help me down stairs and I will tell you everything I swear . . . . . please Soph" I pleaded sweetly as she nodded in reply leading me slowly out of the bathroom towards the stairs and my breathing became fast and ragged as my eyes clamped shut as some movements really hurt and made me take in sharp breathes which hurt even more which made it worse.

Sophie was walking down the stairs backwards one at time watching my every move making sure I wasn't going to fall obviously, she was so sweet I just wanted wrap her in my arms and never let her go. I felt another smile tugging at my lips at the prospect of thinking about what was waiting in the front room, I watched her as she started to smile back but the funny thing is, is that she is still so pissed of it makes her look so cute.

We finally made it to the bottom after my crippled adventure of coming down the stairs , and as soon as I saw the dog I had an ear to ear grin plastered on my face, she was really confused probably thinking why am I smiling like thus when I look like I have been ten rounds with Mike Tyson. Sophie was still facing me when the puppy barked and growled playfully.

I could see that she was unsure and she gripped my hands leaning in closer as she asked me if what she had heard was what she thought it was. And I told her to turn around and see for her self, she slowly turned around as I inched closer behind her as I snaked my arms around her waist waiting for her reaction.

"In the words of Rosie. . . . . OMG" she squealed as she spun back around flinging her arms back around my waist as I gasped for breath wincing at the pain she shot back from me apologising as she kissed my forehead but the pain was worth it and always will be as long as I have her with me,

"Its ok it's worth it" I pulled her back into me and buried my head into the crook of her neck but she didn't move I think she was scared that she was going to hurt me more.

"Soph its ok you're not going to break me" I stated letting go of her and started walking like a cripple across to the sofa.  
"Well obviously who ever did that, well they nearly did break you" she snapped

"Yeh well I don't wanna talk about him at the moment" I replied taking a sudden interest in the ground now she will probably find out it was my dad.  
"Who's him Sian" she questioned curiously . . . she must know right  
"where did you get to I came into see your crutch flung across the room then this one here storming down the stairs with these" Carla stated pointing Rosie then holding the drugs up, I looked up at them and scoffed turning my gaze out the window and at that moment I didn't know what to do, I mean I had a feeling that she wouldn't stay away from the drugs I just knew it, I heard the back door open and I turned to look for Sophie but I see her walk out the back door with the dog.

I looked back to Carla holding my hand out for the drugs as they both looked at each other

"Just give them to me Carla" I snapped growing more impatient by the second was she so bad that she had to turn to drugs, Carla reluctantly handed them to me as I asked them to go.

"What where not leaving we need to sort Sophie" Rosie added

"I will sort Sophie now just go ok" I was really starting to get annoyed I don't know why but I just needed to talk to Sophie about this on my own just the two of us sort this out once n for all because even knowing I said I could never leave her at the moment I really don't know what I want.

"Bu-"

"I said Go Rosie that goes for you too" I snapped again looking towards Carla, I turned my gaze back to the floor as I heard them make there way to the door

"We will be in the pub if you need us ok" I nodded my head mumbling yes as the door opened and closed.

I stared at the drugs trying to figure out what was so special about them. . . I poured the coc out on to the coffee table lining it up with Rosie's nail file. I had seen it been done but I have never took them. I reached into my pocket pulling out a crumpled fiver as I flattened it out and rolled it up placing it down on the table next to the drugs and I heard the back door open and close. . . . . . . .

Short n sweet :) Thanx for reading I will update as soon as Chelse5599 updates :p haha member chels try'n keep up :)


	35. Chapter 32

Title: I'll save you, if you save me

Description: read im so so so so so sorry :(

Rating: anyone

Right I hit a block in the middle so sorry if its crap and I know there shorter but this is the second update of today :) haha chelse5599 im waiting now that im in the lead with two :p xx

Chapter 32

Sophie's p.o.v

I walked back in, making my way across to the sofa as I came to an abrupt stop as I saw the last of the coc lined up on the table and a note next to it, I looked around and Sian was the only one here

"Sian" I whispered as she didn't acknowledge I was to scared to move

"WH . . . . W. is every. . One" I tried again moving closer to the sofa as I sat down carefully next to her.

"I told them to go" she replied bluntly

I looked back to the table where the drugs sat.

I didn't know what was going on Sian was just staring at them.

I felt her look in my direction.

I stayed perfectly still not wanting to move.

I didn't know what she thinking.

I moved slightly to turn my body towards her.

I looked at her.

I mean proper looked at her.

I still couldn't tell what she was thinking.

And it scared me that I couldn't tell normally all it would take was one look in her eyes and I knew what she was feeling but right now there's nothing.

"Sian" I whispered again as she looked away

"What Soph" she asked coldly that scared I even more she never spoken to me like this apart from when I first kissed her.

"Why ar-"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO ASK WHY THE DRUGS ARE ON THE TABLE . . . IS THAT IT THAT WHAT YOU WHERE GOING TO ASK" she snapped I like demon snapped, never seen her like this.

Her breathing started to go ragged as she held her stomach, I put my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down but she just shook it off.

"Don't Soph . . . . Y….you promised that you wouldn't do this again" my mouth bobbed open and closed as I tried to speak but she raised her hand signalling me not to

"What is it Soph eh. . . . ." she said pointing at the coc

"Why have you got to do it" I looked away from her and at the drugs as I shrugged

General p.o.v

"What does that mean Soph" Sian stated copying Sophie's shoulder shrug actions

"I don. . . . . I . . . I . . . I don't know Sian" Sophie whimpered

"WELL YOU SHOULD THIS STUFF IS OBVIOUSLY MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN ME SO. . . ."

"SO WHAT SIAN AND NO IT IS NOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU NOTHING EVER COULD BE THAT'S WHY I WAS DOING IT BECAUSE IT'S THE CLOSEST FEELING THAT I CAN GET TO YOU. . . . IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR EH SIAN" Sophie shouted getting up from the sofa

"WHAT THAT'S ALOAD OF SHIT N YOU KNOW. . . . you should've just told me Soph instead of keeping it a secret I would have come back straight away you know that but. . . .but now-"

"BUT WHAT Sian" Sophie snapped

"but now I don't I really don't know you want them there. . . . . I have seen the way you have been looking at them Soph and that look in your eye earlier when I came back that wasn't you Sophie you've obviously changed since I went to London"

"Exactly" Sophie muttered rolling her eyes

"See what I mean you have changed Soph but clearly im stopping you from doing something important so go on go ahead don't mind me"

"W . . . what" Sophie stuttered out

"YOU HEARD SOPHIE. . . TAKE THEM I KNOW YOUR GOING TO ANYWAY"

"WHAT NO SIAN I DON'T WANT TO –"

"FINE I WILL. . . I MEAN THEY MUST BE GOOD RIGHT FOR YOU TO KEEP TAKING THEM. . . . SO I MIGHT ASWELL SEE WHAT ALL THE FUSS IS ABOUT RIGHT"

"WHAT SIAN . . . .NO" Sophie screeched

Sian's p.o.v

I sit there staring at the table like the drugs were doing some amazing dance.

I didn't know what to do.

I mean what is so special about them that she physically needs them.

I looked in her direction but she also had her eyes on the drugs.

I could see the hunger in her eyes.

I knew she wanted them.

I sat there staring at her trying to figure it all out, as she turned towards me.

I didn't know what she thinking other than the fact she wanted the drugs. As she looked at me

I mean proper looked at me.

And it scared me that what I could see was her desire for them not me them.

"Sian" she called me I asked her what she wanted

"what Soph" I asked, she was going to ask why I had the drugs on the table and I snapped I mean I snapped I never shout at Sophie like this but I couldn't help it, I was just so annoyed that she broke her promise to me and then I remembered the texts she got from that Alex and how she was so secretive about them.

My breathing started to pick up as the pains shot through my stomach, I wrapped my arm around my ribs as the pain was pulsing, Sophie put her hand on my shoulder as I shrugged it

"Don't Soph . . . . Y….you promised that you wouldn't do this again" I stated slowly regaining my breath as the pains started to calm she was going to say something when I raised my hand to stop her

"What is it Soph eh. . . . ." I paused as I could fell the anger starting to rise "Why have you got to do it" she looked away from me to the drugs an shrugged the question off.

"What does that mean Soph" I stated copying her actions

"I don. . . . . I . . . I . . . I don't know Sian" she whimpered

"WELL YOU SHOULD THIS STUFF IS OBVIOUSLY MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN ME SO. . . ." I shouted unable to keep the lid on.

"SO WHAT SIAN AND NO IT IS NOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU NOTHING EVER COULD BE THAT'S WHY I WAS DOING IT BECAUSE IT'S THE CLOSEST FEELING THAT I CAN GET TO YOU. . . . IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR EH SIAN" Sophie shouted getting up from the sofa

"WHAT THAT'S ALOAD OF SHIT N YOU KNOW. . . . you should've just told me Soph instead of keeping it a secret I would have come back straight away you know that but. . . .but now-" I actually feel like I have had enough

"BUT WHAT Sian" Sophie snapped

"But now I don't. . . I really don't know you want them there they are . . . . I have seen the way you have been looking at them Soph and that look in your eye earlier when I came back that wasn't you Sophie you've obviously changed since I went to London" I tried remaining calm and managed to just pull it off.

"Exactly" Sophie muttered rolling her eyes, see that is what I mean her treating me like this, talking to me like im one of her "mates"

"See what I mean you have changed Soph but clearly im stopping you from doing something important so go on go ahead don't mind me"

"W . . . what" Sophie stuttered out

"YOU HEARD SOPHIE. . . TAKE THEM I KNOW YOUR GOING TO ANYWAY" I shouted getting annoyed

"WHAT NO SIAN I DON'T WANT TO –"

"FINE I WILL. . . I MEAN THEY MUST BE GOOD RIGHT FOR YOU TO KEEP TAKING THEM. . . . SO I MIGHT ASWELL SEE WHAT ALL THE FUSS IS ABOUT RIGHT" I moved my self closer to the table

"WHAT SIAN . . . . NO" Sophie screeched

"What why not Soph. . . . . . . What do you do just sniff it through make shift tube" I picked up the fiver and waved it towards her

"Sian im not doing this now stop" I didn't listen as I looked at her intensely before moving closer to the table I sat on the floor crossing my legs I looked at her once more as a tear rolled down her cheek

"You had your chance Soph I asked you why and u gave me a load of bull so ..." I carried on with my actions edging closer and closer to it, still watching her she didn't think that I would do it, but I wanted her to know I was being serious and prove her wrong as I started to snort it but stopped as I felt a hand on my arm I chucked the fiver back on the table and turned to her as she shook her head violently as more tears feel

"Please" she mumbled

"I can't do this Soph if this is what you want then fine but im not going to be apart of it I can't sit here and watch you do that what do you get out of it. . . doing what I just did I wanted to be sick " I stood up slowly looking down at her as she stood up. I placed a lingering kiss on her lips and started walking away. . .

"Im going to stay with Carla, im not going to watch you do this. . . . so once you know what you want, when your ready to come back to me properly you know where I am" I picked my crutch up opening the living room door I looked back at her watching her for a second as she sat on the sofa facing away from me as she held her self the faint sound of sobs racking through her body and I just wanted to hold her but I knew if I caved then she wouldn't take this seriously. . . . . . and I found my self doing something that I said I would never do well what I thought I could never do but I am . . . . so im walking away. . . . . . as I walked out of the house and towards the rovers to find Carla as the tears started to fall as what I just did started to sink in. . . . . . .

Chels your turn babe told ya I wouldn't give up lol :p

Thanx for reading :) please, please don't hate me but it needs to happen :/


	36. Chapter 33

Title: I'll save you if you save me

Rating: any one

Here ya go peeps next update ;) chels count ur self lucky that im ill because I would have been way way waayyyyy ahead of you by now ;p

Chapter 33

Sian's p.o.v

I walked across the cobbles well hobbled across the cobbles making my way to the rovers.

I tried to stop my self from crying but it was no use I had just practically broken up with Sophie something that I never thought I would do but I know in the long run it will be better for us both and I just couldn't see her do that to her self she had my heart she still has my heart but im not going to sit there and watch her turn herself into a druggie she needs to figure out what she wants me or the drugs because im not letting her have both.

I walked no Sian you cant walk you're a cripple so no walking just pure strange cripple hopping so anyway I hopped through the door using my crutch for support looked around to see if Carla was here and trust her to be sat at the far end next to the fruit machines why do they pick awkward places.

I stood there for a moment trying to re-compose myself ease my breathing a bit two broken ribs might seem like nothing to some people but with the amount of bruising it feels really sore as if someone has torn my insides out and placed them back which ever way they wanted.

Carla got up walking to the bar as I slowly moved hobbled in their direction

"you ok Sian" I managed to top crying vocally but the tears still kept falling as Carla moved closer to me wrapping me in a hug

"Aarrgggghhhh" I cried out my abdomen is really sensitive at the moment every breath I take hurts and the sobbing wasn't helping either

"Here ya Sian love why you don't sit down" I heard Rita say as Carla guided me back towards the booth helping me to sit down

"What happened to your face" Mary asked n I wanted to knock her block for even breathing at the moment,

"my dad beat me because im in love with a girl and I killed my brother" I replied rolling my eyes as Carla cupped my chin lifting my head to look at her

"OI I don't wanna hear you speak like that again ya hear me what happened to yaw brother wasn't yaw fault okay" I moved my head out of her grip as I fell into her gripping my arms tightly around her neck . . . . . . ..

"I broke up with Sophie" I mumbled into her neck as she gripped me tighter

"Wait did you just say that you and Sophie broke up . . . ha told you it wouldn't last long it's just not right" Mary just had to stick her nose in stupid cow

"Oi you out" Tina directed at Mary

"Why I haven't done anything"

"No not much . . . who are you to say that its just not right . . . so go on off you go the doors that way" Tina pointed to the door as she slung a tea towel over her shoulder. . . . . . .

Sophie's p.o.v

I sat on the sofa as I heard the door open wrapping my arms around my waist holding myself wishing that it was Sian but that wasn't going to happen now had I actually driven her to do that. . . she was actually going to take them because she wanted to know why it is that I kept taking them but she didn't under stand and wont understand the fact that they made me forget and gave me nearly almost the exact same feeling she gave me and she actually thought that me doing this was more important than her but I was doing it to be more closer to her when I didn't have her wasn't I. . . . Sophie you absolute mug.

I cleared the rest of the drugs away flushing the tablets, I didn't want them but I needed them but that's just what I think I need. . . I . . . me I don't need them its all in my head and the sooner I get over this the quicker I get Sian back right that's what she said once I have worked out what I want and I want her not this.

The drugs are not me there just something Ryan gave to me and I thought he was meant to be my mate but instead he gets me hooked what kind of mate does that but he's not the only one to blame I have a mouth and I can speak so I could of just said no.

After putting one of Sian's hoodies on I know right so cliché my girlfriend breaks up with me and im lying on the sofa feeling sorry for myself wearing her hoodie because it smells like her and I fell asleep.

I woke up to an empty house as it was getting dark outside and no one had come back yet, don't know what the time is, don't care to be honest. I got up from the sofa making my way up stairs as I was about to go into my room but changed my mind walking down the hall a bit further to Sian's room.

I pushed her door open not bothering to turn the light on as I lifted the quilt sliding in to the freezing cold bed, I snuggled into the quilt letting my head drop to the pillow letting my mind drift to thoughts of Sian but then I remembered the dog as I shot up out of the bed and running down the stairs to the back garden I don't think I have ever moved so quick in my life.

'Good start Soph you haven't even had him a day and you forgot about him' I mumbled I opened the conservatory door as I scanned the garden I spotted him curled up on one of the chairs, as I got closer to him his ears perked up but his eyes were still closed I picked him up as he sleepily opened them looking at me

"im sorry boy" I cuddled him into my body walking back into the house there was a box on the table with a piece of paper on it that wasn't there earlier was it I put him down as I picked the piece of paper . . .

Soph

I would of woken you up but you look to cute when you sleep.

Stuff in the box is what the lady gave for the puppy basic stuff.

Im sorry bout earlier but I know this will be better for us in the long run.

Just you got to figure out what you want okay im going to be staying with Carla for a while

I can't watch you do this so you have a choice to make Sophie just no that you still have my heart N I love you

XxSianxx

I smiled at her note as I placed it on the table as I opened up the box as he stood up against the table sniffing the box I put the box onto the floor so he could see as I pulled a bowl and dog food some treats and toys, I pulled out a squeaky hedgehog as he lightly took it from my hand.

Remind me not to let him anywhere near hedge hogs he ripped it to shreds in 5 minutes, after he finished playing I fed him and we went back up to Sian's room I climbed back into bed as he jumped up trying to pull the quilt off of me

"no boy no playing now" I said sternly as he sat and tilted his head to the left a little"hhhhhuuuuu I guess your gonna need a name eh" and his tail started to wag and started to settle on the bed

"How bout Tiger" and he stopped and just looked at me

"Ok I take that as a no"

"what about dizzy" he sat back up

"no. . . or yes" I asked he laid down putting his paw up to me then covering his snout

"ok what about Paws I like Paws" I picked his paw up his fur was so fluffy n soft it was like pillow I patted the bed beside me as he moved up curling into me...

"how about you sleep on it and we will decide in the morning n tomorrow you can help me get my girl back night boy" I snuggled into the quilt and the puppy as I slid into my dream the one where it was just me and Sian and no one could touch us . . . . . . . .

Thanx for reading :)


	37. Chapter 34

Title: I'll save you if you save me

Rating: anyone !

Thought I would give u this quick update seeing as I've been put in a really, really good mood this morning n that someone defo knows who they are :)

N I know I haven't updated in ages but here u go just a filler chapter tho n it might have gone a bit down hill :)

Chapter 34

Sian's p.o.v

After Tina chucked Mary out, I started to calm down and sit back into the booth but I was in so much pain it made it hard to move, I rested my head against the back board of the booth trying to steady my breathing taking in short ragged breathes because each time I took in a deep breathe it hurt like a bitch felt like if I breathed in to much it would snap my rib the other way if that's even possible.

We had been sitting in here for a while the others in natural flowing random conversations me just sitting here trying not to think about anything but I can tell you now all that was running through my mind was one person and you can guess who that person is. . . I clutched my necklace into my hand twiddling the ring in between my fingers at least thinking about her took my mind off the pain but it put a whole new pain in my heart thinking that she might actually choose the drugs I mean if you had seen the way she looked at them you would be thinking the same.

And if I hadn't of walked in when I did would she of even told me about them and if she broke her promise about not doing them again what else is she lying about, at that point that Alex popped into my head the way she snatched the phone back from me the way she smiled and sprung up from my lap just to text back so I wouldn't see. . . . No that's just taking it a bit to far now Sophie definitely wouldn't do that to me. . . would she ARRRR I don't know at the moment she lied about the drugs sooo . . . . . . . . .

"Rosie, are you going to go over and check on Sophie" I asked pulling myself from my thoughts

"No" she stated bluntly

"What why" I asked curiously, I thought she said she was gonna stick by Sophie

"Because she needs to know what she is doing is wrong" Rosie whispered

"Yeh but im worried about her Rosie, I just left her"

"Yeh but did you actually leave her or say that you need a break"

"A break" I stated thinking about it that is what I had said wasn't it so technically we haven't even broke up, I smiled at that thought which received me some weird looks, I let go of the chain letting it fall back into place

"But you will go over tonight right just to make sure she's ok. . . Please" I asked

"Yeh I will go over tonight" Rosie agreed

It was getting on now and I just wanted to sleep everything that's happened today has wiped me out.

Carla helped me out to her car as I noticed the box on the backseat it was full of the dogs stuff that the lady gave us

"Err I will be back in a minute just gonna take this over to Sophie" before she could say anything I picked up the box which was a bad, bad Idea it wasn't heavy it was just were I picked it up to quick, but as usual I ignored the pain and made my way back home . . . now that sounds weird calling Sophie's home because it has been my home for the past 3-4 months but I guess that's all going to change now that I got Carla as my legal guardian, I suppose I will be living with her from now on would make it easier especially where me and Sophie are taking a break at the moment. . . . . .

I opened the door and walked into darkness I walked through to the kitchen placing the box down on the table flicking the kitchen light on. I was about to go and look for Sophie until I got distracted by a noise it was faint it was like water but I couldn't tell where it was coming from I walked around the kitchen seeing if it would get louder if I moved to another place.

As I got to the back door the noise was a little bit clearer but muffled so I opened the door walking out shutting the door behind me. Walking out of the conservatory the noise was louder as I took a look around I spotted the puppy over by the hose as it was squirting water all over the floor as he was drinking it straight from the hose but he kept jumping back probably from the water going up his nose.

I whistled to him and he stopped automatically turning to me. I walked over to him and turned the hose off

"Yeh I think you've had enough water for now boy . . . . . but how the hell did you manage to. . . ." im not even going there I looked between him and the hose pipe reeling it back up. And when I had turned around he was laying on one of the garden chairs looked like he was asleep so I decided to leave him to it and went back inside.

Walking back in I noticed she was curled up on the sofa in one of my hoodies I moved as quietly as I could over to the sofa. The pills and coc had been cleared away so either she flushed them, hid them, or took them but I think if she had taken them I pretty sure she wouldn't be breathing.

I sat there watching her for a couple of minutes thinking that I wouldn't be doing this for a little while, she looks so peaceful no worry, fear etched in her features what so ever just her the one I fell in love with. . . . I got up slowly moving a piece of hair from her face as I left a lingering kiss on her forehead. . . you don't know how much I had to stop myself from climbing on to the sofa just to lay in her arms. . . . . .

Walking back over to the table I decided to leave her a note saying that the lady gave us some stuff for the puppy n that I was going to be staying at Carla's. That this needed to happen and it would be better for us in the long run. . . . I kissed her forehead once more whispering that I love her in her ear before making my way out of the house and into Carla's car once again driving away from the street but at least were not going far this time. .. . . . . . . . .

Thanx for reading


	38. Chapter 35

Title: I'll save you if you save me

Rating: anyone

sooooooooo ssooooooooo sorry i havent update in like ages just havent been in the mood for writing at all but i think its coming back now :)

Chapter 35

Rosie's p.o.v.

Sian asked me earlier if I would go and check on Sophie n I know you probably think that im a cow for not going over sooner like after hearing that Sian n Sophie sort of broke up well from what Sian told me its like their on a break.

But I wanted to go over straight away but at the same time if I did then that will just show her that people come running all the time n if she wants to give up the drugs I will help her but she needs to take the first step towards me not the other way round plus im still a little scared from what happened earlier.

Never has Sophie been that rough at one point I thought she cracked my skull on the wall trying to get the drugs off of me and a good job that Sian walked in when she did because if you had seen the look in Sophie's eyes it was like nothing was going to stop her from getting the drugs not me not no one probably not even Sian if im completely honest with my self.

And it was scary…. But I am on my way over there now I told Jason that I probably wont be back tonight but he's going out with the lads anyway soo doesn't leave me much to do apart from see to my baby sister now does it.

Opening the front door hearing the TV I opened the living room door to be met with my parents sitting chilling out with a bottle of red

"Hi ya love"

"Hey…. Where's Sophie"

"errr up stairs… well she was when I checked in on her she was asleep with a new friend"

"A new… fr….." I didn't even finish that sentence how could she be with someone else literally after Sian had just left; this girl needs to sort her head out…. I finished storming up the stairs leaving my parents to watch as I go… approaching the top of the stairs as I slow my pace drawing in a huge breath as I reach Sophie's bedroom door…. I let out the breath slowly as I open the door seeing the room in complete darkness as I reach for the light switch but her room was empty.

I looked around the room confused as I shut the door quietly walking back onto the landing I look down towards Sian's room she wouldn't not in Sian's bed surely… I started my walk towards the room my frustration towards my sister still building towards boiling point.

I put my hand on the door handle slowly pushing it down….

Sian's p.o.v

We made it to Carla's flat I was really excited now that Carla was practically someone that I could call my mum I mean I know she's not but I so wish she was, but there's one thing with this whole new arrangement n I think you know what that is without me telling you but I'm going to and that would be Sophie I miss her already so much.

I said I would never leave her but still I have n I've left her when she probably needs me the most but I can't stay there n watch her do that n I won't either it's going to be hard but it's as simple as that.

"Sian you coming in" Carla called from the flat doors I snapped myself from my thoughts getting out of the car, Carla came over to help as she shut the door and guided me in and up to the flat.

Carla's flat was amazing, spacious yet it felt really comfortable to be in.

The front room ran open plan into the kitchen n u had a little section with a table then it ran off into the bedrooms I guess.

I walked in further running my hand across the grey marble kitchen counter top leaning against the bar stool as I looked around, u had the kitchen area with a bit of space running through to living area where a massive black corner suite divided the two sections .

A glass coffee table sat in front of the sofa on a white fluffy rug and an arm chair off to the left with a flat screen 50inch lg TV on the wall, there were a few pictures situated around the flat some of people and some just art there was a city landscape of new york on a wall between two rooms it looked so beautiful and it made me think if it really looked like that in person, pictures are weird like that they can make u see something different…..

I looked back towards Carla as she shut the door carefully; she was acting as if she was stepping on egg shells,

"Soooo" Carla said

"Yep" I answered as I walked to the sofa easing myself down slowly

"You want anything" she asked, I shook my head n sighed

"Just sleep and s,,,," I bowed my head placing them in my hands taking in a deep breath and tried again

"And pain killers"

"Pain killers right" I have never seen Carla like this almost as she is nervous…

"Carla" I called as she was rummaging through the cupboards but I got no reply

"Carla" I tried again saying it a bit louder I sat back on the sofa as she went round the kitchen getting a glass from the cupboard to the fridge…then back to one of the cupboards…

"Make u a doctor's appointment tomorrow make sure every things ok" Carla said sticking her head around the cupboard door for a second before moving it back into the cupboard.

"Carla every things fine they wouldn't of let me out" I replied getting up and moving towards the kitchen.

"Carla"

"Mmmm"

"Carla"

"How did u get all the way to the back?"

"What… how did what" it's like I'm talking to a brick wall but then again might be able to hold a better conversation with a brick wall at the moment

She pulled a box of pain killers from the cupboard walking back over to the other side fussing with the water jug n glass, she's acting weird, I have never seen her like this and to be honest it's annoying me

"Carla will you stop" she still didn't stop pouring the water into the glass placing it back in the fridge

"MUM" she stopped what she was doing and turned around facing me…

"Knew that would get your attention" I smiled and walked towards her taking the pills popping them in my mouth taking the water from the side drinking it washing the pills down…

I walked back to the sofa flicking the TV on…. What after all this is my home now n all right…

"I'm just going to sort your room out" I turned back to Carla she looked really confused she pointed to the a door, opened her mouth to say something but it just bobbed and she pointed again and walked off into a room what I'm guessing as my room… and that's the first time I have ever seen her lost for words as well.

Thanx for reading :)


	39. Chapter 36

Title: I'll save you if you save me

Rating: anyone

Ok just a Rosie filler chapter to get this bit out of the way so I can get to the next bit sorry if it seems a bit mad but hey that's Rosie right ;) lol

Chapter 36

Rosie's p.o.v

Opening the door fully, as it creaked a bit I knew dad would never sort that, always the thing that gave me away when I was sneaking out of my room.

I crept into the room over to the bed, as a head shot up n let's just say it was definitely not what I was expecting…

"Aawwwhhhhhhh" I immediately covered my mouth with my hand looking at the puppy to Sophie as she stirred a little bit luckily she didn't wake… to think I thought she was with someone but omg that is a relief I think… unless she's changed her views completely n ditched boys and girls all together finding new love with a dog….. Woooaahhhh ….. Wait I did not just think that wow my mind is really strange…. think that's taking it a bit to far even for me….. Wonder if mum dropped me on my head when I was a baby… hhhmmmm that would definitely explain a lot of things in my life…. mmm i know I'm gunna go ask beats standing here watching my sister sleep with her new found love…. But I want to stroke the cute wittle puppy dog… what's with the baby speak now… god Rosie pull yourself together….. It's just a dog…. But a really cute little fluffy doggy…. Ok Rosie walks out of the room… wow that dogs looking at me strange…

He twisted his head to the side dropping one of his ears making the AAWWHHHHH in my head a bit bigger…. I walked over looking at Sophie making sure I didn't wake her as I slowly reached my hand out….soooo cute I want one wonder if Jason will let me have one…..i reached my hand out even more as he dropped his other ear giving a sort of puppy dog look… n then it changed he looked at me then to Sophie then to me and down to the bed as I had one hand on the end of the bed steadying myself as I reached across to him.

He let out a little growl… Woooaahhhh evil puppy…. I moved my hand quickly as I looked to my hand on the bed as I slowly retracted it looking at the dog again he was still growling…. I fully moved my hand off the bed n he stopped n he looked cute again…. I slowly reached out my hand again as his tail starting wagging…. But I had to lean on the bed again and his eyes shot to my hand again as his ears went back he growled again looking back up at me… I shot back from the bed…how can something so cute turn so evil… but he stopped growling again.

I moved back over to the bed looking at him studying him… I put my hand on the bed n he changed again to evil puppy… lifted my hand off cute puppy

Cute puppy

I put my hand back down Evil puppy

Lifted it off again cute puppy

Back down Evil puppy

Lifted cute puppy…evil puppy…cute puppy… evil puppy… cute puppy… evil puppy… and back to cute puppy

"Your evil yano…you know whose room this used to be…. Ay…do ya well it was mine and this used to be my bed so if I want to touch it I will" I put my hand back down and evil puppy came back,

I pointed my finger at him n I swear he winked… he did he just winked the dog just winked at me…ok now I am officially crazy mum must of dropped me or maybe it was dad omg my dad dropped me see it's got me talking to a dog….

I walked towards the door leaving the evil little mutt and my sister to sleep, I turned back to him least I think it's a him looks like a him oh well I'm sure I will find out tomorrow but that would make sense if it was a bitch… then it has cause to be evil… hhhmmmm anyway exit plan Rosie…

"This ain't over yano, I will be back" I looked at it turned on my heel n tried to quietly storm out of the room, but I couldn't do neither if I slammed the door it would probably wake the whole street n if tried closing the door slowly it would creak louder than when u open it don't ask me why it just does… so I just left it walking back down the stairs.

"That is one evil puppy" I said walking through to the kitchen

"ay what was that love" my mum asked, I flicked the kettle on and walked back to the front room leaning up against the wall folding my arms

"That….." I pointed towards the stairs as my parents looked behind them "that… that thing upstairs…" they looked back at me puzzled

"Rosie what have I said bout call yaw sister names" my mum warned

"I'm not on about the god botherer, her new little "friend" its evil I swear"

"And why do you say that" my dad asked

"Because it is" I walked back into the kitchen

"I mean it woke up when I went in" I turned on my heel walking back to the front room "and then we were fine and I went to stroke it but it started growling at me… then after a minute I noticed that it was growling at me cos I was touching the bed… like who does it think it is that room used to be mine that bed its laying on used to be mine.. So every time I touched the bed it turned evil and when I wasn't touching the bed it looked cute but now I know its evil it may look cute but it's just plain evil"

"Oohh k then… maybe he just doesn't like you, he was fine when I tucked Sophie in" my dad replied

"You touched the bed and he did nothing" I asked quietly slumping myself down in the arm chair

"No as good as gold… really soft as well"

"WHAT… he let you stroke him as well?" I quizzed sitting up straight but falling back into the chair…

"mum" i called quietly

"yes love" she replied not taking her eyes from the tv

"can i ask you a question" i sat forward clutching my hands together,

"yes, course ya can"

"did you...drop me when..i was a baby" i asked slowly

"no" she replied looking at me with out even thinking bout it

"oh we..."

"but yaw dad did" she cut me off looking back to the tele as i starred at my dad falling back into the chair as i crossed my legs n folded my arms continuing the daggers at my dad...

Thanx for reading :)


	40. Chapter 37

Title: I'll save you if you save me

rating: anyone

Chapter 37

Sophie's p.o.v

I woke up to the puppy head butting my leg, and he kept doing it till I was fully awake. I rolled over facing the door immediately bringing my hands up to shield my eyes from the landing light, as I pulled myself up in to a sitting position….

I could of sworn I shut the bedroom door hhhmmmm oh well, I swung my legs round as my feet hit the floor remembering the last time I was in here with Sian, her room being a mess covered in her clothes it looked like a world war II bomb site… her sat there with her clothes strewn across the floor any which way… I remember trying to get through them and failing at the attempt to cross the battlefield tripping instead and landing in front of her I smiled at the thought as I was brought out of it by the puppy nudging me again…..

Looking over to the clock it was only 23:32pm don't know how long I have been asleep for I was hoping for it all to be a bad dream but I know from the feeling in my head that it's not ….

I can only beat myself up over it so much so continuing that streak now is pointless, if I'm going to get Sian back I need to pull myself together and get sorted again…

What I did to Rosie…omg… Rosie I have never been like that before that feeling and I didn't care what happened next or what I was doing no one or nothing could stop me it was like there was someone else controlling me and I was watching from the outside….

Standing up and walking towards the bathroom…. Standing in front of the sink, turning the water on cupping my hands together capturing the water in them splashing it across my face a few times turning the taps off standing up straight grabbing the hand towel dabbing my face as I looked into the mirror not recognising the person staring back, this is what the rugs have one to me made me someone I'm not I can't even recognise myself at the moment and I haven't been taking them that long either.

Walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs reaching the bottom, I heard a racket behind me as I turned around to see the puppy bounding down the stairs as he missed the last three steps and tumbled head first doing a rollie pollie landing on his back side as he shook his head…

I picked him up cuddling him he didn't seem fazed by it so I put him back down… the room was silent as I looked round, Rosie sitting in the arm chair glaring at my dad, as my mum had her eyes glued to the TV wonder if I should tell them… wait they would go ballistic even probably chuck me out…. And my mum would be so disappointed in me…

I looked towards Rosie as she shifted her eye line to me as she gave a weak smile,

"I'm sorry about early, I wasn't myself" I said playing with my fingers looking down to the floor,

"Where's Sian, Soph? Didn't see her up stairs and she hasn't come back yet either" My dad quizzed

"You's don't know do you" Rosie asked

"Know what" My mum asked turning to face me

"Me n…. me n si….." I paused putting the puppy down sitting down on the stairs as I placed my head in my hands scrunching my hair as I blew out a breath looking towards my parents…. First steps are always the biggest right or something like that anyway

"We broke up" I said bluntly they both looked really shocked

"You broke up, what you mean you broke up" my dad asked sounding a bit scary to be honest

My mum stood up coming and sitting next to me as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders pulling me into her

"Why did you two break up" my mum asked softly while playing with my hair, do I tell them, tell them the exact reason that it was my fault cos I'm hooked on drugs and I don't know how to stop n right now that feeling is starting to come back again I don't want it to but it is I haven't taken anything today but I want to…. This has to stop, this feeling I can't give into it, it's like an intense hunger a craving that just keeps going deeper and deeper till you give into it every demand…

"I need to tell you something…and you will probably not like what it is that I'm going to say an I'm really, really sorry" my hands were starting to shake a I looked between my mum and dad as they were waiting for me to speak….this is the first step right well to me it is anyway telling the people I trust and love the most, the people that can help me…

"Sophie" I hear Rosie call sympathetically as I looked up to her, her features full of fear and concern she knew what I was going to say and I needed to say it, I don't like what I am becoming, upstairs when I looked in the bathroom mirror I didn't recognise myself and the way I have behaved if this is what being on the drugs for this short amount of time has done to me so far imagine what I will be like if I don't say anything an keep taking them, I won't have Sian, I won't have Rosie, I won't have anything, no friends no family I would annihilate everyone in reaching distance, they would just make me some one I'm not someone I wouldn't want to be someone I don't even want the chance of getting to know…

"It's okay Rosie" I said softly as I looked over to my dad his eyes filled with worry as he turned his whole body to look over the back of the sofa,

"the reason Sian… broke up with me was…was because of what I have done….well more what I am doing" I paused again looking to my mum then to my dad as confusion made an appearance, my hands started to shake a bit more as I got an uncomfortable nervous feeling run through me…

"What do you mean what you are doing?" my dad questioned confusion lacing his voice, no turning back now

"I mean I've been ta…"

"Wait….dad just promise not to go off on one… I mean this is a big like really big step for Sophie and just promise" Rosie cut me off as she smiled lightly at me as she changed her position on the chair sitting anxiously on the edge clasping her hands together

"Why would I go off on one…do I have a reason to go off on one….Sophie" my dad gave me a look that seemed to bore straight through me and I didn't like it truth it scared me a little and was making me think twice about not telling them but I need to I've started now so I need to finish right…

"Sophie just tell us… whatever it is we can work it out surely…it can't be that bad… not like you're a teenager that goes round stealing drinking day in day out making trouble for themselves, getting themselves messed up in all sorts and becoming lowlife drug addicts" my mum said as she rubbed my arm encouraging me to tell them, is that what she would think of me a lowlife drug addict troublesome teenager goes around looking for trouble…the craving feeling was getting even deeper but I kept telling it no and I don't even have anymore because I flushed them…I fidgeted with my fingers before getting up moving to Rosie as I sat on the arm of the chair….

"Sophie are you okay" my mum asked as she watched me I nodded my head but I couldn't get her words out of my head is that what she would really think of me, I looked down to Rosie as she was watching me she grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze…

"Is that what you would think of me" I asked quietly focusing on the carpet as it was the most interesting thing in the world

"Think what about you" my dad injected I could tell he was starting to lose his patience

"A lowlife drug addict troublesome teenager goes around looking for trouble" I asked turning my gaze back to my mum as her lips parted slightly

"What why would we think that of you, unless" my dad probed as he stood up walking into the kitchen

I looked to Rosie confused as to what my dad was doing, as he came back in holding something in his hand as he chucked it at me, as I caught it, I chanced a look at my mum before looking straight back to my dad as he spoke

"this why you would we would think that of you ay… well I can tell you one thing Sophie I am very disappointed" I looked to my dad as he stood there in his fatherly lecture giving stance, as my mum stood up she looked really confused…

"Are they what I think they are?" she asked coming closer to me she looked; I don't know I have never seen her look at me like this before…

"What do you think they look like Sal" my dad muttered

"I'm sorry" was all I could say as I looked down into my hands holding the little clear bag of pills I looked back up to my mum now I could see the look in her eyes as it played on her features…

"Get out" she told me as I sat there and just looked at her in disbelief

"What where am I meant to go"

"You brought drugs into my house Sophie Lauren Webster now get… OUT" she ordered again her tone laced with hurt disappointment confusion…

"But mum it's nearly midnight" I said stated Rosie squeezed my hand again

"I don't care now I told you to get out of my house" my dad walked over to stand behind my mum as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"Sal it's a bit late to kick her out now" my dad said calmly as she shook his hand off

"I don't care Kevin she's big enough to take drugs so she's big enough to sort herself out and you knew why didn't you come to me" I could feel my eyes starting to fill up as my breathing changed

"Come on" Rosie whispered to me, as she got up pulling me with her she started to walk towards the door, I stopped looking back at my mum,

"I wanted to tell you because I want to stop an I want your help, I'm not taking them anymore" I tried as I waved the packet in the air

"And how long is anymore" she asked, I looked down as my confidence wavered

"These I haven't taken for since I thought I had run out and the coc since yesterday"

"Since… SINCE YOU RAN OUT… THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOUR NOT LYING DEAD BECAUSE YOU RAN OUT" she shouted at me

"AND WHAT ELSE ARE YOU TAKING… THIS PILLS WHAT ARE THEY" she paused looking to me pointing to the bag waiting for an answer

"Ecstasy" I mumbled

"Come on this can wait till morning" Rosie interrupted

"And I suppose you knew about this as well ay" she directed at Rosie

"WOOOAAAHHH DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS NOW… IT'S NOTHING TO DO WITH HER" I shouted back

"Do not raise your voice to me young lady" my said as her voice rattled through me making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

"Come on Soph" Rosie tugged my hand; I stood there staring at my mum as she shook her head at me

"Just go Sophie I can't even bare to look at you at the moment, what happened to my sweet little girl ay, where has she gone"

"She grew up" I stated again turning to the door

"Come on Gavin" I called to the puppy as he responded running over to me as I picked him up walking with Rosie out the door as we heard our parents voices rise as soon as the door shut

"Gavin?" Rosie asked unsure as we started walking down the path, I looked back at the house dreading tomorrow

"Yeh I'm trying out new names he seems to like this one though and he came straight away when I called him it" I replied turning my gaze back in front of me as she stopped me in the middle of the street

"So you okay and that was really brave what you tried doing I know I wouldn't have been able to do that"

"Yeh but I had you with me so I could" she smiled at me as we continued walking to her flat

"You best get up to bring that thing outside… I find one hair ball on my carpet I'm not going to be happy

"Hair ball Rosie that's cats" I laughed as we approached her flat

"Yeh well just make sure you get up before it does anything it will regret ok"

"Ok and Rosie…" I said as we stopped outside her flat

"Yeh" she answered

"Thanks" I said as she stopped turning the key in the lock

"Your my baby sister what do you want me to do leave you out here, if you want I can get a box and leave it on the corner if you like definitely get the street talking then" she winked as I nudged her through the door… I looked down to my hand as I felt the plastic rub against my palm as I clenched the bag, how easy it would be just to take one… I slipped them into my pocket as we got into the front room I put the puppy down

"Just going to the bathroom" I said as Rosie walked into the kitchen

I shut and locked the bathroom door as I pulled the drugs out of my pocket I looked at myself in the mirror noticing my eyes had gone darker, the want feeling growing bigger every second…that voice that tells you to do something playing in my head telling me to take them, but I didn't want them…I opened them up taking one out as I held it level with my mouth looking at it, how can something so little hold so much power over you….

I placed the pill into my mouth as it sat on my tongue I tipped the rest away into the toilet, I looked at myself in the mirror again, I really couldn't see me, it's like I'm looking at a completely different person, I realised what I had done, that I had gave in so easily as I felt the pill still sitting on my tongue feeling the urge to swallow… but I didn't want to…

Thanks for reading :)


	41. Chapter 38

Title: I'll Save You If You Save Me

wow havent done this in a while sorry lol n sorry if its crap i have completely lost where i am withit but i still know where im going with it if that makes sense :/ anyway not going to promise another update lol cos i dont know when it will be busy sorting myself out getting on track for army sooo but i will try not to leave it nearly another two months soorry peeps :)

Rating: anyone

Chapter 38

Rosie's p.o.v

I can't actually believe what has just happened I knew Sophie had to make the first step but I wasn't expecting her first step to jump in at the deep end and tell mum and dad just yet but at least everything is now out in the open I guess, and there's another thing well a problem…. Its white and black, a little bit fluffy, blue eyes, likes to growl at ME a lot and he keeps staring at me with this mischievous look in his eye and it's in my home just great…. perfect… no wait just extraordinary do I need go on about how much I'm disliking the fact of having this mutt in my home… MY HOME!

"This is my home... you hear…. Not your little playground" I took my eyes from the puppy as I looked to the clock…. where is Sophie she's been in that bathroom for like EVER…

I got up from the sofa walking down to the bathroom as I knocked on the door...

"Soph... you okay" I asked

"Shit" was all I heard come from the other side of the door….

Sophie's p.o.v

I don't know how long I have been stood here for but there's this huge battle going on in my head over whether I should spit or swallow the pill, why won't my body do as I tell it to… that's the way it should be I tell it to do something and it should do it… I don't want the pill but my body is craving for it…

"Soph…you okay" I hear Rosie's concerned voice call from the other side of the door,

As her voice boomed through the door the pill seemed to weigh more as I felt it on my tongue as I spat it out and quickly turned the taps on to wash it down the sink..

"Shit" why did I just do that I wanted it….didn't I? No I didn't end of….

"Sophie you've been in their ages you okay"

"Yeh Rosie I'm okay I will be out in a sec" I replied as I checked myself in the mirror making sure I looked presentable before turning to open the door, walking out passed Rosie to the sofa…

Rosie P.o.v

Sophie came out of the bathroom looking a bit weird not freak like weird even knowing she can be a right little freak at times, she looked a bit pale but flustered, she had that look back in her eyes that hunger look but there was no ease of it like it hadn't been tendered still fresh, I took a glance into the now empty bathroom seeing nothing out of the ordinary before turning to follow Sophie down the hall as she flopped down onto the sofa, Gavin immediately going to her as he rested his head on the seat next to her.

"You okay Soph" I asked as I walked past into the kitchen

"Yeh I'm fine thanks sis" she replied looking up to the ceiling as she blew out a breathe….

I watched her closely for a while till Jason got home he was a bit shocked when Sophie told him about the drugs well a bit shocked is kind of an understatement he was more like jaw drop wtf who are you kind of shock…

Sian's P.o.v

To say I am missing Sophie is an understatement im miserable without her you know I haven't even attempted to get out of this bed! Carla has been in and out checking up on me but all I want is Sophie no one else just her and I had to run out on her probably when she needed me most as well…. stop this Sian… I need to get her out of my head for more than a second but I can't every second she has been on my mind she always is and she just won budge from it… I pulled myself from my thoughts hearing another knock at my door as it slowly opened revealing Carla and Ryan

"What the hell is he doing here Carla?"

"Sian just hear me out please" he begged

I looked at Carla as she looked between me and Ryan…

"im not in the mood for your bullshit games Ryan just say what you got to say and leave" he looked at me then to Carla as if to say go away, she looked at me as I nodded my head and walked back out of my room.. As Ryan came over to my bed as he went to sit down

"Uh I don't think so you can stand you're not staying just say what you got to say and get out"

"ok" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, I pulled myself up fully to make it look as if I was half interested in what he was about to say but to be honest I couldn't give a flying fuck he started Sophie on the drugs why would I care….

"Sophie and the drugs it weren't my fault, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen, the night it started I tried to stop her taking them but it was like she was on some self-destruct path she just wouldn't listen to me Sian" what he was saying didn't make no sense, I know the truth already, I believe and trust Sophie don't I? She would tell me the truth wouldn't she? She wouldn't lie to me surely she wouldn't….. Would she? I looked back to Ryan he didn't look as if he was lying but then again he's a boy u can't tell when there telling the truth most the time…

"You're lying….. Sophie told me what happened"

"I knew she would tell you I got her hooked I swear Sian it wasn't me I tried stopping her but she just wasn't listening to me, her and Alex they got too carried away with each other with the drugs and…." He trailed off looking around the room

"With what Ryan, she and Alex got carried away with what" I could feel the eyes starting to sting as I knew what he was going to say it all adds up her snatching her phone back walking out the room to text her back she and her I didn't even want to think about it

"While you were away… they… I swear Sian I would never hurt you like that"

"THEY WHAT RYAN" I shouted as I gasped for a breathe as Carla came running into the room as a tear trailed down my cheek

"They got together didn't they" I whispered as he nodded his head

"I think you best go" Carla ordered as she looked at Ryan

"Im sorry Sian" he said as he turned and walked out

Carla's p.o.v

I left Ryan with Sian as I walked back over to the sofa picking up my glass of red as I started to watch the TV again I just took a swig of my wine when I heard Sian shout at Ryan, I quickly got up and flew into her room as she was sat up her arm wrapped clutching at her ribs as she gasped for a breathe

"They got together didn't they" she whispered out in a ragged breathe….

"I think you best go" I ordered as I looked at him he looked to Sian as he put his hands in his pockets

" im sorry Sian" he said as he turned and walked out… a few seconds later the front door had opened and closed as I looked back to Sian as she laid back on her side as she looked at me with tears in her eyes as she turned to face away from me…. I sat with her for a while in the chair beside her bed holding her hand letting her know I was still here until she fell to sleep, I wanted to know what all that was about even knowing I got the jist of it from what I had heard just before Ryan had left but something wasn't right there was a look in Ryan's eyes one that I didn't like at all….. but for tonight I will let it rest and we can deal with it tomorrow ! …

Thanx for reading :)


	42. Chapter 39

Title: I'll save you if you save me

Chapter 39

Sian's p.o.v

I woke up feeling really tired and puffy not wanting to move, until words of last night came back into my head what Ryan had told me , why would he say that….. If he was lying to begin with why would he say THAT…? Could Sophie really of lied to me…. Did she even love me….. Does she?

I slowly sat up as a few pains shot through me as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, as they hit the fluffy carpet, I pushed off the bed as I stood straight immediately clutching to the chair to steady myself as my legs gave way as I fell to the floor knocking something off the bedside cabinet… I didn't feel right today at all… I felt really light headed….

"SIAN" Carla called; I just sat there not even bothering to move as I tried bringing my legs up to my chest but let out a little whimper as I felt a twinge in my stomach at the movement….

"Sian you okay" Carla asked as she walked through the door she looked around as her eyes met with mine

"what you doing down there" she asked as she rushed over to me, she hooked her arms underneath mine as she pulled me up and placed me onto the chair as she knelt in front of me,

"Just lost my balance is all" I replied as I looked to the door

"How you feeling…. You hurt yourself when you fell?"

"No Carla, im fine" I responded as I stood up again this time without losing my balance as I grabbed my clutches and walked out of the room and into the bathroom…..

As I came out of the bathroom Carla was sat at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee or tea some form of liquid, I went into my room and got changed as I threw anything on I didn't care what it was as I ended up wearing joggers and a long sleeve mickey mouse top that Soph bought me, I looked at it in the mirror as I ripped it back off hurting myself in the process as I gritted my teeth at the pain so I didn't alert Carla, I waited a couple of minutes as the pain eased as I changed my top, walking back out into the front room over to Carla as I rested against the counter top…..

Sophie's p.o.v

I woke up feeling a bit worse for wear with a slight weight on my stomach and it was making a snoring noise as I slowly opened my eyes to see the puppy lying on top of me as his ears perked up and his eyes slowly opened he yawned, I played with the fur that was on his head as I lay the looking to the ceiling as a familiar feeling came running back through me a bit more intense than last night

"Morning…" Rosie chimed

"Mor….." I was about to respond as she spoke over me

"Or should I say afternoon" Rosie giggled as she came and sat at the end of the sofa and the puppy let out a little growl I looked at her as the puppy did it again as it looked at her and growled a bit louder, I looked to Rosie as she was sat there giving it evils

"Ohh grow up" Rosie scoffed as Gavin barked and she shot up from the sofa looking at me

"wooooaahhh" I croaked out stroking the puppy's head as he snuggled back down, what the fuck was that about, I sat up on the sofa as I swung my legs round picking the puppy up and placing him on the floor as they locked eyes neither one of them letting up as I walked off into the kitchen to get a drink as I watched them, seriously this is weird my sister and my dog having some staring contest n why was he growling like that at her,

"Roseh" I called as I watched them

"Yeh" she answered still not taking her eyes from the puppy

"Gavin" I called in a high pitched voice as his tail wagged but he didn't look either

"Seriously what's up with you two" I asked as they both looked at me that was kinda creepy….. The buzzer to the flat went as Rosie moved over to answer the phone as she finally broke all contact from the pup as I called him over and picked him up cuddling him into me

"Hey yeh sure come on up" Rosie said nervously looking over to me as she pressed the enter button putting the phone down…. I sat on the arm of the sofa as Rosie gave me a sympathetic smile as I was confused as to who it was that was coming up

"for a girl on crutches you can move fast" we heard come from the other side of the door and I knew exactly who it was as I couldn't contain my smile all I have wanted is to see her hold her tell her how much I have missed her…

There was a knock on the door as Rosie went over and opened it revealing Sian not looking to great but still gorgeous in my eyes but my smile soon faded as she came in Rosie grabbed Carla and took off down the hall as the doors slammed shut…. Am I missing something?

"Sian" I said quietly as I out the puppy down and walked over to her… I stood in front of her as she looked away and scoffed now I was really confused….. She looked back to me as I looked into her eyes she had been crying you could tell her eyes were still a little red and puffy….

I moved closer to her as she moved back slightly, I moved my hand up to her face cupping her cheek as a tear rolled out I felt her lean into my touch as I attempted moving closer again this time she didn't move,

"Why" she asked and now im even more confused

"Why what babe?" I asked confusion lacing my voice as she pulled back turning away from me a she moved around the room, I watched her as she moved around she looked deep in thought, as she stopped turning to me shaking her head

"Alex" is all she said as she moved over to me,

"What about her" I asked curiously

"What do you mean what about her Sopheh?" I could tell she was getting frustrated

"Has someone said something?" I questioned

"that doesn't matter, what matters is that I thought you loved me but obviously not" she started to raise her voice as I looked down to Rosie's door as there was a slight crack as it quickly slammed shut

"What I do love you Sian" I said looking back to her

"No you don't" she croaked

"Don't tell me what I feel Sian, I love you and I want to know what's happened" I asked hoping for a little light to be shone on the subject…

"WHATS HAPPENED" she shouted at me, I didn't know what to say cos I don't know what's happened

"Sian if this is about the drugs then…" I started as she cut me off

"ITS NOT … about the…. Drugs Sophie" her breathing started to become heavy

"Sian calm down please" I said closing the gap as I took her hand and lead her over to the sofa, I tried helping her to sit down but she just shrugged me off

"I don't need your help; I can do it myself im not incapable of helping myself yano"

"I was just trying to help sorry" I replied sitting on the sofa crossing my legs as I turned to her

"Sian" I asked softly she looked at me as if she was looking straight through me.

I really don't have a clue what's going on but we have been sat here in silence for about 10 minutes judging by the clock, I didn't like this silence it wasn't comfortable at all it felt really awkward! So I decided to break the silence

"Can you please just tell me what's going on cos I don't have a clue why you have brought up Alex?" I asked she looked at me piercingly

"Ok let's just say a little birdy told me what you got up to while I was away"

"What Sian you know what I got up to while you was away I have told you already" I pleaded

"You may have told me about the drugs Soph but you managed to leave something else out" she said as she looked away

"What Sian I swear I have told you everything!" I didn't like where this was heading and I didn't even know where it was heading for a start….

"So you and Alex nothing happened" she questioned, what the fuck is she talking about why would anything happen between me and Alex

"See you didn't even try to deny it,"

"Wooooaahhh Sian what are you going on about who has told you this" the only name that was ringing in my head was Ryan's

"How could you Soph?" she croaked out

"Sian how could I what?" I was starting to get annoyed im confused as to what she is going on about and to top it off she's being as cryptic as hell….

"You slept with Alex!" she blurted out as we locked eyes my lips parted in shock as to what she just said how could she possibly think that I would do that to her, I shook my head immediately as she blew out a breath

"Sian I swear to you I didn't, nothing… I didn't... I wouldn't do that to you" I said as my eyes started to betray me as a tear fell I immediately wiped my eyes as Gavin jumped up onto my lap looking at me as I smiled a little and looked back to Sian shaking my head as I put him back on the floor ruffling his fur…

"I swear I didn't and who ever told you that is just trying to cause trouble Sian I would never do that and you should know that… I love YOU Sian why would I go off with someone else when I have you?" I questioned as her lips parted…

Sian's p.o.v

I could tell she was telling the truth, there was this look in her eye and I knew I was wrong to even listen to Ryan in the first place but he sounded so convincing that I just believed what he said, I should of known that she wouldn't do that to me….

"im sorry Soph" my voice came through in a whisper as I grabbed her hands pulling her to me a bit to quickly as I gritted my teeth at the pain,

"You okay" she questioned as I nodded slightly as she moved over to me the rest of the way… I laid back as she snuggled into my side,

"Sian" she said lightly I've missed this having her in my arms like this

"Yeh Soph" I replied

"Im sorry" why is she sorry im the one that just doubted her right

"Don't be" I smiled as I kissed her temple

"But I am cos if I hadn't done the drugs then you wouldn't have doubted me in the first place we would still be good and well it's just all my fault and im sorry, but I swear to you I would never ever do that I promise! And im stopping well I've stopped with the drugs n'all" she said as I smiled ok she did have a point but I don't care all that matters now is getting everything back on track but I am confused as to why she is here and not at home sally didn't tell me all she said was Is that she was here at Rosie's she didn't look to good either….

"Eermmm Soph"

"Yeh" she responded

"Why are you not at home" I asked as she looked up to me and smiled

"Cos I took the first step" I looked at her confused as she turned gently

"I told my mum and dad about the drugs last night, but as it turns out my dad already knew cos he found the e tablets in my room" she finished, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tighter as she giggled wow it's been a while since I've heard that… she looked up to me again as she took hold of my necklace in her hand as she was playing with the ring…

"Sian" she called again as I watched her intently as I pulled her into me more ignoring all pain that was coursing through my body at this time but I wouldn't have it any other way, I slowly closed my eyes as I answered her

"Can I have this back" she asked and my smile grew wider as I nodded, then I felt her lips on mine as she kissed my top lip it took me a few seconds to respond to the kiss as I did kissing her bottom lip….. She pulled back as she curled into my side again…..

"I've missed you" she said as I could still feel her on my lips

"Missed you n'all" I admitted holding her tight against me not wanting to let her go…

Thanx for readin :)


	43. Chapter 40

Title: I'll save you if you save me

rating: anyone

seeing as sophie1sian asked so nicely last night lol cheeky bitch :P i have decided to update again :) not doin to bad so far dont know how long i can keep it up for tho lol :/

Chapter 40

Rosie's p.o.v

This mutt really needs to figure out whos territory its in because i already know that its mine and hes sitting here just staring at me, im telling you it maybe a dog but its a dog with a plan now i dont know the plan but i know that there is some form of weird doggy evil alien plan...

"Rosie" sophie called

"yeh" i answered not looking away noway am i giving this dog the chance to gain something in its creepy weird doggy evil alien plan so i kept all eye contact

"gavin" she called him in a high pitch voice and i could see his tail wagging just behind his head as i smiled at him knowing he wanted to look away... seriously rosie this is a dog A D.O.G a dog a four legged animal and here i am having a staring contest like its human...

"seriously whats up with you two?" i heard her say as i finally broke eye contact with him guessing he did at the same time as sophie was looking at us weirdly... the buzzer broke us all from whatever that was as i moved over to answer it, i took the phone from its holdle as i put it to my ear hearing sians voice come through not even giving me a chance to say hello

"i know shes there Rosie so dont try and tell me shes not"

"sian will you slow down its like your on speed the rate you got out of that car" i could hear carla say somewhere in the background, whatever this is about im pretty sure i dont wanna be involved neither would carla for that matter...

"hey sure come on up" i said nervously looking to sophie as she was sat with gavin that evil mutt...

"for a girl on crutches you can move fast" we heard come from the other side of the door and from the look on sophies she looked happy smiling like a cheshire cat! ...

i answered the door to reveal sian and she didnt look to great she looked as if she had been crying, i see carla standing behind her looking a bit unsure of this situation as did i, i let sian pass as i looked to sophie to see her smile fade thats when i defo knew something was up i pushed the door shut as i grabbed carla and made for my bedroom i really didnt want to be in the middle of what ever they were going to argue about and sian has crutches which makes it dangerous !

"What do you mean what about her Sopheh?" we heard sians voice rattle throught the flat but it went quiet again as i looked to carla

"who's her?" i asked as she shrugged her shoulders as we pressed our ears back to the door but i couldnt hear nothin so i budged carla out of the way

"oi what was that for i wanna listen" carla moaned

"sssssssshhhhhh" i whispered out holding my finger to my lips i slowly opened the door

"that doesn't matter, WHAT MATTERS IS THAT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT OBVIOUSLY NOT" she stated as she started to raise her voice, i think even dev and sunita heard that one ! i noticed sophie looking as i quickly shut the door

"well good one sherlock now we cant hear anything!" carla said to me as she nudged me back as she put her ear to the door, i nudged her back as i moved to listen aswell as she looked at me funny...

"i cant hear nothing" carla whispered

"No because you talking

"Don't tell me what I feel Sian, I love you and I want to know what's happened" I asked hoping for a little light to be shone on the subject…

"WHATS HAPPENED" she shouted at me, I didn't know what to say cos I don't know what's happened

"Sian if this is about the drugs then…" I started as she cut me off

"ITS NOT … about the…. Drugs Sophie" her breathing started to become heavy

"Sian calm down please" I said closing the gap as I took her hand and lead her over to the sofa, I tried helping her to sit down but she just shrugged me off

"I don't need your help; I can do it myself im not incapable of helping myself yano"

"I was just trying to help sorry" I replied sitting on the sofa crossing my legs as I turned to her

"Sian" I asked softly she looked at me as if she was looking straight through me.

"No because you are talking" i said as i poked her

well look whos talking now so you SSSSSHHHHH" she copied my actions by putting her finger to her lips... she tugged me back from the door as she opened it again as i shut it

"talk about making it obvious why not"

"Don't tell me what I feel Sian, I love you and I want to know what's happened" we heard as i shut the door...

"WHATS HAPPENED" sian shouted and it made me flinch a little, i moved away from the door as i sat on my bed but i wanna know whats happened

"carla" i asked

"yeh" she replied concentraiting on opening the door slightly

"whats going on with them two?" i asked as she shut the door looking to me with a look of concern on her face...

"ryan came to see sian last night saying he had something improtant to tell her" as soon as she said ryan my spider web went off... no wait not spider web that thing spiderman gets that sensor thing oohh i dont know,

"and what was so important that he had to tell her?" i asked

"ITS NOT … about the…. Drugs Sophie" we heard sian go off again

"i dont know exactly but i went in cos sian shouted and i heard sian say they got together didnt they n i told him to leave but there was something not right sophie wouldnt do that to sian i know she wouldnt" carla explained, and i know sophie definitely wouldnt do that to sian the drugs maybe but she loves sian regardless she wouldnt be able to hurt her that much... uurrgghhh i hate ryan compared to that evil-alien-has-a-plan-to-take-over-the-world-alien-dog wait i already said alien aahh ohwell it can be a double alien...

"its gone quiet maybe we should check" i got up and moved to the door

"it was quiet anyway" carla said as i started to open the door

i looked through the gap but couldnt see nothing as i put my foot out the door

"YOU SLEPT WITH ALEX" yep there sooooo not done, i quickly retraced my step as i shut my door turning back to carla

"well least we know that there not dead right?" i nodded my head in response to her question as i flopped down on my bed, i picked my pillow up and smothered my face with it

"why does my family have to be so derarranged carla..." i mumbled out in to the pillow before removing it

"i mean my sister comes out as a lesbian n dont get me wrong im totally fine with that but then last night i found out that my dad dropped me on my head i mean think about it if he had dropped me and i had hurt myself i might not be in modelling condition like i am now..."

"ssssshhhhhhhhh" i got cut off by carla as i looked to the door

"what" i asked

"its quiet" she said

"again how long..."

"since you just shut up" she smirked

"oh give over" i said as i chucked the pillow at her

"soo hows you and sian going and how did london go?" i asked as i see her smile faulter

"its going good and lets just say if i see vinnie anytime he will get whats coming hes a dead man walking" wooow this carla scares me a bit! we sat here talking for a bit about what went on in london whats happening with vinnie and the social about sian and her mum and now about carla and sian...

"how long we been sat in here for" i asked as carla looked at her watch

"ooohh bout couple of hours"

"couple of hours is that it... wait did you just say a couple of hours as in two hours as in" '60+60 = 120' as in in 120 minutes" wow im quite smart when i wanna be... i got up walking to the door opening it fully hearing nothing but silence no wait silent moment ruined evil alien everything i said earlier dog at 12o'clock... i walked down the hall in silence but there was no sign of them, i looked to carla

"do you think sian killed her"

"yes rosie, she killed me in the front room with the crutches" i heard laughing come from the sofa

"ha-ha very funny soph, but we couldnt see you could we..." i said walking over to the sofa with carla in tow

"so i take it that seeing as you both in one piece well one of you is and the other is a cripple but you two are back on?" carla asked hopefull as sian turned to sophie

"yep i guess we are" sian said...

thanx for reading :)


	44. Chapter 41

Title: I'll save you if you save me  
rating:anyone

ok only a short update but i will try and do another later :)

chapter 41

sophie's p.o.v

Its been three weeks since me and sian got back together my mum still wont talk to me she will see sian and rosie but she wont see me or speak to me she says she hasnt kicked me out but yet she wont let me stay in my own home in my own bed !... three weeks of going cold turkey and i can tell you that its no fun...three weeks and ive hardly slept which means sians hardly slept n all to stay up with me because she doesnt like me being alone when im like that...  
"she will come around yano" i pulled myself from my thoughts as i turned to sunita  
"sorry what" i asked confused  
"oi sian shes going off in her own world again... i said your mum will come round"  
"what sorry i was distracted" i heard sian pipe up next to me  
"oh not you aswell" sunita sighed as the shop door opened and rosie came strutting through  
"hiiiii" rosie chimed just a little too chirpy for my liking  
"oi whats up with you two both got a face like a slapped ass" rosie stated  
"tell me about it theyve both been like it all morning" sunita said  
"sorry sunita" sian apologized  
"we just didnt get much sleep last night is all" i stated as i looked to rosie as sian pulled me into a hug as she wrapped her arms round my waist as i pulled her in tighter to me looping my arms around her neck  
"you will get passed this, i promise" she whispered in my ear as i held her tighter forgetting that she hadnt completely healed yet as she let out a sharp breath i jolted away from her  
"sorry" i apologized  
"its worth it" she smiled as she took my hand squeezing it gently as her right hand ran over her ribs...

Sian p.o.v

Me and sophie have been backk together three weeks now and its been a tough three weeks like really tough, carla's letting sophie stay with us seeing assally wont let sophie back yet she says that she hasnt kicked her out but she wont let her in the house at all i have to go in and get sophies stuff, and as for sophie shes doing great, perfect even, she quit the drugs cold turkey and theres been a few rough patches like last night, she got really bad all she wanted was the drugs all you could see was the hunger in her eyes for them an it scared me, i could see the fear in her eyes she didnt want to give in and i dont like her suffering i wanted to ween her off of the drugs but it was her choice to go cold turkey so thats what we did everynight that she has been up i have been up, i dont like leaving her when shes like that even knowing im still here with her but i want to be awake going through this with her...  
"what sorry i was distracted" i admitted  
"oh not you aswell" sunita sighed as the shop door opened and rosie came strutting through  
"hiiiii" rosie chirped as i see her walk up to us...  
"oi whats up with you two both got a face like a slapped ass" rosie stated  
"tell me about it theyve both been like it all morning" sunita said  
"sorry sunita" I apologized  
"we just didnt get much sleep last night is all" sophie stated as she looked to rosie as I pulled her into me as she wrapped her arms round my neck as i pulled her in tighter to me  
"you will get passed this, i promise" I whispered in her ear as she held me tighter, as i felt a twinging pain in my ribs as she held me a bit to tight as i let out a sharp breath at the pain,  
"sorry" she apologized as she shot away from me as i took her hand  
"its worth it" i admitted as i gently squezzed her hand as she smiled as i rubbed my stomacg as the pain eased...

thanx for reading :)


	45. Chapter 42

Title: I'll save you if you save me  
rating: any one

for Chloe :) who has somehow managed to talk me into a deal ! im screwed if i dont keep up ! lol thanx babe ! xx

Chapter 42

Sian's p.o.v

"Soph" i called as i walked into the kitchen  
"she just left" carla said as ilooked over to the sofa..  
"oh right, did she say where she was going"  
"i didnt even see her she said hi n bye n then the door shut" carla explained as i looked at the door mysteriously, i walked into my bed room as i picked up my leather jacket n slung it on as i walked through the front room shouting a goodbye to carla as the door shut...

i ran down the hall way as i took the stairs, i couldnt be bothered to wait for the elevator, but after 5 flights of stairs i wished i had waited and took the elevator, this just shows how unfit i am its not a gd look at all oh well... i made it to the main entrance as i pushed the door running out into the car lot  
"sian wait up" i heard a shout from behind me as i turned back seein carla running out the entrance juggling her bag n work folders as i walked back to her and took her folders as we walked to her car  
"didnt know you had work today" i stated turning to her as she dug around in her bag for her keys  
"yeh i do, i had to sort the folders to find the paper work for Brogans contract... urrggghhh i know i put them in here somewhere... shes coming in for a meeting to set up another order... haha found you...she sounded really pleased with the last order" carla replied as she unlocked the car looking pleased with her self...  
i got in the passenger side placing the folders on my lap as i flicked through them as carla began to drive, how the fuck she makes sense of all this i dont know ! its umpa lumpa speak to me !  
"how you feeling today" Carla asked me as i looked out the window watching the houses and trees pass by, hoping to catch that glimpse of my girl..  
"im feeling better thanks... actually alot better just my ribs are still soar is all" im still not used too all this attention from carla, its weird we can actually have a conversation she makes sure im ok and i have everything i need, but im just not used to having someone there as my mum because she was never there !

A few minutes later we pulled into coronation street where i caught a glimpse of my girl walking through the shop door as we pulled up outside the factory, where the girls were stood waiting for the factory to open up aswell as brogan, louise and rosie...  
i got out from the car as i dumped the folders on to janice as i took off on a sprint down the street...  
"Bye then" i heard Carla shout

I came to a stop out side the shop door as she came walking out with flowers to restock the stand as i took the bucket from her as she looked confused at first as she looked up to me as her smile widened...our hands brushed slightly as she let go, i lowered the bucket slightly as i leaned across pecking her lips as i pulled back  
"hey" i said softy as i walked over to flower stand  
"sorry i was running late for work and you know what devs like..." i put the flowers on the floor as she continued "and i know i should of bye but i didn..." i cut her off by kissing her to stop her from rambling, as i pulled away again she had her eyes closed as i lent back in placing another kiss on the bridge of her nose...  
"so hows my baby doing today" i asked as she begun sorting the flowers, to be honest she didnt look to good  
"im ok i..i.. .promise" did she just stutter thats not like sophie  
"babe your craving again" i stated as she turned to look at me i could see the fear in her eyes, i pulled her back into me as she let out a shallow breath as it hit my neck, her slightest touch can stilll make me go all weird inside...  
"we will get you through this i promise you, your dong so well already" i said a i pulled back i brushed my hand over her cheek reassuringly as i tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear placing a soft kiss on her temple as i hugged her close holding her tightly as she pulled back...  
"come i got to get on with work n you my gorgeous girl can assist me" she said cheekily as she winked  
"i suppose i got nothing better to do" i replied as she looked confused  
"whats up soph" i asked as she shook her head at me and tugged me behind her...

"you can take your break now soph" sunita called from the back, but she didnt answer she just nodded  
"thanks sunita" i replied as i walked behind the counter taking soph's hand as i lead her out of the shop, we started walking down the street as kevin called out to us  
"SOPHIE" we stopped outside her house as kevin caught up to us  
"Kevin" sophie initiated as i looked at her, i looked back to him as he held his hand out to sophie but she just stood there not doing anything, so i took what turns out to be a key  
"its to the house" he said as i nodded  
"thanx mr webster" i said as he smiled i pushed sophie to walk dow the path as i handed her the key, she looked back behind us as she watched kevin disappear around the corner  
"come on" i said as i took the key opening the door as we entered the house, i walked through into the kitchen as i jumped up on the side, as she came stood between my legs...

Sophie's p.o.v

I followed sian in through the house as i watched her hop up on the side, i stood in between her legs as took her right hand lacing our fingers together, as she tilted my head up, all i could feel at the moment was that desire for the drugs, that hunger feeling creeping up again its been building up all morning and i dont think i can keep holding it locked down for much longer, i just cant do it, each day its like getting harder and harder and i needed to take my mind off of this feeling...

i lent in pressing my lips against sians as i wrapped my arms around her neck puling her closer to me as she deepened the kiss as i granted her entrance, i felt her tongue push against mine as we battled for dominance...

i felt her hands trail down my sides as it sent that electric rush straight through my body, i trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck as i found her pulse point...

i trailed my hands down her sides as i balled the ends of the material in my hands as i began tugging it up as she raised her arms...

i pulled her top up over her head as i reattached my lips to her neck, i placed my hands under her knees as i pulled her into me lifting her from the side...

as she wrapped her legs around my waist, walking through to the front room as i lowered her onto the sofa removing my own top as i placed my self on top of her as her smile spread even further  
"i love you yano" i whispered as i placed my thigh between hers  
"i know" she replied as her breathing quickened

I placed a gentle kiss on her throat as i grinded into her hearing the low moan form in her throat started to make that hunger feeling ease as i started to concentrate on sian more than what my body thought it wanted,

Sians p.o.v

before i knew what was happening i was being lowered onto the sofa as she stopped tugging her top of as my eyes roamed her body as she lowered herself onto me as i couldnt contain my smile as it broke out her eyes had softened alot there was a different want in them and for now i could tell i had my sophie back, her soft blue eyes that had darkened at the rim a little as she placed her thigh between mine  
"I love you yano" she whispered out as my breathing started to get faster  
"i know" i replied as my voice faltered a little under the pressure that she was applying to my center...

I could feel the moan forming in my throat as she grinded into me placing a gentle kiss on the center of my throat as the moan was half released as i tried to stay somewhat quiet...

i lifted her head level with mine as i bit down on her bottom lip as she grinded into me harder as another moan escaped, i gently grazed my fingertips over her spine as i brought them round her sides as i smiled up at her, i lent back up reattaching our lips as she ran her tongue over my lip but i didnt grant her access as she pulled away...

I flipped us so i was now laying between her legs as her smile grew  
"that's not fair powers" she stated as she tried sitting up as i pushed her back down sucking on her bottom lip  
"all is fair in the game of love and war" i winked as i entwined our hand pining them above her head as it was my turn to have some fun as i grinded into her sucking on her pulse point trailing kisses down her neck, gently grazing my teeth over her collarbone ...

letting go of her left hand as my right hand trailed down over her body skimming across her neck as i continued to grind into her as her breathing started to get heavy...

continuing the trail of my finger tips slowly grazing down the center of her chest as i skimmed my hand over her bra clad chest...

i followed that trail by placing delicate gentle kisses down her chest as her back arched up i slid my hand round to the clasp of her bra as it easily unhooked and i removed it from my path...

the bra straps slid down her arms as i continued to trail kisses down her chest as i stopped taking her left nipple in my mouth as my tongue swirled around it her moans forming even louder, her hands trailing through my hair...

i could feel her push into me more as she wrapped her legs round my waist she pulled me up level with her as she lent up kissing me deeply, i smiled into the kiss as she started to trace patterns on my waistline as she looped her fingers through my belt loops pulling me into her...

i moved my hands to the button on her jeans as i undid them slipping my hand under her waistline as her back arched into my touch letting out a strangled like moan as a massive bang rattled through the front room...

thanx for reading :)


	46. Chapter 43

Title: I'll save you if you save me  
rating: anyone

Chloe your a muppet! xx  
but shes got me to update twice lol haven't re-read so sorry for mistakes :)

Chapter 43

Kevins p.o.v

i thought it would only be fair to let sophie back home i miss having her around the house its to quiet and i know sally does n all shes just to stubborn to admit it..

so i gave them a key a little while ago so sophie could get settled back in as its her home n all and i need to start making things right between us...

i decided to get home before sal as i shut up the garage 5 minutes before sal finished as...

i was locking up people started to come from the factory so i started to walk back...

walking up the path as i dug my keys out of my pocket i opened the front door...

i could hear muffeled noises coming from the front room...

I placed my hand on the glass of the door...

as i slowly started to push the door the noises became louder...

i pushed the door harder as the bang rattled through the front room as sians head shot up from the sofa...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" i shouted as sian grabbed the blanket wrapping it around sophie as i stormed through into the kitchen, i let them back here and this is what they do, she to young to be doing this...

Sian's

The door being slammed opend rattled through out the front room as my head shot up to see a furiou looking kevin as he stood in the door way...  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" i grabbed the blanket not moving my body from sophie as i looked down to her i felt her grip my sides as she held me close kevin stormed off as i quickly wrapped the blanket round sophie as i put her top on...

i smiled at her as i kissed her forehead moving off her as i walked into the kitchen to retrieve my top as kevin stood there staring at me...  
"SOPHIE" he shouted as i turned away from him moving back into the front room as i picked sophs bra up, i helped her get dressed quickly as kevin shouted us again  
"SOPHIE" i could tell by the look in her eyes that she was getting frustrated, annoyed, angry  
"WHAT" she answered back  
"dont you dare talk to me like that young lady" he shouted walking back through  
"i will talk to you how i want" she mumbled as she stood up grabbing my hand

she started pulling me towards the stairs, as kevin stood in front of the...  
"what was that" i rolled my eyes at his comment as i squeezed her hand..  
"what was what" she answerd again, well what did he think it was what did it look like  
"you shouldnt be doing things like that"  
"LIKE WHAT" she argued back as her temper began to flare, thats another thing that she hasnt been able to control off late her temper when it flares it flares and you will know about it...  
"whats going on" sally's voice rang from the door as she walked in  
"hold up what are you doing back, i told you not to come ba..." sally started to say as soph cut her off  
"what just like you told me that you "hadnt actually kicked me out" like hell u didnt" she muttered as sally looked down to the floor she knew sophie was right and she couldnt argue it...  
"soph calm down" i said as i placed my hand on her back caressing it slowly to calm her down as she took a deep breath in  
"kevin gave us a key" i said looking towards sally  
"right so whats going on" she asked  
"your too YOUNG... to be doing things like THAT" kevin roared as i felt sophie tense up in front of me  
"what no im not" she argued  
"its illegal for a start" kevin stated  
"what no its not, see you dont even know what your talking about" i squeezed her hand again to calm her again but no such luck  
"you put her up to it" he aimed at me as sophie stepped fully in front of me  
"its a bit too late for her to put me up to anythin so leave her out of it" she bit back  
i looked to sally as she looked really confused as to what was happening  
"can someone tell me whats going on please" sally asked as she walked through to the kitchen setting her stuff down on the side as she walked back through  
"i come home to find them two..." kevin started as he trailed off looking like he didnt know what to say  
"us two what" sophie snapped  
"they were" he tried again as we waited but you could see it in his eyes that he was struggling to say it...  
"just forget it you cant say it so just leave it"  
"i came home to find them getting a bit too much... and i dont like the idea of you two sleeping together" he blurted out as i stood there in shock at what he just said, i looked to sophie as she looked like she had just given up as she tugged me towards the door  
"i dont care, i didnt like finding out that jacks your son but i did" she stated as she pulled me out of the house...

thanx for reading :)


	47. Chapter 44

Title: I'll save you if you save me  
rating:

CCCHHLLLOOOOEEEEE lol :p xx  
in here somewhere i mention something that indicates to a big event that will start in the next chapter FINALLY lol only took me 44 chapters to get here ! lol

Chapter 44

Sophie's p.o.v

"i dont care, i didnt like finding out that jacks your son but i did" i stated as i pulled sian from the house  
"what" i heard my mum ask as i opened the front door  
"jacks yours" she asked as we started to walk down the path  
"ANSWER ME KEVIN" a tear rolled down my cheek as i realised what i had just done  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN KEVIN" and i didnt know what to do as i took off running  
"Soph" i heard sian call  
"SOPHIE WAIT" i could hear sian running behind me as something grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards as i struggled against them...

Sian's p.o.v

she took off running towards the factory as i managed to catch up and stop her as i grabbed her hand...  
"soph stop" i said as she tried pulling away from me...  
i wrapped my arms round her waist...  
holding her close to me a she continued to struggle...  
i held her tighter as she began to calm down...  
i held her close to me as i felt her sobs viberate through me...  
"i didnt mean to" she sobed out and my heart broke knowing she never wanted that to come out because we both knew the out come of this situation and theres no way sally will forgive him after this...  
"come lets get inside ay" i said to her as i walked us towards the factory...

I walked us into the factory walking over to carla's office as i opened the door sophie went straight over to rosie as she clung to her...  
"Sophie whats wrong" rosie asked as she looked to me  
i watched rosie embrace her little sister into a hug as sophie wrapped her arms around her...  
i just didnt know what to do...  
i was stuck...  
i had no clue of what to do next...  
"whats happened" carla asked as i looked to her  
"Sally knows" i replied walking over to sophie as i took hold of her from rosie as i placed my forehead against hers cupping her her cheeks with my hands as i tilted her head up to look at me properly... she looked like a scared lost little girl... i placed a gentle kiss on her forehead  
"its gunna be ok... i promise" i whispered as she tucked her head into the crook of my neck as i held her as tight as i could trying to reassure her that things were going to be ok...

we have been sat in carla's office for about an hour now as we told rosie about kevin and the affair which is the main cause of everything that has happened lately, sophie fell asleep a little while ago... she looks so peaceful not a worry in sight... she has her head laid on my lap as shes curled up on the sofa as soon as she laid down she was out of it...  
"i dont get why he would do that" rosie piped up  
"we don..." i started saying as she continued,  
"i mean why... to mum... me ... sophie"  
I looked down to sophie and i just couldnt figure out why anyone would ever want to hurt her...  
"and jacks his son..."  
it wasnt that i wasnt listening to rosie i was but i was more worried about soph and how everything was going to turn out... she didnt want this... this could make everything worse for her and she has been doing so well to get her self back together...  
i brushed my thumb over her eye brow as i studied her taking in every feature i dont know why but i just got a really bad feeling...  
her breathing so steady as her chest rose and fell with each breath...  
the way her nose crinkles slightly, just everything about her, i tucked the fallen peices of hair behind her ear as she bagan to stir, i didnt want her to wake up yet she looked so peacefull  
"hey" she croaked out as her eyes were still shut as my smile started forming at the sound of her voice  
"you okay" i asked as she sat up ruffling her hand through her hair  
"yeh im ok" she smiled at me as she looked over to rosie  
"can we do something tonight" she asked as she looked around everyone  
"well leighanne has her hen night in the rovers im sure i can get you two in"carla proposed  
"what about mum and dad soph?" rosie asked as sophie stood up she held her hand out to me as i took it  
"i dont know roseh, its kevins mess let him sort it" sophie stated as rosie looked at her shocked  
"can we go back to the flat for a little while please i need to sleep" sophie asked as i looked to carla as she nodded her head  
"well were finished her now so i dont see why not i will ring leighanne when we get back we got a gd 6 hours before that plenty of time to get ready" carla announced

I laced my fingers through sophies as we walked out to the car  
"well i have to work tonight so i cant" rosie said  
"didnt know you had work again" i asked as i felt a pair of arms snake arund my waist i love that feeling she makes me feel safe when she does that  
"yeh we have the joinery opening" Brogan stated as rosie half smiled  
"YOUR NOT TO SET FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN, KEVIN WEBSTER YOU HEAR ME" i felt sophie hold me tighter as she let out a shallow breath, rosie took of round the corner  
"you okay" i asked as i turned in her arms she nodded her head as she lent in tugging at my bottom lip as we heard more shouting causing us to break apart  
"can we just g...go back now p...p.. ... i...i d..dont want to be here" i nodded my head as i kissed her turning to get in the car as carla locked up the factory... driving past sally was chucking kevins clothes out on to the path as rosie was crying telling them to both stop it as sophie turned into me resting her head on my shoulder as she entwined our hands...

thanx for reading :)


	48. Chapter 45

title: i'll save you if you save me  
rating 16+

to help make chloe feel a little better:) told you i would update tonight babe:p lol xx

Chapter 45

Tram crash part 1

Sian's p.o.v

waking up next to the person you love is the best feeling in the world, just being able to stretch out and touch them knowing that there that they are real... and i want to wake up like this everytime... waking up to her knowing i can reach out and get that rush of electricity jolt through me... she looks so peacfull as i turned onto my side watching her... i brushed my fingertips over her eye brow tracing her features gently as a feeling of needing to protect her even more started rising up and i dont know why but i have that really bad feeling still as if something bads going to happen but i cant explain it, its just there...

Gavin jumped up onto the bed as he squeezed between me and soph digging his way under the covers... i dont know what this pup is doing but hes made me proper uncomfortable and if he thinks he is staying there he has another thing coming, i wouldnt mind except for the fact that he has got huge and well its either me or him in the bed and i choose me in the bed seeing as its my bed and my girl...

i got up from the bed as i took a hold of his collar pulling him off the bed  
"in ya bed boy" i said as i pointed to his bed in the corner, i got back under the covers as i closed the gap between me and soph wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her into me resting my head onto her shoulder taking in her scent definitely how i want to wake up each time...  
"kicking the baby out of bed sian really" she said as i proped myself up looking over her shoulder her eyes were still closed but she was awake her breathing wasnt as smooth as before...  
"how long you been awake for" i asked tucking my head into her neck as she rolled onto her back seeing her eyes slowly flutter open showing that perfect shade of blue, as i lent in kissing her bottom lip, i pulled back watching as her eyes once again fluttered open as a smile played at her lips... i placed my hand under her top as i grazed my fingers over he stomach as i felt her tense under my touch  
"so my question, how long you been awake for gorgeous"  
"dunno i was to wrapped up in you" she winked as i rolled my eyes, i lent back in kissing her as moved across to straddle her waist deepening the kiss as her tongue pushed against mine, gliding my hands down her sides as i gripped the material of her top in my hands tugging it upwards as she sat up pushing me backwards allowing me to pull her top off as i threw it to the side...  
"CRAP...i am soo sorry" Carla exclaimed as i heard a bang to see her walk into the door frame as sophie buried her head into my neck as i felt her giggle against my skin a few seconds later the door shut  
"i didnt even hear that open" i said as i climbed off sophie she was still laughing  
"soph its not funny" i felt a pair of arms snake around my waist as she started to kiss my neck  
"its not funny... im sorry babe" she apologised as i stood up turning to face her as she knelt up on the bed  
"thats twice today" i said as she pulled me in close to her  
"third times the charm tho right" she grinned as i nodded as she tugged at my bottom lip wanting me to kiss her as i did kissing her top lip changing to her bottom lip as i bit it gently  
"would love to but we have to start getting ready for tonight" i stated  
"please" she pouted as i shook my head as she pouted even more...its not that i dont want to god u dont know how much i do want to just that twice we have started and twice somebody has walked in on us so i just want it to be us no interruptions nothing  
"tonight baby" i said gently as i kissed her forehead i pulled her into a hug as i felt her nod against me as i could see gavin moving alot...  
"soph whats he doing" i asked as i looked over to the dog  
"hes doing what all boy dogs d..."  
"yeh but isnt he a bit to young to be doing THAT" i asked  
"i dont.."  
"WAIT...is that my teddy" I stated in shock cutting her off as i run over to him as i pulled Eddie from him  
"EDDIE...SOPH SORT YOUR DOG OUT" i shouted as i stormed off towards the bathroom  
"AND WE ARE NEVER TO START IN FRONT OF HIM AGAIN" I stated slamming the door  
"im sorry eddie" i said straightening him out

Sophie's p.o.v

AGAIN thats twice today we have been walked in on but at least this time we didnt get shouted at or ewt Carla is gd like that she understands us and she doesnt give a shit not in a bad way just that she knows me and sian love eachother and shes happy with that she said whatever makes sian happy makes her happy...  
"thats twice today" sian said as i pulled her in close to me  
"third times the charm tho right" i grinned as she nodded, tugged at her bottom lip wanting her to kiss me works every time see... she kissed my top lip changing to my bottom lip as i felt her bite down on it drives me crazy when she does that  
"would love to but we have to start getting ready for tonight" she stated pulling away  
"please" i said as i pouted but she just shook her head making me pout even more 'come one the puppy dog eyes she can never resist the puppy dog eyes'  
"tonight baby" she said gently kissing my forehead pulling me into a hug  
"soph whats he doing" she asked as i looked over to the dog  
"hes doing what all boy dogs d..." 'great the dog can get some action but i cant' i started saying as she cut me off  
"yeh but isnt he a bit to young to be doing THAT" she asked as i felt her body disappear from mine  
"i dont.." she cut me off again cant get a word in edge ways here!  
"WAIT...is that my teddy" OH CRAP she pulled her teddy from him as she looked at me she didnt look happy... great one boy  
"EDDIE...SOPH SORT YOUR DOG OUT" sian shouted storming off into the bathroom  
"AND WE ARE NEVER TO START IN FRONT OF HIM AGAIN" she stated slamming the door  
"thanx boy...put me in the dog house why not" i mumbled as i put my top back on i walked over to the door as i knocked but got no reply so i left it... i picked up my stuff and went through to the main bathroom  
"im going down to the pub, steve sending a cab at half 6 for you two... i talked to leighanne and she said it will be fine for you two to join us" carla said as she picked up her bag shouting a bye to sian as she walked out the door...

I walked into the bathroom shutting the door as i slid the shower door open love living here this flats amazing everything about it is just perfect and carlas been at the factory alot sorting brogans order sooooo its just been like me n sian n it feels really good...

I put my ipod into the dock as i put it on shuffle hearing the perfect song come on through the speakers dont you just love it when a song describes how you are feeling, i placed me clothes into the washin basket as i climbed into the shower sliding the door shut but not all the way

no tears, no tears no more done cryin' now  
no pain no pain, said i found another way no games,  
not like before not up here on this cloud  
no time for yesterday, now let me explain it

Dont you just love it when a song describes how you are feeling, i placed me clothes into the washin basket as i climbed into the shower sliding the door shut but not all the way, as the sound of the music drowned out the sound of the water rebounding against the floor, standing under the water as the events of today rushed through my mind,

'got a new woman, lovin me in every way that she can,'  
'all she wanna be is part of my plan'  
'safe to say that im in a better way, better way hey'

Letting the water cascade over my body, feeling the warmth of the water rebound off my body washing away any unwanted thoughts for the time being as i began to relax and forget about everything except one person that i could never forget about...

got a new woman loves to walk around just holdin my hand  
cupid must have found us now i like that  
lovin this woman

Sian's p.o.v

Coming out of my bathroom hearing carla shout bye as i looked around but i couldnt see sophie... i placed eddie on my bed as i warned gavin off of him i walked out into the frontroom as i could hear the shower running and music playing...

does anybody understand that i'm in love (love love)  
and i think i found the real thing (real love)  
gotta love to make ur heart say (lovelove)  
you got me singin' lalalalala

i opened the door as i walked into the steam filled room as the music filled my ear, i love it when a song describes how i feel its like they are wrote for that exact moment and thought, hearing her sing along to the song as i got undressed...  
"no stress, no fuss, no fight when i'm in her arms  
no time no day no night (no nothin better noo)" sliding the shower door open as i walked in

so much more than okay, life is made of this  
standing behind her as i shut the door to... moving closer to her as i snaked my arms around her waist  
no her, no me , no way  
feeling her body press into mine, as i moved her hair from her neck feeling the water fall over both of us  
now let me explain  
attaching my lips to her neck, as i ran my hand down her side feeling the water against her body  
got a new woman, lovin me in all every way  
turning her in my arms as i attached my lips to hers, feeling her body pressed against mine  
that she can, all she wanna be is  
as i walked her backwards feeling her hit the wall, trailing kisses down her jawline...  
part of my plan, safe to say that im in a better way  
feeling the water rebound of my back feeling the temperature rise...  
better way hey

got a new woman loves to walk around just holdin my hand  
entwining my left hand with her right placing it against the wall as our fingers laced together  
cupid must have found us now i like that  
sucking on her pulse point, grazing my teeth gently over her skin, trailing kisses back up  
lovin this woman  
placing gentle kisses, trailing my hands down her body... feeling her breathing change as her chest began to rise and fall violently against mine...

does anybody understand that i'm in love (love love)  
the feeling of wanting her rising even more as i brushed my lips against hers, sucking on her lip  
and i think i found the real thing (real love)  
trailng my fingertips across her waistline, feeling her hands skim across my back  
gotta love to make ur heart say(lovelove)  
moving my hand lower...resting my forehead against hers... as our breathing patterns fell in synch  
you got me singin' lalalalala  
moving my hands to the back of her knees i picking her up as she wrapped her legs round my waist

said i'm in love (love love)  
taking her hands in mine pining them above her head... pushing into her as she reattached her our lips  
and i think i found the real thing (real love)  
feeling her moan into the kiss as i pushed into her again.. releasing my right hand from her as she tangled hers in to my hair...  
kind of love to make ur heart say(lovelove)  
gliding my hand down her wet body as my tongue pushed bak against hers...feeling the way her body reacts to my touch...  
you got me singin' lalalalalalala  
wanting to make her feel how i see her..perfect... wanting her to know how much i love her that she will be the only one i will do this with wanting her to know nobody else will have me aslongas im hers...

i want the whole damn world to know  
moving my hand lower skimming my fingertips over her breast continuing the trailing downwards.. feeling her breath hitch as i kissed down her neck...  
sure as the wind blows  
moving my hand to her center... pushing two fingers through her wet folds.. tracing her entrance...  
carry the message, far as it can go  
feeling her push into me as she buried her head into my neck.. hearing the low moan form in her throat...  
man i'm in love summer time or winter's cold  
entering her as i supported her up against the wall thrusting two fingers into her as she pushed into me as her breathing became ragged...  
nothin that can hold back this feelin  
pushing deeper as my thumb rubbed against her clit, feeling her grind into my hand as i picked up a pace thrusting in and out of her...  
true love in which we're dealin baby  
hearing her moans get louder as i kept to a steady pace feeling her grip tighten on my hair as she brought her head level with mine...  
i i i i'm in lov i'm in love  
she bit down on my bottom lip as into harder... sucking on her bottom lip

does anybody understand i'm in love  
i am definitely in love... hearing her whisper faster in my ear as i picked up the pace pushing harder as i added a third finger as she rested her head against the shower wall...  
and i think i found the real thing (real love)  
exposing her neck as i placed a gentle kiss on the center of her throat feeling the moan vibrate in her throat... her heavy breathing...feeling her breath hitch against my lips  
kind of love to make ur heart say(lovelove)  
feeling that shes close to the edge as i thrusted into deeper as she bucked into me again...  
you got me singin' lalalalalala

i'm in love  
definitely in love...  
and i think i found the real thing (real love)  
ive definitely found the real thing... feeling her walls tighten around my fingers...  
kind of love to make ur heart say(lovelove)  
feeling her walls tighten around my fingers... feeling her body begin to shake  
you got me singin' lalalalalalala  
as i thrusted into her once more...  
lalalalala i'm in love

"Fuck" she screamed out as i tugged at her bottom lip kissing her as i let her ride out the orgasm  
"what happened to tonight" she asked breathless as i rested my forehead against hers, i shrugged my shoulders as i thought about it, guess i caved...  
"just couldnt wait" i replied as i pecked her lips  
"why you complaining webster?" i asked as she shook her head resting it back against the shower wall  
"good" i said as i kissed her neck...

After an hour we decided that it was best to actually get showered and dressed seeing as we were meant to be in the cab half an hour ago as it is now 7... why does time always fly when your having fun...

"Soph you ready babe... lloyds waiting" i called as she walked out of the room looking as gorgeous as ever and she doesnt even have to try she had her hair down naturally and i love her hair cos its just naturally wavey she was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and my white baggy top with a black printed face on it  
"wow" i breathed out as she walked over to me pecking my lips  
"not to bad yourself powers" she whispered as she walked out the door, i looked around the flat making sure everything was off  
"right you be good and stay away from Eddie i mean it gavin if i see him moved when i get back there will be hell to pay" i warned as i switched of the light and locked the door...

"bout time girls your only half an hour late" lloyd stated  
"sorry lloyd we were eerrr..."  
"just getting ready"i jumped in as sophie trailed off  
"right ok then... in you get" he opened the door for us as we got in  
"eerr sian" lloyd said as he pointed to my neck as i looked at sophie as she grinned  
"yeh i know" i mubbled as i got in the car  
"you did it again didnt you" i said as she nodded  
"i dont know how u missed it babe its huge" she stated as she traced it with her finger  
"maybe because someone was hogging the mirror" i replied as i entwined our hands

5 minutes later we were driving onto the cobbles as lloyd stopped outside the rovers... i felt sophies phone viberate in her pocket as she pulled it out ryans name flashed up on the screen as we got out she answered the call  
"i will meet you inside in a sec" she said as i kissed and left her to it, i trust her and we both know what ryans like and i know she wont take anything from him now so its all gd...

Sophie's p.o.v

"what do you want ryan" i asked as i could hear him breathing on the other end  
"just meet me by the shop" he said as he hung up, i looked down the street towards the shop as i looked at the rovers entrance where sian was waiting inside but i was curious as to know what ryan wanted so i started to walk...

Reaching the shop as i was pulled around the corner  
"i need you help soph" he said as he looked scared  
"what do you want ryan ive got somewhere to be" i said as he held a small plastic bag up to me  
"ive got something you want" he said dangling the bag in front of my face  
"no ryan im not taking them" i said as i pushed him back  
"just leave me alone" i said as he pushed me up against the wall, i pushed him back off of me as i told him to get lost as he smiled at me and walked away

I dusted my self off as i rubbed my head that really hurt when he push me against the wall... i walked back around the corner as i walked into the shop to see sunita behind the counter and molly with jack as she was stood talking to sunita  
"hey soph, u alrigh" sunita asked as i could feel that hunger feeling starting to rise again as i asked sunita for some pain killers as i pulled the money from my pocket as something fell onto the floor  
"is that what i think it is" molly asked as i looked at her i bent down to pick it up  
"that is, isnt it" she said as i looked at sunita as she stood up walking round the counter  
"i swear its not mine" i stated as i shook my head i gave them straight to her as she smiled at me and took them walking through to the back as aloud explosion rattled through out the street as i collapsed to the floor hitting my head on the shelf as the shop windows blew out... i could feel the vibration rattle through me as i could hear ringing in my ears as i looked up to see molly still standing holding baby jack close to her... hearing loud screams come from outside as i heard sians voice call out from a distance... feeling a different vibration a longer one as i could hear a hrrible grinding noise...

Thanx for reading :)


	49. Chapter 46

Title: i'll save you if you save me  
Rating: anyone

i havent re-read so sorry for mistakes  
Chloe :) here you go babe this one is defo 100%completely for you :) xx

Chapter 46

Tram crash part 2

Sophie's p.o.v

Hearing all sorts of different noises ringing through my ears alarms, crackling noise like electricity and fire as the screech of the grinding noise began to get closer and closer...  
hearing a type of horn blow through the wind, a burning smell filling my nostrils as i breathed in...  
I looked up to see molly backing up as she turned and ran through to the back, hearing the grinding noise come to a slow as a sort of different noise filled my ears as i pulled my self up on the counter feeling my head as it felt wet, looking to my hand to see blood covering my fingertips...  
that noise like a rollercoaster becoming mre distinct and it didnt sound healthy!

Turning to the door as i supported myself against the counter seeing two bright light flash into my eyes as i brought my hand up to sheild my eyes i heard more screaming coming from out side...  
the lights getting closer as i tried to move but i froze...  
telling my body to move but it wasnt going anywhere as i stood rooted to the spot trying to move as i felt a twinge in my leg as i finally moved...  
feeling a wrenching pain ripple through it as i looked down to see a shard of glass sticking out...

Feeling the viberations through the floor, the grinding noise against the cobbles as i sheilded my face from the impact of the shop as the loud crashing noise filled my ears...

Sians p.o.v

Stepping out of the cab as lloyd opened the door, that bad feeling rising even more. Just you know when you can sense something in the air and theres that awkward feeling, i dont like it one bit...  
"I will meet you inside in a sec" she said as she put the phone to her ear, i placed a gentle kiss on her lips as that feeling dug even deeper feeling a cold shiver run down my spine as i pulled back walking inside as i took one last look something was telling me not to leave her but i trust her and love her to do the right things i cant be there everysecond of the day holding her hand, she would end up hating me if i did that... but i just cant shake this feeling...

Walking into the pub as the doors shut cutting me off from sophie...greeted by that warm family feeling as i was met at the bar by carla...  
"you late" she stated looking behind me  
"wheres sophie" she asked as i pointed to the doors  
"shes just on the phone"  
"oh right well come on lets get you settled" she said as she guided me over to the corner of the pub where everyone else was  
"hey roseh thought you had that promotions job tonight" i asked as i sat down  
"nope.. nick double booked brogans fuming... she has quite a temper...its fun" i didnt catch all of what rosie said as my mind travelled off as i looked to the door something wasnt right  
"you alright sian" sally asked as i looked back to them  
"yeh sorry...just ... yeh im gd" i smiled as i looke dback to the door as there was still no sign of soph how long does a phone call take...

Molly's p.o.v

Seeing the bag fall out of her pocket... knowing exactly what is was kevins little princess not as perfect as he likes to think ay... wait till i tell him  
"is that what i think it is" I asked as i looked at her she bent down to pick it up  
"that is, isnt it" I said as she looked to sunita as she stood up walking round the counter  
"i swear its not mine" she stated as she shook her head thrusting the bag twoards sunita as she took them walking through to the back as a loud explosion rattled through out the street as i held onto jack tighter as i steadied my self against the counter to see sophie fly forward as she hit her head off the shelf as the shop windows blew out i turned my back covering jack fully as shards of glass flew...

Once things had stopped feeling a horrible viberation through the floor a horrible screeching noise as alarms sounded through out the street hearing people sream as the viberations got heavier... hearing the sound of a rollercaoster buckle as i looked around to see the shop windows blown out stock all over the floor along with glass and rubble... looking down to sophie seeing the cut on her head and something sticking out of her leg... as the grinding noise got louder looking up to see a flashes of orange as i panicked and started backing up as i turned and ran through to the back holding on to jack as i grabbed sunita rushing out through the back door  
"WHAT WAS THAT" sunita shouted as we got into the back ally as i shrugged me shoulders as i started to calm jack as he started to cry in my arms  
"where's sophie" sunita asked me as i shrugged my shoulders as we looked back to the shop, a loud grinding noise sounded through out the street followed by a deep crashing sound as smoke filtered out the shop as rubbled flew out the door... feeling a rougher viberation, a creepy creaking noise echoing through the street as sunita tried going back  
"where you going" i shouted as i grabbed onto her  
"Sophie is in there" she shouted back  
"AND if you go in there what are you going to" i argued back  
"well i have to do something i cant just leave her"  
"yes you can we can go get her help but we cant do anything alone and i need to get jack out of here" i stated pulling her down the alley as she stood rooted to the spot... i could see the fear in her eyes as i looked back to the shop...  
Shaking all thoughts from my head as i pulled her down the alley walking down behind the rovers as we turned the corner coming up ont to the street as i stopped in my tracks looking down the end of the street seeing the carnage...

Sian p.o.v

Its been about 5-10 minutes and sophie still hasnt come in and that feeling still hasnt subsided...  
"sian are you sure your okay" someone asked as i pulled myself from my thoughts looking towards Rosie as everyone was looking at me  
"your constantly looking towards the door everything alright with you and sophie"  
"you not had a row ave ya" janice piped up as i rolled my eyes as massive bang rattled down the street and that feeling got even darker...

Everyone stopped what they where doing as we started to filter out of the pub hearing people gasp in shock as i walked out the door hearing crackling noise combined with various other noises as car alarms echoed throughout the cobbles... looking down the street to see the front of the joinery a light with flames as pieces of rubble covered the cobbles... the smell soo intense reminding me of the car accident... people screamed out but i couldnt see sophie anywhere as i looked around she was no where people started to walk up, i spotted ryan on the other side of the road as i ran over to him...  
"ryan you seen sophie" he looked at me as he smiled  
"i see her go into the shop and i havent seen her come out so she must still be in there" he said looking to his mate as he pointed at the shop smirking, hearing the tram horn blow as a high pitch screetching grinding noise rippled through the street, looking to see everyone run back as i moved forward looking to the shop as it was surrounded with rubble and fire looking up as the noise got closer seeing the tram in view as i noticed the tram lines were broke... knowing that there was only one place that, that tram was going to end up and that is not at its destination... watching in horror as it began to derail off the track coming over the top of the joinery flames... the noises ringing louder in my ears as i was being pulled back the smell getting heavier... looking down to where the tram was heading as it hit the cobbles watching the sparks fly as more rubble flew up from the trams path as it crashed through into the shop destroying everything in its path...  
"SOOOPPPHHHIIIEEE" i screamed out as i struggled against the person holding me as i got free as i was grabbed and pulled back again seeing the end of tram come off the viaduct as it came thundering down, crashing down through the kabin watching as the kabin crumbled under the force from the tram...

As smoke and dust billowed up...  
watching as the telephone pole toppled...  
as the electricity sparks tripped...  
seeing the flames flicker in the wind...  
watching as everyone looked on in horror at the events that just unfolded...  
looking towards the shop as the tram sat placed half into the shop...  
watching as so many things were going on around me...  
as it all began to settle as one thing ran through my mind...  
he said she was in there...  
he said that my sophie was in the shop...

"SOPHIE" i shouted again as i pushed off from the person taking off in the direction of the shop  
"SIAN" i heard carla call as i blocked everything out...

Thanx for reading :)


	50. Chapter 47

Title: i'll save you if you save me

thanx for all the comments really appreciate them :)  
right you have sophie1sian to thank for this little update :) here you go babe :) xx

Chapter 47

Sians p.o.v

Feeling the adrenaline rushing through my veins as i started to climb the pile of rubble seeing a few people rush into action as screams filled the street...  
"sian" i was pulled back down from the rubble as the shop started to fall away from me...  
I continued to struggle against the person as i gripped onto the arm that was wrapped around my waist as i pulled at it...  
Carla appeared in front of me as i found my self back at the rovers entrance seeing as kevin, jason placed me against the wall  
"sian you need to calm down" carla said to me as she grabbed a hold of my face making me look at her  
"shes in there carla" i whimpered as i pushed off the wall as jason stopped me  
"whos in where" rosie asked as i looked at her as i felt the tears sting my eyes as my vision became blurred  
"S...sophie... sh...shes. in the sho...shop" i stuttered as they all looked down the street as kevin and jason took off running to the shop as i could hear them call her name as i looked to them to see them pulling the rubble from the pile...  
"SALLY" a voice shouted as we looked to the other side as sunita came rushing over with molly  
"its sophie she was in the shop" sunita gasped out as you could see the fear in her eyes as she just confirmed my worst fear...  
They all started to move up to the shop as carla and rosie stayed with me here...  
they werent letting me go to her...  
But if sunita and molly were in the shop how did they get out...  
They came from the alley so they must of come out the back!...  
I looked down the street to see people in histerics as some were helping...  
There were people helping kevin and jason as the othere went to the joinery to think that peter had his stag night there to think rosie should of been working there tonight...  
Everything started to rush through my head and all i wanted was soph just to have her hold me tell me that everything was going to be alright as my brother entered my mind that night coming back to me as...  
the smell...  
the fire...  
the noises...  
the sparks...  
the alarms...  
the darkness...  
the fear...  
everything clouding my senses thinking that sophie could be gone from me that i might not get to see her...  
hold her...  
feel her touch...  
her kiss...  
how she can make just the simplest moment mean everything... i needed her, i wanted her...  
i need to get to her, i need to get in that shop, i need to get away from these...  
i slumped down the wall as my breathing became heavy, all the thoughts sending my head on a whirlwind, hearing the sirens in the distance as people starting coming back to the rovers...  
"i will be back in a second... Rosie stay with her dont let her go" carla instructed as she walked off down the street...  
"Rosie" i called as she looked at me  
"i need to get to her" i said as i felt more tears escape as she shook her head at me as her tears fell  
"no sian i cant"  
"roseh ... please ... i . i need her" i stated as i got up pushing myself off the wall... rosie looked down the street as she shook her head looking back to me  
"please" i pleaded as she shook her head again  
"right were helping people back into the rovers" carla announced as she came back i looked to rosie as i let out a painful breath why couldnt they see that i had to get to her...

Sophie's p.o.v

Waking up to nothing but darkness as there was little light coming from the sparks of electric...  
i felt really heavy as i tried lifting my head...  
feeling a wrenching pain ripple through my stomach as i let out a loud gasp...  
my throat felt dry and rough like i had swallowed sand paper...  
hearing things fall around me as i felt a twingen in my stomach as i tried moving as my head screamed out in pain, moving my hand to my stomach...  
feeling something ontop of me as i tried pushing it but it hurt as i stopped moving my hand up abit feeling as the object carried on in length instead of width it felt round as i could almost grip my hand around it but no fully...

Creaking noises filtered around me as something made a crashing, making me flinch as i screamed out in pain, hearing more rubble fall as i brought my hands up protecting my face, breathing in more dust as i started coughing, i could taste blood as i coughed more turning my head to the side as i coughed more feeling the blood trickle down the side of my face as i shut my eyes gathering one image in my head clearing all my thoughts thinking about just one thing, one person...  
I WANT SIAN...

Thanx for reading :)

Thats it for tonight peeps i will try updating tomorrow :)


	51. Chapter 48

Title: i'll save you if you save me  
Rating: anyone

Chapter 48

next part of the tram crash :D is it weird to actually enjoy writting this lol !  
chloe:)  
demetriaross :)  
electricshocks1 :)  
sophieksian :)

Enjoy peeps

Tram crash part 4

Sophie's p.o.v

I couldn't stay awake, finding it so hard to concentrate...  
feeling the pain ripple through my stomach at the slightest movement, trying so hard to stay as still as possible but i cant help it, i keep flinching at the noises...  
im so scared all i want is sian... my mum...rosie anyone its dark down here and i dont like it...

Feeling the tears building up as i gasped for breath...  
moving my hand to my stomach feeling the wet material knowing that its not water its thicker than that, knowing that i cant move, as more pain ripples through out my body...

Making the brave move as i took a deep breath in needing to know what was lying on top of me, as i lifted my head looking down my body, being able to just make the out the outline of the rubble around me lifting my head a little more as i let out a shaky breath as my breath hitched at what i saw...

Sian p.o.v

We was told that the emergency services where held up by an accident on the motorway so it will take them time to get to us as it has created some kind of block from them getting to us...  
i had been mindlessly helping the injured back into the rovers as i was told to do but my mind was else where focused on the shop, focused on one person and i would do anything to have her here right now standing beside me...

just waiting for anything, the slightest piece of news, the slightest chance i could get to do anything...  
i felt like i was betraying her somehow i cant explain it but thats the feeling that's running through me! she needs me and im standing here helping these people that i dont know to safety when i should be getting her here back to safety with me...

I promised her...  
I promised her that i would keep her safe...  
I told her everything was going to be alright...  
I have only just got her back...  
and now he wants to take her away from me again and this time for good...

Coming back out of the rovers as rosie walked in with baby jack, he had sophies eyes and you could easily see the resembelance between him and kevin you could just tell that hes a webster...  
walking out the pub doors as i looked up the street as i looked behind me...  
there was no one with me, carla was helping the doc, rosie was looking after jack, this is the one chance im going to get...

i started to walk back wards watching as people worked at the rubble trying to gain way into the shop as people battled with the fire at the joinery taking one long hard last look as i turned legging it round the back of the rovers...

i see molly come out of the surgery as i heard a car as it sped round the corner...  
i sheilded my eyes from the lights as i contiued going looking back to molly as she was crossing the road i stopped in my tracks as i tried calling out but nothing would come out as it all happened in slow motion...  
seeing the car not even attempt to brake as it surged forward as molly looked towards the car she didnt even attempt to move as her arm came up sheilding her eyes as i ran forward ...  
watching as molly flew over the bonnet as the surgical supplies scattered over the road, stopping in my tracks...

watching step by step as she rolled over the top of the car falling to the floor as she just lay there... smelling the rubber from the car, seeing the tire tracks burnt into the floor, watching as the car didnt even stop as it carried on, hearing the screech of the tyres as it turned the corner my eyes trailed back to molly as she lay there looking at me...  
all the noises coming together as one making it hard for me to concentrate...  
"help" she spluttered as i just stared at her not knowing what to do...  
This is the one chance im going to get to help sophie, MY sophie and she needs me...  
The one chance i need to take otherwise im going to regret it...  
But can i really do that just leave her there, thats not who i am...  
I didnt know what to do as i looked down the alley towards the shop, looking back to molly as i started to move backwards as molly started to get further away the look in her eyes as she watched me walk away seeing her start to cry as she disappeared from my sight...  
"im sorry" i whispered tilting my head to the sky as i turned on my heels running down the alley until i got to the shop...

Hearing a scuffling noise as i approached the back of the shop mixed with a jingling noise...  
Getting closer to the shop as smoke clouded my sight being able to make out the back of the shop and a small figure as it was moving frantically as bits of rubble were being dug out and spat back as i got closer the noise stopped as the small figure stopped moving ...

Looking around at the debrey from the back, theres not as much rubble here as there is out the front but the door is still blocked with beams and bricks as dust and parts of brick were still falling...

Moving closer as i heard a growling noise, stopping in my tracks as the scuffling noise started back up, moving closer step by step trying to move as quietly as i could it looks like a stray dog looking for food...

Making another step towards the shop as i stepped on some rubble as it made a noise hearing the growling bark as it sent shivers down my spine as i shut my eyes taking in a deep breath, i could make out more as i could see the dog scrabbling away at the rubble,  
"gavin" i whispered in disbelief as he stopped what he was doing as i moved towards him quicker as he growled slightly but it didnt stop me this time as i started to move the rubble from my path as gavin disappeared through a gap...

Moving some more of the rubble making the gap big enough as i squeazed through it, hearing gavin bark from somewhere as i moved over the brick and contents of the office , crouching under beams as sparks came from the cieling hearing the crackle from the sparks as they tripped...

You really wouldnt be able to tell that this was the office for the shop, as i made my way through what i think was the office door but it was just one huge gap , the place looked as if it had been bombed! Something that you would see out of a movie not something you would ever think to see in your local corner shop...

Standing in one spot looking around to see the front of the tram as its light flickered, sparks tripping, the shop ceiling had caved as dust and other bits fell down...  
"soph" i called out as i ducked under a beam as i caught my hand on something sharp  
"son of a bitch" i cursed as i looked at my hand to see a gash,  
"SOPHIE" i called out again as more dust fell, breathing it in along with the smoke as a flicker of electricity made me flinch  
"soph... babe" i tried again as gavin came back to me as he went under another gap... i really want to know how he got out i could of sworn i locked up...

I stopped in my tracks as i came to two wooden beams as i laid down crawling under them, feeling peices of glass under my hands as i pushed myself up but i didnt care...  
"sophie" i called out again as fear began to take over its freezing, pitch black, and im scared to move it looks like this place can come down good and proper any second now...

Hearing a horrible creaking noise as more dust n rubble fell down placing my arms over my head as i coughed taking in more crap, my throat felt really dry and rough as i heard gavin bark on the over side of me as i climbed over a beam crawling under a part of the ceiling as i came to the front of the tram, as my heart literally stopped at the sight in front of me hearing a louder creaking noise as more dust fell only this time it didnt stop as the noise got louder as i heard a loud clatter moving quickly as i crawled under a beam of wood before everything went black...

Thanx for reading :)


	52. Chapter 49

Title: I'll save you if you save me

Rating:

Chapter 49

Sophie's p.o.v

I don't know whats going on but i want to get out of here...

I don't know how long i have been down here but it feels like ive been down here forever...

I dont know who it is that i have pissed off to be put in this place...

I don't know why no one has come for me, do they not care...

I don't know when or even if i will be found anytime soon...

Turning my head to the side again as i felt more blood fill up in my throat coughing it up, i literally didnt have any energy, i was so tired, cold, scared, just wanting to drift off and to wake up to find that this was all just a bad dream...

I could hear more movement as more dust fell along with a few thumps as more rubble fell...

My eyes felt sore, my throat was hurting, my head felt heavy, i was in so much pain that i just wanted to scream out and believe me i was trying but nothing was coming out i just couldnt make any sound at all...

Shutting my eyes as i could feel myself getting heavy again as my body felt like giving up, her face flashing through my mind

"soph" hearing her voice as it played in my mind it was quiet but it was still her as i smiled, i must be a mental person to be in this situation and be smiling...

Trying my best to stay awake as i tried opening my eyes hearing something move as i flinched as the pain tore through me again as i gasped for breath, clenching my fist as the pain started to settle again...

Resting my head back down as i took in slow shallow breaths as i heard her again

"son of a bitch" im actually going mad, straining my ears keeping myself awake listening for any sign, but nothing its just all in my head, hearing that one voice, just wanting to see her...

"SOPHIE" have i really pissed someone off that much that they have to fuck with my head, hearing her voice over and over as the tears started to fall,closing my eyes as they begun to sting, her voice so clear its like she was here with me but i know she wouldnt be its impossible, like someones playing a game with me teasing me with her voice, is this my punishment, is this what i get for all the bad in my life...

"soph" WHY what have i done for him to fuck me over like this, im a good person

"babe" hearing her voice again and again as it played over and over in my head as i tried to stay awake feeling my body betraying me, feeling heavy my attempts to stay awake failing, falling at every hurdle as i felt my eyes shut once more feeling my head fall to the side as everything fell to black...

Carla's p.o.v

Coming back out of the rovers hearing a sharp screech of tires as i looked to the end of the road seeing nothing as i continued with what i was doing as i started to walk back up...

The street was in tatters, absolute chaos, everyone running around doing what they can as the emergeny services were still no where insight, u could hear their sirens from the distance but they were still being held up by the accident on the motorway...

The joinery was on fire, a tram had come off of the viaduct destroying everything in its path as the fire flickered lighting bits of rubble as bricks and all sorts laid covering the cobbles as people worked to put the fire out at the joinery as they attempted to get in, more people were trying to gain entry to the shop where sian and sunita have both said sophie was, as others rallied around the peacocks house...

As i got closer to see the flames in the window as jason came running out with claires kids, as he placed them on the ground watching as claire took hold of her children seeing the fear in her eyes...

Looking around at all the commotion but i couldnt see her she wasnt out here as i ran back to the rovers burstng through the doors, looking around frantically as i walked through the bar

"SIAN" i called out desperately as i got no answer, walking into the living room to be met with rosie and jack

"rosie have you seen sian" i asked as i run up the stairs checking all the rooms as i came back down

"no she was outside helping, last i saw her" with that i felt a horrible gut wrench feeling as i ran back outside to hear kevin shouting at everyone to get back as a shattering creak noise filtered through the street as a massive dust cloud spread from the shop hearing the rubble fall thumping to the ground as more sparks flew from the tram...

"SIAN" screaming her name out as i froze watching as more of the shop crumbled

Hearing the sirens get closer as lights entered the street turning to see one ambulance and a fire engine are they being serious multiple casualties and they send one ambulance...

Watching as the ambulance pulled up as the paramedics got out grabbing their things as they started running back down the road as i followed them

"hey" i called out as the woman stopped

"what are you doing there are two girls trapped in that shop more in the bar at the end of the street and your going the opposite way"

"mam were here to do our job so please" she stated as she took off again

"TO DO YOUR JOB... YOUR JOB IS THAT WAY" i argued as i followed them to the end of the street not expecting to see what i saw at all...

Looking up the street at everything going on as a team of fire men stood by getting orders from their superior as a couple started to put up a safe zone as they started to usher people behind the blue tape, they had some difficulty with a few residents like kevin and jason as they refused to get behind the tape because of sophie and sian watching as all that happened then looking back to see molly laying there lifeless on the ground watching as one of them started to come back to me as he rushed past going back to the van as something more like someone caught my eye...

Walking towards the fireman quickly as i placed my hand on his shoulder as he turned around, i was right...

Sally's p.o.v

Standing, staring, watching, waiting for anything knowing that she is in there, that there both in there as the firemen made us stand behind some stupid tape instead of letting us help, their was only one firecrew ! and they were concentraiting more ont the joinery than getting my baby out!

We dont even know if she is alive... no sally dont think like that... shes my baby girl a webster at that shes strong... i told myself over and over watching as kevin stood frantic next to me as the ambulance drove off its sirens blasting out into the night sky...

"whos in there" i asked as carla turned to me shrugging her shoulders, she looked as scared as i felt

"mum" rosie cried as i pulled her into a hug

"everythings going to be ok" i whispered gently as i rubbed her back

"any news on sophie yet sally love" rita asked me as i shook my head

"wheres sian i havent seen her in a while" she asked as i looked towards the shop

"VINNIE"i heard carla shout as a fireman came over

"you know sians in there right" she said as his head shot to the shop seeing the instant fear creep up in his eyes, he might be a total scumbag but u can see deep down that he cares...

"weve surveyed the back entrance its blocked off worse than the front..." he stated as i looked back to the tram as the firemen were working around it

"were gunna try going through the tram looks like the safest option we have to get in..." he said as i nodded as he walked off

"sal we need to talk" kevin said as i looked at him in disbelief

"talk... TALK... you want to talk while our baby is probably lying dead in there, you brought this on your self no wonder sophie ran away and tried topping her self youve destroyed this family kevin" i shouted at him as i pointed towards the shop

"m..um" rosie choked out as i immediatley regretted what i had just said looking to rosie seeing the tear stream down her face as i could see sophie in her eyes and i broke letting out a deep painful breath as i started to panic climbing under the blue tape as i took off towwards the shop pulling the fireman out of the way as i climbed into the tram

"MUM" hearing rosie cry out as two arms wrapped around my waist

"get off of me" i screamed as i hit out at them as i was pulled back as the shop fell away from me

" i need to get to my baby" i cried not knowing what to do, all i want is my baby girl,

"sal come on theres nothing we can do now" i was pulled back behind the tape as i collapsed to the floor... as carla sat down next to me pulling me into her...

Sian's p.o.v

Coming around slowly feeling weighed down, coughing as i took in deep breaths of dust, sitting up slowly looking around everything pitch black as my eyes adjusted seeing the flicker of the sparks as the crackle echoed... hearing more dust fall as more creaks rattled around me...

Looking to my left as i saw her, my breath hitching as i let out a painful gasp crawling over to her, looking down to her legs as they were trapped by a wooden beam and peices of brick and other crap, as my eyes slowly trailed up her body as my breathing started to get heavy seeing the amount of blood as i shut my eyes, tears started to fall harder not wanting to see it as i bowed my head letting the sobs rack through my body...

Being brave as i slowly opened my eyes as the tears blurred my vision letting my eyes focus just staring at her stomach seeing the pole, trailing my eyes up further, seeing scratches on her neckand face noticing the gash on the side of her head just above her right eyebrow...

"soph" i cried as i placed the gentlest kiss on her head not wanting to touch her in case i caused her any more pain...

"baby please wake up" i sniffled as i looked to her chest i couldnt see it moving, placing my hand over her mouth feeling nothing...

Looking around for anysign of help hearing more creaking noises as more dust fell, not knowing what to do as i looked down to her, i was so scared i dont know what to do...

"I DONT KNOWWHAT TO DO" i screamed out as gavin came to me as he started to bark as he ran off back the way we came as he continued to bark...

I laid down next to her getting as close as i could laying my head beside hers resting my forehead on hers taking her hand in mine, placing a gentle kiss on her lips as i shut my eyes taking in a deep breath as i got back up i was to scared to move as i could still hear gavins bark... taking off my jacket placing it over her chest as i placed my cardigan on the other side of the pole,i just didnt know what to do i felt useless...

Thanx for reading :)


	53. Chapter 50

Title: i'll save you if you save me  
Rating: any one

im sorrryyyyyyy ! dont hate me lol

Chloe here you go babe :)  
livelifesurf :)

havent re-read so sorry lol

Chapter 50

Sophie's p.o.v

Bursting through the doors with my family in tow, running down the hallway passing nurses and doctors, hearing her scream out following the sound of her voice...  
"MRS WEBSTER..." i heard someone call as i looked down the corriodor to my right seein a nurse holding a door open as i ran to it, as my mum pulled me into hug as she let me go seeing the smile on her face as she stood with my dad rosie and the little man as i ruffled his hair he looked up at me annoyed as he flattened his hair out...

I turned to the nurse as she opened the door taking in a deep breath as i looked at her she gave me a warm smile as she guided me into the room hearing Sian breath heavily as i walked over to her i couldnt wipe the grin off my face, as she smiled back as she gripped the sheetsletting out another grunt...

Taking her hand in mine entwining our fingers as i placed a gentle kiss to her temple  
"you can do this baby" i whispered as she nodded  
"ok sian just one more push... when i say ok" the midwife said as i looked at her  
"you got here just in time mrs webster" she smiled  
"right ready on 3"  
"1...2...3" the midwife counted as i felt sian grip my hand as i rubbed her back hearing her scream out one more time as she stopped panting heavily as she fell back to the bed, the nurse came over as the midwife handed her the baby...

Looking back to sian as she lay there her chest rising and falling quickly her eyes shut, gripping my hand as she raised it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of my hand, i bent down to her level stroking her hair resting my forehead against hers kissing the bridge of her nose lightly as she smiled  
"i love you" i whispered  
"cut it a bit fine didnt ya" she said cheekily as she opened her eyes hearing the the most perfect noise in the whole entire world! As the nurse came over handing me the blanket wrapped baby  
"congratulations on your healthy beautiful baby girl" she said as my smile grew even wider as i looked to sian  
"a girl" she whispered as she smiled at me as i handed her the baby climbing on to the bed next to her  
"do you have any names yet" the midwife asked as i looked to sian  
"Chloe" she stated as i looked at her  
"really" i said we had a few names picked but sian had her heart set on emily and i liked chloe but i agreed to emily for her...  
"yep Chloe Emily Webster!" she stated as i kissed her pulling away looking down to our baby as i stroked my finger carefully down her perfect little nose she was perfect in every way just like my beautiful wife...

Feeling something over me a light weight covering my chest, hearing more sounds heavier sounds, more movement, more sparks tripping, feeling the twinges in my stomach trying to stay as still as i could, i have never really been scared of the dark but right now i would give anything to have a night light, actually i would give anything to be out of here except i wouldnt give sian i would never give her up for anything, i would put my self in this situation everyday rather than her being in here!...

Trying to open my eyes, fighting against sleep i dont want to sleep i just want to get out...  
"soph... baby please wake up" i heard trying to open my eyes to see if its just my mind playing tricks  
"i need you" her voice so soft hearing the sniffles as i felt a tingling sensation rush through my arm, knowing that only one person can do that...

Trying my hardest to wake up but i couldnt pleading with my mind to not be fucking with me, feeling her hand in mine, feelingher lace her fingers through mine, trying to grip back but i couldnt, feeling the slow thuds of my heart, begging myself to wake up and see her face even if it is just one last time...

Feeling a breeze of cold air hit me, feeling the air hitching in my throat making my body jerk as i coughed feeling the blood enter my mouth as i coughed more...

Sian's p.o.v

My phone had no service what so ever, its battery is on its last legs with 1% ive been here for an hour and i dont know what to do shes really cold and she wont wake up, i need her so much... gavin has been going mad for the last hour barking no stop  
"gavin...come here boy" i called as he came to me collapsing next to me as he laid his head on sophie's hand... hearing more movement as more dust fell as gavin ran off barking again i could hear voices...  
As i got to my feet moving around to the front of the tram, seeing nothing but darkness  
"HELP" i attempted to scream out but i couldnt, my throat was so dry and hurting that i sounded like a frog. The creaking noises getting louder, hearing more movement, hearing the soft thuds of rubble, feeling the dust sprinkle even more, the crackles of electricty as they echoed through the building...

Until everything went quiet again as the dust settled,i couldnt hear anything, it all stopped the movement ...everything, they must have stopped i thought as i moved back round to sophie, i felt like a useless bitch just sitting here some girlfriend i am ay i cant even help the girl that i love...

As i looked to her face even with all the grazes,cuts, blood, dust and dirt she still looked as beautiful as ever...  
"soph... baby please wake up" i said as i looked to her stomach again seeing the pole just sitting there, it wasn't attached to anything and wasnt that long either, it looked like it had broke from the sharp cuts it had round the rim...  
"i need you" i said gently as i sniffled wiping away my tears as i took her hand in my left hand lacing my fingers through hers, wanting her to grip my hand back, i would do anything to have her ok again i would switch places with her with out a doubt in the whole universe i would rather it be me lying there then her... i was pulled from my thoughts seeing her body jerk slightly as she started to cough, hearing her breath hitch as blood started to come from her mouth  
"soph" i said as i moved placing my hands on her head helping her to keep her head tilted as she coughed up the blood...  
"soph... babe can you hear me" i asked as she tried nodding as my tears started to fall...

Watching her as her eyes started to flutter open seeing how blood shot her eyes were scared me knowing that she is in this state...  
moving back round to the side not taking my eyes from hers...  
taking her hand again as i pulled it to my mouth placing a kiss on the back...  
stroking my hand through her hair placing a kiss on her temple...  
watching her as her eyes began to shut again not wanting that blue to disappear from my sight  
"baby stay wake" i pleaded as her eyes re-opened as she smiled at me, am i missing something shes lying here in this state and shes smiling, but seeing that smile i couldnt help but smile back as i leant down placing my lips to hers gently kissing her bottom lip as i pulled back placing my lips to her forehead  
"i love you" i said as more tears fell seeing her eyes shut again, hearing voices and more movement  
"soph" i called as she opened her eyes looking at me seeing the single tear fall as she tried to say something but nothing came out, but watching her lips as she spoke seeing her mouth 'i love you' hearing her breath hitch again, feeling her attempt to grip my hand as i laced our fingers together  
"HELLO" i heard a familiar voice call as i looked back to sophie as her eyes were shut  
"soph" i whispered but nothing...  
"babe..." still nothing feeling her hand loosen in mine...  
"Soph" i cried out watching as her head lulled to the side...  
"SIAN" i heard my dad as i heard movement from inside the tram as i started to cry gripping her hand placing my lips to her fingers...  
"please don't leave me" i cried as my breath hitched feeling the sob rack through my body...

Vinnie's p.o.v

Making progress through the tram as we managed to get it stable enough to get in and out...  
Me and my men working to full capacity as we are waiting on the other teams to arrive but for now we are on our own as ive split us into three groups, two on the house fire, five down the end and five with me...

We had been working on the tram for about an hour now and finally we were starting to get somewhere as we made an entrance but we had to stop as it looked like it was going to cave as i was forced to withdraw my men...

Walking back over to carla as i updated her and sally on the progress...  
Hearing a bark come from the behind me as i turned around...  
"Gavin" carla said as i looked back to her  
"thats sophies dog" she said

Calling over the paramedic making sure they were suited up as i wanted to waste no time that dog got out here so the must be a way in at the front of the tram... walking back towards the tram as the dog continued to bark letting him lead me through the tram as i walked over bricks and glass as sparks tripped around me followed by the paramedics...  
"HELLO" i shouted as i continued to make way through the tram...  
"SIAN" i called again as i walked over rubble ducking under beams as i heard sobbing, coming round to the front of the tram to be met with sian and the girl  
"sian" i said as i helped her up  
"i wanna stay" she cried  
"sian we need to get you and ... this girl out of here" i stated as i looked down to her she didn't look very good...  
"you dont even no her name" sian said as she pushed me away as she stood watching as the paramedic  
"sian lets get you out of here then we can help ... her" i said as she ignored me leaving me to do one thing, as i lifted her over my shoulder as she hit out at me but i carried on walking as maneuvering under beams being careful not to hurt sian as i made it back into the tram...

"SOPHIE" she screamed as i placed her back onto the cobbles as she continued to hit me as i held onto her, as i felt the sobs rack through her body as she fell to the ground i looked over to my men as i motioned them to go in...

Thanx for reading :)


	54. Chapter 51

Title: I'll save you if you save me

sorry had a lot of stuff going on :) its short i know but its just a filler chapter till i can pick it up again :)  
got my all clear go ahead for army so that will be happening next year :D lol n i have my first driving lesson on friday :D cant wait lol

chlooooeeeeee here u go babe sooorrryyyyy :) xx

Chapter 51

Rosie p.o.v

Waiting  
Watching  
helping  
Waiting  
Watching  
Helping  
Waiting  
Watching  
Helping  
Waiting  
Watching  
I dont know how much more i can take...  
Ive broke five nails in the past hour...  
Im scared shitless...  
I dont have a clue as to what the fuck is going on...  
I know that there is this really really huge tram in the middle of our street...  
I know that it has trapped my baby sister in the shop...  
I know that i dont like that tram...  
I hate that tram...

Watching as the firemen worked all over the street trying to put the fire out at the joinery as they tried making a way in...  
Watching as the flames were put out in the peacocks house, and concentraiting on the most important part as they worked on getting sophie and sian out of the shop...

Its my fault she went in...  
I should have been watching her like carla asked me to...  
But i wasn't...  
I got distracted when jason went into the peacocks to help get the kids out...  
What i would of done if he didnt come back out i dont know, i would have gone in after him crazy right! But thats love i guess you do crazy things for the people you love...

I guess thats why sian went in...  
and i cant blame her i would do anything for jason...  
just waiting for anything ... for any sign... for any news ...for them to say they have away in.. ..for them to say they have found my baby sister...

still helping as i walked up and down the cobbles bringing supplies to people outside as they stood watching the carnage play out...

coming back out of the rovers walking across the smoke filled cobbles, looking up to see vinnie and a paramedic making there way into the tram as i picked up my pace weaving in and out of people moving over to where my mum stood...  
"are they going in" i asked as i grabbed the blue tape as i looked around the faces  
"Gavin" my mum said as she kept her gaze on the tram as i looked behind me as neighbours stood gathered around us looking on wards at the corner shop, turning back to see the firemen stood waiting, why where they waiting, why were they just stood there, should they not be helping...  
"gavin came out from the shop" my dad said as i looked to him, i could see his eyes glazed with tears as i looked bak to my mum, she was so focused just staring at the tram, moving my hand, taking my mums hand in mine as i laced my fingers through hers as she looked to me giving me a weak smile as she looked back to the tram, feeling a cold run down shiver run down my spine as i looked back to the shop...

Seeing two figures emerge from the tram through the light smoke seeing the figure bein lowered to the floor, seeing the wave of blonde hair hearing the scream of my sisters name, watching as she collasped to the floor as vinnie montioned to his men as they filed into the tram making their way in...

Diving under the blue tap ignoring all shouts, reachiing her as i collapsed next to her she looked so broken as i looked back to the tram, looking to vinnie as he backed off back into the tram, as i pulled sian onto my lap holding her close, as she continued to cry feeling the sobs rack through out her body, stroking my hand through her hair getting her to look at me, her eyes filled with tears sadness emptyness  
"sophie" i croaked out just looking at her was making me want to break, her mouth parted slightly as she went to say something, hearing her breath hitch as the sob racked through her again, watching as she shook her head slightly as she fell back into me, feeling the tear trail down my cheek, wrapping my arms round her back holding her closer to me as i focused my eyes onto the shop...


	55. Chapter 52

I am sooooo out of touch with this whole writing thing It's been we'll over a year since I've lasted posted a chapter to this fic lol but any way here it goes hope you like it ...

Chapter 52

vinnie pov

Lowering Sian carefully to the cobbles seeing a brunette rushing our way as I motioned to my men to get back in there hearing Sian scream out a name, that girls name, 'she was only in there because of that girl, how stupid can she be putting her self in that danger, and for what all just for that girl ?!'  
" we need to stabilise this entrance " I instructed as they started to work.  
I worked my way back into the shop well this didn't look like a shop at all not now, the burning smell the sparks, the flickering lights of the tram, the smoke, dust filtering around the area. Climbing back through under and over beams as my men secured the entrance making my way back to the girl offering ,y assistance o the paramedics  
"she's arrested we need to get her out of here now" the paramedic insisted, to be honest with you I think she's a lost cause, I shouldn't be putting my men in this danger there's too much risk here...

sian's pov

I couldn't feel anything watching as I was dragged away from her she was gone, my Sophie gone from me. I struggled against my dad he didn't understand I was here by choice I needed to be there n he was taking me away ! He didn't have the right to do that, feeling cold floor beneath me, that's all I did feel cold, being pulled against someone, my breath hitching as the sobs racked through my body I couldn't feel anything nothing just empty, feeling a hand running through my hair, looking up seeing a blurred Rosie as the tears streamed down my face.  
"Sophie" she questioned, I broke my lips parted as I exhaled it felt like the life had just been sucked out of me, feeling my breath hitch in my throat, shaking my head as I fell back into her. I let the past few hours run through my head she was right there with me in the shower then we were getting ready she was right there ! My girl ! And now she's ... She's ... I can't even bring my self to say it, she's not gone she can't be... Images of her lying there helpless filtering into my mind, the blood, the scratches, her eyes.. her stomach the pole...

Sallys pov

Watching as vinnie motioned to his men shouting to them to stabilise the entrance.  
They must have found her.  
Watching as Rosie surged forward collapsing to floor cradling Sian in her arms.  
Please let my Sophie be alright...  
I ducked under the blue tape as an officer tried to stop me as I ignored them walking forward to where Rosie and Sian are, placing my hand slowly on Rosie's shoulder as she looked up to me seeing Sian covered in dust, blood, the scratches on her head the marks on her hands, the tatters in her clothes, the tears streaming down the faces, watching as Rosie didn't say a word her face blank, as her sights settled back on the shop.  
Watching as a paramedic came rushing out from the tram shouting to a colleague, "I need the med bag, the spinal board and the defibrillators, there in the case" as the paramedic disappeared back into The fireman went to the back of the ambulance to help grab the med bag, and a large case with a label saying resus equip 1 as he passed the spinal board to an officer, as they rushed back in, I tried to follow but I was held back, I didn't try to fight, what me kicking off solve. I wanted to break down I was tired,worn so cold I felt numb like my legs were to give out there and then, but I scolded myself I couldn't give up, I couldn't throw in the towel yet, Sophie's strong, I had to be there for her be strong for her for them if I let my self crumble now, I'd lose all hope I had left.

Vinnie pov

Watching as everyone scurried around, me doing what I could to help with the stabilisation, as one of the paramedics ran back out, she was just laying there motionless, were gunna need some cutting equipment if we're to move her she's not getting out of here like that...  
watching as the paramedics set about doing the thing setting up the machine I told them they had to be quick this place could come down at any moment even with our efforts to stabilise the newly set structure, as they cut her shirt open the paramedic tried to set her head to clear her airways  
"we can't use the defibrillators until we get her out of here"  
"bring in the cutting equipment" I ordered as two of my men disappeared, the paramedics managed to get a low pulse rating through CPR making her temporarily stable, my colleagues came back in with the equipment as we set it up set up a plastic shield to cover her from any debris as we started to cut at the pole we had to stop at least 3 times as the paramedics continued there CPR  
"we need to hurry this up, I can't risk my men any longer than I have" we started cutting against the pole again feeling the vibrations rebound through my hands up my arms I had enough this was taking to long doing this slowly so I sped it up a bit  
" slow down you could be doing more damge than good" just then i sawed straight through the pole It wasn't like it was big but it was a thick metal

Finally managing to get her on the spinal board as they placed a neck brace on her, securing her to the board as they packed up there things they hooked her up to the heart monitor as we started to move...

paramedics pov

this man calls him self a fireman but what's his deal with this girl he's meant to be here to help her but yet he's more worried about his own arse...  
" Slow down!, you could be doing more damage than good" I know he wants his men out of here but she's arrested 3 times since he started and he goes and does that, luckily she's still stable, I place the neck brace around her neck as we edge her up slowly trying to be careful as I count it  
" on 3, ready...1..2..3" I slid the board under as they placed her back down, I plugged her up to the heart monitor as my colleagues packed up we started to make our way back, as we stepped up into the tram her bp had dropped  
"we need to move a bit quicker, her bps dropping 40/80" we start to pick up the pace I bit better as the smokey air starts to come in view, the burning smell fills my nostrils, watching people's reactions as we step down onto the cobbles as the heart monitor gives out a steady line tone  
"she's in cardiac arrest, set her down" we place her onto the trolley as a woman with blonde hair rushes over by her side  
"mam please give us some room"  
"I'm her mum, what's happening..." ...

another good cliff hanger I know you all love so much and must have missed lol :p


End file.
